Not Just a One Night Stand
by quincheltana
Summary: Quinn can't stop thinking about her night with Santana after the "wedding". So, she randomly shows up in NYC intent on telling her but things arent quite going her way. (Bad description i know) Canon til 4x15. Quinntana with plenty of Faberry and Fapezberry friendship moments on the side :) Rated for..ya know language and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo, so this is my first fanfic. After Quinntana happened I've had so many ideas running through my head about what should happen but since the chances of this ever even being acknowledge again are fairly low I figured maybe others would like my ideas? I've certainly enjoyed some other people's so I thought I'd give mine a shot! So whatever the case, your thoughts would be greatly appreciated! I have no idea how long this will be. It won't be super long but I can't promise anything super short either so..enjoy! :)**

Quinn took her time walking through the old apartment building Rachel and Kurt deemed acceptable to live in when they first moved to New York. She had only been there once before and immediately found it a bit sketchy and that was during the day, with Santana, and Kurt knew they were going to be there. Now it's nearing 12am on Friday night, she's alone, and no one knows she's coming. Not even Santana, the girl behind the reason she's here in the first place. She tried to deny it for as long as she could but after a month of not being able to convince herself, she accepted the fact that she can't stop thinking about that night. Any of it. The flirting that _she_ "innocently" started, the dancing that _she_ asked Santana to do with her, and what happened in the hotel room that _she_ asked Santana to go to with her.

She's always found Santana attractive, anyone with eyes could see that no matter how gay or straight they claimed to be, including herself. After she went to Yale, away from the pressures of her family, school, the extremely close-mindedness of Lima, she began to realize that maybe it wasn't just Santana or a few other Cheerios that she found attractive and it triggered her curiosity. At the wedding "reception" she got an idea. She was newly single and curious and Santana was still trying to get over Brittany so she knew it wouldn't mean anything to either of them. It sounded like a great plan at the time.

Now, over a month later, she finds herself standing in front of Rachel, Kurt and Santana's apartment door, running her fingers through her hair, and strongly considering just turning around and leaving. She knows Santana and she knows coming here and talking to her is probably not what Santana wants, even if there's a small chance that Santana could be feeling the same way as she is, and it might not go over well. But, she's Quinn Fabray and she's never been afraid to go after what she wants, even if it's from Santana which in this case, as in several other situations, is the case. But not for the same reasons. She takes a deep breath and lifts her hand to knock on the door when she hears footsteps and keys jangling behind her. She turns around as Santana nearly runs into her and both girls jump back a little wide-eyed gaping at each other.

"Jesus, Quinn! What the hell are you doing? You scared the shit out of me!" Santana was the first to speak, signature scowl now firmly in place.

"I-Well, I didn't have any plans this weekend and after I spoke with Rachel apparently you guys don't either. _So,_ I thought, I'd surprise you guys...and maybe get Rachel to shut up about me using these damn train tickets." Quinn said with a sigh, desperately trying to regain composure.

"Well you sure as hell succeeded with the surprise part." Santana mumbled now turning her key in the lock and letting them in. "Be quiet, Lady Hummel and Berry have busy Fridays and are usually in bed when I get home." She added with slight irritation in her voice when they made their way inside.

Santana threw her coat and purse on the table by the door and walked towards the kitchen. Quinn walked over to the couch and placed her bag next to the coffee table and sat down as Santana was already making her way back from the kitchen and offered Quinn one of the bottles of water she had in her hand, causing Quinn to have a flashback of Valentine's Day when Santana sauntered back over to the bed from the mini fridge in their hotel room to hand Quinn a small bottle of water, smirk firmly in place seeing Quinn laying there still a little out of it because of what they just did.

"So where do you plan on sleeping this evening, tubbers?" Santana's voice snapped Quinn out of her slight daze.

Quinn shot Santana a glare for bringing back the use of that nickname. "Um…right here I guess." Quinn hadn't really thought of where she'd be sleeping, hoping maybe this would have actually gone to plan instead of starting it off with a heart attack in the hallway and throwing her off course almost immediately.

Santana shrugged and took a sip of her water. Quinn watched her curiously before she asked, "So what were you doing out in New York on a Friday night?"

Santana laughed, "Not whatever you're thinking. I got a job, or should I say, _Rosario_ got a job. I'm a Coyote Ugly girl. I get the "early" night shift." Santana said a little smugly.

Quinn choked back a laugh trying to ignore _Rosario_ and Santana glared at her. "What, it's not like I have anything better to do around here for now and I'd much rather spend my nights flaunting all this," she sweeps her hands over her body for emphasis, "and making some sweet cash than spend them playing board games and singing show tunes with the rest of the ladies that live here. Plus they're gone during the day when I'm home so this means I hardly have to deal with them anymore." She smiled.

"You know, you'd think that after a girl just randomly shows up in someone's home and states that she's moving in, she'd be a little more respectful of the people who let her without a second thought even though she was a total bitch to them in high school." Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana's lack of compassion for Rachel and Kurt. This is the Santana she's worried about rearing her ugly head when she finally decides to talk to her…if she ever does.

"Yeah, you, of all people, _would_ think that wouldn't you?" Santana asked mocking her tone and getting up from the couch. "I'm gonna go find you a blanket or something, the bathroom is over there if you wanna change or whatever."

Quinn immediately understands what she meant. Like _she_ has any right to scrutinize how anyone else treats someone, especially Rachel Berry. She rolls her eyes again, this time she's not sure if it's at Santana or herself, as she makes her way to the bathroom overnight bag in hand. When she gets there she finds herself staring in the mirror at her own hazel eyes. She noticed that Santana is being her normal, somewhat bitchy self and acting like nothing ever happened between them. But then she realizes she's been doing the exact same thing. She's gone her whole life being nothing more than friends with Santana, just because they had one night together that suddenly changes everything? She wonders whether or not she should she should pursue anything else, considering this _is_ Santana. The only thing she's ever cared about is Brittany and that didn't end very well.

When Quinn returns from the bathroom with her hair pulled up in a ponytail wearing her Yale sweatshirt and a pair of black short shorts. Santana is sitting on the coffee table, blanket in hand, facing the bathroom waiting for Quinn to come back out. Quinn notices Santana's eyes quickly scan over her before she says, "There are sleeping pills over on the counter, you might need them sleeping on this lumpy piece of shit." With a slight grimace, remembering her first few nights here, she shoves the blanket into Quinn's hands as she stands up.

"Thanks." Quinn says with a scoff.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to bed. Had a long night." Santana quickly said as she shuffled her way into her room, leaving Quinn alone.

Quinn stared after her for a second, "Yeah…goodnight."

She got the blanket ready for herself and went over to the counter and swallowed a couple of those sleeping pills. She had a feeling she's going to need them. And not just because of the lumpy, "piece of shit" couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I'm glad you like it so far! Thoughts and opinions will always be appreciated! I'm gonna try to keep this updated weekly just for future reference :)**

Quinn was sound asleep on the couch when she was suddenly disturbed by a loud crash from the kitchen followed by a "shit!" she realized came from Rachel. She sat up rather quickly and was greeted with a shooting pain up her spine.

"Damn couch." She muttered standing up and trying to stretch. She slowly made her way towards the source of the noise and found Rachel sitting on the kitchen floor scooping up the pancake batter she just dropped.

"I hope you're not gonna try to feed us that." Quinn said with a smirk, surprising Rachel.

Rachel jumped up half startled and half excited after hearing Quinn's voice. "Quinn! Oh my god, I was hoping that was you on the couch!" She exclaimed and pulled Quinn in for a tight hug.

Quinn laughed as she pulled away and they both leaned down to finish cleaning the mess, "Well who else would I have been?"

"Oh…I don't know. But you never know when you've got Santana roaming around New York City after hours." Rachel grimaced as they finished and stood up.

"Does she do that, just bring home random girls?" Quinn covered her concern by trying to sound disgusted.

"No…not yet anyway, thank God." Rachel rolled her eyes and made her way over to the trash can. Quinn, slightly relieved, sat down at the island in the kitchen as Rachel finished dumping out the soiled pancake batter and made her way back over across from Quinn.

"So, Quinn, how are you!? What brought you here this weekend?" Rachel asked her enthusiastically, signature smile back in place.

Quinn couldn't help but smile back, "After I spoke with you the other night I decided I kind of wanted to come see you guys soon. I didn't have any plans this weekend so I thought I'd surprise you! But, you guys were in bed so I had to deal with Santana and she was…well, Santana."

Rachel laughed, "Guess we can't trust her to be a good host, can we? Especially making you sleep on the couch, she wanted to burn it after one night when she first moved in." Rachel looked a little confused thinking about it.

Quinn stretched again, "Yeah, _I _should've known a couch wouldn't be a very smart idea, after…you know, last year." Quinn frowned.

Rachel mirrored her frown, "I'll talk to her, it wouldn't kill her to share with you. Or maybe Brody will trade with you for tonight."

"You don't ha-"

Rachel held up her hand, "I insist."

No use in arguing, Quinn thought. Rachel straightened up and made her way back over to the cabinets to recollect the ingredients for more pancakes as Brody breezed into the kitchen.

"Morning, babe." he said with a kiss to her cheek before grabbing a water from the refrigerator.

"Good morning, babe," Rachel smiled, "Quinn this is Brody, Brody, Quinn. I don't think you met last time."

Quinn shook her head and held out her hand for him. Brody grabbed it and brought it to his lips, "I don't believe we did, very nice to finally meet you, Quinn." He said with a charming smile.

"You too." Quinn said with a grin.

"Babe, I have to go into work early today, our date still on for tonight?"

Rachel hesitated, "Well, Qui-"

"No. Go, don't cancel because of me, I'll be fine." Quinn waved them off with a smile.

Rachel looked at her for a beat, still hesitant. She finally nodded to Brody and he responded with a kiss before saying goodbyes to her and Quinn.

"Charming." Quinn said as the door closed behind him.

Rachel beamed, "Yeah, he is…Are you seeing anyone these days? I bet those Yale boys must be jumping at a chance to land a hot _and_ smart blondie like _Quinn Fabray."_ Rachel teased.

Quinn laughed, "No…well not anymore...Wait, you think I'm hot?" Quinn teased with a smirk, trying to change the subject.

Rachel scoffed as Santana made her presence known to everyone in the world, "God, could you guys be any louder? And Berry, why didn't you tell me you were into the ladies too? We could've had some fun." She winked at Rachel.

Rachel turned around and glared at her, "Kidding, kidding. Besides you were probably just being nice to tubbers here, she's probably not your type right? But I know you're all about riding Bro-"

"Santana!" Rachel interrupted growing even more annoyed.

Quinn watched the exchange slightly amused (and annoyed) before she asked, "Are you two always like this? You'll drive each other crazy."

Rachel was busy (successfully) making the pancakes so Santana answered as she sat next to Quinn, "Good thing Berry's already a little cray."

Rachel scoffed again choosing to ignore Santana as Quinn wiggled back and forth in her seat.

"You okay?" Santana poked Quinn's cheek hard to offset the softer tone her voice had taken.

Quinn smacked her hand away, "My back is killing me thanks to you."

"Thanks to me? I haven't even done anything to you…yet."

"The couch, Santana. I-"

Santana interrupted her, throwing her hands up in defense, "Hey, you said you'd sleep there so don't blame me."

Rachel chimed in with a sigh as she brought over a fresh plate of pancakes, "Santana, she's your friend, it's not like it would kill you to share your bed for a night or two. I'm sure you have before."

Santana looked scandalized, "Are you kidding me? Miss Virtuous Quinn Fabray? Like I could even offer without being smacked down like the hand of God. Sharing a bed with a lesbian is just scandalous, isn't it, Q?" Santana asked Quinn with amusement now written all over her face.

"You're ridiculous." Quinn rolled her eyes and stabbing her fork into a pancake.

"You love it." Santana smirked.

Rachel came back with syrup and a bottle of juice and interrupted them, "It's not a five star meal or anything but it'll hold us over for now." Rachel smiled, proud of herself.

"So where's Lady Hummel?" Santana asked, helping herself.

"I guess he stayed with Adam again, I'm not sure…Hey! We could have a girl's day! Santana you haven't had a proper tour of the city, neither has Quinn! I could show you two around, it'll be fun!"

"Seriously, Berry?" Santana scowled.

Quinn elbowed Santana, "That sounds lovely, Rachel." She smiled before glaring at Santana who immediately responded with her own glare. Rachel ignored them and beamed at the confirmation of her plans and, in typical Rachel Berry fashion, started rambling about all the ideas she had to make sure their day turned out perfect.

Quinn listened for a moment before she got lost in her own thoughts. She couldn't tell if Santana was flirting or just teasing like the bitch she likes to think she is. She finds them both acting like they're back in high school except now she can't stop the butterflies in her stomach every time she makes eye contact with her. She sneaks a glance over at Santana and found her gaping at Rachel like she was speaking some other language. As Quinn was about to turn away Santana snapped out of it and looks over to her with a scowl firmly in place like she's asking, _what the hell did you do, Fabray? _ before turning back to her food. Quinn smiled to herself as she turns back to her own plate.

Santana Lopez may know every button Quinn has and pushes them every chance she gets but that's something Quinn has grown to appreciate about Santana. She _knows_ her. Just like she knows Santana. Santana isn't the bitch she likes to think she is and if she didn't know that before, she definitely figured it out at the "wedding". Quinn reminds herself that _that's_ why she's there. She just needs to figure out what she's going to _do_ there._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading and reviewing again! I promise this chapter starts going somewhere between Quinn and Santana, I don't wanna drag it out too much :P As always your thoughts would be appreciated :)**

Rachel had their whole day planned out. They had taken a cab to Central Park, their "starting point". On the way there Rachel sat in the middle with Quinn and Santana on either side so they could look out the windows at all the buildings and landmarks along the way. Quinn's favorite was the Rockefeller Center. She had always wanted to go there ever since she was a little girl and watched the Christmas tree lighting each year with her family. She didn't get to go this past year but she was hoping maybe she'd be able to convince _someone _to go with her this year.

After they got there they had walked around the park for a good hour before Rachel decided they should move on to the next destination: The Theatre District. Quinn had a funny feeling that was more for herself than for Quinn or Santana. She was clearly most excited about that being she had been talking about Broadway and theatre before they even left the apartment. Still, Rachel was adamant that this was for them and so they could all have a good time together since they rarely see Quinn these days.

Their last destination _was_ specifically chosen for Quinn by Rachel, much to Santana's dismay: The New York Public Library. Quinn's inner bookworm had made its way out and she was thrilled. She was in awe of how beautiful it was on top of all of the books and resources throughout the place. Rachel showed her around a bit as Santana found a table to sit at, clearly not as appreciative of the place as she was. Quinn made a mental note to come back when she had a chance to _alone_ so she could spend as much time as she wanted.

"I am never doing this with you ever again, Berry."Santana practically wailed lagging behind a bit and snapped Quinn out of her thoughts about their day, "I know you're all about culture and have some weird obsession with this place but can't we appreciate it by like, not walking? I thought that's what the internet was for."

"Oh, quit being a baby, you know you're having fun!" Rachel bounced on her feet ever so slightly with each step she took just like it was the first time she had visited New York again. Quinn had to admit she wasn't too excited to spend the day walking around with a seemingly grumpy Santana and an overly excited Rachel either but she was actually having a good time.

"I _would_ be if I didn't have to _walk_ _everywhere_ with a Broadway junkie who won't shut up and a huge nerd that's had some weird lady boner ever since we left the stupid library. _I _have life and said life consists of me relaxing before I have to go to work, unlike you two losers who have nothing better to do than waste time in school and gawk at buildings."

Quinn rolled her eyes fell back behind Rachel to walk along side Santana, "You know, all of this would be _way_ more convincing if you hadn't participated in Coach Sylvester's cheer practices almost every day throughout high school, therefore you're in _excellent_ shape so yeah, you are being a baby. _And _if you didn't do exceptionally well in school, proving that you actually do care about what you sat through," Santana eyed Quinn as she continued, "Plus I highly doubt being a Coyote Ugly girl requires you needing to rest beforehand." Quinn said with a grin and tried to hook her arm in Santana's.

Santana lightly pushed her away, "Oh _please_, Fabray, not all of us were willing to spread their legs just to get a passing grade to make mommy and daddy happy. Speaking of which, how _are_ you and Professor Patches doing?" Santana smirked at Quinn who was shooting Santana a glare that would surely have her sprawled across the sidewalk if looks could kill.

This seemed to have caught Rachel's attention and she looked over her shoulder at Quinn as she slowed down to fall in stride on the other side of Santana.

"Wait, what is she talking about, Quinn?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Quinn snapped then dropped her voice, "I'm not talking about this, Santana."

"Oh why, you're not gonna pretend you're ashamed of it now are you? I mean during Thanksgiving you were more than happy to rub it in my face that you had some "distinguished" older man t-"

"That's enough, Santana. It's over and that's all I'm going to say about it."

"Aw, did he get tired of you already?" Santana smirked.

"_I_ broke it off before I came here with you the first time okay? I didn't want to say anything for this exact reason." Quinn sighed and started to walk faster to walk in front of her and Rachel again. Santana shrugged and decided she should probably leave it at that. Rachel just continued walking alongside Santana with a confused look still on her face as she watched Quinn in front of them.

They walked for a little bit more before Rachel broke the silence by clearing her throat, "Alright, I'm ready to go home. You two ready?"

Quinn nodded silently as Santana let out an exasperated sigh, "Yes, for the love of God."

* * *

When they got back to the apartment Rachel immediately went to shower and get ready for her date with Brody while Quinn sat on the couch checking her phone. Santana all but flopped across the couch with her head resting by Quinn's leg and her own legs propped up by the arm of the couch.

Quinn pretended to still be checking her phone while Santana lay there silently, eyes closed. She took that moment to get a good look at Santana. She started to believe that coming here was a wasted effort. Santana's bitchiness was breaking the scale today and it was irritating her more than she led on, even though she barely said two words since their conversation about "Professor Patches". She knew Santana was trying to get under her skin, and was succeeding, she just didn't know why.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Quinn finally asked.

"Excuse you?" Santana's eyes snapped open with a scowl.

"You've been a bitch to me ever since I got here. We haven't spoken since the wedding, I guess I thought you'd be a little more...tolerable." Quinn sighed and laid her head back on the couch.

Santana quietly laughed and laid her head back down, "Why would you think that? I'm always a bitch, you shouldn't be surprised."

"Not always." Quinn mumbled.

"Hmm?" Santana asked with her eyes now shut again.

Quinn took a deep breath not knowing where this might end up, "You heard me talking crap about men at the wedding all night, since you actually _listened_ for once, and was actually civil with me, you should've known not to bring him up today or any other time. It's like you just try to piss me off when you do stuff like that." Quinn lifted her head back up and started absently playing with her phone's case.

Santana was silent for a moment before she sat up next to Quinn to look at her better, "You _did _take a shot at men every chance you had, shoulda known I guess," Santana chuckled, "Guess I was too upset about Brittany and Sam to actually put two and two together."

Quinn's stomach dropped at the mention of Brittany. Santana bringing her up to justify her actions or behavior that night was exactly the opposite of what Quinn wanted to hear.

"Did he hurt you, is that why you're so upset about it?" Santana asked. Quinn still wouldn't look up from messing with her phone case so Santana couldn't read her expression.

Quinn furrowed her brow still and shook her head, "I...no," She sighed trying to find what she wanted to say, "It just wasn't what I thought it would be with him. Happier, better, whatever... And he just acts like a jerk now, he's no better than any other guy I've dealt with. It was stupid of me to think he'd be any better." She finally turned away from her phone to see Santana watching her with an unreadable expression.

"You're not stupid, he's stupid. Clearly. Maybe I should go show him some good ole Lima Heights hospitality." Santana grinned and playfully shook her fist.

"That's not necessary," Quinn chuckled as she turned her body to face Santana more.

They looked at each other for a moment before Santana said, "You know you can always talk to me, Q, if I give you attitude just tell me to shut up and listen, 'kay?"

Quinn grinned and nodded before she looked down, still mulling over what Santana had said about Brittany. She wondered if Brittany really had anything to do with what she and Santana did that night. Santana ducked her head to find Quinn's eyes, "Like right now I can tell you wanna say something."

"What? No, I was just thinking that _this_ is nice, you should always be like this, it suits you better." Quinn grinned.

Santana scoffed, "Please, if I always acted like this then people would start to think I actually care about them."

Quinn made an indecipherable noise, "Can't have that, can we?"

"Nope." Santana smirked.

Quinn playfully rolled her eyes and rested her head in her hand propped up by the back of the couch, "Yet you let me see this side of you and still insist on being bitchy even though I know better?"

"Well, if you know better then why'd you get so upset?" Santana challenged.

Quinn was caught off guard by the question, not expecting that to be Santana's response. Quinn raised an eyebrow and said, "I wasn't _upset _per se, Santana…it...just gets annoying sometimes."

Santana studied Quinn for a moment and shrugged, "Coulda fooled me."

They looked at each other for another moment but before either of them could continue Rachel came out of the bathroom in a rush.

"Are you sure you'll be okay here, Quinn? Kurt said he won't be back until tomorrow and Santana has to work. You're our guest, I'd hate to leave you alone." Rachel was looking at Quinn with a frown.

Quinn smiled at Rachel's concern, "I'll be fine, don't worry. I think I could use some time alone."

Rachel frowned as she made her way towards the door. She looked back at Quinn, "Just call me if you need anything okay? And Santana, leave her alone you've clearly irritated her enough for one day." Rachel said with a scowl before walking out the door.

Santana rolled her eyes and looked at the clock before she patted Quinn's leg and stood up, "You can go lay in my room if you wanna, Q. I'm gonna shower before work 'kay?"

Quinn nodded as Santana made her way to the bathroom. She sat there for a minute thinking about their conversation. She noticed how Santana kind of insinuated that she only acts nice to people she cares about and if she knows Santana as well as she thinks she does, she knows that's number is very low. The only person she's ever _seen_ Santana be caring towards is…Brittany. No, she can't think about this right now she doesn't _want_ to think about this right now. She gets up and goes to Santana's room and literally sprawls across Santana's bed. It doesn't take her long to start drifting off to sleep. She vaguely remembers hearing Santana shuffle through her room and feeling a blanket being placed over her but by the time Santana was out the door, Quinn was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day late, sorry, busy week...However, I rewrote this chapter several times not knowing exactly how I wanted this part to go _but_ I _think_ it turned out okay...at least for what I have planned :) So as always thoughts would be appreciated and are appreciated, thank you for sticking with it if you have been! :D**

"Fabray…Hey…Quinn!" Quinn felt someone shake her shoulders and she rolled over and groaned at the interruption.

"Go away," Quinn moaned and she blindly swatted at whoever disturbed her.

"This is _my_ bed, Fabray, so don't tell _me_ to go away. Get up!" Santana ripped the blanket off of Quinn who was still in the same spot she was when Santana left earlier for work.

Quinn groaned again as she groggily sat up and looked at the alarm clock on the night stand, 3:00am. Santana was tearing back the comforter on the other side of the bed.

"Why are you being mean? It's too late…early?" Quinn mumbled and stood up, still hardly aware of her surroundings. She rubbed her eyes with a yawn as she turned around to look at Santana who was standing on the other side of the bed staring at her.

"What are you, five? I'm not being "mean"; I wouldn't have woken you up if your ass wasn't hogging the _entire_ bed." Santana mumbled as she situated herself in bed.

"You're gonna be in a shitty mood tomorrow falling asleep so early, you better hope you're not up the rest of the night." Santana inquired watching Quinn who was still just standing by the bed, "Are you gonna stand there like a creep or are you gonna lay down?"

"I didn't know if you were okay with me sleeping with you...in here with you." Quinn said as she rubbed her eyes again.

"I'm not gonna make you sleep on the couch again, just lay down." Santana rolled her eyes and turned over on her side as Quinn finally settled herself in next to her.

Santana leaned over to turn off the lamp and they fell into a comfortable silence. Santana was already falling fast asleep but Quinn had already had a good 7 hours of sleep. _Smart one, Fabray, _Quinn thought, wanting to kick herself. She became restless and decided she wasn't comfortable lying on her back. Or her right side. Or her left side. Or her stomach. She sighed and eventually ended up on her back again and looked at the clock again. 3:45. She slammed her head back into the pillow and she felt Santana stir next to her.

"Quinn, I swear to God if you don't stop moving I'm gonna kick your ass." Santana mumbled.

Quinn sighed again, "Sorry." She started to get up and make her way out of the room but Santana flicked the light back on.

"Where are you going?" Santana looked up at her with squinty eyes and a furrowed brow. Quinn turned around to look at her and tried not to grin at how cute she looked…or at the memory it brought back of the "morning after".

"I can't sleep again and I'd hate to disturb Princess Santana so I'm going…somewhere not here." Quinn said, her voice was still laced with sleep, "I wanna change out of this anyway."

Santana stared at Quinn who stood unmoving by the entrance of Santana's room, "Are you gonna keep acting like this?" Santana asked seriously but Quinn feigned confusion, "You know what I'm talking about, don't look at me like that."

Quinn sighed and ran her fingers through her hair nervously, "I'm not acting like anything, Santana, I just said I can't sleep so I'll leave you alone." Quinn said quickly.

Santana looked at her for another moment, "Why are you here?"

Quinn actually was confused this time, "Are you even awake right now?"

Santana glared at her and sat up, "Yes, Quinn, I'm awake. I'm well aware this conversation is happening and what I'm saying, now answer the question."

"What do you even mean?" Quinn furrowed her brow, she thinks she knows what Santana is trying to get at but she's not budging at the moment.

Santana rolled her eyes, "God, are you really gonna act like that? Berry complains about how you never visit all the time and that the first and only time you did was when Kurt called us both here. I know you didn't wanna see either of them badly enough to leave your precious Yale so why. Are. You. Here?"

Quinn looked away from Santana for a moment a took a deep breath and readied herself for whatever response she might get from Santana. She looked back at Santana who raised her eyebrows telling Quinn to talk, "I needed…," Quinn took a another breath and Santana looked at her expectantly, "I want to talk to you about…you know." Quinn said quietly and looked down for a moment. Santana didn't say anything so Quinn looked back up to see Santana playing with her hands in her lap, looking down.

"Santana-" Quinn started to say but was interrupted by Santana abruptly looking up at her.

"I heard you, Quinn. Why are you doing this, we agreed not to make this a thing, did we not?" Santana said with her brow slightly furrowed. Quinn couldn't tell if she was upset or confused or mad or what but regardless she slowly made her way back to the bed and sat down on the edge with one leg up so she could face Santana.

"I mean…yeah I guess…," Quinn said slowly trying to think of what she should say, "Can I ask you something?" Santana gave her a look which she assumed was a yes so she continued, "Be honest, what did you think when I said you looked good in your dress?"

Santana looked at her for a moment and laughed a little, "I was like super confused, not gonna lie. Since when does one, especially me, receive a compliment from _you_?" Santana cocked her head wondering where Quinn was going with that.

Quinn slowly nodded her head, "Mmhmm, okay so what about when I asked you to dance with me when Finn and Rachel were singing?"

Santana very slowly nodded her head upwards, "Again, super confused." Quinn was supressing a smirk as Santana watched her, "And definitely the same when you asked me if I wanted to get outta there…I'm assuming that was the next question." Santana continued.

Quinn quickly nodded again, "Before that night you assumed I was straight?"

Santana smirked, "Not entirely I mean I was almost positive you've had a massive lady boner for Berry for a while but other than that, yeah I guess."

Quinn glared at her but quickly regained herself, "Okay, so I'm straight right? And me being me doesn't even have sex with guys she's been in long term relationships with, which I know you know, you made fun of me all the freaking time. Anyway, do you see what I'm getting at?"

Santana cocked her head again and looked at Quinn for a moment, "How long?" Quinn looked confused and didn't answer so she made herself a little clearer, "Okay, if I'm understanding you right, you clearly had some plan in your pretty little head that night to get me in bed right? How long was that a…thing for you?"

Quinn licked her lips and let out a windy laugh as she looked down, "I don't know, I've always been aware of how attractive you are," Santana snorted but Quinn continued, "But, I think something clicked whenever I was with, um, "Patches" and after I started thinking about it and then saw you when we both came here…" Quinn trailed off and looked back up at Santana who was giving her a curious look.

"Why did you lie then? You said it was a one time thing, what exactly were your plans for _after_?"

"If I had said anything implying otherwise you would've gotten pissed." Quinn stated like it was obvious.

"So you thought lying about it would be okay? The purpose of having a one night stand and agreeing that it stays a one night stand is to have sex for the hell of it and not worry about feelings and other stupid shit. Did you even think about how I might feel about any of your little plan? You were just worried about getting what you want like you always do!" Santana said, clearly getting a little angry with Quinn and Quinn just looked at her but Santana continued, "You knew you had these feelings for me, whatever they were, why didn't you just fucking talk to me or something?"

"Because you're so good at those conversations right?" Quinn said with a pointed look making a gesture between them to prove her point and Santana was just glaring at her, "So that's all it was to you, a one night stand?" She finally asked hesitantly.

Santana scoffed, "Don't even say it like that, you're acting like I don't give a shit about you and just used you because I was upset about Brittany or whatever other theories you have going on in your brain. Of course I was assuming it was a one night stand and was ready to keep it that way but I have a little more respect for you than that." Quinn rolled her eyes, not believing her, "Okay but yeah, it was a one time thing…for me…sorry." Santana finished quickly.

Quinn looked down and laughed humorlessly, "Alright, I guess this conversation is over then." She said standing up and walking towards the curtain. Santana watched her for a second before she quickly stood up and grabbed Quinn's hand so she'd stop and turn around to look at her.

Quinn stopped and closed her eyes slowly turning around. She was ready for this conversation to be over, it was obvious Santana didn't exactly not care about her but she wasn't in any way suggesting she had legit feelings for her. Quinn didn't expect this exact scenario but she knew one similar was definitely a possibility. She was upset but she wasn't going to let Santana see.

She opened her eyes when she was fully turned around and was face to face with Santana who had an expressionless look on her face just staring back at Quinn, "I don't want you thinking I don't care about you, Quinn. As confused as I was I had fun that night and I definitely think we took another step in our relationship that night but I don't think it's the step you're wanting. I kinda think it's hilarious that _Quinn Fabray_ is admitting she has feelings for _me _though," She smirked and Quinn pursed her lips to stop herself from interrupting her, "But I think deep down in that smart head of yours you know that _this_ couldn't work. We barely got along as friends do you really think we could make it as anything else?"

Quinn looked up to avoid Santana's eye contact for a moment and thought about it. Sure they didn't get along in high school but every time they fought or argued it was over their positions on the Cheerios or Santana just being pissy her boy toy got Quinn pregnant. They didn't have to worry about that anymore but Santana is Santana and if Quinn keeps pushing her she won't have her in her life at all so she looked back down at Santana and just nodded her head understandingly.

Santana grinned and squeezed Quinn's hand that she was still holding and said, "Don't be mad okay?" Quinn forced a grin in return and nodded again and looked down towards their hands as Santana said, "I'm gonna go back to bed now, after you change you can come back in here...if you want." She offered with another squeeze and went back over to the bed to lie down again. Quinn watched her for a moment before they said their goodnights and she made her way to her bag beside the couch to get her PJs.

She made her way to the bathroom and took her time changing and whatnot. And thinking. She _hates_ how that conversation ended up going but, weird, Santana was the one who asked her not to be mad, not the other way around. She doesn't know if Santana is being Santana and afraid of showing her feelings or if she really wasn't interested in continuing anything with her. Quinn was going to try to find out she just didn't know how yet. Maybe waiting for another time would be best though, she thought. She gave herself a final look in the mirror, like it really matters how she looks considering no one is even awake, and made her way slowly back into Santana's room.

As she entered, Santana was turned facing away from her seemingly sound asleep. Quinn sighed and quietly made her way over and carefully adjusted herself under the covers. It wouldn't hurt to try to get a little more sleep instead of being awake forever. It took a little while but she finally relaxed and fell back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I've been writing lot this week meaning I finished this chapter earlier than I usually do and I'm doing absolutely nothing so I thought I'd post it. I'm hoping this will kinda explain why Santana is being the way she is and maybe you won't be _that_ upset with her anymore :) Thanks for following and favoriting and reviewing and especially reading! Greatly appreciated!**

Quinn woke up and slowly opened her eyes. She looked over at Santana who was turned away from her still sound asleep. She rubbed her eyes and carefully stretched herself so she wouldn't disturb Santana again and looked at the clock. _Seriously?_ Quinn thought to herself when she noticed it was only a little after 6. Quinn gently removed the comforter from herself and sat up to swing her legs over the edge of the bed. She sighed and ran her hand over her face after rubbing at her eyes. When she stood up she swiftly made her way to the curtain divider of Santana's room and stole a glance back a Santana to make sure she hadn't disturbed her and quickly made her way out.

Quinn shivered a little, making her way over to her bag by the couch to find her sweatpants. She quietly made her way to the bathroom and once in there she looked herself in the mirror and just rolled her eyes at herself. She sighed and finished readying herself for the morning slipping on her sweatpants and brushing her teeth, all the while wondering about how today was going to end up going. Quinn couldn't promise she wouldn't be upset with Santana but it was probably best for them both if she kept her mouth shut.

She couldn't help wondering why Santana even brought anything up if she didn't reciprocate Quinn's feelings, she didn't think she was being _too_ "weird" this weekend but then again she did tell Santana she expected things to be different between them ever since the wedding. Quinn's never taken too kindly to the way Santana behaved towards her but it's not like she was any better so she never had any room to complain, so when she finally did maybe something clicked for Santana.

Quinn shrugged at herself with a sigh and made her way out of the bathroom. She opened the door and ran her fingers through her hair as she made her way out and nearly plowed over Rachel who was quickly making her way towards the bathroom, not paying attention to where she was going.

"Oh my god, Quinn, I didn't know anyone was awake yet!" She whispered rather loudly, trying to collect herself.

Quinn giggled at the expression on Rachel's face. The girl was never capable of keeping herself contained, "I didn't either, sorry." Quinn said quietly stepping aside so Rachel could go in the bathroom herself.

Quinn made her way over to the fridge and searched for a moment before she found a bag of mini muffins and grabbed a water. She quietly opened them and sat at the island in the kitchen and waited for Rachel to come back out of the bathroom and join her.

As she popped the last one in her mouth she heard the door open and Rachel came out and beamed at Quinn who turned around to greet her as she made her way to the kitchen as well. She fumbled around with the coffee maker for a minute before she turned around and made her way to the island across from Quinn.

"I'm starting to think you made it your mission to scare me to death this weekend, Quinn. Two mornings you've been here and two mornings you've succeeded." Rachel said with a grin.

Quinn smiled and shrugged, "I don't know, maybe I just like seeing how many ridiculous faces you can make in the span of a weekend. It's entertaining."

Rachel scoffed and swatted across the counter at her, "Hey!" Quinn laughed and Rachel calmed herself before she asked, "So, are you and Santana good? I noticed she didn't make you sleep on the couch again."

Quinn looked down and thought for a moment, "Yeah, I guess." She shrugged.

Rachel studied her for a moment, "The reason I ask is because I heard you two arguing again after she got home…"

Quinn stiffened when Rachel said that, "What'd you hear?" Quinn asked quickly trying to cover the panic in her voice.

Rachel shrugged, "I didn't hear the start of it so I'm not even sure what it was about, you just sounded upset again." Rachel said still studying Quinn, "I wasn't eavesdropping though, I promise." She added quickly with a small smile.

Quinn visibly relaxed at Rachel's words and shrugged in return to answer Rachel's question, "Oh, well, Santana just…being Santana again."

Rachel gave her an understanding smile and turned around towards the cabinet to pull out two coffee mugs, "I can talk to her if you'd like, seems to work for me."

Quinn shook her head as Rachel made her way back towards her with two full coffee mugs as Quinn said, "She'll get over it." _Hopefully._

Rachel shrugged and handed Quinn her mug and Quinn nodded a thank you as Rachel said, "You know, it'll probably be awhile before anyone else gets up or before Kurt gets home. Wanna watch a movie or two?" She asked already making her way over to their movie collection.

Quinn walked over to join her and said, "Wouldn't hurt I guess…just no Barbra." She said in a serious tone that had Rachel glaring at her.

Rachel quickly pulled out a DVD that Quinn couldn't see and made her way over to the TV. After they both settled on the couch, Rachel skipped through to the main menu and Quinn saw why Rachel didn't let her see the selection before she put it in.

"What the hell, Berry?" Quinn tried to sound angry by bringing back the use of her last name.

She received a giant smile from Rachel who said, "I have a Funny Girl audition coming up, Quinn, I need to study!"

Rachel was beaming as she turned back towards the TV and Quinn sighed, "Fine, but I'm choosing the next one."

* * *

It was almost 11 when Quinn's movie had finished. Rachel made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day and Quinn snuck back into Santana's room to retrieve her phone from the night stand. When she walked in she saw Santana sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing her eyes.

"Didn't think you'd be awake yet." Quinn stated as she slowly walked over in front of Santana to grab her cell. Santana jumped a little, slightly startled.

"Christ, Fabray." Santana said with a raspy voice, "I just woke up…how long have you been awake?"

Quinn laughed and sat down next her to, "Since six. Had a nice movie marathon with Rachel."

Santana laughed quietly, "Always a fun time…when do you leave?"

"6:15." Quinn sighed, "Why?"

Santana shrugged, "I thought maybe we could hang out today…without Berry. Forget about what happened last night?" Santana looked over at Quinn with a somewhat shy expression that Quinn wasn't used to seeing.

Quinn looked back at her and sighed again as she searched Santana's eyes, "There's nothing to forget about."

"I told you not to be mad, Q. If we leave things like _that_ then things will always be like…weird." Santana said softly.

Quinn looked at Santana for a beat, "I'm not mad I just don't understand what your issue is." She said and turned her attention to her phone case on her lap again.

Santana watched her fumble around with it for a minute, "I don't have an _issue_," She thought for another moment, "You, Kurt and Rachel are the only people who actually give a shit about me and put up with my shit. And I need you to escape from them when they start to drive me insane. Also, I know me and Berry are probably your only _real _friends. Can't afford to lose either of us." Santana said trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "You don't know unless you try." She mumbled.

Santana continued to watch Quinn's actions, "What makes you think I'd want to try?"

Quinn scoffed, "I'm not as big of an idiot as you might think, if you didn't care about me you would've thrown me out the door as soon as you figured out I have feelings for you." She said quietly still not looking up.

"At what point did I say I _don't_ care about you?" Santana asked reaching for Quinn's phone and yanking it from her hand so Quinn didn't have a distraction from looking at her.

Quinn sighed and thought for a moment but she knows Santana never actually said she doesn't care about her. In fact she said she didn't want her to think that. She hesitated before she said, "You said it was a one time thing for you-"

Santana interrupted her, "Yeah, I did, but I also said I respect you more than just using you for a one night stand." Quinn just looked at her, she didn't really know how that made sense. She came in and out of it believing it was just a one night stand yet she respects her more than just using her as a one night stand? Quinn's face contorted into one of confusion and when she didn't say anything it was like Santana could read her mind, "Quinn, one night stands are supposed to be just a random fling where you put feelings and shit aside no matter who it is and then basically forget about it. I've had plenty, I know how they work…Our situation wasn't and hasn't been like that."

Santana paused and kept looking at Quinn who was desperately trying to find something else to look at so she didn't have to meet Santana's gaze, "I haven't just randomly had sex since Junior year, the only person since then has been Brittany," Quinn jerked her head towards Santana with a furrowed brow as Santana continued, "I knew that was gonna change eventually, someone else would come in, slip me their number but every time I had absolutely no desire to go back to the phase in my life. It didn't feel right."

Santana paused again but before she could continue this time Quinn spoke, "Why are you telling me this?"

Santana laughed, "Wow, I'm starting to think you're really not as smart as everyone thinks you are," Quinn rolled her eyes but Santana continued with a more serious tone, "God, I can't believe you're making me say this…I never thought about having feelings for you and I still don't to be quite honest but when we were dancing and shit, talking…going to your room…it felt right, like I wanted it and I guess in the back of my mind, you're right, I knew that you did too like it wasn't just random for you." Santana finished softly but with a slightly irritated tone to her voice probably because she's actually talking about her feelings and telling the truth…to _Quinn._

Quinn still had a confused look on her face, "How could it feel right if you don't even have feelings for me that doesn't really make sense…" She asked trailing off with slight hesitation.

Santana thought for a moment, "Because it felt safe...I guess. We've always had that kind of friendship where we can beat the shit out of each other or have heart to heart conversations but no matter what it was we were always okay when it was all said and done. I'm not ready to be in a relationship but I was ready to move on and I don't know, I just felt like you were someone I could do that with but not fuck everything about us up in the process. And I think in doing so it helped us take a step up in our friendship, like brought us closer. I just want another best friend to be that safe place for me and I can be for you and when we're with each other just forget about all the other stupid shit going on. But no more sex." She finished quickly and turned to Quinn.

"By the way I hate you for making me say that," she chuckled and Quinn returned a small smile, "But that's why I wanna hang with you today, move along from our old friendship and whatever you keep going on about and just be best friends again." She finished with a sigh and looked to Quinn for her response.

Quinn processed everything Santana just said and lightly rolled her eyes. Finally she stood up and turned to face Santana, "Fine, if you say so…" She quirked an eyebrow and reached around Santana to grab her phone off the nightstand where Santana placed it earlier.

Santana narrowed her eyes, "Well don't sound so excited, damn."

Quinn shrugged, "I'm just trying to figure out if you really even know how a stable _relationship_ works based on what you just said about our _friendship _I don't know." Santana glared at her confused and Quinn said, "'Kay, well, I'll go get ready!" She turned on her heel with a grin as Santana continued to glare at her. She smiled at Rachel who was back on the couch as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the bathroom. So she knows Santana cares about her more than she thought which is definitely a start and something she didn't think was going to happen after their talk last night.

She was still grinning as she readied herself and got into the shower, if Santana actually thinks she's going to just let this go after what she just told her then she's got another thing coming. Santana may not have _feelings_ for Quinn and may not be up to the idea of _being with _Quinn but she does care about her, seemingly a lot, but she basically admitted that Quinn feels safe like no matter what they go through it'll be okay and that's all Quinn needs. She did it on Valentine's Day, she can surely charm her way into Santana's heart instead of just her pants this time, right? If Santana is allowed to have her own _special_ avoiding the truth way of thinking then Quinn can have her own positive she'll be able to finally win Santana over way of thinking as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi hi, thanks for everything again, support and whatnot :) Please continue to leave your thoughts and stuff :)**

Quinn sat on the couch between Rachel and Kurt, who just got home, and listened to them talk around her. With her hair straightened, as usual, she was wearing a light green sun dress, cute flats to match and a black jacket of Rachel's that Kurt suggested she wear since it was such a "lovely day" and her winter coat wouldn't be necessary. She sat with her legs crossed, her leg bobbing up and down slightly out of nervousness. She was waiting for Santana to come out of the bathroom and announce that she was ready to go.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Kurt directed towards Quinn snapping her out of her slight daze.

Quinn shrugged nonchalantly, "Rachel dragged me and Santana around the city yesterday and made me watch Funny Girl with her this morning. That's about it…but its been fun." She said turning to smile at Rachel.

"Santana has been a huge bitch this weekend though, I know it's like…her thing but yesterday it was like she made it her goal to get under Quinn's skin." Rachel said getting irritated for Quinn and rolling her eyes towards Kurt who returned the gesture.

"Why are you hanging out with her alone then, I'd hate to get a phone call announcing that you've killed each other." Kurt said, completely serious.

Quinn shrugged again, "Maybe she wants to make up for it…for once. Can't hurt to give her another chance, sometimes they work out." She looked at Kurt but gestured towards Rachel who was beaming behind her and Kurt smiled in understanding.

"Alright _princess_ let's get this show on the road." Santana announced loudly from behind them making her way out of the bathroom and towards the door. All three of them rolled their eyes. Santana was wearing a dark grey sweater that was a little loose around the neck exposing more of her shoulders and dark skinny jeans paired with her black knee high boots. She had her hair down in loose curls that were pulled to one side of her neck as she looked down through her purse to make sure she had everything she needed.

She looked up to find Quinn staring at her and she quirked an eyebrow, "Are you coming or not?"

Quinn cleared her throat and reached to the coffee table to grab her purse as she stood, "Uh, yeah. Bye guys, see you later." She said with a smile and small wave to Kurt and Rachel who returned the gestures as she made her way passed Santana and opened the door.

They walked in silence through the building with Quinn slightly ahead of Santana. As they made it outside they both grabbed sunglasses from their purses and Quinn stopped walking so Santana could catch up. Quinn didn't feel Santana walk up behind her or beside her so she turned around to see her looking at her with her arms crossed and her head cocked to the side.

"Can I help you?" Quinn asked when Santana didn't say anything.

"We're going this way," Santana said jerking her head backwards and Quinn rolled her eyes and walked back towards her.

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked as they began walking, sticking her hands into her jacket pockets and shivering slightly as the sun disappeared momentarily behind a stray cloud.

Santana shrugged, "Are you hungry?"

Quinn shrugged, she hadn't eaten today but she wasn't necessarily hungry, "I could eat I guess if you want to."

Santana scoffed, "'Kay," she stole a glance at Quinn who was looking around them, "Or we can stay home if you're gonna keep being weird."

Quinn turned to look at Santana, "How am I being weird, I'm just walking." She said with a scowl.

Santana laughed, "Okay, whatever. If you're not that hungry we can get takeout from somewhere and head over to the park." She suggested.

Quinn thought for a moment, "Mmkay, sounds good…from where though?"

"Don't worry, you'll like it."

* * *

They walked out of the sandwich shop Santana carrying their bag and each holding their own drink. Santana ordered some chicken sandwich with a whole bunch of crap on it but Quinn had her mind on her own sandwich, BLT, extra bacon of course.

"Brody told me their BLTs are kickass so I thought you'd like it." Santana said with a grin before taking a sip of her drink, "Plus the park is literally right across the street, so it works out."

Quinn grinned back at her appreciating Santana remembering her love for all things bacon. On the walk over to the restaurant they both, meaning Quinn, finally loosened up a bit and the tension between them broke up and Quinn was relieved to say the least, she thought the whole day was going to have that awkward tension and she wasn't up for putting up with it all day.

"So are you like, gay now or what?" Santana suddenly asked as they made their way to the park.

Quinn choked, "Um, I, I mean I don't know I guess."

"What do you mean you guess? Either you are or aren't or bi or whatever." Santana said with a scowl.

"Well, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you so you can do whatever with that information." Quinn said quietly causing Santana to shoot her an odd look.

"Don't even start." She warned. Quinn rolled her eyes as Santana chose a bench and sat down before pulling out her's and Quinn's sandwich and salad. Quinn quickly opened hers and took a bite, even though she didn't feel super hungry, the thought of such a wonderful sandwich had her stomach turning in anticipation. She practically moaned in delight, Brody was right: kickass.

Santana laughed and looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Enjoying yourself there, Q?"

Quinn turned to her with her mouth full with another bite and tried to grin as she nodded her head. Santana smiled at her before finally taking a bite of her own sandwich, "Guess Brody was right, huh?" She asked when she swallowed, turning to Quinn again with a grin.

She caught Quinn in between bites so she was able to properly answer with a grin of her own, "Definitely!"

They sat in silence as they finished eating, Quinn wondering what was going on in Santana's head, as usual. She finished way before Santana and turned sideways on the bench to look at the park behind them as well as in front of them. It seemed like everyone was taking advantage of the nice day, taking walks and having what seemed to be family time together. She glanced at Santana, who was slowly finishing her meal, and tried to figure out what her deal is; she keeps bringing up stuff in relation to _them_ but she gets irritated when Quinn answers truthfully.

She watched as Santana took her last bite and gathered up the trash to put in the bag as she sucked in the last of her drink. She stood up and walked across the walkway to throw it away as Quinn watched. She turned around to meet Quinn's eyes and looked at her expectantly motioning her over with her head.

Quinn stood up and made her way over to Santana who had already started slowly walking further into the park, "What now?" Quinn asked curiously.

Santana lifted her sunglasses up on her head, all the trees blocking out most of the sun. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the time, "Well, it's a little after three, we can walk around here for a little bit…unless you have something else in mind?" She looked at Quinn who was pulling her sunglasses off too.

Quinn thought for a moment, she had no idea what there was to do around here so she just went with Santana's idea, "This is fine, I wouldn't know what else to do around here." She said with a shrug turning to look back at Santana.

Santana looked at her for another moment before they both turned to face forward as they continued walking, "So are you having a good time? I mean I know we haven't really done anything but walk, eat and walk some more but…" Santana asked Quinn, not turning to look at her this time.

Quinn looked at her out of the corner of her eye and answered with a small grin, "Yeah, it's nice," She said nonchalantly, "Comfortable." She added quieter.

She noticed Santana glance at her out of the corner of her eye as well before she just nodded. She was quiet for another moment before she finally said, "It _is_ nice, really. I got kinda used to hanging around by myself at Louisville and decided I kinda like it more than being around tons of loud stupid people, especially loud stupid people that pretend to be you friend just for shits and giggles." She said quietly but Quinn turned to look at her when she heard the slightly hurt tone in her voice.

"Is that why you dropped out?" Quinn asked quietly.

Santana shrugged, "I didn't even wanna go there anyway but Brittany went out of her way to make sure I got a scholarship and I didn't wanna disappoint her, especially since she was still stuck in that hell hole, that's disappointing enough. After a while it got frustrating not being around anyone I gave a shit about and since I wasn't with her anymore I didn't really have any reasons for me to wanna stay. Plus I wanted to be here ever since we came here for Nationals." She said fading off wistfully and looking around.

Quinn was still looking at her and she saw emotion flash across her face that she rarely sees on Santana, "Do you miss her?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

Santana chuckled and looked down again, "Of course I do, she wasn't just my girlfriend she was one of my absolute best friends. She said we'd keep it that way but…I don't know, it hasn't been the same. I know she's happy with Sam and better off without me so I don't know," She said with a sigh, "I guess it's better this way for both of us but I don't know I just hope things get better."

Quinn looked down, "Yeah…" she said quietly, she didn't really know what to say. She knew Santana would probably always love the girl but it hurt her to see how sad the whole thing still made her, especially with whatever they had going on right now happening.

Santana was silent for a moment, like she was thinking before she asked, "Do you ever miss Puckerman or anyone?"

Quinn laughed, "Define _miss_."

She could see Santana grin but she didn't look up, "I mean he was your first. Some girls feel like they have a connection with whoever has their V-card. Or Finn, I mean he was your first love right?"

Quinn thought for a moment. Yeah Puck was her first but it's not like it was really anything she wanted. She always imagined her first time on her wedding night or at least with the man she knew she was going to marry, definitely not with her boyfriend's best friend who got her drunk and couldn't even respect her enough to use a condom but instead insisted "Don't worry, I got this." Don't even get her started on Finn either.

She sighed, "I don't miss anyone in whatever way you're implying. I don't recall having a relationship that didn't benefit me in some way to be quite honest." She said honestly with a chuckle.

Santana laughed, "Wow, so everyone you've been with, you didn't really give a shit about?" She thought for a moment and nodded, "Yeah, actually thinking about it, I can see that." Santana quirked an eyebrow finally looking towards Quinn.

Quinn grinned and then hesitated a moment, "Well, I wouldn't say _everyone_." She said quietly eyeing Santana from the corner of her eye.

Santana cleared her throat and looked down at that again not saying anything. Quinn worried the tension was coming back between them at her statement but then Santana suddenly looked up at Quinn before she grabbed her hand and dragged her to the playground area that was coming into view. She guided her to the swings and let go of her hand as she sat down and started slowly moving her legs back and forth. Quinn watched her with a smirk..

"Are we kids now?" Quinn asked finally taking her spot on the swing next to Santana. Santana had a smile playing on the edge of her lips as she started swinging higher. Quinn decided against anything other than slightly swaying considering she was in a dress.

Santana didn't answer her instead she just continued swinging. Quinn watched her and after a minute she finally slowed to a stop and twisted to face Quinn with a smile on her face. Quinn smiled back as Santana said, "Remember when we were off the Cheerios and were actually _friends_ and we'd go to the park at night together and just chill?" Quinn nodded, "I think those were probably the best days we spent together, kinda like now." She said leaning her head against her hand on the swings chain still gazing at Quinn reminiscing.

Quinn thought back to those days, Santana was right, it was kind of like now. They rarely remembered those days though, they didn't last very long. Not after Quinn went off the deep end the summer between Junior and Senior year, therefore cutting off all contact with anyone that might care about her. But they were nice. It was around the time Brittany confronted Santana about her feelings and Santana had confided in Quinn for once and it sort of just became a habit; when they were bored they'd call one another and see if they wanted to chill at the park for a little bit.

Looking back, Quinn thinks that might've been where her feelings for the girl stem from. It was moments like that when she saw the real Santana, not the façade she put on for her peers at school, that she really enjoyed being in the girl's company.

Santana snapped her fingers and Quinn realized she had been staring at her while she was reminiscing, "If this is gonna stay cool you're not allowed to do that." Santana said with a laugh and started twisting herself in the swing.

"Sorry," Quinn muttered looking down, "I was just thinking." Quinn said wistfully and began mimicking Santana's movements in her own swing.

"About what?" Santana asked hesitantly, like she knew but wanted to hear anyway.

"Us." Quinn shrugged.

"There is no _us,_ Q." Santana said flatly.

"You know what I mean, calm down." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Then stop doing shit like that." Santana said quietly.

Quinn gave her a confused look, "Like what?"

"Everything." Santana mumbled and Quinn snorted which received a glare from Santana.

Quinn looked at her for a moment before she said, "Your life would probably be a lot easier if you stopped trying to be such a non-feeling having, badass, you know." Quinn said with pointed look.

"No, my life would be a lot easier if people, specifically you, left me alone about stuff and stopped making me feel like shit."

"You wouldn't feel bad if you'd just be honest with yourself." Quinn mumbled.

Santana gave her a look, searching Quinn's face for a moment, "Let it go."

Quinn let out a quick breath through her nose, "Whatever." Quinn said quickly choosing not to say anything else and pissing Santana off.

Santana just nodded and looked down kicking around at the ground below her. After a moment of watching her, Quinn sighed, "I really did have a nice time today…still am," She paused and looked up to watch Santana for a reaction, "You know Yale is really nice like this…quiet I mean, you can just relax and enjoy yourself. You should come up sometime." Quinn suggested with a small shrug.

Santana looked up at that and nodded with a small smile, "That'd be cool…as long as you don't have a bunch of snobby bitch friends."

Quinn laughed and shook her head, "The few I have are cool…and I don't have a roommate so…"

"Really? Awesome." Santana asked, slightly shocked.

Quinn laughed, "Yeah, there are actually a lot of single rooms there, lucky me."

Santana slowly nodded with a look of approval, "Sounds good, I'll check and see when I can get off when I go in tomorrow and let you know." Santana grinned and looked at Quinn for a long moment before she got distracted by something behind Quinn and looked passed her. After a moment she looked away and at her phone she pulled out of her pocket, "We should probably head back so Berry doesn't complain about me stealing you all day before you leave." She said before standing up.

Quinn eyed her curiously before following suit, "Yeah I guess." She said not really wanting their time together to end. She sighed and caught up with Santana anyway who had already begun walking away. Santana turned to her and gave her a small smile before she skipped ahead of Quinn again. Quinn shook her head with a small smile and in the back of her mind began wondering if things could be like this, why was Santana insistent on not doing anything about it. _Just give it time, _Quinn thought with another sigh before she tried to catch up to Santana again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, so thanks for everything again as usual :) So, the show is confusing, the New York side I don't even know what they're doing. I've been watching for details that I might want to include here but so far I haven't seen many except for whatever is going on in Rachel and Kurt's life but they don't really pertain to Quinntana so you, you know, yeah. Haha, anyway, somethings I'll take from the show and other things I'll leave out and pretend they've never happened, you know like Finn beating up poor Brody and whatnot. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

"I cannot believe you just _fell_ _up_ the stairs, oh my god, tripping is understandable but you literally _fell_! Who even does that?" Quinn was near tears laughing at a very disgruntled Santana who was storming down the hall, wiping off her pants in the process.

"Whoever walks up them behind you I would assume." Santana mumbled as they reached the door and she looked through her purse for the keys. Quinn snorted not knowing if she meant for her to hear that or not.

Santana finally found the keys and moved to unlock the door but Quinn quickly grabbed her wrist, effectively halting her movements, "Before we go in there, I just want to tell you I had a lovely day _and_ apologize for some of the things I said earlier." Quinn said quietly while Santana searched her eyes.

"It's fine, I mean I get it, you're not used to not getting what you want and since it's _me_ that probably makes it about a million times worse." She responded with a smirk that caused Quinn to roll her eyes, "But I had a _lovely_ day too." She added with emphasis on lovely, mocking Quinn.

She tried to shake off Quinn's hand that was still holding her wrist but Quinn's grip tightened, "Wait." She said quickly, stopping Santana again. _It's probably now or never, _Quinn thought.

Santana sighed and turned to face Quinn again, "What now?" She asked slightly annoyed.

Quinn studied Santana for a moment before she took a breath and closed the distance between them pressing her lips to Santana's and putting her free hand on Santana's waist. She felt Santana stiffen but she didn't push Quinn away and after a moment Santana shook Quinn's hand off her wrist as she started to kiss back and put her arms loosely around Quinn's neck.

Quinn put her now free hand on the other side of Santana's waist and pulled her in a little closer and to her surprise, Santana leaned her body into Quinn's. Quinn didn't expect Santana's response to be like this but she wasn't about to argue with it and continued kissing her. After a moment she felt Santana slowly starting to pull back so she opened her eyes to find Santana's staring back at her but of course containing no emotion or expression of any sort, which Quinn thought was at least better than a scowl or her starting to freak out.

Santana's eyes suddenly flew passed Quinn's head before either of them could say anything as they both heard that familiar voice with several footsteps in tow and Santana quickly stumbled a step backwards. Quinn gathered herself and turned her head with a smile to greet them as they walked to the door beside them. Rachel stood with Brody on one side and Kurt on the other with who she assumed must be Adam.

"We weren't expecting you guys to be back yet!" Rachel exclaimed with a smile.

Santana remained silent as Quinn glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, "Uh, yeah no, we just got back." Quinn said quickly studying the group before her.

She made eye contact with Kurt who was eyeing them curiously before introducing Adam, "Quinn, this is Adam, Adam, Quinn." He said quickly. Quinn smiled and held out her hand and Adam shook it with a warm grin of his own, "So are you going to let us in or are we all just going to stand out here awkwardly all day?" Kurt asked directing his attention to Santana.

Santana cleared her throat and shook her head, "Oh yeah, sorry." She mumbled as she turned to the door to unlock it. She quickly made her way inside, throwing her keys and purse on the table by the door and made her way to the bathroom.

"What's her problem?" Adam asked as he situated himself on the couch beside Kurt who had Rachel on his other side.

Quinn shrugged as she mindlessly watched Brody wander into the kitchen, "She probably just had to go really bad." She said quickly as she sat on the arm of the couch by Rachel and seemed to satisfy his curiosity.

"So you're both still alive, did you have a nice time?" Kurt asked looking up at her.

Quinn turned to face him, "Uh, yeah, we just walked around a bit and went to that park over…somewhere." She said waving her hand to the side trying to explain since she didn't know where it was in relation to where they were.

Kurt nodded skeptically and Rachel smiled, "That's good! I'm glad you guys are working things out after yesterday." She said happily.

"Do you two not get along? I thought Santana got along with everyone." Adam said sarcastically.

"She's just one of those people you have to get used to, right Quinn?" Brody asked making his way into the room with a sandwich in tow as he sat down on the floor on the other side of the coffee table to face everyone.

Quinn nodded with a grin when Santana came out of the bathroom, "I'll be in my room so I don't get sick listening to you all fawn over Fabray before she leaves." She announced as she quickly shuffled into her room not waiting for a response.

"Charming." Kurt said as he continued looking at Quinn, "Can I speak with you for a moment, Quinn?" He asked standing up and walking towards the kitchen. Quinn eyed him curiously before she stood up and followed him, leaving Rachel to try to explain to Adam and Brody that Santana isn't _that_ bad when you get to know her.

"Can I help you?" Quinn asked as she reached Kurt who was leaning against the counter just staring at her, "Okay, I know you haven't seen me in a while but I can't be that fascinating." She stated crossing her arms over her chest when he didn't say anything.

"Oh, well I must disagree, you have a very intriguing classic beauty about yourself," He said and she waved off the compliment waiting for him to get to the point, "Did we interrupt something out there?" He asked quietly as he cocked his head to the side, still studying Quinn.

Quinn feigned confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't _just_ get back because you were both just standing there, awkwardly might I add." He stated, his expression not changing.

Quinn thought quickly, "Well, I thought you guys were still home so I wanted to tell her thanks for not being a bitch and stuff before we came in here and she started acting like that again. That's all." She stated calmly with a shrug.

"Okay." Kurt said quickly before he quickly made his way into the living room. Quinn eyed him curiously as he stopped at the foot of the coffee table and clapped his hands together to gather everyone's attention, "Santana!" He yelled and Quinn panicked slightly not knowing what he was doing after their conversation.

Santana poked her head out of her curtain a moment later, "What?" She asked, irritated.

"Okay, now that I have everyone's attention, I thought we could all take a cab and accompany Miss Fabray to the metro station and after we see her off, we could all hang out and go to dinner together!" He stated excitedly.

Quinn watched Santana from her spot in the kitchen and saw a flash of what she could only describe as horror flash across her face before she said, "That's all you had to say? Well, I'll have to decline, I've had a long day and would prefer resting, thanks." Santana stated before she snaked her head back and left the conversation.

Kurt stared back at her curtain for a minute before he turned around and clapped his hands again, "Okay, well everyone else?" He asked hopefully.

Brody shrugged at Rachel who nodded her head and Adam of course agreed, "Well, okay, Quinn, you should probably get your stuff together and say bye to grouchy pants!" He added, turning his attention to Quinn.

Quinn cleared her throat, "Uh yeah, I guess." She said giving him a curious look. The remainder of the group chatted amongst themselves as she grabbed her bag and made her way to the bathroom. She grabbed her toothbrush and other various toiletries and threw them in her bag before she picked up the clothes she left on the floor when she took a shower earlier. She sighed as she stood up and gave herself a onceover in the mirror to make sure she still looked okay and made her way out.

She quickly walked by everyone and peeked into Santana's room and saw her lying on her bed but Quinn could tell she was still awake. She slid in the room quietly and put her bag down as she reached around the nightstand and unplugged her cell phone charger. Santana opened her eyes and turned over when she heard Quinn as Quinn glanced over the room to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything.

Once she was sure she had everything, Quinn turned her attention to Santana, "So why don't you wanna go?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Santana studied Quinn for a moment as she sat up and crossed her legs facing Quinn. She put her hands in her lap and the look on her face made her seem innocent just sitting there looking at Quinn but Quinn could tell her looks were about to deceive her as soon as she opened her mouth, "I'm not sure I can go the whole car ride without strangling you, actually."

Quinn scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Why, because you kissed me?"

"_I _kissed _you_? Really? I'm pretty sure you're the one who made the move, not me." Santana said with a scowl.

"Don't _even_ pretend you didn't kiss me back, Santana. You could've easily pushed me back or pulled away or even turned your head before it even happened, however, you did the exact opposite." Quinn stated as she shifted her weight from one foot to another, getting irritated.

"And?" Santana asked with a shrug.

"_And_? Santana, you just acted like you were pissed at me for kissing you in the first place and now you're completely ignoring the fact that I'm not the only guilty party here." Quinn said with a sigh.

"Why does it even matter, it's not changing anything." Santana stated simply.

Quinn rolled her eyes with a scoff, "Okay, so you're telling me when you wrapped your arms around my neck and leaned yourself into me, that right there didn't make you feel anything that might make you change your mind?"

Santana shrugged as she shook her head, "The only thing it made me feel was déjà vu from the first time we kissed and I was shocked at what an awesome kisser you are."

Quinn smirked slightly despite her frustration and Santana scowled, "Don't think you're making progress with whatever plan you have formulating in that blonde head of yours' okay, the only thing that that would've changed is the fact that I definitely wouldn't mind having a _physical_ relationship with you," Quinn cocked her head as Santana continued, "And you know why that doesn't benefit you? Because you can't put your feelings aside and live with having me but not really _having_ me, I on the other hand even if I did have _feelings _for you, could control myself and since I don't I'm very much capable of keeping any that _might_ form at bay, trust me, I've done it millions of times."

Quinn slowly nodded her head, she could work with this, "What if I told you that'd I'd be okay with that?" She asked lowly as she sat on the edge of the bed, propping her leg up so she can face Santana.

Santana chuckled, "Well you could tell me whatever you want, that doesn't mean I should or will believe you."

"_That_ is your problem, Santana, you don't trust anyone. Ever," Quinn said rolling her eyes, "The most honest person in the world could tell you something that is proven to be true and you'd still doubt them."

"Is that really such a bad thing, Quinn? I'm not naïve like Berry or always see the good in people like either of you do and how many times have I been disappointed or hurt compared to you two because of it?" Santana asked, getting serious now.

"And how often are you happy with where you are and what you're doing with yourself because of it? At least in the meantime Rachel and I are happy with what we're doing when it's happening and not always being worried about the possibility of whatever it is not working out or that we're constantly being lied to or that everyone is set out to hurt us. Do you know how hard it was for me to trust anyone again after my own _father_ kicked me out of the house, practically out of the family? It took me years before I could even trust my mother again, Santana, but I got over it… After my accident I realized that I need to stop being such a selfish bitch and pushing people away all the time before it's too late for me to apologize or make up for it."

She paused to study Santana's face for a moment, her brow was furrowed slightly and she looked like she was listening intently. She continued with a sigh, "What I'm trying to say is, I get it okay? Your trust has been broken by your abuela, your best friend slash girlfriend, etcetera, the same has happened to me before but that accident made me realize that your life can be cut short just like that," She emphasized with a snap of her fingers, "You shouldn't spend it miserable and pushing everyone else that cares about you away because you're afraid they might hurt you when in reality, at least for the time being, which is what really matters, they could make you the happiest person in the world." Quinn finished, trying to keep her tears at bay.

Santana's eyes were flickering quickly back and forth between Quinn's watery ones, "I'm not strong like you, Q, okay, you and I both know I'm not the hard ass I pretend to be. I know I'm practically numb to other people's feelings, hell even my own but that doesn't change the fact that I _hate_ when they get hurt. It makes me feel like shit, like sure I could ignore the fact that I was in love with Brittany for the longest time, that wasn't the hard part, the hard part was the fact that when I actually opened up and expressed those feelings, she shot me down for fucking Artie of all people. I can keep them to myself and everything can be okay, it's just when they're out there and someone stomps all over them, that's when I feel like fucking shit and I hate it _so _much. It _hurts._"

"Do you think no one else feels that way? Oh, if I keep it to myself I can't get hurt. No one likes getting their feelings hurt, Santana, it's just something you have to deal with every now and then." Quinn said softly.

"I don't give a shit about anyone else trying to hurt me okay, it's the people I'm closest to, it's like no matter what I do they all end up hurting me somehow anyway. People close to you aren't supposed to do that, they're supposed to love you and make sure no one else does it."

Quinn watched Santana for a moment, she could see the hurt in her eyes, "Why did you date Brittany then?" She asked quietly and Santana gave her a confused angry look so she elaborated, "I mean, she only started dating you after she broke up with him right? But she didn't break up with him _for _you almost like she felt obligated to be with you after what you told her, so why did you go with it? You didn't doubt her or anything." She said quietly hoping she didn't cross any sort of line.

Santana thought for a moment before she let out a humorless laugh that ended up sounding just sad, "You're right, but it's Brittany I mean who would doubt her or question the trust you can put in her? She's as sweet and innocent as they come," She said quietly thinking for another moment, "But I mean the past is the past and the trust I put in her is probably half the reason I am right now the way I am. I'm definitely not the same person I was then."

"You don't have to be like that though, Santana. You treated Rachel and Kurt horribly throughout high school yet they still let you into their lives, into their _home_ and accepted you as a part of their family. Do you think it was an easy decision for them to do that for you and what you've done to them?" Quinn said, sounding tired, she was done with the arguing and trying to convince Santana that this won't be a bad decision, "You haven't exactly been an angel to me before either yet here I am trying my hardest to convince you to give us a chance, do you think if I legitimately thought this was a bad idea that I would even be sitting here?"

Santana sighed, "I get what you're saying, Q, I just…I don't know okay?"

Quinn nodded slowly and looked down as she started pulling on a loose string on her skirt, "Will you at least promise me you'll think about what I said?"

"Which part?" Santana asked. Quinn could feel her staring at her.

"When I brought up my accident…You know that your life could be taken from you so suddenly that if you had the chance to look back on everything you did, you'd end up regretting not going for the girl or being a bitch to this person all the time and not working things out with someone else you had a falling out with like…that part?"

"The doing things that you know will make you happy and not worrying about how it'll turn out part?" She said, more of a statement than an actual question but Quinn nodded her response, "Yeah, I will."

Quinn stood up with a nod and a small smile, "I should probably get out there so we can go." She said slowly as she turned around to face Santana who was scooting across the bed to stand up in front of her.

"Yeah, I guess," She said quietly as she stood, "Lemme know when you get there, 'kay? And be careful."

Quinn nodded and hesitated for a moment before she took a step forward and pulled Santana in for a hug, who quickly responded hugging her back, "I'm gonna miss you." Quinn mumbled into Santana's shoulder.

Santana pulled back but didn't step out of Quinn's embrace, "Don't get all sappy now, Fabray, I told you I'll come see you soon." She said with a stern but soft voice.

Quinn grinned but hesitated again. There were three words she really wanted to say but didn't know in what context she meant or how Santana would take it. After a moment of looking at each other Santana finally asked, "What?"

Quinn shook those words out of her head, "I-Nothing I just," Quinn stuttered a bit as Santana leant her head forward urging her to finish her sentence, "I just…think…you're really beautiful." She ended in a whispered tone. She wanted to slap herself because that probably wasn't the best thing to say right now, but she couldn't help it.

Santana sucked in a quick breath and closed her eyes for a moment and Quinn thought she was about to get another rant. To her surprise when Santana opened her eyes she just took a step back out of Quinn's arms and gave her a small smile, "Thank you." She said just loud enough Quinn could hear as she leaned down and grabbed Quinn's bag to hand to her.

Quinn let out a sigh of relief as she put the strap over her should and walked towards the curtain, she turned around before she walked out, "Bye." She said with a small wave.

Santana returned the wave, "Bye." She said quietly and Quinn turned around and walked out of the room.

She took a deep breath to gather herself and in the process ran into a yelling Kurt, "The cab-," He reached out and steadied Quinn with a giggle and lowered his voice, "Is here…sorry." He said and she playfully swatted him on the arm as she walked by him and towards the door. She grabbed her purse and coat and turned around to make sure everyone was following suit.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, standing in front of her with Brody by her side ready to go.

Quinn glanced by them back to Adam and Kurt who gave her a seemingly sad smile before she turned her attention back to Rachel, "Yeah, let's go." She said quietly with a small grin and she turned around and made her way out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, thank you and all that jazz :) This chapter is a tad shorter than the previous few have been, so kind of a filler chapter if you will since it's just cute banter between them. And by cute I mean I think if you wanted to slap Santana previously, you probably won't want feel that urge anymore, haha. So enjoy :) (Oh also, I don't hate Puck, he's actually my favorite guy on the show I just feel like he might be kind of a jerk in regards to Quinn given their history, idk :P)**

Quinn sat at her desk in front of her laptop staring at the screen contemplating. Santana was online and her cursor was hovering waiting to click on the call button. They had spoken almost every day for the past 3 weeks, mostly by texts but a few phone and Skype calls have been involved too. That doesn't make Quinn any less nervous.

Santana may not want to admit it but in reality they're somewhat maintaining a long-distance relationship: all the talking, even when they don't have anything of importance to discuss, mostly just enjoying each others' company. Quinn came to this conclusion because even when her and Santana were good friends at certain junctures in school and after graduation they never spoke this much and almost never without purpose like they have been.

They haven't spoken anymore about their "relationship" since Quinn left NYC and she's starting to wonder where Santana stands in regards to it now. Especially since the distance thing was a major issue when she was dating Brittany. Quinn can't recall Santana putting so much effort in something she considered just a friendship.

Quinn took a breath and quickly clicked to start the call before she had a chance to change her mind. She waited a moment before she was greeted by a smiling and waving Rachel, "Hi, Quinn!" She said ecstatically.

Quinn let out a quick breath before she smiled, slightly relieved for a momentary distraction, "Hey, Rach, what's up?"

Rachel moved around and sat in the chair that she had previously been leaning over to see the screen, "Not much, really, Santana's getting a snack and stuff she told me to answer if you called while she was gone." Quinn nodded with a grin, "But, um, things are good here. Santana's actually being nice, it's actually a little unnerving.

Quinn chuckled, "How so?"

Rachel tilted her head and leaned forward and spoke in a hushed tone, "Well, she's actually showing an interest in my Funny Girl preparations and stuff and just being…not Santana. You know, actually acting like she's happy. I think she's seeing someone, has she said anything to you?" Rachel ended quickly and peeked over her shoulder to see if anyone was coming.

Quinn narrowed her eyes in thought, "Um, no…why do you think that?"

"Well, she's actually been speaking to someone on the phone like not just texting, but when she does text she gets this grin on her face, I don't know how to explain it but it hasn't happened before just recently. Well except when she was dating Brittany but that ended a while ago…I thought she'd say something to you." Rachel said thoughtfully.

Quinn suppressed grinned, not wanting to assume she's who Rachel is unknowingly referring to, "That does sound weird for her, maybe I'll ask." She offered with a shrug.

Rachel grinned and nodded quickly, "Good idea!"

"What's a good idea?" Quinn heard Santana say from behind Rachel before she showed up on the screen.

"Oh nothing," Rachel said as Santana was nudging her to move from the chair, "Bye Quinn! I'll talk to you later!" She said with a wave which Quinn returned before she left the room.

"What's a good idea?" Santana repeated as she got situated.

Quinn smirked, happy Rachel gave her an easy segway into this type of conversation, "Rachel was just telling me she thinks you have a secret lady friend, I told her I'd ask you about it."

Santana snorted, "Why on earth would she think that?"

Quinn shrugged, "You've been talking to someone a lot I guess and apparently get the grins when you're texting whoever it is." Quinn said with an innocent tone to her voice, "Sounds like you gots yourself a little crush." She ended in a childlike voice and smile.

Santana made a noise as she rolled her eyes, "I don't think she knows what she's talking about." She said as she scooted the chair forward and leaned back crossing her arms.

Quinn shrugged before she rested her chin in her hand, "You do seem a tad more chipper these days."

Santana choked back a laugh, "Chipper? Okay."

Quinn nodded with a grin, "So, do you?"

Santana looked back at her through narrowed eyes, "Not exactly."

Quinn tilted her head, "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means, there's this girl who for some reason really cares about me and thinks I'm so beautiful that it practically renders her speechless," Quinn snorted but Santana continued, "And, we're kind of talking but I won't really talk to her about the whole thing."

"Like talking talking?" Quinn asked, getting hopeful about where this could be headed.

Santana shrugged, "I don't think it could be called anything else at this point."

"I see," Quinn grinned and gave a small nod, "So, is she hot?" She asked innocently.

Santana snorted, "Shut up."

Quinn acted like she was offended, "What? I'm only asking because after several failed attempts at wooing you I didn't think it was possible so she must be pretty hot."

Santana laughed, "Wooing? I wouldn't call anything you did _wooing_," She chuckled again but Quinn just looked back at her expectantly. Santana rolled her eyes, "Okay, but I guess she's kinda hot."

Quinn gave an approving look before her phone vibrated from beside her laptop. Santana started to talk but Quinn held up a finger to stop her as she grabbed her phone to see she had a Facebook notification. She swiped across the screen and saw that Puck had liked her new profile picture and left a comment:

_Puck: lookin good baby mama hit me up sometime ;)_

Quinn made an indecipherable noise as she rolled her eyes and threw her phone over to her bed without a response. She looked back up at Santana who had an eyebrow raised at her, "What was that about?"

Quinn rolled her eyes again, "Puck on Facebook, being annoying as usual."

Santana nodded getting distracted by something else on her screen. Quinn noticed but spoke anyway, "So, how serious you think you and this lady friend of yours' is going to get?"

Santana let out a quick breath through her nose as she finished whatever she was doing before she turned her attention back to Quinn and spoke, "We'll see." She said with a warning tone.

Quinn closed her eyes and took a breath, "Okay but in all seriousness, are you being serious?" She opened her eyes and Santana was giving her a thoughtful look.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked with a softer tone now.

Quinn shrugged, "I don't know…but I don't want you to do this just because you feel forced or anything…"

Santana gave Quinn a small smile as she tilted her head slightly, "No one is forcing me to do anything, Q. Nothings even really changing I mean, _lesbihonest, _ever since you left here we've been talking way more than I care to admit."

Quinn snorted returned her smile, "Just making sure."

"Anyway," Santana said, speaking up and changing the subject, "How's Psych going?"

Quinn scoffed, "Don't even make me talk about it."

"That bad?" Santana asked curiously.

"He's ridiculous." Quinn said tiredly.

"He's probably pissed he let you slip right through his creepy ass fingers." Santana shrugged and made a disgusted face.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Maybe he should grow up."

"I can still kick his ass if you want me to." Santana suggested with a wide grin.

Quinn giggled, "Still not necessary, sorry…speaking of that, you'd have to come here to do so, when is that finally going to happen?" Quinn asked with an accusing tone.

Santana sighed, "I told you I'd let you know, I can't get off work for the life of me." She rolled her eyes, "But I mean I am kind the hottest bitch they have, it wouldn't be fair to deny everyone of that."

Quinn scoffed but Santana spoke again before she could, "Speaking of which, I have to work super late tomorrow so I probably won't be able to talk to you until Tuesday…is that okay?"

"Yeah of course." She said waving her off.

"'Kay just thought I'd warn you." Santana grinned.

"I think this conversation could hold me over a day or two." Quinn said with a grin as she rested her chin in her hand again.

Santana scoffed, "You're so easily pleased," Now it was Quinn's turn to scoff, "All I did was confirm what I'm sure you were thinking."

Quinn made a noise, "Whatever."

Santana looked offended, "Please, I know you better than you think I do."

Quinn snorted, "Oh really?"

Santana nodded, "Of course, like right now I know you really wish I would come see you soon because reliving Valentine's Day over and over again in your head just isn't cutting it anymore and you need the real thing…and soon." She said smugly.

Quinn gaped at her, "Oh please." She finally said.

"Yep, you didn't deny it." Santana smirked.

"If I did you wouldn't shut up," Quinn rolled her eyes and then glanced at the clock, "And, I really hate to end this conversation like this but I have an early class tomorrow and should probably try to get some sleep."

"Mhmm, okay well, you go get some _sleep_," She air quoted, "And I'll talk to you sometime Tuesday?" Santana said glancing at her clock as well.

Quinn nodded, "Yep."

Santana eyed her for a moment, "Okayyyy, goodnight, Secret Lady Friend." Santana said with a smirk.

Quinn let out a quick laugh and smiled, "Goodnight, San."

Quinn quickly shut down her laptop and made her way over to her bed, smile still firmly in place. Santana didn't necessarily change anything between them except at least she's acknowledging what's going on. At least it's progress.

She grabbed her phone before lying down and rolled over to her back, checking it one last time. She had more Facebook notifications. She briefly considered just ignoring it but since Puck said his piece she thought maybe it might be something else. She laughed when she saw what went on:

_Santana Lopez: Puckerman, how times does anyone have to tell you that Q never has and never will be interested in you? Give it a rest._

_Puck: oh can it lopez, your just jealous she doesnt play for your team_

_Santana Lopez: Ok, keep telling yourself that_

_Brittany S. Pierce: idk guys, I've always thought Quinn was a bicorn_

_Puck: your both idiots_

_Santana Lopez: Shut it, Puckerman, you're the idiot_

_Puck: anyways, Quinn, hit me up babe_

_Santana Lopez: douche_

_Brittany S. Pierce: San you know Quinn won't listen to him, it'll be fine_

_Santana Lopez: That's not the point, Britt_

Quinn grinned at the altercation as she liked Santana's first comment and thought for a moment before she made a comment of her own:

_Quinn Fabray: Britt's right, Santana, it's fine. However, defensiveness is charming on you :)_

She hesitated for a moment, realizing that pretty much everyone she knows will probably end up seeing this but she hit send anyway. She took a breath and went back to scroll through the timeline when she got another notification:

_Santana Lopez: That's me, prince(ss) charming ;)_

Quinn snorted as she read Santana's comment. Another notification interrupted her before she could respond and another almost immediately after:

_Puck: lol give it a rest lopez how many times does everyone have to tell you Quinn doesnt like pussy_

_Santana Lopez: ok seriously, Puckerman, this is not the time or place for this discussion_

Quinn rolled her eyes wondering what on earth made Puck act like such an ass these days. He used to be a good guy and it's like ever since graduation something in him just changed. Another comment came up:

_Brittany S. Pierce: Puck shut up, if anyone can charm Quinn's pants off its Santana and definitely not you bye._

Quinn hurried to comment before anyone else:

_Quinn Fabray: wow ok all of you shut up, Puck, I don't want to call you or text you or anything ok sorry. Brittany, thank you for helping Santana "defend" me and Santana, thank you for doing so, it was very sweet of you :)_

She quickly hit send and rolled her eyes, if anyone could start an argument in the comments of her profile picture it was definitely Puck and Santana. Brittany liked her comment and shortly after Santana left one last comment:

_Santana Lopez: Sorry if any of this upset you but I'm sick of him being a douche to you. But I'd run him or anyone off for you anytime, babe, so you're welcome :)_

Quinn smiled as she liked that comment and hoped no one else would say anything. It was ridiculous but she did think it was sweet Santana tried to make Puck leave her alone.

She set her alarm and plugged her phone in, placing it under her pillow after making sure the sound was turned up. She finally lay back down and got comfortable under her blanket and turned over with a small smile on her face. Tonight went wonderfully and she didn't have to worry about what her and Santana were going to do…at least for now. That's all she could ask for right now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, happy mother's day to you all :) Thanks for everything as usual, I'm glad you're enjoying it if you're still keeping up! :)**

Quinn sat on a bench outside her room's building, skimming through a gossip magazine one of her friends pawned off on her before leaving her alone. It was a beautiful day in New Haven, the sun was out and it was warm. Not too warm but warm enough she didn't need the jacket she brought with her.

She finished with the magazine and put it under her purse on the bench so it wouldn't blow away. After it was situated she looked up and around her at students milling back and forth to and from classes, some sitting, studying, or just walking around enjoying the day. She was actually supposed to be in Psych right now but decided she'd really rather be anywhere else than there today, it was Friday after all and that was her last class so, whatever.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her phone ringing from inside her purse. She recognized the tone as the one she had set for Rachel so she sighed and figured she should probably answer it. She dug through her purse and finally found it and hit answer before it could go to voicemail, "Hello, Rachel." She said calmly.

"Have you talked to Santana?" Rachel asked quickly and somewhat loudly.

"Uh, I…not today, why?" Quinn stuttered out, confused.

"Because she's not here and I kind of needed to talk to her about something so I texted her and she never answered so after a little bit I called her and it rang and rang and rang before it went to voicemail and I'm kind of starting to get worried that something may have happened and I was really hoping you'd say you spoke to her today but I guess not." Rachel explained quickly, not taking a breath the whole time.

Quinn took a breath and processed what Rachel said, her brain trying to catch up, "Okay, um, maybe I should call her? No offense but maybe she didn't wanna talk to you?"

She heard Rachel let out a breathy, humorless laugh, "Maybe you're right, I talk to her all the time. Maybe she'll answer if you call, yeah?"

Quinn nodded, mostly to herself, obviously, "Okay, well, I will and I'll let you know okay?" Rachel hummed her approval, "Alright bye."

Rachel said bye and Quinn quickly hung up. She was hoping she was right about Santana just not wanting to talk to Rachel and that she'd answer if she called her instead. She poked around on her phone reaching Santana's name, her thumb hovering over the call button. _Pick up, Santana._ She pressed the button, put the phone up to her ear and waited.

And waited and waited. It rang until it went to voicemail and Quinn's eyes fluttered shut as she took a breath before she started her message, "Santana, it's Quinn. Rachel called me worried about you because she can't get ahold of you, I thought hopefully you'd answer if I called you but you obviously didn't and yeah…But please call me as soon as you get this, okay?" She hung up and opened her eyes, moving them to her phone in her hand. She checked Facebook and Twitter to see if Santana had mentioned where she might be going today but to no avail.

She sighed again, putting her phone back down on the bench beside her. She almost texted Rachel to tell her she couldn't reach her but decided against it, opting for waiting a few minutes to see if Santana would call her back soon. Maybe Rachel will think she's talking to her and calm down a little bit.

She thought quickly over her conversation with Santana last night trying to see if Santana mentioned what she would be doing today but she can't think of anything. All she remembers is her mentioning trying to steal a pass off of Rachel when she left for class which she didn't think made any sense but didn't think anything of it.

Unless she meant, Metro Pass? She would've said something to her though, if that was it, right? As if on cue someone from a short distance off to her side exclaimed loudly, "Oh thank God you're out here, Jesus Christ this place is fucking huge." Quinn's head turned quickly when she heard the voice.

There was Santana, wearing cut off jean shorts and a long sleeve Louisville shirt with sunglasses and sneakers literally dragging an overnight bag behind her, slowly making her way towards Quinn. Quinn watched her without saying anything as Santana plopped on the bench next to her when she finally reached her. Her head lulled backwards for a moment and Quinn watched her with a grin tugging at the edge of her lips.

She turned slightly on the bench and rest her head on her hand of the arm that was resting on the back of the bench to face Santana, "What on _earth_ are you doing here?"

Santana lifted her head up and turned it towards Quinn, "Nice to see you too," Quinn rolled her eyes at that response, "Am I not allowed to surprise you?" She asked, still slightly out of breath.

"Maybe if you inform someone you're leaving when you do, Rachel is about to have a panic attack worrying about you," She said and while it was fresh on her mind she decided she should text Rachel and let her know Santana was okay, "And why do you look so worn out?" She asked when she hit send.

Santana scoffed, "Like I said this place is fucking huge, it's like its own entire city. Rachel had your address or whatever on the fridge so I stole it," She waved a small piece of paper in her hand, "And it took me about 10 years to figure out where I needed to go and about 20 years to get here."

"Have you ever heard of a cab?" Quinn said with a laugh.

Santana glared at her through her sunglasses, "I wasn't expecting to walk a marathon to get here."

Quinn chuckled again, "It's really not that far to walk…"

Santana mocked her laughter, "It is when you don't know where the fuck you're going."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Well you're here now and now you know, so yay." She waved her hands with mock enthusiasm.

Santana scoffed and looked away to look around them, "I thought you were supposed to have a class right now?"

Quinn let out a quick laugh as turned to look around again herself, "Yep." She replied simply and then furrowed her brow turning back to Santana quickly, "Why are you already here if you thought I'd be in class?"

Santana shrugged, still looking around, "I wanted to get here earlier rather than later, I was hoping I could sneak in your room somehow and scare the shit out of you." She said with a small smirk, turning back to Quinn, "But why are you out here then, not class?"

Quinn pursed her lips before answering, "It's Psych, it's not important." She said quietly.

Santana studied her for a moment before shrugging and turning away again, "I've never known Quinn Fabray to skip classes before." She stated.

Quinn looked at her curiously, "And?"

"And?" Santana asked confused, "And it's weird. People gave you shit all the time when you morphed into Juno on us but that never stopped you from going to class. Hell you were back in class like crazy fast after you had her. I think it's odd that you'd skip a class because you fucked your professor once or twice and now he acts like a tool."

Quinn gaped at her, "What is your problem?"

Santana looked back at her, Quinn could see her brow was furrowed at the top of her sunglasses, "Why do I have a problem?"

Quinn scoffed, "You're being incredibly crude speaking about my…whatever with him."

Santana let out a humorless laugh, "I never liked the idea of you being with him, in case you never noticed, and now given our current situation I don't much like that thought even more…especially since it's affecting your attendance and shit, that's not like you."

Quinn grinned a little bit, "Don't worry about it," She said confidently which earned an incredulous look from Santana, "I've already spoken with him about it, if I think he's giving me anything less than what I think I deserve in his class then I won't hesitate to tell someone about us...except maybe adding that I wasn't a willing participant in what was going on." She said as her grin turned into a smirk.

Santana stared at her for a moment before a smirk of her own showed on her face, "Conniving little bitch." She said quietly with a teasing tone.

Quinn shrugged, "I think I've been hanging around you too much," She said and Santana chuckled, "So what do you have planned?"

"I'm sorry?" Santana asked quickly.

"Well you came here, I didn't ask you to, I'm assuming you have plans?" Quinn asked nonchalantly as she continued looking at their surroundings.

"_You_ suggested I come here, I thought you had shit in mind." She stated, her voice slightly laced with irritation.

"Actually no, I was expecting you'd tell me when you were coming like you said you would and then I would come up with things we could do that might fit in with the activities of that weekend. However this _surprise _caught me off guard like most surprises do so no, I do not currently have anything planned for us." She stated simply and risked a glance back at Santana who was lifting her sunglasses off her face and onto her head.

Her eyes were narrowed as she stared back at Quinn, "God, I don't even know why I put up with you sometimes."

Quinn bit back a smile, "I think you do."

Santana pursed her lips and ignored that statement, "Well is there like a shop on campus that sells Yale shit or little stuffed bears?"

Quinn snorted, "What?"

Santana let out a huff, "Like a gift shop or something that sells little bears wearing a Yale hoodie or something?"

"Are you being serious?" Quinn asked becoming amused.

"Why else would I ask?" Santana asked with a scowl.

Quinn searched Santana's face for a moment, "Yes, there's a shop in the bookstore slash Starbucks slash whatever and I do believe I've seen some in there."

"Can we go?" Santana asked and Quinn gave her a curious look, "What? Okay I highly doubt I'd go parading around in some jank ass navy blue sweatshirt or sweatpants, I think this is a reasonable option."

"Why do you even care?" Quinn asked with a giggle.

Santana rolled her eyes before she responded with a harsher tone, "So I can have a cute little reminder of the wonderful weekend I had with my sweet Secret Lady Friend and every time I look at it I'll think of you and it'll be absolutely magical."

Quinn scoffed, "Okay, smartass."

Santana sighed, "I have one from all the colleges I've visited and stuff and since you go here that would give that one a little more importance." Santana muttered quietly.

Quinn grinned, "Cute."

"Yeah, well I try." Santana said trying to sound uncaring.

"Well, why don't we go to my room and drop your bag off and we can walk over there and get a precious little bear for little Sanny, okay?" Quinn said in an overly sweetened voice.

Santana glared at her, "Don't _ever_ call me Sanny again, dear God." She said as she stood up and hiked her bag's strap on her shoulder.

Quinn laughed as she stood up and gathered her things, "Okay, San…ny. Let's go."

"I hate you." Santana stated as she caught up to Quinn who began walking away.

Quinn smiled, "If you say so." She said as she threw an arm carelessly over Santana's shoulder as they walked up the sidewalk and into the building. _This will be an interesting weekend, _Quinn thought as she opened the door and ushered Santana inside. _Very interesting._


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for everything again, the positive reviews about how you like what I'm doing with this makes me really happy because I wasn't sure how it was going. So thank you very much and enjoy! :)**

"What should I name him?" Santana asked as they settled into their booth across from each other at Starbucks.

Quinn looked down at the bear Santana had "dancing" across the table, "His name is already Dexter." Quinn stated simply.

"Really?" Santana scowled and looked at the tag hanging from it's ear, "Ew." She said after she saw Quinn was telling the truth.

"Why ew? It's a cute name, it's like a nerdy name and in case you didn't take a good look around you there are plenty of them here. Makes sense." Quinn shrugged, looking back up to Santana.

Santana snorted, "All I noticed were the snobby bitches walking around like they own the place." She pulled her eyes away from Dexter, "You're like a rare breed here, you're neither."

Quinn let out a quick laugh before she got a drink of her coffee, "I'm surprised you think that." She said after she swallowed her drink.

Santana tilted her head curiously, "Why?"

"You always said I was a dork _and _called me a bitch on several occasions." Quinn said, narrowing her eyes at Santana slightly.

"I never meant it…I mean not really…I don't know." Santana said and Quinn gave her a questioning look, "Okay, you are a dork but you're like…I don't know you don't show your dorkiness off all the time and plus you're like hot and not greasy and weird. And you can be a bitch, don't even try to argue that."

"So I'm not a rare breed, I'm more of a mixed breed." Quinn stated with a small grin playing on her lips.

Santana looked at her for a moment and snorted, "Yeah, that makes more sense."

Quinn smiled and shook her head, "Whatever."

Santana scoffed quietly, "You said it, I just agreed." She said turning her attention back to Dexter. She held him by the arms and bounced him up and down and back and forth slightly. Quinn watched her with an amused look on her face.

"If anyone really knew you they'd see you're not as much of a badass as you think you are." She said with a chuckle.

Santana looked back to her with a scowl, "I'm still a badass, just because I'm entertaining myself with a stuffed bear doesn't change that. Maybe you should be more entertaining."

Quinn scoffed, "Excuse me for continuing my routine just because you showed up completely unannounced, no warnings whatsoever." She said returning Santana's scowl.

Santana let out a breathy laugh, "Well then, I'm so sorry your life here is so incredibly uneventful. No wonder you had to find some way to occupy your time aka Patches."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Stop bringing him up, do you want me to slap you again?"

Santana held back a grin, "You ask me that a lot, I'm starting to think you like that sort of thing."

Quinn let out a sharp breath through her nose and looked away, "Keep it up and you won't be finding out." She mumbled.

She heard Santana chuckle and she turned back around to look at her as she spoke, "I don't know if you remember or not but I'm doing whatever this is more for you than I am for me, so…You'll be the one missing out." She said quietly with a wink as she leaned back in her seat putting the bear down and crossing her arms over her chest.

Quinn narrowed her eyes, "Okay, you keep telling yourself that."

Santana shrugged, "'Kay."

Quinn watched her through still narrowed eyes for a moment, "Why won't you just admit you actually like me and move along, clearly if you didn't care about this, none of this would be happening and you certainly probably wouldn't be sitting across from me right now."

Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Of course I like you, of course I care about you of course of course of course, I just find it easier not telling you this shit all the time so you don't get smug looks like the one on your face right now that gives me the uncontrollable urge to slap you…Which I should probably find another solution to wipe said look off your face considering I'm pretty sure you just admitted you're into shit like that." Santana narrowed her eyes in thought.

Quinn pursed her lips and ignored that, "Why are you even here and putting an effort into this if you're not even going to take anything about this seriously?"

"At what point did I say I'm not taking this seriously? You asked me to give it a chance and this is me giving it a chance without getting even more emotionally invested than I already am. If you expected more from this I'm sorry but this is all you're getting right now." Santana said, regaining her seriousness.

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek as she mulled over what Santana had said, "I'm just saying you're not acting like you care what happens after this. It sounds like you're just doing this "talking" thing with me for a little bit so I'll shut up and then you'll just drop it and say it wasn't working for you and then go about your merry way."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Wow, everyone really does think I'm an evil heartless bitch don't they?"

Quinn shrugged, "Do you ever say or do anything to disprove or deny that?"

Santana thought for a moment, "That's beside the point. Look, Q. I told you before I care about you so I have no interest in toying with your feelings to get you to shut up and make me feel better about the whole thing, okay? I thought really hard about what you said before you left and I think you're right. It's gonna take some time for me to be comfortable with everything but I promised you I'd think about it and I did."

Quinn looked at her for a moment as she thought. She knows by now not to be pushy with Santana, doing that ends up being like literally taking one step forward and two steps back, "Okay, yeah, sorry."

"Don't apologize, I don't even know why you're still trying with me, I guess I should expect you to think stuff like that, especially from some of the things I've said."

Quinn shrugged and took a small sip again and Santana changed the subject by asking, "So…has Puck bothered you anymore?"

Quinn grinned, "No, why?"

Santana shrugged this time, "Just checking, what's his deal with you?"

Quinn shook her head, "I don't know, he always claimed I was the only girl he ever really loved and I guess the fact that he was my first and fathered my child is supposed to be significant to me…yet it's not. I guess that doesn't sit right with him. He's Puck and every girl is supposed to want to be with him. Especially me, I guess."

Santana scowled, "Seriously? He's gonna pull the, "we had a baby" card with you? If you kept her that'd actually be a valid argument, meanwhile he's most of the reason you didn't so I mean, okay, whatever he wants to think."

Quinn chuckled, "Why does it matter so much? That night on Facebook I could've sworn if you two were in the same room you would've torn him a new one."

Santana laughed humorlessly as she leaned forward and rested her arms on the table, "I probably would have, I've never liked the way he treated you before during and after your pregnancy. Forgetting the fact I was dating him when you two fucked, the whole thing was pretty messed up."

Quinn smirked with a small nod, "One thing, if you're going to use that language you should probably keep your voice down, not raise it with every word that comes out of your mouth."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Whatever, princess." She said quieter and leaned back in her seat again.

"Are you going to be in a bad mood now?" Quinn asked with a sigh.

Santana looked at her for a moment and took in a quick breath, "No," She released the air quickly, "I'd just rather not speak about him anymore…or anyone."

Quinn thought about teasing her about being jealous but decided against it, "Better not be." She muttered taking another big drink, hurrying to finish so they could leave without her having to carry it _around_.

Santana suddenly sat up and looked around briefly before regarding Quinn again, "I'm gonna head to the bathroom before we leave." She said as she stood up and walked away.

Quinn watched her as she walked away and sighed when Santana walked through the door. She sat back and started picking at the sleeve on her coffee cup, wondering what Santana was up to. Sure she didn't _have _to be up to something, but it's Santana, who really knows with her. She rolled her eyes slightly to herself when someone sat in the seat across from her previously occupied by Santana. She looked up, not changing her position to see who it was and immediately rolled her eyes again as she sat up a little bit.

"Can I help you?" She asked, annoyed.

"May I ask why you're gallivanting around campus with some girl rather than attending my class?" He asked with an equally irritated tone.

Quinn looked at him for a moment with a scowl on her face, wondering what she ever saw in him. _Patches _was dressed in a simple white button up shirt which was presumably paired with black slacks and shoes, like always. His hair light brown hair slicked back and that smug look on his face. Now that she thought about it he kind of looks like what she would assume Finn and Mr. Schue's love child would look like in the future. She grimaced inwardly.

"Because I can, does it matter?" She asked quickly.

"Considering you emailed me claiming you're sick _again_, yes, it matters." He said with the same tone and using air quotes around sick.

She rolled her eyes again, "I'm sure I'm not the only one who lies to get out of class."

"This won't be the first time you want to avoid someone or some place because you couldn't keep your legs closed, it's probably about high-time you grew up and got used to it." He said with a smug look on his face.

"Excuse you?" Quinn responded quickly as she sat up a little farther, getting angry.

"You heard me, I know girls like you, lying on their backs every time they think something might get too difficult for them to get through without some extra _work._ So grow up and stop ditching my class." He stated quietly, acting like he knew what he was talking about.

Quinn laughed, "If you really think that's how I am then why the hell do you care so much about me dumping your ass?"

He mocked her laugh, "If _you _real-"

He was interrupted as Santana walked up to the table giving Quinn a questioning look before she sat down beside her, rather than where she was before, "Who's this?" She asked quickly.

Quinn took a calming breath and relaxed into her seat slightly before she put on a fake smile, "Santana, this is my Psych professor, Doctor Adams."

Santana shot her a look that almost turned into a scowl before she subtly scooted closer to Quinn, pulling her right leg under her left to turn slightly next to her, "Oh, is she in trouble or something?" Santana asked with an uncharacteristically sweet voice as she threw her right arm across the booth behind Quinn.

Quinn turned her head giving Santana a questioning a look and Santana turned her attention from Patches to her with a something between a smirk and a grin on her lips.

Patches looked at Santana for a moment before answering slowly, "Um, no. Not exactly. She didn't come to class today…Again. I was just checking to make sure she got my email with the assignment and notes I gave today."

Quinn sat back against the booth with a slight huff, putting her hands in her lap giving him an incredulous look. Santana cocked her head briefly before turning to face Quinn and putting her left hand on Quinn's arm, "Sweetie, I know you're really smart but I don't think that's a reason to skip class, especially more than once?" She said quietly with a questioning tone turning to Patches who nodded slowly as he watched the two girls as Santana began wandering her fingers up and down Quinn's forearm aimlessly.

She turned back to Quinn who was staring at her blankly trying not to laugh at her, "Um," Quinn glanced down at Santana's actions before looking back up to respond, "I wouldn't have been able to…surprise you, when you got here…if I had gone today." She somewhat stuttered out trying to keep a straight but playful look to her face as she looked at Santana.

Santana pressed her lips together and let out an obnoxious giggle as she turned away. Quinn let out a quick breath through her nose as a chuckle and bit the inside of her cheek as turned back to Patches who was giving her an unreadable look, "Well, I'll leave you two alone. It was…nice running into you out of class Miss Fabray, _feel better_ soon." He said with a somewhat sarcastic tone as he stood up and walked away.

When he was finally out of sight Santana practically shoved Quinn against the wall trying to get out of the booth as fast as she could and stand up, "That was him?" She asked, rather loudly.

"Will you shut up and sit down!" Quinn said through gritted teeth and looked around to make sure she didn't catch anyone's attention.

Santana rolled her eyes as she sat down across from Quinn again and leaned forward across the table, "Were you drunk the whole time you were fucking him?"

Quinn closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, "Will you calm down." She commanded more than asked.

Santana rolled her eyes again, "You literally…I…ew, I was…I like," Santana was stuttering with a scowl firmly in place and flailing her hand slightly to get her message across and Quinn gave her an annoyed look urging her to spit it out, "I just…ew." She finally ended her attempted rant and stared at Quinn.

"Really?" Quinn asked sarcastically when Santana failed to make a point.

"I'm slightly nauseated at the fact that you were with him before me. What was it Miss Holliday said, you have sex with everyone you're with had sex with or something like that?" She shuddered and gave Quinn a disgusted look.

Quinn looked back at her, "Are you done?"

Santana pursed her lips and quickly nodded. Quinn gave her a skeptical look, "Okay, well now that you're over that, what the hell were you doing?"

Santana gave her a questioning look, "What?"

"Oh is she in trouble? Sweetie I know you're super smart," She said mocking the tone Santana used, "And being all touchy feely." She exaggerated with a motion of her hands.

Santana gave a look of understanding and shrugged, "I wanted to make him feel uncomfortable, I imagine he was being a douche face before I walked up, right?" Quinn rolled her eyes and nodded as Santana continued, "And no man likes seeing their ex being lovey with another chick, it's slightly emasculating."

Quinn snorted, "Oh really?"

Santana nodded, sure of herself, "Duh, he's probably assuming he's the last dude you dated and I'm sure he assumed you were straight and you broke it off to be with some girl? What'd you tell him when you did?"

Quinn thought for a moment as she gave Santana a questionable look, "I just said I wasn't into it anymore." She shrugged and Santana laughed at that.

"You couldn't have said anything better to make this situation any better." She said still laughing.

Quinn was staring at her blankly but Santana quickly regained herself, "No but really, are you sure you're actually gay because I'm starting to think you just have really poor taste in male sexual partners."

Quinn scoffed, "You're obnoxious."

"It's a valid question, I mean come on..." Santana said seriously.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she took her last drink of coffee, "I'm ready to go." She stated as she stood up and started walking towards the door.

Santana huffed and grabbed Dexter before walking briskly to catch up with her, "I'm just kidding, Q." She said as they walked through the door and made their way out the building. Quinn didn't say anything as they made their way outside and began walking back towards Quinn's dorm.

"Quinn!" Santana finally said grabbing Quinn's hand and stopping so Quinn had to stop and turn around to face her.

"What?" She asked casually shaking her hand from Santana's and crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's your deal?" Santana asked as she searched Quinn's eyes.

Quinn looked back at her for a moment with a slightly furrowed brow, "I don't have a _deal._" She said and turned around to keep walking.

Santana rolled her eyes and skipped up in front of her so she had to stop again, "You're lying." Santana said quietly, urging Quinn to talk.

Quinn sighed and ran her fingers through her hair quickly, "I'm just over him and his crap and I'm tired and my head hurts and I kind of want to just sleep but I can't because you're here and you'll complain about being bored and-"

Santana interrupted her, "Okay okay, listen, when we get back to your room you can take an Aleve or three and lay down and rest for a little bit, I promise I won't complain." She switched Dexter to her left hand and held up her right with a small grin playing on her lips, "Okay?"

"You're only supposed to take two." Quinn said like that was the only part of what Santana said that mattered.

Santana rolled her eyes playfully, "Whatever, come on." She said as she turned to stand by Quinn and pulled on her arm to start walking, "You know, Dexter doesn't like when you're mad at me."

Quinn snorted, "Oh did he tell you that?" Quinn asked, turning her head towards Santana who nodded as she looked at the bear in her hands, "And I wasn't nor am I currently mad at you."

Santana grinned and looked up to Quinn, "Well, he thinks you were so you should probably work on that. Mommy Q isn't allowed to be mad at Mommy S."

Quinn laughed, "He's our child?"

Santana nodded, "Well you bought him and gave him to me so, yeah. He's too emotionally unstable to be put through a separation." She said with a serious tone.

Quinn laughed again, "He's going to have to deal with that one way or another." She said quietly.

Santana covered his ears and moved him to her side opposite from Quinn, "Shhh, don't let him hear you!"

Quinn shook her head with a grin, "_You_ are the dork."

Santana scoffed, "Please, I'm just being a good mother and I got you to smile so, win-win" Quinn turned to her and raised an eyebrow, "What? He didn't want you to be mad and he's says you're very pretty when you smile and it makes him happy, so I was just doing my duties as a mother to make him happy."

Quinn snorted again, looking ahead of her again, "If you say so." She said quietly with a grin still playing on the edge of her lips.

Santana made a noise of agreement but didn't continue the conversation. Quinn sighed inwardly, wondering why on earth Santana was using the bear to speak for herself…if she really was? She didn't know for sure but there had to have been something behind her words right? As they got closer to her building she stole a glance at Santana by her side to see her holding the bear across her stomach as she looked around at their surroundings. Her eyes reached Quinn and when she saw Quinn was looking at her she raised an eyebrow and smirked at her before turning away again.

Quinn sighed audibly this time as she faced forward again, _I have a feeling this is going to be a long weekend._


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing, yay :) This is just kind of a sleepy!Quinn filler chapter, next chapter will be more eventful I promise haha :)**

Quinn was searching through her purse after failing to find any sort of pain killers on her dresser or anywhere else nearby. Santana was sitting on Quinn's bed leaning back on her hands watching her as she practically threw her purse back on her desk and walked over to her closet and unzipped the pocket on her overnight bag, "Oh my god!" She said loudly with a huff and kicked it back into the floor of her closet and turned around. Santana looked at her for a moment with an amused look on her face before she held out her hand.

She shook the small bottle in her hand and raised an eyebrow at Quinn who pursed her lips, "Looking for these?" She asked with a playful smirk.

"Where did you find those?" Quinn asked irritated as she finally charged over to Santana and ripped the bottle from her hands, "And why did you just sit there and watch me look for them?" She continued with a still angry tone as she opened the bottle.

"They're mine, calm down, princess." Santana finally said and Quinn rolled her eyes as she handed the bottle back to her and walked over to her mini fridge. She opened it and grabbed a small bottle of water and took a small drink before throwing back the pills and taking another longer drink. She put the lid back on and put it back in the fridge before she turned around. Santana was still watching her with a small smirk on her face.

"What?" Quinn asked, furrowing her brow.

Santana continued looking at her for a moment before she shook her head and stood up, "Nothing." She stood at the edge of Quinn's bed and held out her arm and waved it towards the bed like she was showing off a prize on a game show. Quinn raised an eyebrow, "What? Don't you wanna lie down?" Santana asked seriously.

"What are you gonna do?" Quinn asked as she slowly started walking towards the bed.

Santana shrugged, "Do you care if I use your laptop?" She asked as she pulled back the covers on the bed. Quinn watched her curiously.

"No," She said as she kicked off her shoes, "Just don't look through my stuff." She added looking up at Santana with a grin. Quinn quickly pulled off her skirt and put on her sweatpants laying on the floor by her bed before sitting down on it.

"Not making any promises." Santana said with a smirk as Quinn got situated in bed. Quinn rolled her eyes and Santana pulled up the covers over her.

"I'm not seven I can get ready for a nap alone." Quinn said with a small smile as Santana finished fixing the blankets over Quinn and stood up right next to the bed.

Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over chest, "God, I try to be nice and you bitch at me. I be myself and you bitch at me. Can't win."

Quinn rolled her eyes again, playfully this time, "Sorry, thank you." She said trying to sound sincere.

Santana scoffed, "You're welcome." She said in the same strained tone.

Quinn watched her as she walked over to her desk and opened the laptop, "Do you want me to wake you up at a certain time or…?" Santana asked distractedly as she looked for the power button.

Quinn looked at her phone and saw it was about 5:30. She sighed, "I don't know, like seven I guess…or sooner if you wanna, I don't care." She mumbled as she turned over onto her stomach and shoved her face in the pillow.

Santana snorted, "'Kay well, sleep tight."

Quinn mumbled a response and before either of them knew it she was out like a light.

* * *

Quinn woke up with a startle when her phone started ringing in her ear from under the pillow. She sat up quickly and held one eye open as she searched the room for nothing in particular before her eyes landed on Santana sitting in the chair at her desk. She had earphones in and was distracted by something on the screen, oblivious to what was going on. Quinn finally got herself together and grabbed her phone looking at the screen. She didn't recognize the number so she just threw it back down on her pillow for the last few seconds before it went to voicemail.

She groaned and rubbed at her eyes carefully so as not to mess up her eye makeup more than it probably already was. She tried to see what Santana was doing; it looked like she was watching a TV show or something. When she couldn't figure out what exactly it was, she grabbed her phone again, seeing it was about 7:15 and shot a glare at a still oblivious Santana for not waking her when she said to. Whoever called apparently didn't leave a voicemail and she rolled her eyes at whoever it was for disturbing her for no reason.

She threw the covers off of herself and stood up. She stretched her arms over her head and let out a little squeak before she relaxed and turned to walk over to Santana. She stopped behind Santana's chair and leaned over so her face was next to hers, pulling an earphone out gently causing Santana to jump slightly at the sudden disruption. She leaned back slightly to look at Quinn when she asked, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Santana furrowed her brow before looking at her phone and pushing the home button, lighting up the screen. She snorted when she saw the time, "Oops." She said simply with a grin playing on her lips. Quinn scoffed before she straightened up and brought her hands to rest on Santana's shoulders.

"What are you watching?" Quinn asked curiously, patting Santana's shoulder in rhythm with each word.

Santana hit the escape button on the keyboard as she shook her shoulders to get Quinn to stop and stood up backing the chair into Quinn so she had to step back. Quinn moved around the chair with a huff and watched as Santana exited out of the browser and shut the laptop down, "I was just rewatching Two Broke Girls, Berry wouldn't shut up when it was first on." She said turning towards Quinn, rolling her eyes.

Quinn nodded absently, "You could've finished it."

Santana shrugged, "It was almost over, I remember that part."

They stood there looking at each other for a moment before Quinn broke out into a huge yawn and leaned forward resting her forehead on Santana's shoulder.

Santana grabbed Quinn by the shoulders pushing her back with a small laugh and a curious look before she moved passed her and towards the bed. Quinn furrowed her brow and turned around to look at her and blindly reached behind her to swivel the chair around to sit down, "What was that?" Quinn asked.  
"What was what?" Santana asked distractedly, looking at her phone with a slight scowl. She looked back up to Quinn who was staring at her blankly and she chuckled, "Okay so, are we gonna go do something or stay here. You don't look like you're in any mood to go anywhere."

Quinn blinked her eyes rapidly before responding, "Um…well, what is there to do here?" She asked.

Santana looked like she was thinking for a moment before she wiggled her eyebrows up and down giving Quinn a suggestive look. Quinn snorted, "Nothing sexual." She mumbled as she swiveled around grabbing her laptop and maneuvering the charger around so it would reach her bed. She stood up and walked over to the bed with the laptop and the end of the charger in her hands as she hiked a leg over Santana and stopped briefly to set both items down next to Santana's feet.

"Nothing sexual, huh?" Santana muttered quietly from beneath Quinn keeping her hands folded across her own stomach.

"That's what I said." Quinn responded quickly making sure the charger was staying in place before she turned around and noticed she was still straddling Santana while she was doing so. Instead of thinking or overreacting she just pulled her other leg onto the bed and sat next to Santana as she reached slightly for her laptop, pulling it open and turning it on.

"Just making sure." Santana said quietly and Quinn was very aware of her eyes watching her. _God, why is this happening?_ Quinn wondered to herself. Sure she wanted to take things with Santana to a different level than they were currently at but she didn't really want to do it sexually just yet. That's the whole reason this started, she didn't want it to be the reason it kept going. Also she wasn't sure if she was quite ready for a sober rendezvous just yet.

"I'm being serious." She muttered making eye contact with Santana briefly before logging into Netflix, "Any requests?" She asked, speaking up a bit now.

"Can we just watch porn instead?" Santana asked and Quinn's eyes widened comically as she turned quickly towards Santana, "What? That's watching people be sexual, not _us_ doing anything sexual." She stated with a serious tone and Quinn jaw dropped slightly.

"We are not watching porn, Santana!" Quinn hissed quickly before turning her attention back to the computer screen.

"Chill, I was just kidding," Santana said sitting up and resting a hand behind Quinn leaning in closer to the computer and smacking Quinn's hand away with her other hand, taking over the scrolling duties. Quinn sighed and rested her hands in her lap.

She watched her out of the corner of her eye, after a few moments she saw Santana's expression brighten when she ran across Mean Girls, "We should totally watch this!" She said excitedly.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "You've seen it like nine million times." Quinn said tiredly, already knowing she wasn't going to win this argument.

"Because it's only the greatest movie in existence, pleeeease?" She asked turning towards Quinn with an exaggerated pouty face that made Quinn roll her eyes again.

"Whatever." She said as she grabbed a pillow that was smashed against the wall and put it behind her, lying down. Santana got the movie ready and started to lie back before she hesitated.

"Should we sit up and have it between us, it might be uncomfortable lying down…" She said slowly looking down at Quinn.

Quinn looked at her for a moment, "Two minutes ago you were ready to rip my clothes off and now _you're_ concerned about the situation?" She asked slightly amused.

Santana scoffed, "I wasn't ready to rip your clothes off, I was just making a suggestion. And how you received said suggestion is making me ask this question so I know _you're_ comfortable and not being weird the whole time. I would be more than okay having you lay all up on me while we watch this but I know you'd be uncomfortable with that and then proceed to being your weird prudey self."

Quinn scoffed, "You're so thoughtful." She said annoyed before she grabbed the back of Santana's shirt and pulled her down next to her. Santana sighed and sat back up grabbing the other pillows and piling them behind her before she lay back down. She put the laptop so it was resting on Quinn's right thigh and her left thigh.

"This okay?" She asked as she hit play and shimmied a little bit closer into Quinn and shifting herself on the pillows to make herself more comfortable after grabbing Dexter off the night stand and settling him against her other side.

Quinn side-eyed her momentarily, "Yeah." She said quietly before she slightly adjusted herself as well.

* * *

Quinn was half asleep throughout the whole movie after about half hour in and when it was over she found herself resting her head on Santana's shoulder, "Are you awake?" Santana asked quietly pulling the laptop over to her own lap.

"Barely." Quinn mumbled turning to her side slightly and burying her face into Santana's shoulder.

She felt more than heard Santana chuckle, "Do you wanna watch another or…" She trailed off, "It's only nine, I know you don't usually go to bed until later so…" Santana commented absently as she moved her finger slowly across the track pad watching the arrow move across the screen, "But you're acting like you're ready to pass out now." She added quietly.

"I think you drugged me." Quinn mumbled into Santana's shoulder, "Are you sure those were Aleve?" She asked turning her face away from Santana's body so she could speak easier.

Santana snorted, "I didn't drug you." She said quietly.

Quinn threw her left arm over Santana's torso and turned into her more before mumbling again, "You can watch another one if you wanna." She thought she felt Santana take a deeper breath than she had been doing previously when she put her arm over her but she wasn't sure it wasn't just her brain going insane from whatever she was sure wasn't just two Aleve, "And are you sure?" She asked again.

Santana snorted again, "I think you just need a good night's sleep." She started to sit up, "I'll sit at the desk and watch one so I don't bother you."

Quinn didn't budge, if anything she was holding Santana down, "You're fine…and comfy." She muttered feeling Santana relax back into the bed after she sighed.

"Maybe you are high on something. Damn that was probably the bottle I was using to store my illegally purchased prescription drugs I use." She said with a serious tone and Quinn shot up off of Santana and turned to look back down at her with a shocked look on her face.

"What?" She asked loudly.

"I'm kidding! Damn, Q. You have no sense of humor or sarcasm when you're half asleep." Santana said between laughs at Quinn, "Just go to sleep." Santana said finally settling down.

Quinn sighed and laid back down with a huff, turning to her other side away from Santana, "Goodnight, and please don't stay up all night because I'm probably gonna wake up early and I don't wanna wait all day for you to wake up." She muttered sleepily.

"I'll go to bed after I watch this and if I'm not up by like…eleven, then you can wake me up in whichever way you deem acceptable." She said and by the tone of her voice Quinn could probably tell what look was on her face. She internally rolled her eyes, deeming it took too much energy to physically do so.

"Whatever, 'night." She mumbled into her pillow.

"Goodnight." She heard Santana say before she quickly drifted off to sleep again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, thanks again for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, everythin!. So, obviously on the show Santana going to Lima was around Regionals which doesn't really play into this story's timeline which is now around the middle of April if I'm thinking correctly so I may or may not actually have her go, for that anyway, but I do kinda want them there at some juncture because reasons so...I guess we'll have to see! Just a head's up so you don't get confused or anything haha :)**

Quinn stood outside her building, waiting for Santana who somehow ended up taking longer to make it outside even though they were just walking together a moment ago. Quinn had her hair pulled back into a pony tail and her favorite white sundress with a yellow cardigan all paired with her usual wedged shoes. Before Santana left for the bathroom earlier, she told Quinn to wear something cute for whatever reason so, she did.

She turned around, arms crossed, when she finally heard the door open and Santana came moseying out the door, struggling to shove her phone in the small front pocket of her tight jeans. She was walking slowly as she did so and completely stopped as she finally got it to fit in. She looked up as she pulled her sunglasses off the front of her black tank top and put them on, giving Quinn coy smile, "Happy to see you listened to me." She said, gesturing to Quinn's outfit as she approached her.

Quinn was looking at her through narrowed eyes, "Did you get lost walking through the lobby, what took you so long?" Quinn asked as Santana walked by her with a grin still firmly in place.

Quinn caught up to her as she answered, "I got a phone call." She said simply, ignoring the confused look Quinn was giving her.

"People usually take phone calls outside…" She responded slowly.

Santana took in a deep breath and looked like she was debating with herself on what she should say, "It was Sam." She said quickly.

Quinn's still narrowed gaze faltered slightly, "What did he want?" She asked cautiously.

Santana inhaled and exhaled deeply and slowly before she answered, "He thinks I should go to Lima and talk to Brittany." She sputtered out quietly.

Quinn pursed her lips and nodded slowly as she looked away, slightly confused, "Why?"

Santana shrugged, "You know what happened at the beginning of the school year?" Quinn thought for a moment and nodded, "I guess it's kinda the same situation, different reasoning."

Quinn nodded again and remained silent for a moment, thinking. Why was she starting to get worried about this? Santana seemed to be over Brittany…but that's easy to say when Brittany is with someone else and when she's saying this to the person silently begging her to be.

"Are you going?" Quinn finally asked, looking back to Santana to gauge a reaction.

From her side, Quinn could see by the sunglasses and saw Santana look up quickly like she was rolling her eyes or thinking quickly before she took in a quick breath to answer, "I told him to do what he could and if in a few weeks she's still the same, I'd come talk to her."

"Why in a few weeks? You can go…I mean I don't care if that's what you're worried about." Quinn said quickly.

Santana bit back a grin, "I'd actually rather focus on myself than her right now, especially since we're not even together." Quinn made an understanding face and offered a quick shrug, not pushing, "And if I wait a few weeks I can go with you." She added quickly, still avoiding looking at Quinn.

Quinn smiled a little and looked down, "Why is that important?"

"It's not," Santana answered quickly, "But I think it'd make it easier." She admitted quietly.

Quinn smiled again as she nudged Santana and pointed to the right so she would turn, "I haven't even thought about that." Quinn said quietly. Santana finally turned to look at her, Quinn could see her eyebrows furrowed slightly above her sunglasses, "I mean going back…and having to stay there. I've been so caught up in my world here I haven't even thought about the fact that I'll have to go back to Lima in a couple weeks and _stay _there." She said with a sigh.

Santana offered an understanding look but didn't say anything so Quinn decided to continue, "I mean, what do I have there now? I did everything I could to get out of there, thinking about spending the summer there makes me want to throw up and cry."

Santana snorted and turned her attention back in front of her, "Dramatic much?" She asked quietly but with an obviously sarcastic tone.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "What? Everyone that's there has their little group of friends to hang out with. I'm not even sure Brittany would still want to be my friend if she found out about us and Rachel isn't coming back…and you're not there…" Quinn trailed off at that but regained herself slightly, "In case you forgot people weren't jumping at the thought of being my friend."

"Then don't stay there." Santana suggested quickly.

"What?" Quinn asked even quicker, confused.

"Berry and I kinda talked about it, I mean Brody moved out, don't ask, and we both know how much you'd probably rather be anywhere else but there again so…" Santana said, matter-of-factly.

Quinn looked over to her, "You want me to stay with you guys?" She asked, just to clarify.

Santana shrugged, "Why not?"

Quinn didn't know what to say so she made a gesture with her hand between them. Santana looked down to watch the gesture and pursed her lips, "What?"

Quinn huffed, "Living together whether whatever this is works out or not would be…I don't know, not a good idea?" She asked quickly.

Santana stopped walking which caused Quinn's step to falter as she turned around to see what she was doing, "We're both big girls, aren't we?" She asked with a grin playing on her lips, "I think either way this goes we can be adults about it."

Quinn pursed her lips and looked down as she stepped closer to Santana. When she looked back up she could see Santana's eyes through her sunglasses now that they were closer, "Which way do you want this to go?" She asked with a quiet yet challenging tone to her voice.

Santana narrowed her eyes, "Like I'd really tell you if I wanted you to get over this and we could move on with our lives."

Quinn mirrored Santana's gaze, "I think you just did." She said quieter than she meant to be. Santana closed her eyes momentarily and didn't say anything and Quinn turned to start walking again when she felt Santana grab her wrist to prevent her from doing so.

Quinn stopped and gave her a questioning look while she pulled the sunglasses off her face and placed them on her head, still holding Quinn's wrist to prevent her from moving.

"You _really_ think I'm not taking this seriously don't you?" Santana finally asked, looking at Quinn with a sad smile, "How many times do I need to tell you that I am?"

Quinn looked down and gave a small shrug.

Santana watched her for a moment before she shifted her hand to Quinn's hand instead of her wrist and gave it small squeeze causing Quinn to look up, "Is somebody else having trust issues?" She asked teasingly.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Shut up, you know what I mean."

"I know, you're implying that I'm a heartless bitch." Santana said with an exasperated tone and Quinn rolled her eyes again, "I know, shut up you know what I mean." Santana said, mocking Quinn.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I know _you_ don't want to get hurt but I'd rather you not end up hurting _me _in the process. If you did, I know it wouldn't be on purpose but I guess that's why I'm being, I don't know, skeptical about your intentions." Quinn said slowly.

Quinn looked into Santana's eyes and pursed her lips taking in a deep, slow breath. She's happy she did because Santana yanked her closer to her and brought her hands to Quinn's cheeks and looked right into her eyes, "This is going to sound _very _hypocritical," She said quietly, her gaze not faltering, "But you're just going to have to trust me." She pressed her hands into Quinn's cheeks a little more with each word, adding emphasis. When she finished she gave Quinn a small grin before her eyes flickered to Quinn's lips that were poking out from the pressure on her cheeks.

She hesitated a moment before she dropped her hands and gaze, "Okay?" She finally asked.

Quinn cleared her throat and rolled her eyes, more at herself, "Yeah, whatever." She answered quickly.

Santana looked back up, gave Quinn an understanding look, and gestured for them to continue walking. They walked in silence. Quinn's thoughts were racing…also her heart. Should she stay with them this summer? Would that be a good idea, regardless of how this works out? She sighed to herself and then sighed again because she was kind of hoping Santana would've closed the distance between them back there. It's not like that would be solid evidence that she was invested in this as well, but it would've been a good start.

"So was that a yes?" Santana asked quietly, breaking the silence.

Quinn shot her a confused look and then remembered what the suggestion even was in the first place, "I guess we'll see how it goes." She answered cooly.

Santana held back a grin and nodded, "Do you know where we're going?" She asked, trying to break the obvious tension between them after that conversation.

Quinn scoffed, "You picked the place out, I thought you knew."

Santana glared at her, "Are you serious? How the hell would I know where it's at, I just suggested it!"

Quinn laughed, "Calm down, wow. Yes I know where we're going, geez." She said giving Santana a weird look.

Santana retracted her claws so to speak and pursed her lips, "Ass."

Quinn laughed again, "I'm the ass? You were about to rip my head off."

Santana snorted, "It's funny how both of us try to recover from emotional moments with bitchy sarcasm."

"Yeah," Quinn chuckled, "But when did you find this place, I thought you didn't know what was around here?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I woke up and after I pried you off of me I checked out the campus online to see what was around." She said casually.

"Pried me off of you? Okay…When did you wake up?" Quinn asked.

"Yep, and around eightish I don't know, I was awake on and off. Couldn't sleep very well." Santana answered nonchalantly with a shrug.

Quinn gave her a sad smile, "Do you need a nap, is that why you're cranky?"

Santana snorted, "I'm fine, I'm used to being up all night." She said in a suggestive tone.

Quinn laughed, "Doing what, you said you haven't done anything since Valentine's Day."

"Thinking about Valentine's Day." Santana replied slowly with a sly grin before she made a kissing face at Quinn, "I don't think you know how hard it was to keep my hands to myself when you were sprawled across me, especially when you started dreaming. Did you know you make noises when you sleep?"

Quinn gaped at Santana, "I do not."

"Yeah, you do actually. It would've been cute had it not bothered me so much." She coughed and raised her eyebrows.

Quinn scoffed, "See that's how I know you're lying, you said it was cute."

"It was and you are, have I not said that before?" Santana gave Quinn an overly confused look.

"This is why I never know when you're being serious or not." Quinn said, narrowing her eyes and slowing to a stop in front of their destination.

"You'll just have to figure it out." Santana said with a smirk before she opened the door and ushered Quinn through.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight?" Quinn asked, watching Santana through narrowed eyes as she licked off the remaining icing on her fingers.

"Mmhmm." Santana answered distractedly. She finished with a small pop, turning to find Quinn watching her. She smirked, "Why did you have something else in mind?" She asked waving her fingers around.

While they were inside getting donuts and stuff they ran into one of Quinn's friends, Chelsea. She invited them to hang out at her boyfriend's brother's house for a hockey game they were going to watch. Quinn hesitated but Santana jumped in and said they'd love to…not for the game, just to hang out and have something to do.

Quinn sighed, "No."

"Okayyyy." Santana drawled, giving Quinn a disappointed look, "Plus I'd like to see why exactly these people choose to hang around you." Quinn narrowed her eyes again and Santana looked at her phone to check the time, "We should walk around some more, kill time and sight see."

Quinn shrugged and grabbed the bag next to her filled with donuts, "Any place in particular?" Quinn asked standing up.

Santana shrugged, "Surprise me." She said with a grin as she stood up.

Quinn thought for a moment and shrugged, "Okay."

Santana held out an arm for Quinn to loop hers through and after a moment of hesitation, Quinn accepted it and guided her in the right direction.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for everything again, I'm happy you all like it, saying it's cute and whatnot. So don't hate me for this one haha :)**

"Can't believe you took me to a fucking cemetery, is that your idea of romance?" Santana complained from the backseat of the cab they were in.

Quinn shot her a glare, "I didn't know romance was involved, you said kill time and I killed time. I like going there so...That's exactly why I should've known you'd bitch about it." She said with realization.

"I don't hate everything you like." Santana argued with a smirk.

"Shut up." Quinn said rolling her eyes, "Are you gonna be like this all night now?"

Santana shrugged, "It depends on how annoying your friends are."

Quinn scoffed and turned to look out the window when the car slowed to a stop.

"Here's your stop, ladies." The cab driver said.

After a brief exchange with the driver about the money situation Quinn and Santana climbed out of the cab in front of a questionable looking house.

"Are you sure your friend isn't trying to get us murdered?" Santana asked, subconsciously stepping closer to Quinn.

Quinn looked around briefly. There were several cars across the street and a couple in the driveway, "Well, it doesn't appear to be abandoned, she did say it was kind of a crappy neighborhood." Quinn said slowly as she started walking to the front door.

Santana kept to Quinn's side as they walked up the sidewalk and steps to the porch. Quinn glanced at Santana and gave her an overly enthusiastic smile, "Ready?"

"To die? Apparently I don't have a choice." Santana said slowly.

Quinn pursed her lips and faced forward as she knocked loudly on the door. They stood there waiting a few moments before Chelsea's bright blue eyed smile replaced their view of the door, "You made it!" She exclaimed.

Santana exhaled a breath neither of them was aware she was holding and visibly relaxed as she pushed by Chelsea through the door, "Don't mind her." Quinn said with a small smile as she walked with her through the door.

"More people showed up than I was expecting, I guess it's a playoff game or something." Chelsea said making her way to the kitchen. Santana already found her way there and was standing by the oven waiting for them to join her.

"Who's here then?" Quinn asked slowly as she raised an eyebrow at Santana who was glaring at her as she walked by.

"A few of Jake's brother's friends, his girlfriend and Zack and of course Emily." She answered casually as she reached into the freezer and pulled out a couple of lime beers for Quinn and Santana.

Quinn took her's and Santana looked at her's with a scowl, "Isn't there anything else?"

"Santana." Quinn started.

"It's fine, Q." Chelsea interrupted, "Jack and Coke?"

Santana smirked, "That's better."

Quinn walked over and stood directly in front of Santana, "If you get drunk I swear to god..."

Santana gave her an overly sweet smile, "I can hold my alcohol better than you can, sweetie, don't worry about me."

Quinn narrowed her eyes and started to argue but a glass was handed to Santana and Chelsea signaled for them to follow her. They walked to an open door in a small hallway which led to the basement. Quinn noticed that the basement was obviously cared for more than the entire house as a whole.

They reached the bottom and saw a rather large widescreen tv in the corner with a large couch and two chairs on either side. Santana turned around to look at Quinn and held out her hand, wiggling her fingers for her to take it. Quinn loosely grabbed onto her fingers and allowed Santana to guide her to the back of the room where an air hockey table sat.

"Really?" Quinn asked rolling her eyes.

She walked to one side and Santana went to the other. When they looked up towards each other Santana had a big smirk on her face, "Ready for me to kick your ass?"

The score was 6-5, Quinn was winning, by the time two of the other guys there was waiting to play. The taller one, scruffy brown hair and green eyes introduced himself to Quinn, his name was Matt. The other one, about her height with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes she figured out was Jake's brother Danny.

Santana had been eyeing Matt ever since he walked over and stood at the side of the table on Quinn's side. Quinn quirked an eyebrow at her after she hit the puck rather hard and it bounced off of Quinn's side and flew back into Santana's goal giving Quinn the winning point.

"You just kicked your own ass." Quinn said laughing at Santana's annoyed expression.

"I need another drink." Santana announced rolling her eyes and walking back towards the stairs.

Quinn watched her as she went and as she moved to follow her, Matt interrupted her, "Nice job! Cheer me on? You're probably a pretty good good luck charm." He said with a goofy half grin.

Quinn looked back towards the stairs briefly and hesitated as she thought, "Uh, sure, why not?" She said with a small smile.

He returned the gesture with the same half smile and moved to his position at the end of the table. Quinn knew this was probably a dirty trick to play but a very large part of her wanted to see if it would work.

"So are you, you know, like seeing anyone?" Matt's voice snapped Quinn out of her thoughts.

"I um, I mean it's nothing exclusive." She answered slowly earning another grin from him.

After some obnoxious clapping and congratulating when Matt won, Quinn turned around briefly to scan the room for Santana who still hadn't come back over. She didn't find her and assumed she must still be upstairs.

"Would you mind going to get me another beer?" She asked sweetly waving her bottle to Matt after she turned back around.

"Sure!" He said quickly grabbing her empty bottle from her hand and quickly making his way towards the stairs.

After he was out of sight she sighed and rolled her eyes to herself. And after a second thought after the way Santana was looking at him it probably wasn't a good idea to send him up there if she was up there.

She sighed again and started making her way towards the stairs and was stopped by Chelsea, "What are you doing?" She asked sternly.

Quinn furrowed her brow, "Going upstairs…" She said slowly.

Chelsea rolled her eyes, "I mean with Matt, I thought you and Santana were together."

Quinn snorted, "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Did you think I forgot about the time you drank a little too much than you should've and told me all about her?"

Quinn narrowed her eyes, "We're not together and I'm not doing anything with Matt either now can I go upstairs please?" Quinn asked impatiently.

Chelsea just stepped aside and allowed Quinn to pass. She quickly made her way up the stairs and found Santana leaning against the counter glaring at Matt's back as he dug through the fridge.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked, taking her attention away from him.

"Ignoring that little show that I'm sure was going on down there." She said with a scowl.

Matt raised up when he heard Quinn's voice and held out a beer for her, "What show, the hockey game? I thought that's why we're here."

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek and Santana gaped at him, "Ignore her." Quinn said as she accepted the bottle with a sweet smile, "Thanks."

Matt grinned, "You're welcome." Santana watched the exchange with an even bigger scowl, "Well, I'm gonna go watch the game, you coming?" He asked Quinn.

"I'll be down in a sec." She answered with a grin which he returned again before he scurried off towards the basement.

"You shouldn't do that." Santana said with an irritated tone as Quinn turned around to face her.

"Do what?" Quinn asked like she was oblivious

"Act like he actually has a chance, it's not fair to him and not even to you since I know what you're up to." Santana answered matter-of-factly.

"What makes you think that's what I'm doing?" Quinn asked challengingly.

"I'm not a fucking idiot," Santana said standing up off the counter and stepping closer, "Did you think I just ignored or forgot about all those times you told me how much you wanna be with me?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "And did you think I forgot about all the times you said you didn't wanna be anything more than just friends?" Santana narrowed her eyes, "How many of those have you had?" She asked gesturing towards Santana's almost empty glass.

"This is my third, why is that relevant?" Santana asked in return.

"Because I don't think you know what you're talking about." Quinn rebutted.

"Fine then, go keep playing with your little boy toy but don't come trying to find me to save you when he gets pissed because you won't fuck him." Santana said angrily.

Quinn shook her head and turned around to go back to the basement. Santana was following her but she did her best to ignore her. She walked over to Matt who stood behind the full couch, "Who's winning?" She asked when she reached him.

"Oh, no one yet. They haven't scored yet." He said not looking away from the tv, "There's like ten minutes left in the second period so there's still plenty of time."

She nodded even though he wouldn't see it and looked around the room absently. She saw Santana and Chelsea talking on the other side of the room which worried her slightly but decided to ignore it. She sighed and glanced up at Matt. He was cute, especially that half grin he keeps giving her. She feels like in high school she would've been swooning over him but right now she's regretting spending time with him instead of Santana.

She glanced back towards her and saw her looking back at her. She was giving her an almost unreadable expression except her eyes were telling a whole other story. Quinn figured it was the alcohol she had that was affecting her capability of keeping on her bitch face.

She sighed and turned back to Matt, "I'm gonna go talk to them okay?" He glanced at her and nodded and she turned around rolling her eyes. She never understood men and sports.

Quinn reached the little table Santana and Chelsea were standing by and received a cold glare from both of them, "I'm sorry, were you talking about me? I can go." Quinn suggested after neither of them spoke.

"Already getting bored with him? Poor guy." Santana said sarcastically.

Quinn glared at her and turned her attention to the bottle on the table in front of her, "May I?"

"Beer before liquor never sicker." Chelsea recited and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine." She said and poured herself a shot. She eyed Santana until she downed it and made a ridiculous face afterwards. They chuckled at her.

"If you think I'm gonna take care of you after this you must be high." Santana said, Quinn noticed now the alcohol effecting Santana's voice.

"I'm a big girl, remember?" She said sarcastically.

Chelsea watched the exchange with an amused grin, "I don't know about you guys but the sexual tension between you two is kinda uncomfortable."

Quinn and Santana snapped their eyes off of each others and to her, "Please." Santana said simply and Quinn just scowled at her rather than saying anything.

"Where's the bathroom?" Quinn asked after a moment of extremely awkward silence.

"Go upstairs and keep going down the hall it's..." Chelsea turned slightly and waved her right hand, "It's on the right side."

Quinn nodded and grinned before she shot a glare at Santana who had been staring a hold into the side of her head the whole time she stood there.

Quinn took her time hoping that somehow the longer she took, the faster the game would end. When she finally made it back to the basement she saw that the third and what she was praying final period had just started. She heard shouting in the bathroom so she assumed the team that had a point was the one everyone was rooting for.

When she was upstairs she grabbed another beer and decided this one should probably be her last one. Santana was right, she can't hold liquor for crap. Although she probably should've known that, that is how Puck got her to sleep with him...with wine coolers.

She rolled her eyes at herself before she heard a deep voice come up behind her, "I thought you left, are you okay?" Matt asked as she turned around.

She was surprised he even noticed she wasn't in the room anymore, "Yeah I'm fine." She said and he grinned with relief.

"Good, I was gonna be pretty upset if you left before giving me a chance to ask for your number." He said with a sweet tone, "You go to Yale right?"

Quinn panicked slightly and then realized he asked another question, "Uh yeah, freshman." She finally answered.

"Ohh cool cool. I would be a freshman too but I decided to take a year off after high school." He said and she nodded totally understanding why. If she didn't get into Yale she probably would've done the same.

There were a few more yells coming from in front of the tv and Matt turned around to see what happened. Quinn took the opportunity to look over to where Chelsea and Santana stood and found Santana actually paying attention to the game. Even though she was halfway across the table leaning on her elbows. Quinn grinned a little at her and Matt turned back towards her, "I think we got this won, other team ain't shit tonight."

Quinn nodded, "I guess I mean I don't know much about hockey." She said with a laugh.

He laughed, "Maybe we could go to a game sometime, I'll explain it to you." He suggested with that grin again.

"I don't know, we'll see." She answered vaguely, really not wanting to lead him on anymore than she probably already has. He seems like a sweet enough guy and now she's going to end up looking like a bitch...because that's something new.

He nodded, "I guess I should probably get you warmed up to me first before anything like that." He said with a small shrug, "You wanna head upstairs?"

Quinn seemed to physically falter as her eyes flicked over to Santana who was still watching the tv, "What's wrong with staying down here?" She asked quickly.

"Oh, nothing," He answered quickly, "I just thought we could go somewhere quieter, get to know each other. I wouldn't try anything, you seem like a sweet girl. And I think your friend over there would probably kick my ass, what's her deal?"

Quinn snorted, "She's just…Santana. You'd have to know her to understand." Quinn said quietly.

He nodded, "Would you wanna walk over there with me for a shot? I'd go by myself but…" He asked grinning again.

"Sure." She said and started walking back over to the small table occupied by Santana and Chelsea.

Santana sat up as they walked over and scowled, "Manage to charm your way into my friend Quinn's pants yet?" She asked sarcastically, she had a glazed look to her eyes and Quinn realized this was going to end up being a long night.

* * *

Shortly after the game was over and Quinn convinced Matt to give her his number rather than her giving him hers, save for problems in the future, she noticed that Santana had disappeared. She looked around briefly and he got distracted by the other guys so she walked upstairs and looked around. She walked to the kitchen to get a bottle of water before she walked into what she assumed was like a living room area and saw Santana lying on the couch, looking at nothing in particular.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked quietly as she walked slowly towards her. Santana lightly shook her head but didn't say anything, "What's wrong?" Quinn asked as she sat on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Santana glanced up at her and then closed her eyes, "I wanna go home." She mumbled.

At that moment Chelsea came into the room looking for Quinn, "Is she okay?" She asked, worried.

Quinn nodded, "Will you call a cab please?"

Chelsea nodded and walked back out of the room, "Are you feeling okay?" Quinn asked quietly, leaning forward to brush Santana's hair out of her face, knowing what the answer would be. To tell the truth she wasn't feeling so hot herself so she took a big drink from the water bottle, "Take a drink of this." She said holding out the bottle.

Santana barely sat up and took a small drink before she held the bottle back out and collapsed herself back down on the couch, "I told you not to drink a lot." She said quietly as she watched Santana.

Santana shrugged but still didn't say anything. Quinn sighed and sat back slightly and looked at her. She's pretty sure neither of them would be feeling like crap if she hadn't acted like an idiot with Matt just to try to make Santana jealous, especially if it didn't even work. She sighed and rested her elbows on her knees and then her face into her hands. She heard Chelsea call into the room, "It'll be here in about ten minutes."

Quinn muttered a response but didn't lift her head. This weekend sucked and she didn't know how long Santana would be there tomorrow but she was pretty sure it wouldn't be long enough for them to get over the tension that was sure to be between them. She lifted her head and saw Santana giving her a sad almost smile that caused her to furrow her brow slightly confused.

"Us and alcohol never got along very well." Santana mumbled and Quinn let out a humorless laugh. _I guess not._


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I know last chapter was sucky but it makes me happy to know that people are actually invested in the story :D You may or, most likely, may not enjoy this chapter either but...what's Quinntana without a good argument right...? Also this chapter is significantly shorter than the last but I promise the next ones will make up for it :) Thanks again!**

"You are such a fucking bitch, Fabray!" Santana said as she stormed through the door, startling Quinn who was looking through Twitter on her phone waiting for her to come back from the bathroom.

"Looks like someone's feeling better." Quinn said blankly before looking back to her phone.

Santana stalked over to the bed and ripped Quinn's phone from her hands, "What the hell, Santana?"

Santana poked around on her phone before she threw it back on the bed, "Why do you have his number?" She asked, irritatedly.

"Why are you acting like I'm not allowed to talk to people aside from you?" Quinn retorted.

Santana scowled, "Oh cut the shit, Fabray." She said, "Why are _you_ acting like you're fifteen again? You know I kinda thought you grew past the bitchy, manipulative thing after Shelby felt the need to leave Lima_ again_ because you were a psychotic bitch."

Quinn pursed her lips, "And I thought you grew past the denying your feelings and waiting until it's too late thing after you lost Brittany to Artie." She retorted.

Santana crossed her arms and leaned forward a little bit, "See? Bitch."

"What did you expect me to do Santana just sit there and listen to you talk shit about me and about Beth? That got you a bitch slap last time, you know not to bring her up." Quinn explained through gritted teeth.

Santana's glare faltered at Quinn's use of the word "shit" which they both know she rarely uses, "You're still not past that yet? You're nineteen Quinn, you had her when you were what, sixteen? You're a, well I _thought _you were a completely different person now. But it hurts doesn't it? Someone using something they _know_ will upset you just to get a reaction out of you? What a dick move." She said sarcastically.

Quinn scowled at her, "You don't just "get over" giving your child up for adoption Santana, especially when you know who has her and they won't let you see her. Now I'm done with this conversation, so shut up."

"I'm not done talking so don't tell me to shut up, got it?" Santana asked angrily, "Why are you talking to him?" She asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I wasn't even going to keep his number, Santana, I thought you supposedly knew what I was up to." She said in a somewhat mocking tone.

"Apparently I don't know anything when it comes to you anymore." She replied.

Quinn scoffed, "If you would just stop being a little bitch about this whole thing I wouldn't have even given him a second look in the first place. I'm not a mind reader, Santana. I don't know what you're doing or how you feel or anything because you don't freaking talk about _shit_ with me. "Trust me" hasn't exactly worked out in my favor in the past." Quinn said getting irritated herself.

"I'm here, aren't I? I'm getting pissed about you flirting with some guy instead of spending time with me, aren't it? I took two days off of work even though my boss argued with me about it for like a week and I came all the way here to see you and spend time with you and you _still_ don't get it?" Santana asked, raising her voice slightly.

Quinn looked at her for a moment but before she could speak, Santana continued, "You know I'm right, you're just so insecure that you think everyone is out to get you and mind fuck you all the time and you constantly need validation and approval. I can't give you that every fucking day and you know that." She explained.

Quinn pursed her lips, "Really." She said blankly.

"I'm not good talking about this shit and I may not be the best at showing it but at least I'm fucking trying and you know that. I don't know what else you want from me!" Santana exclaimed with frustration.

"All I want is for you to _tell_ me you want to be with me and stop beating around the damn bush for once in your life! It's not that freaking hard." Quinn said, tiredly.

"And what's gonna happen after I do that, hmm? You're still gonna need that validation and shit and its gonna drive both of us crazy. I told you this wasn't gonna work and you didn't listen to me. Like always." Santana said.

"Then just leave, Santana. Stop arguing with me about this, okay? You're getting what you wanted, I'll leave you alone and we'll pretend this never happened and that we both don't want it to happen and continue living our lives as usual wondering what would've happened." Quinn said angrily as she started to stand up, "I'm sorry I care so much about you that I just want to know you feel the same way."

Santana gaped at her, "I'm not leaving." She said simply.

"Yes, you are. You _just_ said this isn't working and never will so...I'm tired of waiting around for something that's not even going to happen." Quinn said as she went around the room finding Santana's things and throwing them in her bag.

As Quinn walked by her Santana grabbed her hand and yanked her back to stand in front of her, "I am _not_ leaving, Fabray. I don't know if this is another stupid test on your part or what but I am not walking out that fucking door and pretending this never happened."

Santana stared into Quinn's watery eyes, "Why?" Quinn asked in a small voice.

"You don't want that and believe it or not _I_ don't want that. The only reason this isn't working is because neither of us know what the fuck we're doing right now and we just need to figure it out… And I'm fucking tired and feel like shit and where the hell would I go? It's like one in the morning." She said and Quinn just stared at her, "Look, I'll tell you something, okay? Remember the night you told me how you feel? FYI like...seventy-five percent of what I said that night was a load of crap. If you were anyone else I wouldn't care...but you're not and _that's_ what scares me." She said and let go of Quinn before she turned around and walked over to the bed.

Quinn stood there with a perplexed look on her face, "What does that even mean?" She asked, not moving as Santana got comfortable in bed.

"That means I just gave you something to think about before you jump to any more conclusions." Santana said just loud enough for Quinn to hear.

Quinn stood there for another moment just looking at Santana who was laying with her back to Quinn, "That's really all you're gonna say, Santana?" She finally asked.

Santana huffed and twisted around to look at Quinn, "You're not as stupid as you like to act. I'm sure your smart little brain, inebriated or not, can decipher that." She said and Quinn still just looked at her. Santana rolled her eyes, "I'm done talking, just go to bed, Quinn." She said, slightly annoyed as she twisted back around.

Quinn rolled her eyes and started to argue but decided against it. So basically what Santana said, assuming the 25% that's was actually "true" is what she said about Brittany...is that all the excuses she came up with was a bunch of crap? Quinn furrowed her brow as she thought this through because why would she say all of that then? Wouldn't it have just been easier to say she didn't feel the same and move on?

Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes to herself as she walked over towards the bed. She quickly climbed over Santana and crawled under the covers. _Santana probably won't even remember this conversation_, Quinn thought with another small sigh.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for everything again, I'm so happy people are actually enjoying this! So continue to do so :)**

Quinn rolled over and threw her hand over the side of the bed. She was barely awake and she could already tell her head was going to ache all day. She groaned and rolled back over and suddenly realized she was the only one in bed. She sat up slowly and peeled open her eyes looking at the bed and then around the room and noted she was the only one there.

After she rubbed at her eyes for a minute her mind began to register what had happened last night and she began to panic. Santana had said she wasn't going to leave...but what if she changed her mind? She went to grab her phone off the night stand when she noticed a piece of paper lying underneath it,

_Q,_

_I didn't leave you so calm down. I'm still angry with you though and I woke up before you so I decided to take Dexter for a walk and have a little mother/son talk about our future. But you should take a little walk to the University Library k? Please? Be here by 11 or I swear I'll blow your phone up til you get here._

_Xo Santana_

_Ps: it looks like rain so_

Quinn snorted and rolled her eyes as she stood up. She quickly popped two Aleve in her mouth before she walked to her closet and whipped out her Yale sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. She changed and grimaced when she looked at herself in the mirror. After she wiped the makeup from around her eyes she tied her hair in a low side braid, grimaced again but grabbed her phone and keys and went out the door.

The walk to the library went fast and Santana wasn't kidding when she said it looked like rain, it looked like it could downpour any minute. She sighed, no one else was around, just her. They were all smart. Santana not so much.

She walked by a bench in front of the building and her face twisted into a scowl before she stopped and took a few steps back. She turned towards the bench and sure enough what she thought she saw was sitting there, Dexter.

"Seriously?" She mumbled as she quickly scanned over the surrounding area for Santana or anyone else for that matter. Something white was sticking out of the bear's sweatshirt pocket. Quinn picked him up and grabbed what turned out to be a piece of paper. She threw him back down on the bench and carefully unfolded the paper:

_You made it! Congrats. I bet you're wondering where I am well I'm not telling you sorry. I have a few things I need to say and I need to say them without the chance of you arguing and ruining everything ok? But first I made a list. A list of reasons why I'm mad at you :)_

_1.) You're really stupid for a smart person (sorry)  
2.) You don't trust me or anything like at all  
3.) You do stupid things that inadvertently hurt my feelings because of those 2 things...like last night  
4.) You don't understand how much you mean to me like at all  
5.) You make me talk about this shit all the fucking time even though you know I'd rather jump in front of a bus  
6.) You never wear jeans. You have a nice ass for a white girl it's a shame you don't show it off more  
7.) As much as I hate those stupid little sundress things you always wear you look so fucking cute in them.  
8.) You're like really sexy when you're naked...under me...with those fantastic legs wrapped around me  
9.) I don't understand I didn't think being adorably sexy was actually a thing  
10.) Your voice is hot  
11.) 8 and 10 go together well  
12.) This is quickly becoming a list of reasons why you constantly frustrate me  
13.) Anywayyyyy, about what I said last night. If you were anyone else I would date you in a heartbeat. Hold in the offended look I'm sure is on your face. I don't give 2 shits about the chance of getting hurt again its just...I know how strongly I feel about you and if anything ever happened I literally don't think I'd be able to stand it. You have ALWAYS made me feel a way I didn't understand like I just need you in my and now that you actually want to be with me it scares me because I know how I feel yet I don't. I don't know why, aside from obvious reasons like how adorably sexy you are and stuff, I care about you and like you so much I just like I don't even have any words. I can honestly say I've NEVER felt this way and quite frankly it scares the shit out of me.  
14.) So like...you scare me  
15.) And I wrote this down  
16.) Now you have proof  
17.) But I gave it to you anyway  
18.) See what you do?_

_Anyway wow that was embarrassing so before I embarrass myself anymore I'm gonna go._

_Xoxoxoxo Santana._

_Ps: Turn around_

Quinn stared at the paper for another moment still not quite processing what Santana had actually wrote before she realized it said to turn around. Confused, she did as she was told and was met with Santana standing on the other side of the sidewalk in a Yale sweatshirt and jeans of her own with her arms behind her back. She rocked on her heels impatiently and had an expectant look on her face.

"Where'd you get that?" Quinn asked quirking her lips and gesturing towards the black sweatshirt she was wearing.

"I ran a few errands." Santana shrugged as she slowly stepped forward.

"A few?" Quinn asked curiously.

"I got these too." Santana said with another shrug as she brought a hand from behind her back holding a bouquet of colorful assorted flowers.

Quinn bit back a grin and furrowed her brow as she took them, "What are these for?" She asked, her voice rising in pitch slightly.

"Read the note." Santana said quickly, as she rocked back on her heels again and again.

Quinn took out the small piece of paper and eyes Santana momentarily before she read it,

_Last night made me realize you won't wait forever. Last night made me realize I don't want to wait any longer. The fact that you're still waiting for me is enough to prove I need to stop being such a little bitch. Will you be my girlfriend, Quinn Fabray?_

Quinn choked back a teary laugh before she looked back to Santana who had an anxious look on her face, "Is this for real?" She asked quietly.

Santana nodded and looked down, "I know you needed to hear all this I just I'm not good with words, especially with you...you know how you butt in every two seconds." Santana explained quickly.

Quinn chuckled and brought the flowers to her face, inhaling deeply, "So you're not gonna talk to me first?"

"Don't complicate this, Q." Santana mumbled and looked back up with a glare.

Quinn quickly ran over everything Santana just admitted to her, "Why did you wait so long?"

"I wanted you to move on. Just please say yes or no!" Santana hurried her along.

"Waiting sucks, doesn't it?" Quinn asked tauntingly as she stared at Santana, "Maybe I should think about it." She pondered.

"We don't have all day, Fabray, I leave at four." Santana said impatiently.

"Hmm..." She tapped a finger on her chin as she looked into Santana's eyes, "I would..._love_ to be your girlfriend, Santana." She finally said and Santana actually smiled in relief.

She jumped forward allowing Quinn just enough time to get the flowers out of the way as she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. Quinn smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around Santana's waist.

"Happy?" Quinn mumbled into Santana's shoulder as she breathed her in, enjoying this moment for all its worth.

"Happier than you'll ever believe." Santana mumbled before she pulled back just enough to reach up and capture Quinn's lips in her own, "Nice jeans by the way." Santana said with a wink before crashing her lips against Quinn's again.

* * *

"Well this is sufficiently awkward." Santana stated as she stared blankly at people hustling about around them in the metro station.

Quinn shifted uncomfortably in her chair and sighed, "We've been friends for a long time that can either make it easier or make it awkward...you're making it awkward by saying its awkward."

"We've barely spoken all day." Santana stated.

"Then speak." Quinn said with another sigh.

Santana sat back in her seat with a sigh, "I'm sorry about what I said last night...you know, bringing up Beth and stuff." She mumbled quietly.

Quinn barely caught what she said, "I'm sorry about what I did that caused you to say what you did...and what I said as a rebuttal." She replied quickly, looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

They sat there silently for a moment before Santana turned to face her, "I don't want things to stay like this, Q. If we're being honest we've been more than friends since Valentine's Day I don't think there's any reason for things to be like they are right now."

Quinn pursed her lips and turned towards her, "Everything before now was just like...us being us you know? There wasn't a label and now there is."

Santana sighed again, "That shouldn't matter...but I mean we were hardly fawning over each other so it's not really the same."

"I don't see any fawning now." Quinn said quickly causing Santana to roll her eyes, "You weren't like this with Brittany what's the difference there?"

"Brittany was different." She answered quickly.

"I just asked what that difference was." Quinn said with a pointed look.

Santana pursed her lips, "Am I telling the Hummelberry clan about this?"

Quinn huffed and stopped herself from rolling her eyes, "Wait until I'm actually there so they don't change their mind." She mumbled.

"Change their mind about what? I doubt they'll have anything to complain about, you probably won't touch me all summer." Santana mumbled as she crossed her arms and turned to face forward again.

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek and watched Santana for a moment, "You don't know that, I just said I don't want sex to be why we work its already why we're here."

"I'm a sexual being, Q. I needs my sweet lady kisses or I could die." Santana practically whined.

"You've survived two months I think you can hold out for one or two more." Quinn said sounding annoyed.

"Can we at least have a quickie in the bathroom before I leave? Hold me over until you decide you're ready for a mature relationship?" Santana asked as she nudged Quinn with her elbow.

Quinn grimaced and glared at her, "I am not having our first time in a public restroom."

"First time? Are we forgetting why we're even here? Quinn, we've already had our first time...and second. Sex is sex babe, you can't pick and choose which times count." Santana explained.

Quinn pursed her lips, "I mean like, our first time actually being together, _babe_." She mocked cooly.

"Don't mock me or I'll never call you by name again, just babe." Santana teased.

"Good luck explaining that to my mother." Quinn said quickly.

"Why? Oh, Ms. Fabray, didn't you know? Quinn is my sweet sweet lady lover and to show how much I adore her I've decided to just call her babe. Aside from in the privacy of our bedroom ya know." Santana said in a mockingly sweet tone ending her spiel with a click of her tongue as she nudged Quinn again.

Quinn snorted, "I'll be sure to say a few words at your funeral."

"She loves me, she should be thrilled I've corrupted her baby girl." Santana said proudly.

"Oh whatever." Quinn said shaking her head.

"What? It's true." Santana said as she smacked her hand down over Quinn's, "And you're stuck with me. Not goin' anywhere."

Quinn bit back a grin and she glanced down at their hands, "Great." She said blankly.

About that time an announcement came over the intercom, "That's me." Santana mumbled as she squeezed Quinn's hand and threw her bag over her shoulder and stood up. Quinn followed suit and they looked at each other for a moment.

"Thank you." Santana said quietly before she pulled Quinn in for a hug.

"For what?" Quinn mumbled into her shoulder as she wrapped her arms tighter around Santana's waist.

"Everything." Santana said quietly as she pulled back and looked into Quinn's eyes, "I'll call you when I get home...Oh and don't stress yourself out over this okay? I know how you get about things."

"I'll be fine." Quinn promised.

Santana just narrowed her eyes before she reached up and kissed Quinn, "I'll see you soon, Q. These three weeks will fly by, trust me...then I shall properly woo you into not regretting this." She said and made a kissy face at Quinn.

Quinn grinned and nodded as she waved before Santana disappeared in the crowd. She was happy, so so happy that things finally worked out but she wishes Santana didn't have to leave. Also being wooed by Santana was wholly unnecessary considering she's pretty sure that happened a long time ago...but whatever she wants. But she wishes Santana was actually right about the next three weeks...except she knew she wouldn't be.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello :D Thanks for everything again, I appreciate you all. Even those who don't understand what's happening and not trusting that I know what I'm doing but continue reading anyway;) I'm gonna start making the chapters a tad longer simply because ****_I _****am getting impatient haha, but enjoy! Thank you :) **

Quinn was wandering around the Lima train station at 6am wondering where in the world Santana was. She hopped on the train after her final class of the year and even though the ride was extremely long, her nerves wouldn't allow her to sleep. This would be the first time her and Santana have actually seen each other since Santana asked Quinn to be her girlfriend, _three weeks_ ago.

They've spoken pretty much every day like before and things were finally starting to lighten up a bit. Quinn had no problem with their newfound relationship considering she was the driving force behind it but Santana was struggling to get used to the idea. It's not that she didn't _like_ the idea but well, Santana is Santana.

Quinn was afraid Santana would continue behaving like she did before she went back to NYC. Not to mention these days she just gets nervous when Santana is involved in general.

"Q?" Quinn whipped her head around towards the voice and saw Santana standing there giving her a strange look, "Are you okay?" She asked with a chuckle as she walked towards her.

"Much better now, thanks." Quinn said quietly as she pulled Santana in for a hug.

Santana squeezed her tightly before pulling back and getting a good look at her, "Are you sure? You look like you're about to pass out."

"I just need sleep, I've been awake _forever_." Quinn said, exhausted.

Santana offered her a frown, "I guess we should get you home then."

"I guess so." Quinn said awkwardly as Santana continued to stand there looking at her with her arms around Quinn's waist.

"Okay then." Santana said before she placed a quick kiss on Quinn's lips and finally let go of her, "I'll take this." She said, pulling the strap of Quinn's duffle bag off her shoulder.

"Thanks." Quinn said with a confused scowl, "So how are things around here?"

Santana snorted and reached for Quinn's hand as they started walking, "The same."

Quinn looked down at their hands for a moment, "So then remind me again why I'm here?"

"Everyone besides Berry will be here, Puck wants to have a party and because I've been here for two days already I think deserve an award." Santana explained.

Quinn's lips quirked, "So I'm your award?" She asked playfully and squeezed Santana's hand.

Santana pursed her lips and looked over at Quinn, "Apparently."

Quinn snorted, "You can stop acting like that."

"Acting like what?" Santana asked curiously.

"Awkward." Quinn answered quickly, "We've spoken every day for three weeks, you know."

Santana sighed and looked up, "That's not actually seeing you okay? Now the girlfriend thing is like...real and I don't wanna fuck it up. I don't know how to act around you now."

"Um, being _you_ would be a start. If I didn't like the witty, snarky, slightly inappropriate Santana then I wouldn't be here. You don't have to start acting like nice or all lovey-dovey okay?" Quinn explained quietly.

"I know, I know but, I feel bad being snarky with you now." Santana muttered.

"What?" Quinn asked.

Santana sighed and spoke up, "I feel bad acting like that towards you now, especially because I don't want to make you mad."

"The only thing you could do right now to make me mad is if you continue being weird." Quinn said with a small laugh.

Santana chuckled, "So you actually like when I mess around with you then."

"Very much so." Quinn said with a smirk as they reached Santana's car.

Santana snorted as she popped the trunk, "Not what I meant...liar." Quinn went to the passenger side and fell against the car when the door didn't open, "Door's locked." Santana said with a smirk as she closed the trunk and went to the driver's side.

"Couldn't tell." Quinn said with a glare as she waited for Santana to unlock her door. Santana unlocked her door and hit the button for Quinn's door to unlock and she practically fell in the car with relief.

"You get everything taken care of?" Santana asked as she quickly started the car and pulled away.

"Uh yeah," Quinn said, thinking a moment, "Rachel said she got my package of clothes and stuff and I got the room situation at school taken care of and now I'm here so..."

"Speaking of Berry, Kurt may or may not have found out about us." Santana said cautiously.

"What? How?" Quinn asked with a scowl.

"I don't know apparently I had some stupid look on my face when I called you after I got home and he saw my Yale sweatshirt. Then he wouldn't shut up until I told him the truth." Santana explained with a sigh, "But Berry still doesn't know, I told him to keep his mouth shut until you got there."

Quinn smiled, "Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked curiously.

Santana shrugged, "I didn't want you to start freaking out about how you think other people will react when they find out."

Quinn pursed her lips and turned towards her, "How _will_ they react?"

"I don't think any "friends" will care except probably Puckerman. They'll think it's odd because I mean hello miss preachy celibate heterosexual Fabray. But yeah, they won't care." Santana explained thoughtfully, "As for your family? We'll see I guess."

Quinn sighed, "Don't take offense to this but I'm _not_ telling my father about this. If anyone is gonna get pissed its him and I actually enjoy going to Yale so..."

"If waiting to tell _anyone_ will make you feel better then I don't care, Q. I know how hard this is but I didn't exactly have a choice when it came to people finding out." Santana said quickly, "You gave me time to figure this out, I can give you time to figure _this_ out."

"Thank you, San." Quinn said quietly with a small smile.

Santana returned the smile, "Anytime, babe." She said as they pulled into Quinn's driveway.

Quinn sighed, "Will you carry my bag in please?" She asked in a sweet voice.

Santana started to argue but decided against it, "Go unlock the door." She said with a sigh.

Quinn grinned and did as Santana requested, "I could've done that, Santana." Quinn said when she turned around and saw Santana dragging the bag up the sidewalk behind her.

Santana just smirked and shrugged as she stepped through the door and swiftly made her way up the stairs. Quinn shut and locked the door before slowly making her way up the stairs herself. When she reached the top she saw Santana standing in the hall talking to her mom.

"Hey mom!" Quinn said quickly, trying to stay calm as she walked over to them.

"Hi, sweetie!" She said and pulled Quinn in for a hug, "I heard you come in, I was surprised to see Santana out here."

Quinn laughed nervously and stepped back, "Yeah, she was my ride. And helped me carry stuff in."

Judy nodded, "Will you be staying?"

Santana glanced at Quinn, "Um, I hadn't planned on it, actually."

"Oh nonsense." Judy said, "It's early in the morning and you both look tired, I'd hate for you to have to drive across town back home."

"If you don't care I guess I can..." Santana said slowly.

"Oh now why would I care?" Judy asked, waving her off.

Santana faltered and Quinn quickly stepped in, "Don't mind her, she's just tired." She said quickly and Judy just nodded as Quinn shot a look at a noticeably nervous Santana.

"Okay, well you two get some sleep. Love you, Quinnie."

"Love you too mom." Quinn said quickly and walked into her room, "Stop doing that." She said when Santana stepped in and closed the door.

"She's your mother, Quinn. I have defiled her baby girl, okay." Santana said quickly.

Quinn gaped at her, "She doesn't even know that. And she's still just Judy Fabray. You've known her about as long as you've known me."

"You know what? Talk to Brittany, she'll confirm I have a weird parent complex okay? I've known her parents longer than I've known you and I acted like a complete dumbass around them when we actually started dating." Santana explained as she sat on the edge of Quinn's bed.

"You're really complex about relationships I hope you know that." Quinn mumbled as she took her sweatshirt and sweatpants out of her bag and started changing.

Santana's gaze faltered and she started looking around the room at everything but Quinn. Quinn noticed and started taking her time with a smirk, "You feeling okay, San?"

"As good as I can for being about ready to jump out that window." She said distractedly as she stared at a mark on the ceiling above her.

Quinn glanced up to see what was so fascinating and barely even saw anything, "You're not looking at me."

"I'm respecting your boundaries." Santana mumbled.

Quinn furrowed her brow, "Since when?"

Santana scoffed, "Since always and since you're right about us needing to figure out if we can work without the sexual part of our relationship supporting us." Santana explained and finally looked at her, "Why, do you want me to gawk at you and tell you to keep the clothes off so I can-"

"Okay stop." Quinn interrupted quickly as she pulled her sweatshirt over her head, "Sorry I asked." She said and walked over to the bed.

Santana looked at her for a moment before she scooted to the other side of the bed and under the covers. Quinn crawled in next to her and groaned in delight as she did so, "God this bed always felt amazing." She mumbled into the pillow.

She turned her head to look at Santana who was watching her with an unreadable expression, "What?" Quinn finally asked.

"You're my girlfriend." Santana said quietly.

Quinn blinked at her, "Yeah..." She drawled out slowly, confused.

"That's so weird." Santana said in the same odd tone as before.

Quinn snorted, "I'm sorry?"

Santana shook her head quickly, "No I mean I just...I never thought we'd be here. It's weird but like...in a good way."

"Your behavior says differently." Quinn pointed out quietly.

Santana pursed her lips, "Am I being weird now?"

"Well kind of...but not like before I guess." Quinn said slowly.

"I'm not uncomfortable with _you_ I'm uncomfortable with _myself_ with you. I told you like how I can't explain how you make me feel just that I know I want this. That sort of blind l-_feeling_ I have for you is scary." Santana said quickly.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at Santana's words, specifically the stutter before _feeling_, "You just need to spend time with me, you'll get over it."

"That's what I'm trying to do." Santana said quietly.

"Why do I feel so nervous right now?" Quinn whispered as her eyes flickered to Santana's lips.

Santana shrugged and leaned over to press her lips against Quinn's. Quinn sighed and immediately brought her hand up to Santana's cheek to hold her in place. She grabbed a handful of Santana's shirt and pulled her over as she turned to lay on her back. Santana let out a quiet laugh before she pulled Quinn's bottom lip between her teeth and gave a small tug.

"You should get to sleep." Santana said as she pulled back just enough to look into Quinn's eyes.

Quinn pouted, "But I like kissing you." She said quietly and squeezed Santana's hand.

Santana grinned, "We can have more sweet lady kisses later, get some sleep." She said before she rolled back to her side of the bed.

"Fine." Quinn sighed and snuggled up against her.

"Goodni...morning." Santana said quietly.

Quinn laughed, "Good morning, Santana."

* * *

"Where are you two off to?" Judy asked as Quinn and Santana quickly made their way to the front door.

"Everyone's back in town, we're gonna hang out." Quinn said quickly. Santana stood with her hand on the doorknob ready to go.

"Oh," Judy said, "Well be careful and have fun!" She called out.

"Thanks mom, love you!" Quinn called before she pushed Santana out the door. Santana reached for Quinn's hand as they walked down the walkway but Quinn batted it away, "Wait."

"Q it's not like she's looking out the window watching you leave, you're nineteen." Santana argued as she shoved her hands into her jean pockets.

"We have neighbors that she speaks to on a regular basis, Santana." Quinn said quickly, "Why are we even walking?" Quinn asked when she realized they were walking along the sidewalk instead of getting into the car.

"I'm sure alcohol will be ingested and I like both of us alive and not getting into accidents." Santana said giving Quinn a pointed look.

"Whatever." Quinn said and pursed her lips. They turned the corner and Quinn held out her hand and gave Santana a look. Santana pursed her lips but took her hand out of her pocket and grabbed it.

"So are we telling everyone or what?" Santana finally asked.

Quinn sighed and thought for a moment, "I don't know, does it really matter if they know? Because I pretty much only talk to you, Rachel and Kurt anymore."

"If you don't think it's their business then I don't care but I swear to god if I see Puckerman harassing you then I won't hesitate to go all Lima Heights on his ass, okay?" Santana said already sounding irritated.

Quinn laughed, "So charming."

"Damn straight." Santana responded, trying not to laugh.

"I don't wanna not hang around you all night though." Quinn admitted quietly.

"Do whatever you want and if they put two and two together then whatever and if not well then that's their problem." Santana said easily.

Quinn sighed, "You make it sound easy."

"You're already handling this better than I expected you to, I think you'll be okay." Santana reassured.

"How'd you think I was gonna handle it?" Quinn asked curiously.

Santana thought for a moment, "Like you did all throughout high school and push it away and panic if you thought anyone would find out."

Quinn snorted, "I think I've grown up considerably since then."

"In regards to that maybe." Santana offered.

Quinn scowled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Santana laughed, "That argument we had the night of that stupid hockey game showed how capable you are of regressing back to your HBIC self."

"So?" Quinn said questioningly.

"So..." Santana said slowly, "Don't worry about it. You're fine." She said as she pulled Quinn down an alleyway.

"Are you gonna kill me?" Quinn asked playfully.

"It's a shortcut, Q." Santana said with a laugh.

They walked quickly through the alley and ended up on Puck's street, a few houses away. Quinn looked around, confused, "What the hell, how did I not know that was there?" She asked as she looked behind them.

Santana shrugged, "Pay more attention."

"I-whatever." Quinn said as she turned to face forward again with a small scowl on her face.

"So...here we are." Santana said as they walked up to the door, "You ready?"

Quinn took in a breath and held it in her cheeks before quickly releasing it, "Why did I not have a problem with anyone in New Haven knowing but the people I actually know scare the crap out of me?" Quinn asked quietly.

"You could be yourself up there and not worry about being a Fabray or the head cheerleader everyone wanted." Santana explained giving her hand a small squeeze before releasing it.

Quinn looked at her slightly annoyed with that response, "Let's go." She said quickly, urging Santana to open the door.

Santana opened it and allowed Quinn in first and Quinn groaned internally when she saw everyone sitting in a big circle talking amongst each other...until they walked in then they all turned their attention to the door. Quinn's eyes scanned quickly over all their faces, noting it was everyone from _their_ glee club, not the new kids.

She let out a sigh through her strained smile and ran her fingers through her hair, "Hey guys." She said quickly.

"There they are." Kurt dragged out with an annoying smirk on his face, "We didn't think you'd make it."

"Well here we are so shut it, Hummel." Santana said as she stepped up beside Quinn.

"I see someone hasn't changed a bit." Mercedes said sarcastically.

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek and bounced on her heels, "Come on." She said quickly and grabbed Santana's wrist, pulling her away into the kitchen.

"Calm down, Santana." She hissed as they entered the other room.

"Lady Hummel and I are about to have a smackdown if he doesn't get that look off his face the whole night." Santana muttered as she ripped two bottles of Smirnoff from the refrigerator and handed one to Quinn after she tore the top off for her.

Quinn grabbed her wrist and forced her to look at her, "You live with him, Santana I'm sure you know how to ignore him by now. Just chill out."

Santana looked at her for a moment, "Okay but I swe-"

"Yeah yeah you'll go all Lima Heights on his ass, you know it's cute when you try to act tough for me but you need to tone it down a bit." Quinn said with a small smirk.

Santana scowled, "_Act_ tough? Please, I'm a badass."

Quinn snorted, "Of course you are."

"And how are you the one telling _me_ to calm down right now?" Santana asked confused.

"Because you're the one already getting pissy with people." Quinn explained quickly, "Now let's go." She said and started back out to the living room. The circle shifted slightly so there was space between Brittany and Tina for them to sit.

"Sit next to Britt please." Santana whispered as they made their way over. Quinn didn't _want_ to sit by Brittany, she was pretty sure Brittany would end up angry with her about being with Santana. But she just sighed and sat down anyway, leaning towards Santana since she was in a dress not sitting cross-legged.

"Why don't you wanna sit next to her?" Quinn whispered when they got situated.

"I didn't think you'd want me to." Santana responded quietly with a shrug.

Quinn grinned, "Why wouldn't I?"

Santana gave her a blank look, "Because you're you don't worry about it." She said quickly with a sigh.

"So we're just talking about what everyone's been up to. Nothing exciting except Brittany has news!" Blaine chimed in loudly, catching Quinn and Santana's attention away from each other.

"This is why Sam called me." Santana mumbled to Quinn quickly as Quinn turned to face her expectantly.

"I got into MIT!" She said excitedly and Quinn struggled to hide the shock on her face.

"Wow, that's, that's great Brittany!" Quinn said with a smile, happy for her friend.

"Yeah, apparently I'm a genius so..." She said nonchalantly.

"Called it." Santana said as she raised a hand.

Quinn glanced over at Santana as Brittany beamed, "But I'm over talking about it so much so...what have you been doing, Q?"

"Or _who_?" Kurt said, earning an immediate glare from her and Santana.

"My year at Yale just ended so, I'm happy about that...And I'm going to stay in NYC with Rachel, Santana and Kurt this summer so..." Quinn explained.

"No juicy gossip?" Kurt asked with an overly curious tone.

"_No_." Quinn said pointedly.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Blaine asked curiously. Quinn couldn't tell if Kurt said anything to him and he was being sarcastic or not.

"Maybe." Quinn said and earned a few ohhhs from the circle.

"Is that why you're staying in New York, to stay close? That's so sweet." Tina said, peering by Santana to give Quinn a smile.

"I _was_ wondering why you wanted to stay with us. Now it makes sense!" Kurt said excitedly, "So, dish. What's he like?"

Quinn glanced nervously at Santana who was giving Kurt a look that would've killed. Quinn thought quickly, "Dark hair, tan, a tad on the shorter side," That earned a snort from Santana, "Smart, sweet, sexy...pretty awesome."

Santana covered her grin by taking a drink and Kurt just nodded his head slowly, "How long have you been seeing each other?" He asked.

Quinn sighed, "Like officially? For about three weeks."

"Is it serious?" Tina asked, "It must be if you wanna stay close."

Quinn shrugged, "I don't know, I think it is. Santana, you guys know each other, what do you think?" Quinn asked nonchalantly and swatted at her arm.

"I-what?" Santana turned towards her and Quinn gave her an expectant look, "Oh um, yeah. For sure. You're disgustingly perfect for each other. It's a shame you hadn't hooked up sooner." She said with a small grimace.

"So we'll have to see a lot of this mysterious lover of yours then, huh?" Kurt asked with a nod, seemingly disappointed this didn't go in the direction he probably hoped it would.

"No more than necessary." Quinn said, smirking at him.

"You gotta picture of him? Don't be holdin back on us now, Q." Mercedes chimed in and Kurt perked back up suddenly interested again.

"That's enough, let's talk about me." Santana interrupted, "The kid isn't _that_ great."

Quinn let out a quiet breath in relief as Santana continued before anyone could argue, "So I've been taking a side dance class at NYADA. It's pretty awesome I mean like its not like I need much help but having some experience behind me might help. And I've been seeing this _über_ hot chick for awhile. Tall, blonde, killer ass, sexy voice, hazel eyes that I always get lost in, smart. She goes to Yale actually, Quinn hooked us up." Santana rambled off quickly, dangerously bordering the line of complete obviousness.

"That girl that came to see us a couple weeks ago?" Kurt asked and Santana nodded, "I was wondering about that...she looks _awfully_ similar to Quinn. It's uncanny really."

Santana blinked at him, "Really?" She asked and turned to Quinn, "Huh, maybe. I never noticed that." She said distractedly as she pretended to examine Quinn's face.

Quinn shot a glare at him before she narrowed her eyes at Santana, "She sounds hot." Quinn said and Brittany snorted behind her.

"I did say she's hot...sexy may be more accurate though." Santana pointed out with a nod as she looked by Quinn and gave Brittany a questioning look.

"Well I'm glad you too are so disgustingly happy with your bitches." Puck finally spoke with an annoyed tone, "I bet neither of them are better in the sack than I am."

"Better actually." Quinn said and Santana nodded her agreement, "I don't have to get drunk to want to be intimate either." Quinn said and then narrowed her eyes at the irony behind the statement.

Santana laughed at her, "Girls do it better Puckerman. And actually know how to give you an orgasm and can do it over and over and over and _over_ again." She said with a smirk.

Quinn bit back a grin and Puck narrowed his eyes at her, "Can it, Lopez."

"This is turning out to be fun." Quinn whispered to Santana after everyone was done with Santana's discussion about lesbian sex. Santana nodded with a smirk, "Want another drink?" Quinn asked after she took her last drink.

"Sure." Santana said, quickly finishing hers, "Want me to come?" She asked before she handed Quinn her bottle.

"Not yet." Quinn smirked and stood up, earning an eyebrow raise from Santana before walking out of the room to the kitchen. She threw the bottles in the trash and turned around to see Puck standing in front of her, "Can I help you?" She asked, already annoyed.

"Why don't you wanna be with me?" He asked, sounding irritated.

Quinn gaped at him, "The only reason we were ever "together" is because you got me pregnant. If that didn't happen I just would've been another notch on your bedpost."

"You don't know that. If that was true then why do I still wanna be with you?" He asked stepping closer.

Quinn held up her hand at him, "I don't know but I suggest you get over it."

"Is there a problem?" Santana asked as she charged through the door and saw Quinn holding her hand up to Puck as he stood close to her.

"It's none of your business, Lopez." Puck said.

"I think it is _Puckerman_." Santana said as she stepped between them and pushed him back, "Q is my homegirl so if she doesn't want anything to do with you then you best get to steppin."

Quinn snorted from behind her and Puck glared at them both, "She's the mother of my kid, Lopez I think I have the right to talk to her if I wanna."

"That argument has been invalid for three years, Puckerman. If she kept her I'd understand but she didn't and I'm pretty sure you're more than half the reason for that so..." Santana explained quickly and waved her hand to shoo him away.

His glare shot back and forth between the two girls before he rolled his eyes and walked back to the living room, "You really need to calm down." Quinn said as Santana turned around to look at her.

"I told you I wasn't gonna put up with him." Santana said, crossing her arms.

"I would've been fine, I don't need you to rescue me." Quinn said quietly.

Santana looked at her for a moment, "That doesn't mean I don't want to."

Quinn sighed and looked down to hide her grin, "What do you think he'd do if he knew about us?"

"Probably explode...we should tell him." Santana said with a chuckle.

Quinn looked up and shook her head with fond smile, "I'm cool with hiding in plain sight...it's fun."

"It is isn't it?" Santana laughed before she quickly kissed Quinn, "Let's get back out there." She said and turned towards the fridge.

_Well this is turning out to be pleasantly surprising._


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for everything again it's still very much appreciated :) Also idk about anyone else but if the Notes on iPhones had the ability to italicize and stuff my life would be ****_way_**** easier lol :P**

"Hey where'd Santana go?" Quinn asked Brittany who was sitting on the couch where Santana had been. She got caught by Mercedes and Tina after she left the bathroom and lost track of her.

"I think she said she was going outside." Brittany said, pointing behind her to the glass doors across the room, "You two are cute by the way." She added before Quinn walked away.

Quinn's step faltered, "I'm sorry what?"

Brittany grinned at her, "You two are cute, I know you guys were talking about each other. I kinda thought something was going on at the wedding and neither of you wanted to say anything."

Quinn glanced around quickly to see if anyone was close enough to hear what Brittany was saying, "You're...you're not mad?" Quinn asked hesitantly, furrowing her brow.

Brittany laughed, "Of course not! And I can tell you make her happy, that's all that really matters." She said with a smile.

Quinn smiled, "Thanks, Britt." She said and Brittany just gave her another smile and a thumbs up in response. She laughed and continued her way towards the doors.

She slowly slid it open and stepped out, carefully closing it behind her. Santana was sitting on the swing to her right, "Whatcha doin out here?" Quinn asked quietly.

Santana turned her head from staring out into the yard to look at Quinn. She shrugged, "You disappeared and I needed some air."

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked as she slowly walked over and sat down next to her.

"Yeah." She answered with a sigh, earning a disbelieving look from Quinn, "I'm just getting kinda nervous." She admitted.

"About what?" Quinn asked, confused.

"Everything." She said, "But mostly you freaking out when other people start knowing about us."

Quinn nodded in understanding, "If it makes you feel better, Brittany just told me we're cute. And I'm not freaking out."

Santana snorted, "You told her?"

"No, actually." Quinn said quickly, "She figured it out I guess."

Santana nodded, "Of course she did."

Quinn sighed and scooted closer to her, "Why does Kurt keep trying to shove me out of the closet on my face in front of everyone?" She asked after a moment.

Santana put her arm around her as she leaned into her, "He gets a kick out of this for some reason." She muttered her answer.

Quinn pursed her lips, "How ironic."

Santana snorted and looked away nervously again, "Do you uh...I know tomorrow is Sunday but um, would you wanna like...go to dinner and stuff with me?"

"Are you asking me on a date, Santana?" Quinn asked, feigning surprise.

"I guess I am, Quinn." She answered properly.

"Mmyes, as long as its not Breadstix." Quinn said, turning her face into the crook of Santana's neck.

Santana scoffed, "Bitch please, Breadstix is the shit. And I don't wanna go too far out of the way for what I wanna do after dinner."

"And what's that?" Quinn asked quietly.

Santana pushed Quinn's face out of her neck, "Stop please." She requested, "And it's a surprise."

Quinn pouted and leaned back on the swing, "You have a surprise planned for me? That's so sweet." She teased, smiling now, "Wait do I have to deal with awkward gentlewomany Santana or Santana Santana?"

"Probably a mixture of both." Santana said honestly, "I'm cool with you when other people are around but when it's just us I feel like a dumbass."

Quinn laughed, "You're doing fine now." She reassured.

"Just get used to the fact that I'm a very awkward girlfriend and that will probably never change with you." Santana admitted.

"You act like I'm an alien or something that you don't know what to do with or do around me." Quinn said with a laugh.

"You are." Santana said quickly and Quinn laughed again, "You're crazy beautiful like you shouldn't even be from here and I'm ninety nine point nine percent certain you manipulate my feelings and emotions and that's why I don't understand how you make me feel the way I feel."

Quinn laughed some more, "I think _you're_ an alien that has replaced the real Santana with a being that's capable of caring about someone other than herself and its just confusing to the part of the real Santana that's left in there." Quinn explained, "And thank you." She ended with a satisfied smile.

Santana rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yeah yeah."

"Don't be all pouty because you actually said something nice to me." Quinn said with a smile, "You're crazy beautiful too you know." She said quietly as she leaned back into Santana.

"Well duh." Santana said with a teasing tone.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Of course you can accept compliments no problem but it kills you to give them." She said with a grin.

Santana shrugged, "I like expressing myself through physical means." She said and Quinn raised an eyebrow.

Santana shook her head with a grin and twisted around to look at Quinn face to face, "Are you trying to make a move on me, Lopez?" Quinn asked quietly as she held back a smirk.

"Maybe...Is that okay I mean like, we don't have to kiss if you don't want to like...You're just _so_ pretty and the guys would never believe I even got the chance to go out with you." Santana said acting like it was the end of a first date or something.

Quinn laughed, "Shut up." She said and leaned forward to kiss her. Santana grinned and kissed her back.

"Was that okay?" She asked quietly, pulling back just enough to look into Quinn's eyes.

"Per-" Quinn started and was interrupted by the glass door sliding open quickly.

"What the hell are you two doing out here?" Puck asked as he watched the girls scramble away from each other.

"Swinging." Santana answered quickly as she started rocking the swing back and forth.

"Don't play stupid, hopez." Puck said and Santana bit the inside of her cheek as Quinn shot her a nervous look, willing her not to jump across the porch and kill him, "Stop making moves on her, how many times do I have to say she's not into that."

"Why does what you say even matter?" Santana asked and he narrowed his eyes, "How many times does she have to tell you she's not into you?"

"That's not the same." He scoffed.

"Isn't it?" Santana asked as she slowly stood up. Quinn's eyes widened as she watched her creep closer to him, "How do you know she's not into me, hm? Simple question."

"She had my kid." He answers easily.

Santana laughed mockingly, "She slept with you _once_. That doesn't mean she's straight nor does it mean she's into you. How many times did I sleep with you? Or any other guy for that matter and here I am. Straight as a rainbow."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at what Santana just said and earned a glare from them both, "She's. Not. Into. You." Puck said slowly.

Quinn stood up quickly and walked over to them when Santana reached him. She stopped just behind Santana and grabbed her shirt to pull her back, "Then why. Am. I. Her. Girlfriend?" Quinn asked in the same tone.

Santana quickly turned to her and gave her a look before she gathered herself and put her arm around Quinn, "Yeah." She added, holding her head high.

Puck laughed, "You expect me to believe that? That's the same shit you pulled on Facebook that one night."

"We're not pulling any _shit_ Puckerman," Quinn spoke up, getting irritated, "I am not into you. I don't want to be with you. I am _very_ much into Santana and very much her girlfriend so if you could kindly stop being an asshole it would be greatly appreciated."

Santana looked at Quinn again with a smile and Puck said, "You've got to be kidding. This is a joke. Does anyone else know or are you just pulling this stunt on me?"

"Talk to Lady Hummel and Britt." Santana said, turning back to him.

He pursed his lips but turned around and went back into the house and to the couch to Brittany. Santana rolled her eyes and stepped in front of Quinn, "You're really hot when you're mad I don't know if anyone has ever told you that." She said with a smirk.

"Ditto." Quinn said with a grin, "Can we get outta here? I'm starting to feel like crap."

"I guess if you want to." Santana said with a frown before she reached for the door and slid it open. Santana offered Quinn her hand and Quinn looked down at it hesitantly before glancing back up to the room before them.

She looked at Santana who was just watching her patiently. After she glanced back down at her hand she accepted it. Her logic was that they're leaving, who cares now right?

Santana didn't say anything, she just pulled Quinn along behind her through the door and room, "Later guys." Santana said lazily as they made their way to the front door.

"Where are y'all going?" Mercedes asked.

"Quinn's ready to go home." Santana said quickly as she stopped and turned around in front of the door, bouncing on her heels slightly.

"It's only midnight." Kurt said as he raised an eyebrow and glanced at their hands.

Santana pursed her lips, "And we've been here since like before eight so..."

Puck stood up from the couch and walked over to Kurt. Santana and Quinn watched them for a moment as Kurt got an amused look on his face and nodded his head. Next to him, Blaine got a surprised look on his face; guess Kurt didn't tell him after all. Santana squeezed Quinn's hand and offered her a worried look, "Let's go." She said and turned to open the door.

"Hold it, Lopez!" Puck said loudly, stopping her movement.

"What?" She hissed.

"Why can't Quinn go home alone? You used to actually have a good time at parties...and not much to do with her." He said, crossing his arms and cocking his head.

"We came together and I'm not gonna let her walk home alone, dumbass." Santana said with a scowl.

Kurt backhanded Puck's arm and said something quietly to him causing him to just laugh. Kurt scowled at him before he glanced at the two girls by the door, "Ignore him, his ego is just bruised a bit." He said and made a gesture for them to leave.

Santana gave him a confused look but started to the door again, "Wait." Puck said again.

Santana closed her eyes and slowly turned around, "_What_ do you _want_ Puckerman?" She hissed again.

"I don't think you should leave without sharing your news with everyone else." He said with a smug look on his face.

Santana glared at him, "I don't care _what_ you think, Puckerman. Quinn is ready to go home." She said and shot Quinn a hesitant look. Quinn just raised a questioning eyebrow at her, "And who am I to keep her waiting?" She asked with a slightly suggestive tone and smirk.

Quinn glanced down and snorted before she looked back up at surprised and confused faces. Puck's was more of a scowl, "I'm sorry?" He asked.

"Did I stutter?" Santana asked in response quickly as she reached behind her and turned the doorknob, "Quinn is ready to go home and I can't keep my lady waiting now if you'll excuse us, I hope you have a great rest of the night as well." She said with a wink and smirk as she pulled Quinn out the door.

Quinn turned her head back towards them and lifted her free hand and offered them an innocent shrug, "Bye guys!" She said before she shut the door behind her.

She turned back around as Santana nearly dragged her down to the sidewalk, "Santana." Quinn said as she struggled to keep up, "Santana!" She said again and stopped walking, effectively causing Santana to stumble backwards and stop walking.

Santana scowled as she collected herself, "What?"

"I'm fine, okay? Just chill out a bit." Quinn said quietly.

Santana looked at her for a moment, "Okay well that's not entirely why I'm pissed right now. I just think its fan-fucking-_tastic_ that people take it upon themselves to try to force someone to tell everyone else their business. At least Kurt wasn't being a dick about it." Santana mumbled and started walking again, slower this time.

Quinn brought her free hand up and wrapped it around Santana's arm and leaned into her, "It's fine, San." She said taking a breath, "It's just the glee people right? I mean they're harmless, we hardly speak to any of them anymore." She continued quickly.

Santana glanced at her, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"What, yeah." Quinn said, shaking her head. Actually no, this whole thing was actually turning into a thing, not just something between her and Santana. She is gay and dating Santana Lopez and everyone is starting to know. She let go of Santana's arm and hand quickly and stopped walking again.

"Quinn?" Santana asked when she stopped and turned towards her. Quinn was giving her a blank look and it was freaking her out.

"This is actually happening." Quinn said quietly as her eyes quickly searched Santana's face. Santana sighed as she realized Quinn _was_ about to freak out.

"Baby just calm down, let's get you home. I think you just need to sleep some of...that off." Santana said quickly.

Quinn blinked at her, "What if my mom finds out? What if Puck tells my mom and dad? Oh my god they'll kill me."

Santana gaped at her, "Puck isn't that stupid, if he did that he knows I'd kick his ass."

Quinn shook her head, "They're still gonna find out, Santana." She said, her voice wavering slightly.

"Q," Santana sighed and stepped closer to her, "Where is this coming from?" She asked quietly as she grabbed Quinn's hands between them.

Quinn gave her a confused look, "What do you mean I thought you were expecting this?" She asked quickly.

Santana blinked at her, "First of all slow down please, I feel like I'm talking to Berry." She said with a sad smile, trying to lighten the mood, "And second of all, I was but I just...what just happened? You were fine two minutes ago."

"Before, this was just like a me and you thing. Now it's like...a real life thing like people actually know. Do you know how much I've tried to _not_ let that happen over the years?" Quinn said quietly.

Santana squeezed her hands, "It's just the glee kids remember? They don't care they're just probably sitting back there like, are Quinn and Santana really about to do it?" Santana said with a smirk, "It's not like the whole high school or town...or state, is finding out, Q. I mean other than Kurt, who else knows that we actually have to deal with? And we don't have to deal with him yet. It's still just a me and you thing." She said quietly, carefully searching Quinn's eyes and willing her to calm down, "The entire world could know and it would still just be a me and you thing."

Quinn looked at her and sighed, "Right, you're right. I don't know why I'm freaking out." She said, shaking her head.

Santana shook her head, "No, I know why you are and I get it, it's okay. Us finally seeing each other again made it real for me and people knowing is making it real for you. And it's harder for you because it's new, but I am _right here,_ Q. As long as I'm here it will always just be a me and you thing, okay? Everything will be okay."

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, yeah. I just...yeah. Thank you." She said quietly.

Santana gave her a small smile, "Now, why don't we go sleep this off, hm?"

"Okay." Quinn agreed quietly. They walked silently, hand in hand back to Quinn's house.

"Quinnie?" Judy called from the living room as they walked in. Santana sighed and rolled her eyes as she dropped Quinn's hand and waited for her to show up.

"What, mom?" Quinn asked just loud enough for her to be able to hear.

"You're back earlier than I expected are-have you been crying?" She asked when she saw Quinn.

Quinn quickly shook her head, "I um, no, I'm just still pretty tired."

Judy glanced at Santana and then back at Quinn, "Where were you two?"

"Puck's." Santana answered quickly and Quinn sighed as she shot her a look.

"Puck's? As in the boy who took advantage of my daughter, Puckerman? Why were you there?" Judy asked, upset.

"That's where everyone was hanging out, mom. It's fine, I barely even looked at him." Quinn explained tiredly.

"Were you two drinking?" Judy asked as she heard Quinn speak more.

"Mom can we talk about this later?" Quinn asked.

"Yes we can talk about this later." Judy said quickly, "And you missy aren't driving home, I'll be having a word with you two in the morning." Judy said to Santana before she walked off.

Quinn darted up the stairs and to her room before she had a chance to keep bothering them. Santana followed her, apparently not having a choice.

"My mom's gonna think I've been kidnapped." Santana said with a chuckle when they got to Quinn's room. Quinn just chuckled quietly as she kicked her shoes off and put on her sweatpants, "Do you have something I can change into, I didn't think to bring anything back from my place again." She asked after Quinn pulled off her dress and threw on a tshirt.

Quinn blinked at her and shrugged, "My Cheerios shirt and shorts might be in the second drawer." She said gesturing to her dresser.

Santana sighed and walked over to it as Quinn got into bed. Quinn was still a tad distraught about everyone knowing about them. It's not like she was embarrassed or anything but she's been hiding how she feels about the same sex for so long she almost feels like she needs to keep it up.

"Baby are you sure you're okay?" Santana asked as she climbed in next to her.

"I'll be fine but I don't wanna talk about it anymore okay?" Quinn said quietly.

"Can I at least have a kiss?" Santana asked with a sad tone.

Quinn grinned and shook her head before she twisted around to face her, "Goodnight, Santana." She said and reached up for a quick kiss. Santana brought her hand up to keep her from twisting back around and kissed her again before she started pecking her on the lips repeatedly.

"Okay!" Quinn said as she wormed her way out of Santana's grasp, "Crazy."

"Whatever." She mumbled with a grin before she kissed her cheek, "'Night babe."

"Yeah goodnight." Quinn said with a chuckle.

* * *

"Is there a reason you're making a big deal out of this _now_?" Quinn asked as her mom stood in the middle of the living room looking between Quinn and Santana who sat on opposite ends of the house.

"What do you mean _now_?" Judy asked.

Quinn pursed her lips, "This isn't the first time I've done something that I shouldn't." She stated calmly, "And sorry but you've never shown much concern before."

"Your father has told me if you slip up again he's not going to continue helping you through Yale and considering your track record, drinking probably isn't going to help you in the long run." Judy explained.

Quinn sighed as she glanced over at Santana who was messing with her hands in her lap as her legs bobbed up an down nervously, "I've grown up considerably since then, I think I'm a little more responsible now. And if me getting pregnant is your main concern then you have a _completely_ wrong idea about me and trust me, you don't have to worry about it."

Judy gave her a disbelieving look, "I didn't think I had to the first time."

"_Trust me_ it's not going to happen." Quinn said through gritted teeth.

"You know I think if Quinn had better parental figures in her life you wouldn't have to worry about what mistakes she may or may not make." Santana said quietly. Quinn gave her a warning look and Judy just tilted her head, curious for her to continue. Santana looked between them nervously before doing so, "Quinn didn't have anyone holding her hand to guide her away from the mistakes she made but think about it, how do you think she would've ended up had she not made those mistakes? She suffered the consequences from the decisions she made and she learned from it. She didn't have anyone to _teach_ her. All she had were parents that just expected the best out of her and one little slip up pissed them off."

Quinn blinked at her, shocked at how much sense that actually made. Judy narrowed her eyes in thought as she continued looking at Santana, "You act like she's a little girl that doesn't know any better but she's not anymore. A lot of stupid shit has happened to her whether it be by her own hand or not but she turned out to be an _amazing_ and _smart_ woman." She continued when no one spoke up.

The look on Quinn's face turned into a small smile as she watched Santana actually stick up for her to her mother. Judy looked back at Quinn for a moment before speaking, "I hate to admit it but I think she's right." She said quietly and Quinn heard Santana let out a breath.

Quinn looked at her mom and raised an eyebrow for her to elaborate, "I could've been a better mother, especially when your father still lived here." She admitted quietly, "That doesn't change the fact that I want the best for you. It's not that I don't have faith in you but you know your father. If he knew you even went to that get together last night in the first place he would've flipped his lid."

Quinn rolled her eyes; it was true. She sighed, "I'm sorry, I'll try to be more _responsible_ okay."

Judy pursed her lips and nodded her head towards Santana, "When did this one get so smart?"

Her and Santana both chuckled, "Maybe I rubbed off on her I don't know." Quinn said and Santana covered her face with her hand.

"I'm glad you two are getting along better, Quinnie wasn't very happy about the little slap fest during Thanksgiving." Judy said.

"A lot has changed since then." Santana said quietly as she took her hand from her face and smiled at Quinn.

Quinn smiled back, "Yep."

Judy looked between them for a moment, "Okay well, I have some things to take care of. Let me know if you're going anywhere before I get back, okay?" She said, looking at Quinn.

"Got it." She said as she tore her gaze away from Santana.

"Alright!" Judy said as she walked towards the door, "Bye girls, love you Quinnie!"

"Love you too." Quinn mumbled as she shut the door.

Santana stood up and took a deep breath, "Well that was nerve wracking, I'll see you later."

"Wait what?" Quinn asked, standing up and following her to the door.

Santana turned to her, "I need to go home and get ready for our...date. And maybe have a drink or two to calm down."

Quinn snorted, "Okay...well, thank you. For what you just said. It was sweet. With your parent complex and all."

"You're welcome, Q." Santana said quietly, "Okay, be ready by seven, I'll let you know before I come pick you up." She said quickly before she placed a chaste kiss on Quinn's lips.

"I'll be waiting." Quinn said with a grin as Santana opened and walked through the door, "See you later!" She said when Santana turned around to wave at her.

She closed the door and leaned back against it. She might have to give Santana's way of getting ready for tonight a chance. Tonight it really was going to get _real_ and she needed to keep herself together.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for not updating on time, I felt like Sunday would be a little insensitive and yesterday I still just felt like shit so...and today I thought maybe since a lot of you enjoy reading this it could put a smile on your face if you need it. I apologize in advance because I didn't really give this chapter the final onceover/editing/whatever it deserved like I have the rest so I hope you still enjoy it!Thanks again :)**

"Quinn sweetie are you in there?" Judy called through Quinn's bedroom door. Quinn rolled her eyes and walked over and sat on her bed.

"Yeah mom, come in." She said.

Judy came in and smiled when she saw Quinn in her light blue dress and white cardigan with part of her hair pulled back, "You look pretty this evening, are you going somewhere?" She asked as she sat across from her on the bed.

"Dinner with a few friends." Quinn answered quickly.

Judy nodded, "_Just_ dinner?"

Quinn blinked at her, "We might hang out after but it won't be like last night." She reassured quickly.

"Who's going?" Judy asked.

Quinn took in a deep breath when she shrugged, "I'm not sure, Santana is picking me up soon though."

Judy nodded, "Okay well...I'll let you know when she gets here." She said and stood up.

"Wait," Quinn said quickly, "You didn't know I was going somewhere what did you want?"

"It's nothing that can't wait." She said with a small smile before she walked out of the room. Quinn blinked after her for a moment slightly confused before she walked back over to the mirror for a final once over. She took in a deep breath, willing the butterflies in her stomach to stop fluttering around before she ends up trying to throw them up.

_It's just dinner with Santana it's not like we haven't done this before_. She reassured herself as she heard the faint sound of the doorbell ringing and her mom calling up the stairs for her.

She grabbed her phone and purse before she briskly made her way out of the room and down the hall. Santana came into view before she noticed her walking down the stairs. She was wearing a tight dark blue long sleeve dress and her converse shoes, knocking them against the floor as she looked down. Quinn snorted when she saw the shoes causing Santana and Judy, who was standing against the doorframe to the living room, to look up.

"Hey." Quinn said quietly, quirking her lips.

"Hey." Santana said with a smile.

"What's with the shoes?" Quinn asked with a smirk when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I didn't feel like wearing heels or anything and they look good with this." Santana explained quietly as she spread her arms to gesture at her dress.

Quinn nodded slowly as her eyes slowly scanned back up her body, "So where's this dinner happening?" Judy asked causing Quinn to snap out of it and turn around to face her.

"Breadstix." Santana answered quickly and Quinn refrained from rolling her eyes.

Judy looked between them momentarily before glancing at the clock, "Well, don't stay out too late and be careful. I love you, sweetie."

"Love you too mom." Quinn said with a small smile before opening the door and quickly exiting the house.

Santana followed quickly and skipped ahead to open the car door for her, "I hope you know your mom scares the shit out of me now." She admitted as Quinn climbed in.

Quinn snorted as Santana closed the door and quickly made her way to her side, "I thought she was supposed to love you and be happy you corrupted me, remember?"

Santana laughed sarcastically as she pulled the car out of the driveway and drove away, "That was before I had to actually deal with her again." She muttered.

"I don't know I think she likes you, apparently you're smart." Quinn reassured.

"I'm a fucking genius of course she thinks that." Santana said.

Quinn snorted, "You'll be fine."

"Speaking of being fine, are you over your little issue from last night?" Santana asked curiously.

"Yeah, fine. Mercedes texted me a little bit but she's happy for us...and confused." Quinn answered.

"I bet everyone is." Santana responded with a laugh, "Are you gonna be okay actually going somewhere or we can like order out and eat somewhere more private?" Santana said, acting a little more nervous now.

Quinn glanced over at her, "I mean its not _super_ obvious this is a date right..?"

"It's not really." Santana reassured quickly, "And people know we hang out so..."

"Just Santana and Quinn having dinner." Quinn said.

Santana nodded, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"So it'll be good right?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

Santana glanced at her with a reassuring smile, "It'll be good." She said before she reached across and grabbed Quinn's hand.

"Do you still like slow dancing with girls?" Santana asked coyly as she took Quinn's hand in hers and placed the other one on her waist.

Quinn mimicked the placement of her free hand as she giggled and rested her forehead on Santana's shoulder, "I do...it's one of my favorite things actually." She said and Santana chuckled.

After a rather successful and not so nervously awkward dinner, Santana whisked her off into the middle of nowhere, pulled a stereo and blanket out of the trunk. She plugged her phone into the stereo and started playing a playlist she made for them. We've Got Tonite was the first up.

"This song felt so perfect for us that night." Santana admitted quietly after a moment.

Quinn lifted her head and nodded, "Is this like our song or something?" She asked playfully.

Santana shrugged, "It was the first song we danced together to so..."

Quinn smiled and rested her head against Santana's and looked up at the stars starting to appear in the darkening sky, "What other songs are on this playlist you made?" She asked quietly.

"Um...there's Mirrors, Take My Breath Away um...Teenage Dream I think? There Goes My Baby, Lucky, Somebody's Heartbreak, Heart Attack 'cause you know, yeah. Oh and Blame It On The Alcohol." Santana listed off, "There's more but yeah, that's the gist."

Quinn snorted as she pulled back to look at her, "Quite a variety."

Santana shrugged, "We're complex like that."

"_You're_ complex like that what with you terrifying blind affection for me that you can't seem to accept." Quinn said playfully, "I feel like that's a Santana's feelings about Quinn playlist more than an Quinn and Santana playlist." She said with a quiet laugh.

"Okay I said its because I don't recall ever feeling like that ever nor do I know when or why or how it happened. And whatever" Santana said quickly.

"Some people refer to that as puppy love you know." Quinn pointed out with a hint of a smirk.

Santana gaped at her, "Santana Lopez doesn't not suffer from puppy love...ever." She argued.

"I puppy love you too if that makes it better." Quinn said slowly with a playful grin to offset sounding too serious.

Santana rolled her eyes, "I don't see _you _acting like a mental patient around _me._"

"You're doing fine." Quinn said positively.

"I had a few moments." Santana said pointedly.

Quinn shrugged, "Maybe you just needed a few minutes to get comfortable?" She offered as she let go of her hand and slid it around to meet her own on Santana's lower back.

Santana sighed and brought hers up around Quinn's neck, "We're gonna be living together this summer I need to get my shit together."

"You were fine up until the moment you asked me to be your girlfriend Santana and things haven't changed _that _much." Quinn pointed out.

"Well I'm an idiot don't worry about it." Santana said quickly and rested her chin on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn snorted and wrapped her arms tighter as they kept swaying slightly to the music, "I think it's cute if _that_ makes you feel better."

Santana sighed, "As long as it doesn't keep irritating you."

"It never irritated me you were just super weird at first it was very off putting." Quinn explained quietly.

"It's not anymore?" Santana asked.

"Well not so much I guess." She answered, "I have to admit your restraint from bitchiness is rather impressive though."

Santana snorted, "I have no desire to be a bitch to you anymore. This is what you do to me."

"Oh really?" Quinn asked slightly surprised, "Huh, who knew?"

"Shut it." Santana said and swatted at her back.

"I bet a year ago you never thought you'd be like this with anyone, especially me." Quinn teased.

"I bet a year ago you didn't think you'd be having sex with and wanting a _relationship_ with me." Santana retorted.

Quinn snorted, "You don't know that."

"Oh please." Santana scoffed.

Quinn rolled her eyes and her phone began to vibrate in the pocket of her dress. Santana jumped back slightly and Quinn laughed at her as she pulled it out, "It's Rachel, I should see if she's okay, okay?" She said and Santana nodded.

"Hello?" She answered as she stepped back from Santana.

"Hey! Are you busy?" Rachel responded quickly.

"Kind of, I'm with Santana...why?" Quinn answered slowly.

"Oh," Rachel responded suddenly, "Well never mind it can wait until you guys get here um, when is that exactly?"

Quinn blinked and thought quickly, "We're leaving Wednesday morning so..."

"Okay, well have fun! Don't kill each other." Rachel said quickly.

"You're not even gonna tell me what it's about?" Quinn asked, confused.

"It can wait okay?" Rachel said with a softer tone, "Just have fun and tell Santana I said hi."

"Okay, bye I guess." Quinn said slowly wondering why people keep saying that.

"Bye!" Rachel answered before Quinn hung up.

"What was that about?" Santana asked, mirroring her confused look.

Quinn blinked at her, "I don't even know...but she says hi."

Santana rolled her eyes before she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Quinn again, "Well," She started lowly, "I think we should get to the fun part of the evening." She said with a smirk.

Quinn raised an eyebrow as she placed her hands where they were before, "What's that?" She asked, feigning confusion.

"Sweet lady kisses duh." Santana answered quietly before she reached forward and brushed her lips across Quinn's.

"I don't kiss on a first date." Quinn said teasingly, pulling back just a hair.

"Oh but you have sex _before_ the first date?" Santana said with a quiet laugh.

Quinn shrugged, "Not the same thing. We're starting normally now remember?" She said with a small grin.

"Nothing about us is normal." Santana said pointedly.

"I take offense to that." Quinn scoffed.

"Oh shut up." Santana said quickly before she pulled Quinn's lips to her own. Quinn chuckled against her lips as she started to kiss her back. Their lips glided together smoothly before Santana pulled back and looked into Quinn's eyes briefly, "I forgot there's still another part to the surprise." She said quietly.

"What?" Quinn asked curiously.

Santana held up a finger and went to the car, leaning through the open window and reaching down under the front seat. She quickly pulled whatever it was out and out it behind her back as she skipped back over to Quinn, "Close your eyes." She requested.

Quinn raised an eyebrow skeptically but closed her eyes. After a moment Santana finally told her to open them. When she did she was face to face with a stuffed bear. Santana peered over its shoulder with a grin, "Look it's like Dexter...except you get full custody." She said with a goofy smile.

Quinn laughed and took it from her hands, instead of Yale or anything else on its shirt it had a tiny heart with "Q + S" in it.

"This is adorable, Santana." Quinn said looking back up at her, "Thank you."

Santana shrugged, "I was gonna wait til our one month but...Kurt helped me with it and he said I should give it to you tonight."

Quinn smiled, "So what do I get then?" She teased.

"Me." Santana smiled, "But really I don't know I'm not into the whole jewelry thing or gift buying in general thing so."

"It's fine, San, I don't care." Quinn said as she placed the bear on the blanket beside them.

"Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly and sat down on the blanket.

Quinn grinned and nodded, "You doing this is more than enough I mean I honestly wasn't expecting it...like at all." She said with a laugh as she sat across from her.

Santana snorted and looked down, "Well you're welcome. I was afraid you'd think I was trying too hard or that it's stupid or something."

Quinn smiled, "It's anything but." She reassured.

"I'm glad." Santana said quietly as she picked at the grass next to her.

"And Kurt helped you? When did you two become besties?" Quinn asked teasingly.

"Ever since he was the only one who knew about us." Santana said, looking back up with a scowl, "But we're _not_ besties."

Quinn picked up the bear and looked at it more, "So did he do the shirt or something?" Quinn asked curiously as she traced the letters with her finger.

Santana watched her, "Yeah...I told him I thought it was kinda cheesy but he convinced me you'd like it."

Quinn snorted, "It's cute. This is actually a wonderful first date." She said quietly, "I didn't think you'd be into doing stuff like this so it's pleasantly surprising."

Santana shrugged, "We've both figured out a lot about me recently."

"Like how you're a gigantic sweetheart?" Quinn teased.

Santana pursed her lips and played with a blade of grass she picked, "You're not allowed to say that to anyone else it takes away all my credibility."

Quinn laughed, "So you agree?"

"I didn't say that." She responded quickly, "I'm still going with the you're an alien theory."

"Then why didn't I get this to work sooner?" Quinn asked playfully.

"You've only recently been replaced by an alien." Santana explained matter-of-factly.

"Ohhhh, is that it..." Quinn drawled out curiously, "Well everything just makes so much sense now."

"Right?" Santana asked quickly like it was obvious.

Quinn laughed quietly and sat the bear back down next to her, "So can we continue now?" She asked nervously.

"Well I guess." Santana said, pretending to be nonchalant.

Quinn scooted across the blanket next to her with her legs stretched out in front of her and her hands in her lap looking at her expectantly. Santana raised an eyebrow at her, "That looks like you sitting not like sweet lady kisses."

"I'm, I feel really nervous again." Quinn admitted quietly.

"Why?" Santana asked quietly as she shifted to sit on her hip facing Quinn, holding herself up with one arm, "We've done this before you know...and more." She added with a smirk.

Quinn looked down with a quiet laugh, "I know but I just...this time it seems different...plus it's you."

Santana pursed her lips as she brought her free hand to Quinn's waist and leaned closer to look her in the eye, "Its fine, Q. The only thing different about it is the fact that we're dating now. Conveying feelings and attraction if you will." She ended with a tiny eye roll.

Quinn shrugged, "We've never _really_ done this while sober."

"And?" Santana asked furrowing her brow, "It's just kissing, Q."

"I know but I actually really like you and stuff." Quinn said quietly.

"Shouldn't that make it better?" Santana asked with a small laugh.

Quinn just pursed her lips and rolled her eyes before she brought her hand to the back of Santana's head and pulled her lips to hers. Santana smirked against her lips and twisted into her more as Quinn tangled her fingers in Santana's hair and tried to pull her closer.

"Was that so hard?" Santana asked with a smirk against her lips after a moment.

Quinn looked between her eyes before looking at her lips, "I think I'm better now." She said quickly before reattaching their lips again.

She smiled when she felt Santana smiling into the kiss. She felt like this moment couldn't be anymore perfect.

Santana slid her hand up to Quinn's chest and gently pushed her back so she'd lie down. Quinn hesitated a moment after she laid back. She pulled back and looked at her as Santana shifted her weight from her hand to her forearm and brushed Quinn's hair out of her face, giving her a small smile before she reattached their lips.

"It's okay, babe." Santana said quietly against her lips as she shifted a leg over Quinn's to get comfier.

Quinn released her death grip on Santana's hair and ran it down her side. Santana hesitantly ran her tongue across Quinn's lower lip and she wasted no time allowing her access as she grabbed a handful of Santana's dress. They both moaned quietly when they're tongues came into contact and Quinn let out a sharp, shuddery breath when Santana trailed her fingers to Quinn's exposed thigh.

"Your hand is freezing." Quinn said quickly and somewhat breathlessly. Santana just smirked and applied her whole hand to Quinn's thigh and slid it slowly higher as she attached her lips to Quinn's neck.

Quinn squirmed and whimpered quietly, turning her head as Santana nipped and sucked lightly all the way down until she reached the base of her neck and sucked harder, "Santana." Quinn warned halfheartedly.

"What babe?" Santana asked quietly when she was done and placed quick kisses all the way back up and across her jaw as she lightly scraped her nails across Quinn's hip and back down her thigh.

She didn't give Quinn a chance to answer as she dove back into Quinn's lips and kissed her again, feverishly. She shifted herself so she was half laying on Quinn. Quinn took advantage of her other hand freeing and running it down Santana's other side and to her exposed leg, squeezing gently just below her ass.

Santana sighed and pulled back just enough to look into Quinn's eyes, "Quinn stop." She whispered through a deep breath.

"What?" Quinn asked nervously.

"Don't be so handsy." She said with a smirk before she reconnected their lips.

Quinn giggled and slid her hand back up slowly to her back. Quinn lifted the leg between Santana's slightly and lifted her hips to shift into a more comfortable spot on the ground. The action caused Quinn's thigh to come into contact between her legs and she let out a quick, sharp breath as she tore her lips away from Quinn's and gave her a look.

"Seriously you're making this really difficult." Santana complained softly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to," Quinn mumbled and sat up, causing Santana to roll off of her, "Maybe we should stop." She said quickly, running her fingers through her hair.

"Unless you don't want to..?" Santana offered quietly.

Quinn shook her head quickly, "I mean, I do...we should I mean I just. This is frustrating." She said and stood up quickly.

Santana sighed and stood up in front of her, "It's not that big of a deal, baby." Santana said quietly.

"But I don't...I don't think our relationship is ready for this. We can barely go five minutes without one of us starting to act weird." Quinn said tiredly.

"That's not what I meant Q, I mean you're freaking out and I just want you to know that we can wait as long as you want to, I don't care." Santana said as she grabbed Quinn's face so she'd look at her.

"But you don't want to." Quinn said just above a whisper.

"Of course I don't want to." Santana said quietly with a smirk, "But you think we should and I think you're right but...what if dealing with _that_ tension would help with the rest?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I don't know but-"

"Is this about us or you?" Santana asked quietly.

"Both." Quinn answered honestly and Santana tilted her head slightly waiting for her to continue, "I want to be with you like that again more than you think but I really do wanna make sure we can be okay without that _and_ I just, I don't know if I'm ready for a sober rendezvous. I mean you know what you're doing. I don't." She admitted quietly.

"_I_ think its easier to have sexy lady times while sober than when drunk so the fact you were _amazing _while slightly inebriated tells me I think you know what you're doing too." Santana said quietly as she brushed a strand of Quinn's hair out of her face, "And to be fair we've been drinking wine like all night." She added playfully.

Quinn refrained from rolling her eyes, "That doesn't make it any less nerve wracking." She admitted.

Santana laughed quietly, "We can wait however long you feel you need to, Q. Just don't...I don't know." She finished slightly frustrated.

Quinn snorted, "Noted." She said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, honey bear." Santana said before she placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Honey bear?" Quinn grinned.

"Yep. Don't question it." Santana answered quickly.

"Okay okay." Quinn said quietly and placed another chaste kiss on Santana's lips, "I think we should start heading back into town." She suggested.

Santana sighed, "Yeah probably." She said and turned around to open the car door for Quinn before reaching down to hand her the bear, "I'll get this stuff just settle yourself down." She said with a smirk before she shut the door.

Quinn pursed her lips and rested her head in her hand as she watched Santana grab the stereo, blanket and tiny table that held their half empty wine bottle and glasses. Quinn reached over with her other hand to pop the trunk for her.

She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes when Santana went to the back of the car. This was turning out to be much more difficult than she expected.

* * *

Quinn was sitting at the kitchen table Tuesday night, poking around on her laptop. Her mom was out and Santana promised hers that she'd spend time with her before she left for New York. Monday she spent the day with her mom and today Santana was busy with hers so they haven't seen each other much since Santana dropped her off at home after their date.

Quinn sighed as she started thinking about it again. It wasn't anything spectacular but it was just _them_ and them finally starting to talk more about their feelings. It's already out there but Santana doesn't _talk_ about it so when she actually does, Quinn takes full advantage.

The doorbell ringing snapped Quinn out of her thoughts. She furrowed her brow and glanced at the clock before she stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and peeked out before she rolled her eyes and opened it all the way.

"Can I help you?" She asked Puck who was standing on the front porch with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Can I come in?" He asked sheepishly.

Quinn blinked at him, thrown off by his lack of attitude, "Why?"

"I just wanna talk." He answered quickly.

"About?" Quinn persisted.

He pursed his lips, "You...and Santana." He hesitated to spit out.

Quinn sighed and squeezed the bridge of her nose as she thought quickly about how much she's probably going to regret this, "Whatever." She finally said and stepped to the side, sweeping her arm across to signal him to come in.

He came in and she closed the door behind him before she walked back to the kitchen, "So uh, I talked to Kurt more...he told me everything Santana told him." He said as they sat down at the table.

Quinn nodded as she closed her laptop, "And?"

Puck blinked at her, "Is this like my fault? I mean I dated Santana, I dated you and now you're together like that makes me feel like...shit actually..."

Quinn snorted and covered her face with her hands, "You think we're not into guys anymore because of you." She said through her hands just to clarify.

He shrugged, "I don't know, but you both think I'm a dick so I mean..."

Quinn ran her hands down her face as she quietly laughed, "Okay I don't know about Santana but you're not why _I_ no longer have an interest in men. Like you sort of helped cleared things up for me but its not your fault." She explained.

"You dated guys after that though." He said confused.

"See?" Quinn said.

He covered his mouth with his hand and stared at her for a moment. She arched an eyebrow at him, "Okay well..." He started, "How have you been?"

Quinn laughed again, "I've been great thanks." She answered, "What about you?"

He sighed, "Well, I'm pretty bummed Cali didn't work out but I don't know it's been cool I guess. Nothing like Yale or New York I'm sure."

"You're writing a screenplay right? That's pretty cool, how's it going?" She asked.

"It's good, well I mean going good I don't really know if its actually good." He admitted, "You're smart and have a taste for stuff like that maybe you could read it when I'm finished?"

"Maybe." She shrugged.

He blinked at her and seemed suddenly hesitant again, "Have you um, talked to Shelby recently?"

Quinn took in a deep breath, "No, not since she moved back to NYC." She answered quietly, "Have you?"

"Here and there, Beth's doing really good." He answered quickly, "You know you'll be in NYC too..."

Quinn laughed somewhat humorlessly, "I don't think she wants me to have anything to do with her anymore."

"You don't know that, she felt like shit her whole life about Rachel and you got your shit together. I don't see why she wouldn't let you see her." Puck said.

"What makes you think I _want_ to anymore? Seeing her for the first time since I had her was one of the hardest things I've ever done and to know that I can't do _anything_ for her and that she has _no_ idea who I am absolutely tears me apart. So what if she knows you're her father that makes sense but Shelby is her _mom,_ so who am I?" Quinn said quickly with her voice wavering slightly.

"You're her _mother_ Quinn. Sooner or later she's gonna figure out Shelby's not her real mom and she's gonna wanna know who is. If you're a part of her life now it's gonna make things a million times easier and she'll know you actually care about her and love her and that you gave her up to help her not because you just didn't want her." Puck explained quietly, "If she knows you made an effort to be a part of her life then..."

Quinn sighed, "I thought you came here to talk about me and Santana." She said quickly as she dabbed her sleeves at her eyes.

"I did and we did and now it's about _you._ I think you'd feel a lot better if you were a part of her life." He said.

"It's not even my decision Puck I'm not allowed to just waltz back into their lives. That's why she came back to find me in the first place and I messed it up like an idiot." Quinn responded with a sigh.

"What if I talk to her?" He offered.

Quinn blinked at him, "Don't bother her, if she cares she'd try to find me again."

"She doesn't know you're not a psycho anymore, for all she knows you could still be how you were or even worse."

Quinn sighed, "Just let me think about it okay."

"Okay okay." He said, raising his hands up, "As long as you think about it."

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" Quinn asked quietly.

"It's not all of a sudden, I never really thought it was fair Shelby kept me up to date and stuff but left you in the dirt." Puck admitted, "Plus I still like really care about you and I know how much Beth has always meant to you, I don't want another crazy Quinn episode in a couple years."

Quinn snorted, "I don't think anyone wants that again."

"But Santana helps? I mean if anyone would have a hard time coming to terms with their sexuality it would be you and you seem fine. I think she'd be able to help if you went to see her." Puck pointed out.

"I'd be lying if I said I'm one hundred percent okay but I mean yeah, she's pretty great." Quinn said with a grin.

Puck nodded, "Never woulda guessed any of this." He said with a laugh, "Not gonna lie I'm still pretty pissed I have zero chance with you now."

Quinn shrugged, "Did you really have much of one in the first place?" She asked teasingly.

He scoffed, "Whatever."

The door opening caught their attention and Quinn panicked, "Damn it." She hissed and Puck gave her a confused look.

"Quinn who's car is that in the driveway?" Judy asked as she walked into the kitchen. Quinn gave her a slightly wide eyed look and she looked up when she didn't receive an answer, "Why is he here?" She snapped.

"Uh, I was just about to leave." He said and stood up quickly.

She held up her hand and looked at Quinn, "Have you been crying again what is he doing here?"

"I just came to talk to her I swear." He defended himself.

"About what?" She hissed.

"Just about her and Santana and Beth." He answered and Quinn closed her eyes tightly.

"What why?" She asked.

"Because I feel like it would be good for her to talk about her and maybe see her while she stays in NYC," He explained and Quinn opened her eyes and shot him a look before he continued but he didn't catch it, "And I didn't react to well about Santana so I wanted to apologize."

"What did Santana do?" Judy asked confused.

"Santana didn't do anything he was just overreacting about something like usual." Quinn said, butting in quickly and shot another look at Puck hoping he'd get it this time.

He scowled, mostly out of confusion until Quinn subtly shook her head at him and he got a look on his face, "Yeah, I thought maybe she'd be here so you know, kill two birds with one stone but she's not so since I'm done and you're here I'll leave now."

Judy looked between them for a moment, "Yeah maybe you should." She said slowly.

"Later, Quinn." He said quickly and nodded as he walked by Judy, "Ms. Fabray."

"Bye." Quinn said tiredly as he went out the door.

"What have I told you about him?" Judy asked as the door closed behind him.

"Nothing I don't already know, mother. I didn't know he was gonna come over but he wasn't bothering me can we let it go?" Quinn said quickly.

"He made you cry." She pointed out.

"No he didn't, me thinking about Beth made me cry its not like that's anything new." She mumbled.

Judy sighed and stepped forward to wrap her arms around her, "Oh sweetie." She said sadly.

"I'm fine." Quinn said as she tried to squirm out of her grasp.

Judy sighed again but let her go, "But what'd he do to Santana?"

"She got onto him about needing to get over me and he got mad about it and was being a jerk to her." Quinn said quickly as she gathered her stuff from the table, "It's fine now."

Judy looked at her for a moment, "Why was she getting onto him about it I didn't think you two were that close?"

Quinn pursed her lips, "I told you a lot of things have changed over the last couple months."

"How so?" She persisted.

"They just have, mom. I don't know how to explain it." Quinn answered quickly. That wasn't _exactly_ a lie.

"Why are you acting so defensive I'm just wondering how you and Santana settled your differences." Judy said.

"Why does it matter, we just have." Quinn said as tossed everything back into her laptop's bag and pulled it over her shoulder.

"Ever since you've been in New Haven I feel like I barely get to speak to you, Quinn, you're my daughter I'd like to know what's going on with your life." Judy said.

Quinn sighed, "I know and I'm sorry about that but I just want to get away and stay away from this stupid town. I used to think I was meant to stay here and be some obedient housewife and I realized that's exactly the opposite of what I want and being here just reminds me of all the stupid crap I used to think and do and all the people here irritate the piss out of me and expect me to be something I'm not and I'm just over it." She said quickly, closing her eyes tightly at the end.

Judy looked at her for a moment, "You've never talked about that before." She said quietly.

Quinn opened her eyes when they rolled involuntarily, "I know dad already thinks I'm a hopeless cause I just don't want you to think that too. That's why I don't talk to you about any of the crap that's constantly going on in my life."

"Sweetie I'd never think that. No matter what." Judy reassured.

"Yeah you say that now." Quinn muttered.

"Well what's that supposed to mean?" Judy asked.

"It means I doubt things are gonna stay that way now can I go up to my room please?" Quinn asked in a rush and gave her an impatient look as she pulled her hair out from under the strap.

"What's that?" Judy asked.

Quinn blinked at her, "What's what?"

"That mark on your neck." She said slowly and stepped closer.

_Oh no._ Santana ended up leaving a pretty noticeable mark on her the other night. She'd been covering it up but hadn't thought about it tonight after her shower since she was alone and it started fading a bit.

"Oh uh, I burnt myself with the curling iron the other day." She said and internally rolled her eyes at herself; no one ever buys that.

Judy looked her in the eye, "How long was he here?"

"You think he did it?" Quinn asked with a scoff.

"Well someone did." Judy said, crossing her arms.

"I told you I burnt myself." Quinn argued again.

"That is not a burn, Quinn." She pointed out.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Are we done here?"

"Not until you tell me who did that."

"I'm nineteen, mother and I don't live here, I don't need to tell you anything." Quinn said quickly.

Judy continued looking in her eye as she said. "Was it him...Finn...Sam...Joe?" She listed off, gauging her reaction to each, "Santana?"

Quinn's eyes widened against her will, "It was Santana?" Judy asked quietly.

"What?" Quinn asked, furrowing her brow.

"Did she do that to you?" Judy asked again.

"Why would you think that?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Well for one you're not denying it or acting offended," She said and Quinn rolled her eyes, "And because it would explain a lot...a _lot._"

"Like?" Quinn asked, confused.

"Why you two are suddenly besties and why you refuse to tell me why or how and why on _earth_ she looks at you like she's witnessing the second coming of Christ himself." Judy said quickly.

Quinn let out a quick laugh, "So this whole time you've thought something was going on between me and Santana and you never said anything?"

"I was going to Sunday." Judy snapped.

"_That's_ what you wanted to talk about?" Quinn asked with another humorless laugh, "Okay so, what happens if I say that you're right?"

"What do you mean?"

Quinn pursed her lips, "Um, hoping we can pray away the gay, disowning me, you know all that good stuff."

"You are with her aren't you?" She asked quietly.

Quinn blinked at her, "I'm going to bed."

"This discussion isn't over, Quinn." Judy said as Quinn brushed by her.

"Yes it is." Quinn said and briskly made her way up the stairs and placed her laptop bag by her bed when she entered her room. Her phone was plugged in on her nightstand, she checked it for any messages she may have missed. There was one from Rachel asking her to let her know what time they should be back and one from Santana:

_I'm going to bed babe, had a long day with madre who btw wants to have a little chat w/you before we leave.. Sorry we didn't get a chance to talk much today but I'll see you in the morning :) 'night honey bear_

That was sent about a half hour ago but Quinn responded anyway as she sighed and sat down on her bed:

_Ok sleep tight sweet pea! Moms putting together the pieces of the puzzle, beware. And can't wait to see you :*_

_What does that mean...?_ Santana responded almost immediately, surprising Quinn.

_As in she saw that lovely hickey you left on me and put the pieces together. I didn't confirm anything but she pretty much knows_

A moment later Santana responded, _oh...well she doesn't upset does she?_

_Hard to say, actually_

_okay well...we'll see what happens ok? Try to get some sleep ok?_

_ok, you too, San. Goodnight :)_

_Goodnight "sweet pea" haha :*_

Quinn laughed and put her phone down. She laid down under the covers with a deep sigh. It was actually earlier than she planned on going to bed but since she has to get up early and now probably won't be able to sleep, she needs all the rest she can get. She has a feeling it's going to be a long morning.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks so much again, I hope everyone is doing ok! Everything is still greatly appreciated, it makes me happy that people like it :) Anyway this is just kind of a cutesie filler to get them back to NYC lol, I hope you like it:)**

"It's way too fucking early." Santana said as she barreled through her front door before Quinn even had a chance to knock. A very tired Quinn turned around with a dumbfounded look on her face and watched as she threw open the trunk and tossed her bag in.

"Well well well, who do we have here?" Quinn heard from behind her, startling her slightly. She turned around with a small smile.

"Good morning Mrs. Lopez." She greeted her quietly.

Santana's mom offered Quinn a warm smile, "Please, call me Maribel. I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of you around with Santana these days."

Quinn grinned and looked down as she rocked back on her heels slightly, "So, Santana told you?" She asked hesitantly, looking back up cautiously.

"All she had to do was tell me who you were, I knew there was a reason behind the goofy smile." She said softly, making Quinn smile, "Except I was surprised to hear it was you to be honest."

"I do not have a goofy smile." Santana frowned as she stepped up beside Quinn.

"Yes you do." Her mother said with a laugh.

Quinn nodded her agreement, "It's cute." She offered quietly, nudging her with her elbow.

Santana tried to bite back her smile and rolled her eyes as she turned away.

"So Santana tells me you haven't told your parents?" Maribel asked, changing the subject.

Quinn sighed, "I'm not telling my dad. At least not for awhile, I like Yale I'm not gonna mess it up. As wrong as that sounds." She added when she heard the thought out loud, "But I think mom knows now."

"You're still alive." Maribel offered happily.

Santana blinked at her, "I doubt she'd kill Quinn, she's probably waiting to get me alone."

"Why? It's not like you defiled her daughter or anything." Maribel said, Quinn could hear the playful sarcasm in her voice and she covered her face.

"Mother!" Santana hissed.

"You'll both be fine. Judy never was too keen on how Russell ran their household. She may not be happy but she's not going to be a bitch or anything." Maribel said.

Quinn ran her hand down her face as she sighed, "Yeah but what if you're wrong? She didn't stop him from throwing me out."

"If you need anything, I'll be right here for you, Quinn. I know what a hard time Sanny had, if your mom can't accept it, I'll be right here." She offered, "I just want to make sure you know that, Quinn."

Quinn snorted at the nickname for Santana, that must be why she doesn't like it, "Thank you so much." She said quietly.

"Anything for Santana's beautiful lady friend." She said as she wrapped them both in a big hug.

"Okay, ma we get it." Santana struggled as she tried to wiggle her way out of the hug.

She let them go and Quinn just smiled at her. She wrapped Santana into a solo hug and whispered something to her before she pulled back, "You two be careful. And remember what I said Quinn okay? Take care of her, Sanny. I love you."

Santana huffed, "Okay, I love you too." She said as they turned around and started walking to the car, "I'm glad I'm always the one that has to watch out for you even when I'm walking towards my certain death by Judy."

Quinn offered her a sympathetic look as they climbed into the car, "Good morning, Santana!" Judy said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Ms. Fabray." She mumbled from the backseat as she rested her head against the window.

They rode to the station mostly silent. Just like when Quinn and Judy were getting ready this morning and just like the ride to Santana's. Quiet. Quinn and Santana got out of the car and made their way to the back while Judy stood by her door.

"This is freaking me the fuck out I'm not gonna lie." Santana whispered, "Has she been like this since last night?"

Quinn pursed her lips and nodded as she grabbed her bag, "I don't know if I should be worried or relieved."

"Can we just go with relieved?" Santana asked with a chuckle. Quinn just laughed, "Are you okay?" Santana asked.

"For the most part." Quinn mumbled. She looked at Santana before she dropped her bag and pulled her into a big hug, "I don't think I'd be able to do any of this if it wasn't for you." She said quietly.

Santana pulled back and smiled at her as she brushed her hair out of her face, "I'll always be here for you, Q. Always." She said quietly before she placed a quick, tender kiss to Quinn's lips and released her.

Quinn honestly had no idea what was going on in that head of hers. It seemed like just yesterday she was asking Santana to give their relationship a chance and she kept turning her down. Now she's holding her and helping her through all of this, telling her she'll always be there.

Santana snapped her fingers and raised an eyebrow at her, she was staring at her as she thought, "You sure you're okay?" Santana asked with a small grin.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah just, thank you for being so amazing."

"Girls hurry up, you don't wanna be late." Judy called around the car.

Santana just smiled at her before she closed the trunk. They both walked around to Judy's side and stood there awkwardly.

Judy looked at Santana for a moment, long enough to make Santana start to shift uncomfortably, "Mom, whatever you think you have to say just say it." Quinn said with a sigh.

"Quinn thinks I want to help you two pray away the gay." Judy said, still not taking her eyes off of Santana. Santana blinked at her wearily.

"Mom." Quinn started but Judy held up her hand to stop her.

"She also thinks I'm going to disown and "all that good stuff", you know?" Judy said, "But what do _you_ think I'm going to do?"

Santana blinked at her hesitantly, "I don't know." She said quietly.

"No idea whatsoever?" Judy asked again.

Santana pursed her lips, "Judging by the way you're acting I wouldn't be surprised if it was something bitchy." She finally said.

Quinn shot her a warning look and Judy chuckled, surprising them, "You always were a snarky one."

"Okay listen-" Santana started and Quinn stopped her.

"Whatever you're doing just knock it off, mother. I'm tired of it already just say what you have to say and let us go."

Judy pursed her lips, "I'm not happy about this. It's not what I wanted for you at all." Judy said causing Quinn and Santana to roll their eyes simultaneously, "But what did I tell you last night, Quinn?" She asked, finally shifting her gaze to her daughter.

"That you'd always be there for me?" Quinn muttered questioningly.

Judy nodded, "I said that already having the idea of you two being together in my head. I am _not_ your father and quite frankly I'm disgusted with _myself_ for making you feel I would react like he would."

"Then why are you acting like this?" Quinn asked.

"I told you I'm not happy." Judy said, "But it's been made fairly obvious you make each other happy and there's nothing I can do to change that. And in the end I guess that's all that matters."

Quinn blinked at her, Quinn couldn't tell if she actually meant what she was saying based off the monotone sound of her voice and the borderline creepy look about her stance and face right now, "Thank you?" She said cautiously.

Judy nodded and stepped forward to wrap Quinn in a hug, "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too." Quinn said quietly and squeezed her eyes shut before they pulled apart, "We should probably get going." She said and grabbed a very stiff Santana's very stiff hand.

Judy glanced down at the gesture as she nodded, "Bye you two, keep an eye on her, Santana."

Santana cleared her throat and shook her head quickly, "Yeah yeah, I will."

They offered each other a small wave before Quinn quickly pulled Santana away and guided her silently around until they finally reached their seats on the train, "Quinn?" Santana finally asked hesitantly as they made theirselves comfortable.

"What, San?" Quinn asked quietly with a sigh.

"She's gonna be okay with this." She said quietly, "My dad wasn't happy with me at first and now he's fine."

Quinn pursed her lips, "He wasn't married to my father for eighteen years either." She sighed, "And it's not even just that, she's gonna tell her whole freaking family; my dad's side isn't the only one full of pretentious, judgmental assholes."

Santana put her hand over Quinn's on the arm rest between them, "I'd tell you you can do holidays and stuff with my family but after how last year went, I'm not so sure mi abuela even wants /me/ there, let alone me and my sexy lady lover."

Quinn snorted and shook her head with a soft smile, "We'll do our own holidays. Like, Christmas with...Quinntana." She said as she rested her head on Santana's shoulder.

Santana laughed, "That's perfect." She said quietly as she rested her head against Quinn's.

"So, what did your mom whisper to you before we left?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Nothing." Santana mumbled tiredly.

"Nothing implies it was probably about me." Quinn pointed out quietly.

Santana sighed, "She just told me not to fuck this up and to take care of you, especially now with all the coming out and stuff happening. Apparently she really likes you and us together and...yeah."

"She said all that?" Quinn laughed.

"Well not right then, just the first part." Santana corrected her.

"I have to say I agree with her." Quinn said.

"Ditto." Santana grinned.

* * *

"You better brace yourself." Santana warned as they stood outside the door to the loft, "Are you ready?"

Quinn blinked at her, "I don't think that matters at this juncture."

Santana narrowed her eyes before she carefully unlocked the door, sliding it open allowing Quinn in first. Quinn barely even had a chance to get through the door before Rachel was flinging herself onto her in a huge hug.

"Quinn!" She squealed and Quinn did her best not to lose her balance as she hesitantly hugged her back.

"Hey Rach." She said with a laugh as she watched Santana glare at them before she took her and Quinn's bag to her room.

"How are you!?" Rachel asked excitedly as she finally let Quinn go. Quinn made a beeline for the couch before it could happen again.

"I'm doing fine, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm great!" She exclaimed as she stayed standing in the spot Quinn left her, "I got a final callback yesterday! I'm so excited I can't believe this is actually happening I've been waiting my _whole_ life for this!"

Quinn smiled at her, "You deserve it Rach, that's amazing. I'm so proud of you!"

"Damn it, Quinn." Santana said as she charged out from behind her curtain, interrupting their conversation, "Is that a big enough box of shit in there?"

Quinn blinked at her, "It just clothes and a few other things, Santana."

"You do know there's like no room for that right?" Santana asked.

"I'll just hang my dresses with your stuff and the rest can stay in the box then." Quinn offered.

"All you wear are dresses, Q!" Santana exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Santana, Brody had his stuff with mine when he lived here and we were fine." Rachel explained.

"He also didn't have a collection of sundresses in every color in existence with matching cardigans." Santana pointed out.

"I can stay with Rachel if that would be more convenient for you." Quinn said.

"Oh I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?" Santana retorted as she narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, you two have literally been here like two minutes and you're already arguing with each other. I have no idea why you two keep trying to put up with each other because quite frankly I would go insane. However, if I'm not mistaken, Santana you were the one that mentioned her staying here and asked her to so I suggest you cut the bitchitude," Rachel said quickly, "Now, I have to go pick up a few things for dinner, can I trust you two to be alone or do I need to find a baby sitter?"

Santana scowled at her, "Oh shut it, Berry."

"No _you_ shut it _Lopez_. I'm not dealing with this all summer so get over yourself for once." Rachel said, returning her glare, then she turned to Quinn with a smile, "Make yourself at home, Quinn. I'll be back shortly. You can put some of your stuff with mine if you'd like." She said and was out the door.

Quinn glanced at Santana who was staring at the door after her, "She just owned you, babe." Quinn laughed before Santana turned to her.

"What the fuck even was that? She never does that." Santana scowled.

"I guess she enjoyed her peace and quiet before you came back." Quinn said still laughing.

"She's lucky I didn't kick her ass." Santana mumbled as she walked to the couch and sat by Quinn.

Quinn narrowed her eyes playfully, "I think she could've taken you."

Santana gaped at her, "Are you on something?"

Quinn laughed, "I'm kidding, but really though, behave yourself when she gets back."

"Whatever." Santana mumbled, crossing her arms with a huff.

Quinn sighed and leaned against her, "This is going to be a horrible summer."

"The worst." Santana said.

"I already hate it." Quinn said holding back a laugh.

"Same." Santana sighed.

Quinn snorted and turned her head to face Santana and kissed her, "I don't know if I can make it." She said with a grin against her lips.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Santana smirked before kissing her again.

* * *

"Are you guys all gonna be like this the whole summer?" Kurt asked as he noticed the tension still between Santana and Rachel.

"Weren't you supposed to leave for here later?" Santana snapped.

"I did leave later but I flew, thanks." He said sarcastically.

"Maybe I'll be fine if Santana stops being such a bitch. She's fine unless she's around Quinn I don't get it." Rachel said from her spot at the end of the couch. Quinn sat between her and Santana, leaning against Santana tiredly.

"Do I look like I'm being a bitch to her right now?" Santana asked, annoyed.

Rachel glanced over at them and pursed her lips, "_No_." She admitted.

"Then shut up and get over _your_self." Santana said, rolling her eyes and gently pushing Quinn off of her, "I'm going to bed, you coming, Q?" She asked as she stood up.

Quinn blinked at her, "Yeah I'll be in there soon." She said and Santana walked to her room.

"Rachel, Santana and I will be fine. Please don't act like this all summer." Quinn said after she was gone.

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised with how much our little Santana has grown up recently." Kurt said with a smirk.

Rachel raised a disbelieving eyebrow as Quinn said, "We spent a lot of time together in Lima and we were fine, just trust me."

"I think that, how'd she put it? Cute blonde hottie of hers really turned her world upside down." He said and Quinn snorted.

Rachel's face lit up, "She _is_ seeing someone, did she get back with Brittany?"

"No." Quinn snapped almost immediately earning an amused look from Kurt.

Rachel looked at her, "So you know who?"

"She set them up." Kurt jumped in, "But Santana is being secretive about it."

Rachel looked between them for a moment, "Weird." She finally said.

"Okay well I'm going to bed now." Quinn said quickly as she stood up.

"I probably should too." Kurt said with a stretch.

"Well if everyone else is I guess I should too." Rachel sighed, "Goodnight guys."

"'Night." Quinn and Kurt said simultaneously, "You awake?" Quinn asked as she pushed through the curtain and walked to the bed.

"Yeah." Santana answered quietly.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked quietly as she climbed in next to her.

She nodded and turned over to face Quinn, "What'd she say?"

Quinn shrugged, "Nothing really...but she'll probably be bothering you about some cute blonde hottie." She said with a smirk.

Santana rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna kill him."

"I can't believe you said that to him." Quinn grinned.

"That was when I was avoiding saying who you were." Santana muttered.

Quinn nodded before she quickly stood up and walked over to her bag, "Where's Dexter?" She asked distractedly as she dug through her bag.

"My bag." Santana said quietly. Quinn snorted and tossed Santana her bag as she walked back over to the bed with her bear in her hands.

"You took him to Lima?" She asked with a smile.

"What kind of mother do you think I am? I couldn't leave him with Berry." Santana scowled as she pulled him out and dropped her bag by the bed.

Quinn laughed, "You were with me for forever, so he was alone. But it's the thought that counts I suppose," She said and looked at the bear in her lap, "What should we name this one?"

Santana looked at it for a moment, "Didi, like Dexter and Didi." She said with a dorky smile.

"Dexter didn't even like Didi, dork." Quinn laughed.

Santana sighed, "That doesn't have to translate to real life."

"_Real_ life?" Quinn asked.

Santana nodded, "This is the Quinntana family." She grinned.

Quinn smiled, "You're crazy."

"Only for you." Santana said with a smirk.

Quinn looked down and shook her head with a grin, "Stop acting like that."

"Like what?" Santana laughed.

"_That_. Crazy for me nonsense." Quinn said.

Santana smiled, "I wouldn't say it or act like an idiot if it was nonsense now would I?"

Quinn looked up and blinked at her with a shrug. She started to say something but Santana put a finger against her lips, effectively quieting her. She listened for a moment before she quietly shushed her, leaving her finger against Quinn's lips.

"Have I ever mentioned how sexy you are?" Santana asked lowly with a smirk forming on her face. Quinn furrowed her brow because Santana still wasn't letting her speak, "How much I love touching you?" She added as she grabbed the hair tie on Quinn's wrist and snapped it against her skin, making her inhale sharply.

Quinn's eyes widened and she tried to push Santana's hand away from her mouth, "Santana." She tried to warn as she pushed her away.

"What baby?" Santana asked with a mischievous laugh as she sat up on her knees and covered Quinn's mouth with her hand.

Quinn tried to say something but it came a muffled sound through Santana's hand, "You like that? When I touch you like this?" She asked in a sing-song voice, holding back a laugh as Quinn tried to yell into her hand and push her away, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Quinn Fabray." She said and watched Quinn's face carefully.

Santana lifted her hand right as Quinn started to warn her, "Santana!"

"What the hell are you two doing?" Kurt called from outside the curtain.

"Whatever are you talking about, Kurt?" Santana called back innocently, acting breathless as she gave Quinn a smirk. Quinn just shook her head, she walked right into that.

"If I have to hear this crap every night I'm throwing you both out the window." He hissed.

"Oh calm down." Santana said, "Go back to bed and stop eavesdropping then, we weren't even being loud."

"Whatever." He said and they heard him walk back through his curtain.

"You're literally insane." Quinn said as she laid down under the covers.

"Why?" Santana laughed, "Maybe he should mind his own business." She said as she did the same after she put Dexter and Didi above their heads agains the headboard.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Was that _really_ necessary?" She asked.

"No," Santana admitted with a smirk, "But I would pay to have seen the look on his face...plus you fell right into it."

"How did you even know he was there?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Right before you reach our section the floorboard creaks just a tad and he manages to step there every time his nosy little ass tries to listen to what I'm saying to whoever I'm talking to." Santana explained.

Quinn snorted, "And what if Rachel heard that?"

Santana shrugged, "Then she knows I like touching you and fucking you until you yell my name." She said with a smirk.

Quinn gaped at her. Santana blinked, "What? It's not even like that never happened." She smirked.

"You're never gonna let that go are you?" Quinn sighed.

"Am I supposed to? I had _amazing_ sex with Quinn Fabray, who by the way was straight and almost never slept with anyone, _and_ I made her basically scream my name, yeah, never letting that one go." Santana grinned.

"Ever?" Quinn snorted and threw her arm over her face.

"Never ever, babe." Santana said.

"Even if we weren't together?"

"Probably even more then, I mean...no one would believe it but it would be an impressive accomplishment." Santana laughed.

"Goodnight, Santana." Quinn said, shaking her head with a small grin as she rolled into Santana's side.

"Goodnight babe." Santana responded and kissed her on the head before she wrapped her arms around her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow 20 chapters, this ended up being longer than I expected haha. And at least a couple more to come! Thanks for everything again, enjoy! :)**

Quinn sat at the island in the kitchenon her laptop looking at her final grades when she heard the door slide open. She turned around and saw a smiling Santana awkwardly close the door behind her without turning around. She sat her purse on the table as Quinn turned her attention back to her computer screen**.**

"Whatcha doin?" Santana asked softly as she walked up behind Quinn.

"Checking my final grades." Quinn answered distractedly.

"How'd you do?" Santana asked as she rested her chin on Quinn's shoulder and scanned her eyes over the screen, "A's and B's?"

"Yep." Quinn nodded with a small smile.

"Congrats, babe." Santana smiled and kissed her cheek before she stood up straight again.

Quinn swiveled around in the stool to face her, "Where'd you sneak of to?" She asked, pulling on the hem of Santana's shirt.

Santana shrugged and brought her hand from behind her back, "Just to get this." She said as she held out a yellow rose with red on the tips.

Quinn smiled and furrowed her brow as she took it from her, "What's this for?"

Santana smiled before she walked over and looked under the sink for something she could put it in, "Figure it out." She suggested as she stood back up and filled a small vase with water.

She walked over and sat it beside Quinn's computer, "Also happy monthiversary." She said as she grabbed her face and gave her a big kiss.

"Happy monthiversary..." Quinn smiled, "But what do you mean, figure it out? And I thought we agreed not to get each other anything." Quinn pouted, feeling bad she actually listened.

Santana smiled, "It's not an anything, it's just a flower...with _meaning_." She said before she kissed her again and walked to her room.

Quinn blinked after her as Rachel pranced out of the bathroom and walked towards her, "Did someone send that to you?" She asked, gesturing towards the flower.

"Uh, yeah." Quinn smiled.

Rachel looked at her expectantly, "Do you know who?"

"It doesn't say who it's from." Quinn answered quickly.

"Do you have an idea?" Rachel persisted.

Quinn pursed her lips, "Maybe, does it matter?"

"Just wondering. Whoever it is must have it bad for you." Rachel pointed out as she sat across from her.

"What makes you think that?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Well you probably _do_ know who it is; yellow roses symbolize friendship. The red tips suggest whoever it is is falling in love with you." Rachel explained easily.

Quinn blinked at her, "I-what?"

Rachel nodded with a grin, "And there's only one, that means like "you're the one" or something, I think."

Quinn looked at her and let out a quick breath of air as a quiet laugh, "And how do you know this?"

"Metaphors are important, I know a lot of them." She answered with a smile.

"I don't think the meaning of roses is necessarily a metaphor." Quinn laughed.

"Well it symbolizes something without it needing to be said." Rachel sighed, "But really, you should figure out who sent it." She said with a grin.

"Hey, Berry." Santana greeted Rachel civilly as she reentered the room.

"Good afternoon, Santana." Rachel said, "Did you see what Quinn got today?" She asked excitedly.

"The flower? Yeah." Santana said, uninterested.

"Well who do you think sent it to her? She said it didn't say who it's from." Rachel explained to her.

Santana looked at it, then Rachel, then Quinn, "I wouldn't have a clue."

Quinn rubbed at her eyebrow and scrunched up her face to hide the smile she was failing to hold back, "Don't act so happy for me." She teased.

Santana sat next to Quinn, "Lovey dovey crap is nauseating." She said with a halfhearted scowl.

"Oh, Santana. Like you wouldn't do the same for your mysterious blondie." Rachel pointed out.

"Why _is_ she so mysterious?" Quinn asked curiously.

Santana blinked at her, "So _some_ people don't feel the need to bury their nose in my business." She answered, looking at Rachel who frowned.

"I think that's enough of this conversation for now." Quinn butted in quickly.

They both gave her a confused look as she stood up and closed her laptop before grabbing the small vase and taking it to Santana's room. She sat it on the nightstand and looked at it for a moment. Did Santana actually mean that or did she just think it was pretty and got one for her?

"Babe?" Santana said as she walked through the curtain.

Quinn turned around quickly, "What?"

Santana looked at her nervously for a moment, "Berry wants us to grab some lunch with her...I tried to get out of it but she insisted on hanging out with us today."

"Uh, if you don't care. Whatever." She answered quickly.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked hesitantly.

Quinn blinked and shook her head quickly with a smile, "I'm fine."

Santana gave her a disbelieving look as she slowly nodded, "Okay well, get ready. We're waiting on you." She said quietly before she walked back out. Quinn kept on the loose tshirt she put on when she got up and threw on a pair of jeans and flats before she walked through the loft to the bathroom.

Santana and Rachel were now on the couch arguing about something again so they didn't notice her walk by. She rolled her eyes, Rachel didn't know why /they/ kept hanging out yet she let Santana move in with them. Makes total sense.

* * *

"So yeah, he was a male escort. I mean that doesn't change what an amazing guy he is but he lied about sleeping with tons of other people and that's not that's just...ew." Rachel said in between bites of her veggie pasta.

She sat in the booth next to, Quinn; both of them across from Santana. Quinn cringed as she told the story, "He seemed so sweet and charming though."

"He was! I just, I wish he didn't have to do that." Rachel frowned.

"Stop acting like he's a saint, Berry, because I swear if you take him back I'm killing both of you." Santana scowled at her.

"Don't you have your own love life to worry about?" Rachel snapped at her.

"There's nothing to worry about." Santana scowled.

"It's you, I'm sure some worrying is always involved." Rachel said.

Quinn sighed and leaned against the wall and kept gently hitting her head against it. Santana and Rachel stopped arguing and looked at her, "Are you okay, Quinn?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"Aside from wishing you both would get over yourselves, yeah I'm just peachy." Quinn said flatly.

"Well Santana-" Rachel started and Quinn sat up and held up her hand.

"From what I've heard Santana was just looking out for you, being a good friend and you're being pissy about it. She has an awfully weird way of showing she cares sometimes and sometimes you just need to accept it at face value. You're not acting any better than her every time you two do this." Quinn explained tiredly.

Rachel looked at her for a moment, "Are you defending her?"

Quinn gaped at her, "I'm not "defending" either of you I'm just saying _you_ wanted to hang out today and I could be doing something much more meaningful with someone rather than sitting here listening to you guys bitch at each other over stupid crap."

Santana looked at her with an unreadable expression on her face, "Sorry, Q." She said quietly, apparently shocking Rachel who turned to her with a surprised look on her face.

"So am I, Quinn." She said eventually.

Quinn looked back and forth between them and sighed, "It's fine."

Rachel let out a breath and they all turned their attention back to their plates for a few minutes, "You never told me what you wanted to talk about." Quinn finally said quietly as she turned her attention to Rachel.

Rachel swallowed quickly and nodded, "Noah took care of it." She said quickly.

Quinn blinked at her, "That's what you wanted to talk about?"

Rachel nodded, "I've been talking to her a lot recently, she's been helping me prepare for my audition and callbacks, she asked about you so..."

"Wait who are we talking about?" Santana chimed in, confused.

"Shelby." Rachel answered easily.

Santana's eyes widened slightly and she turned to her attention to Quinn, "When did this happen?"

"Puck talked to me the night before we left Lima." Quinn admitted quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Santana asked sternly.

"It's not important right now, San." Quinn said.

"How is it not important?" She asked.

Rachel looked at them curiously as Quinn answered, "Because I don't know what I'm gonna do yet."

"That's okay." Rachel piped in quickly, "Just take your time to think about it. But we think you two would be happy seeing each other." She added quietly.

Quinn sighed, "I said I'd think about it."

Rachel looked at Santana who still had a confused scowl on her face, "Santana and I would be happy to discuss it with you when you're ready."

"She knows, dip shit." Santana snapped.

"Really, Santana?" Quinn raised an eyebrow at her.

Santana pursed her lips and sat back in her seat, barely stopping herself from rolling her eyes, "What's with you today?" Santana asked carefully.

Quinn sighed, "I'd rather be elsewhere." She mumbled.

Santana gave her an understanding look and Rachel looked offended, "Then why did you agree to come with us?"

"I didn't think I had much of a choice." She answered.

"Well excuse me for wanting to hang out with my friends." Rachel said sadly.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "It's not even about you, Rachel, I do like spending time with you. It's just...I don't even know."

"Do you feel the same, Santana?" Rachel asked.

"Currently? Yes." Santana admitted, "I have a sexy blonde to tend to."

Quinn bit back a grin as Rachel said, "Really? Why didn't either of you say anything? Wait...who do you have to be with, Quinn?" She asked, "I thought you didn't know who sent the flower to you?"

Santana snorted and shook her head. Rachel was being _really_ slow right now, "Don't worry about it." She answered.

"Who even do you know in NYC? Or is it someone from Yale?" Rachel asked.

"The only people I know from here are you guys." Quinn said and Rachel furrowed her brow. Santana face-palmed and closed her eyes as she rested her face on her hand.

They finished eating quietly as Rachel continued to look confused. Quinn and Santana shared a look and shook their heads with a small grin. _Wow_.

* * *

"I really wish you didn't have to work tonight." Quinn whispered as they laid in bed on their sides, facing each other.

Santana frowned, "I tried to get someone to take over for me."

"I know." Quinn sighed.

Santana scooted closer, "We did spend the day together."

"Yeah, with Rachel." She frowned.

Santana snorted, "We're alone now."

"Halfway." Quinn pointed out.

Santana pursed her lips, "The curtain is there for a reason."

Quinn sighed, "Are we gonna talk about what you gave me today?"

Santana took a deep breath, "I think it spoke for itself, I'd rather have sweet lady kisses time."

"Santana." Quinn sighed.

"Quinn, I promise this will be something we talk about some other time but ever since you went off on Rachel all I've been thinking about is how extraordinarily sexy you are and just want to do _something_." Santana almost whined. And threw her hand over Quinn's waist and shook her slightly.

Quinn chuckled and shook her head, "What kind of something?"

"Whatever kind of something you let me do." She answered quietly.

"You have to leave in like thirty minutes." Quinn pointed out.

"I can make it work." Santana smirked and Quinn laughed again, "Wait is this a legitimate discussion?"

Quinn shrugged, "I haven't decided yet."

Santana gave her a soft smile, "Good to know." She laughed, "But, I mean I'd rather have more than thirty minutes with you. A night I have off would be better."

"A Sunday?" Quinn frowned, "Santana..."

"Don't even pull that card, Fabray." Santana said, narrowing her eyes.

Quinn snorted, "I just, I don't know. I feel silly for wanting to wait I mean, we're nineteen...almost twenty, and have already done it before." She admitted.

"It's not silly, babe." Santana reassured, "I mean, this is us we're talking about. Sure we're fabulous in the bedroom but is that really a relationship you wanna keep if you can't work outside the bedroom?"

"That's my point." Quinn said.

"Exactly." Santana said, "I think we're doing okay, better than before anyway, but ultimately I'm leaving the decision up to you, okay? Because you know if you said okay right now I'd be on top of you faster than you could say no." She smirked.

Quinn laughed, "I know."

Santana grinned, "Okay, can we stop wasting time and start now?"

Quinn snorted, "As you wish." She said and scooted closer as Santana caught her bottom lip between her own. She wasted no time guiding Quinn back onto her back and shifting herself to hover over her. She placed a hand on Quinn's stomach and slid it around to her waist, trying to scoot even closer.

They kissed slowly and tenderly as Quinn brought her own hand down to Santana's that was on her waist and slid it up and under her shirt to rest on her stomach. Santana pulled back and gave her a questioning look. Quinn grinned and let go of her hand and brought it up to Santana's face to pull her back to her lips.

Santana ran her hand over Quinn's flat stomach, ghosting the tips of her fingers over the definition of her abs that was accentuated each time she exhaled heavily. Quinn's tongue darted out to Santana's surprise and she happily accepted it. They both exhaled sharply in an attempt to stay quiet a Santana lightly scraped her nails down Quinn's stomach.

Quinn slid her hand from Santana's face, slowly down her neck and chest before grabbing a fistful of her shirt and yanking her over so she would lay on top of her. She bent her left leg up and out slightly as Santana rested between her legs. Quinn threw her arms up and around Santana's neck loosely, tangling her fingers in her hair. Santana's hand slid back to Quinn's waist and continued further around down her hip until she reached her ass.

"What was that you told me about being handsy?" Quinn asked playfully as she pulled back slightly to look at Santana.

Santana let out a breathless laugh, "Oops." She said and squeezed as she dove in and attached her lips to Quinn's neck. Quinn turned her head and moaned quietly at the sensation of both actions combined.

Santana continued kissing and nipping and licking along Quinn's collarbone to the other side of her neck and did the same all the way up. Quinn started squirming slightly underneath her.

"You okay?" Santana whispered as she looked into her eyes.

Quinn looked back at her, she could tell Santana was genuinely concerned about if Quinn was actually okay with what was happening. She just nodded and quickly reattached their lips, tongue diving right back in and gliding against Santana's as she ran her hands down Santana's back and under her shirt.

She lightly raked her nails up and down Santana's back. Quinn's mind raced back to their first night together when she first did that, for a much more intense reason, and she moaned into Santana's mouth. Santana mimicked the sound immediately.

She slid her hand to Quinn's thigh and pulled it towards her and Quinn lifted her foot and brought it over Santana's leg, tangling them. The pace of their kissing was slowly increasing and Quinn slid her hands back down to Santana's ass and squeezed.

Santana reacted with a sharp intake of air and grinding her hips down into Quinn, "Shit." Quinn hissed and closed her eyes tightly.

Santana raised an eyebrow as she studied Quinn's face. She voluntarily repeated the action and watched as Quinn struggled not to repeat her reaction, "Santana." She almost whined quietly and bit her lip.

"Santana!" They heard Rachel yell as she quickly approached the room. Quinn sat up quickly and Santana rolled over to the wrong side of the bed that didn't have enough space to hold her and didn't catch herself before she ended up on her ass on the floor. Rachel stormed through the curtain and was met with a very flustered Quinn sitting awkwardly in the middle of the bed.

"Where's Santana?" She asked, confused.

Quinn blinked at her and struggled to regain her composure as she saw a hand raise out of the corner of her eye, "Down here." Santana said in an abnormally high voice.

"Why are you on the floor?" Rachel asked, confused.

Santana finally stood up and took a deep breath, "I um, I," She rubbed at her head, Quinn couldn't tell if she hit it or if it was in thought, as she struggled to find what to say, "I just um, was seeing if I had any clothes to wash under the bed." She finally said.

"Oh..." Rachel nodded slowly as she glance back at Quinn who was lying down on the bed again, eyes closed tightly and concentrating on getting herself together, "Okay well, you left your phone in your purse and it was ringing...I don't know if it was important or anything so I thought I'd let you know. The ringtowas sounded like a Carrie Underwood song."

"Thanks. It was probably my mom." Santana nodded quickly, "I'll go check it in a minute."

Rachel nodded, "You're welcome." She said as she glanced between the two one more time before she walked out. Quinn heard Santana let out a large breath of relief.

"I'll be back." Santana muttered before she quickly made her way out of the room. Quinn cracked open one of her eyes and watched her walk out. She sighed and rolled onto her stomach, face down on the pillow. They both said right now wouldn't be the time yet if Rachel didn't come charging into to the room she's not sure what would've happened.

Santana stormed back into the room and made a beeline for her dresser. Quinn turned her head over and watched her as she quickly dug through the top drawer. She grabbed something and quickly closed it, turning around and noticing Quinn watching her. She blinked at her before she held up a pair of panties and smirked before she started walking out of the room without saying anything. Quinn turned her head around the other way as she walked through the curtain and dropped it heavily on the pillow again and whined quietly.

She reluctantly stood up and walked over to her bag, grabbing a change of her own and her sweatpants before walking into the living room. Rachel and Kurt turned to her and Kurt raised an eyebrow at her slightly disheveled hair and awkward stance.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

Quinn blinked at him, "I'll let you know after Santana gets home from work."

Kurt frowned and Rachel gave her another confused look before the bathroom door flew open and Quinn practically sprinted over. Santana looked up and was surprised to see Quinn standing right there. She looked down to what she was holding and looking back up, "Want me to help?" She smirked.

Quinn legitimately thought about saying yes and dragging her into the bathroom, not even caring if she contradicted herself from when they first started dating. But, she shook her head, "I think I can handle it." She said.

"'Kay." Santana said skeptically as she walked away, eye blatantly scanning over Quinn's body. She sighed and went into the bathroom, quickly changing and brushing her hair before she walked back out again. Santana was standing by door.

Quinn hesitated, not sure if she should walk over to her or not. But she did. Santana slipped her hand by the hem of Quinn's shirt a snuck a finger in the waistband of her sweatpants, "Have a good night and happy monthiversary." She whispered as she ran her finger back and forth before pulling it back and snapping the waistband against her.

Quinn pursed her lips, "You too, happy monthiversary."

Santana grinned and glanced over Quinn's shoulder before she jumped up and placed a quick peck on her lips, "Later guys!" She called by Quinn as she pulled away and gathered her things, "Bye, Q." She said quieter as went out the door.

"Bye." Quinn sighed and turned around.

"We should go see her in action!" Kurt suggested cheerfully.

"Tonight?" Rachel asked, "It's a weekday."

"So, maybe a ton of idiots won't be there. Come on it'll be fun!" He said.

Quinn rolled her eyes. She knew this was happening regardless of what she and Rachel wanted to do, "Right now?"

"of course not, I need to take a shower and you need to get rid of those awful sweatpants." He answered quickly.

Rachel frowned and Quinn glared at him. She's not so sure Santana's going to like them coming to see her. Well she might not mind her but Kurt and Rachel are another story.

* * *

"Ohhh no, you have to be joking." Rachel said as they walked through the door.

"Why?" Kurt asked, obviously excited.

"They're dancing on the bar, Kurt." Rachel said.

Quinn snorted, "Did you not know that?"

"I thought it was an exaggeration." Rachel said as he hooked his arms in hers and Quinn's and dragged them over to the bar.

"Look there's Santana." He said and pushed Quinn over and sat down on the stool next to her. Santana turned around and her eyes widened comically.

Quinn gave her a shy smile and Kurt watched with an amused look on his face. Rachel already had some big pink drink getting put in her hands.

Santana looked at them for a moment before she put on a poker face, "IDs?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow but dug through her purse for the correct ID. She pulled it out and handed it to her. Santana scanned over it quickly, "Thanks, _Emily_. What about you?" She asked Kurt.

"Oh I'm not drinking." He answered quickly before Rachel caught his attention.

"So what can I get you?" She asked Quinn.

"Surprise me." Quinn grinned. Santana shrugged and reached under the bar to start making her a drink.

"So, you're from Hawaii...what brings you to New York?" She asked as she went to work.

Quinn laughed quietly, "Them. No, actually I go to Yale, I'm staying with them for the summer."

"I'm sorry." Santana cringed making Quinn laugh again, "But Yale huh? Impressive. I guess this isn't natural then?" He smirked as she reached out and gently pulled on her hair.

"Shhhh," Quinn scowled, "No one is supposed to know." She said quietly, gesturing towards Kurt and Rachel.

"Ohhh, gotcha." Santana nodded, "Your secret's safe with me, blondie." She winked as she scooted her drink over to her, "Coyote Ugly Lemonade."

"Rosie, throw me those paper towels." Some girl yelled from a little way down the bar. Quinn snorted.

"Rosie?" She asked curiously.

Santana pursed her lips as she threw the girl the paper towels, "Rosario...I hate being called Rosie."

Quinn tilted her head, "Pretty name. Very fitting."

"You two do know I can hear all this right?" Kurt asked, turning his attention to them briefly.

"Don't care." Santana said quickly, "And thank you." She smiled at Quinn.

Quinn smiled in return, "So uh, do you dance too or..?"

Santana smirked, "Next dance is mine, any requests?"

"Not really." Quinn answered.

"Is this some weird foreplay thing?" Kurt asked Quinn quietly.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" She asked in return. He looked at her for a moment and shook his head.

"Probably not." He said and turned back to Rachel as Santana scooted her drink to her.

"He worried you found someone to take home?" Santana smirked.

Quinn snorted and raised an eyebrow at her, "Should he be?" She asked as Santana just continued smirking at her.

"Rosario quit flirting with the customers and go get ready for the performance." Some girl yelled through the door behind Santana.

"Be right back." Santana smirked as she walked back through the door.

"Oh yay, we get to see your girl in action!" Kurt said excitedly.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at him, "Can you cool it around Rachel?" She asked.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Santana doesn't really want her to know right now, I don't know." Quinn said.

"Huh, weird." He said as the door burst open and Santana, flanked by four other girls, came out and jumped up on the bar in front of them. Right in front of them.

"Oh, god." Quinn mumbled as she took in Santana's cut off shirt and shorts. Santana looked down at her and winked before she pointed at someone in the back of the room to cue the music.

Quinn sighed when Turn Me On started playing and Kurt nudged her. She glared at him before looking back up and watching as the girls rocked their hips in beat at the start of the song before the vocals kicked in. Quinn watched all the twisting and turning and gyrating, almost mesmerized until they squatted down at the start of the second chorus and Santana reached out and ran her finger along Quinn's jaw with a smirk before she slowly stood up again.

Quinn pursed her lips and shifted in her seat as she impatiently waited for the song and dance to be over. Thankfully it ended shortly after and after a quick bow, they hopped off the bar. Santana leaned over and rested on her forearms, smirking at Quinn who just released a huge breath of air.

"You okay, blondie?" Santana asked quietly.

Quinn cleared her throat and nodded quickly, "Yeah, yeah. Very impressive."

"I think she means that her mouth wasn't the only part of her watering as she watched you." Kurt said quietly, leaning in towards them.

Santana burst into laughter as Quinn's jaw dropped practically through the floor and backhanded his arm, hard, "Kurt!"

"What's happening?" Rachel asked, peeking around Kurt with a straw to her drink glued to her mouth, "Good job by the way, Santana. Muy hot." She grinned.

Santana snorted, "Don't let her have any more of that." Quinn buried her face in her hands as Santana answered Rachel's question, "And don't worry about it." She smirked as she looked back at Quinn.

"Will you make another one of these for me please?" Quinn mumbled through her hands.

"Sure thing." Santana said.

She quickly made it and scooted it across the counter before she yelled down the bar, "I'm taking fifteen!" That being said she hopped over the bar and sat on the stool on Quinn's other side.

She pulled Quinn's hands away from her face and swiveled her around to face her, "You okay?" She asked through a chuckle.

"I will be...like next year." Quinn sighed as she opened her eyes and looked at her.

Santana snorted, "It's not my fault I'm just so damn sexy you can't handle it."

Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head with a grin, "Whatever _Rosario_."

"Too bad I don't have a girlfriend to flaunt it all off to." Santana sighed.

"Maybe that could change." Quinn suggested with a smirk.

Santana raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Santana!" A lady called out as she came out of the door, "You can leave of you want. We got it covered for the night."

"How convenient." Quinn grinned.

"Just hurry up and finish that." Santana shook her head and jumped off of her stool, "I'm gonna get my things, be right back." She said before quickly glancing by her head and giving her a quick kiss.

Quinn, against her better judgement, quickly finished her drink before Santana came back out. When she did she said, "Don't worry about paying, it's taken care of...even Pinky over there." She said gesturing towards Rachel.

"'Kayyy." Quinn said happily as she hopped off her stool and followed Santana through the building and out the door. Santana turned around and made sure they were all there before hailing a large cab.

Quinn and Santana got in the very back leaving Rachel and Kurt to sit in the middle. Kurt rattled off their address and away they went. Quinn leaned into Santana and closed her eyes.

"You were fine before I went to the back what happened?" Santana chuckled.

"I think I drank it too fast." Quinn sighed, "You're really hot by the way."

"I gathered that." Santana grinned, "You didn't give me a tip though." She pointed out teasingly.

"Don't look so hot next time. I don't want everyone gawking at you." Quinn giggled.

"Smartass." Santana laughed.

"But you love me." Quinn mumbled and she felt Santana tense slightly. She sat up quickly, "I didn't mean like, love me I mean-." Quinn said quickly.

Santana raised an eyebrow at her, "I know what you meant." She said quietly before she wrapped her arm around Quinn and pulled her back into her side.

Quinn left her head up and kissed just underneath Santana's ear softly making Santana turn to face her. She placed a long kiss on her lips before pulling back just a tad and looked her in the eyes, "Happy monthiversary, San." She said quietly.

Santana smiled, "Happy monthiversary, honey bear." She responded quietly as Quinn rested against her again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks so much again for everything :) I'm thinking there are a couple more chapters left so if you've stuck around this far I love you because you're awesome :D**

"Well aren't you two just so cute." Kurt said sounding halfway sarcastic as he came out of his room and saw Quinn and Santana lying on the couch facing each other.

"Shut it, Hummel." Santana said, her voice lacking a hateful tone after her quiet conversation with Quinn.

Quinn grinned at her as Kurt said, "I could practically feel the venom in that threat from here," Kurt laughed as he walked to the kitchen, "What have you done to her, Quinn?"

Quinn just chuckled as Santana rolled her eyes, "God could you imagine if he and Berry both knew? They'd never shut up."

"Then they'll have something to talk about while we hide away in your room." Quinn smirked.

"You've been talking like that an awful lot recently yet never follow through," Santana pointed out with raised eyebrows, "I'm starting to think you're just full of shit."

Quinn narrowed her eyes, "It's not my fault your roommates are crazy."

"I heard that!" Kurt called from the kitchen. Quinn snorted and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Well, Berry isn't here," Santana said, sliding her hand from Quinn's side to her butt and up and down her thigh, "So why don't you prove it?"

"Please for the love of all things good in this world don't." Kurt said.

"Will you shut your face, Hummel!?" Santana snapped back.

Quinn laughed quietly and dropped her gaze to her finger she was tracing up and down Santana's arm. She watched for a moment before she looked back up and saw Santana giving her a weird look, "What?" She asked, furrowing her brow.

"Why have I never told you how absolutely gorgeous you are?" Santana said just above a whisper.

"It's been mentioned." Quinn said, looking away with a shy grin.

Santana slid her hand back up and rested it on Quinn's cheek and made her look back into her eyes, "I've said you're sexy and adorable and I'm pretty sure I didn't even say it out loud. Except when I was implying you to Berry. Never _to_ you. And you're not just sexy or cute, you're _beautiful_, Q."

Quinn grinned, "Thank you. You are too you know."

Santana's serious look broke into a smile, "So you've said before. Before you left that one weekend you were here ya know."

"That was embarrassing." Quinn laughed quietly.

"It was sweet." Santana reassured.

"That wasn't what I was actually gonna say." Quinn admitted nervously.

"I had a feeling it wasn't." Santana grinned.

"I wanted to...I was gonna say I love you." Quinn said very hesitantly. Santana didn't seem phased so she continued, "The issue was I didn't know how I meant it...and I didn't know how you'd take it. It's not like we've never said it before but after that weekend I just...I don't know. It was different then."

Santana watched her for a moment before she spoke, "You didn't know how you meant it? Even then?"

Quinn took in another deep breath after she release one she was holding, "We've known each other for so long and then just all the thinking I was doing...I don't know."

"What about now?" Santana asked quietly.

Quinn shrugged, "Normally I'd be a little skeptical of this kind of conversation after a month and a week of actual dating but I think our situation is a tad different."

"And?" Santana persisted.

"And...And I know I do love you as my best friend and I'm crazy about you as my girlfriend." Quinn said quietly, "What about you?"

"The same, actually." She answered with a grin.

"Rachel told me what the rose means." Quinn said quickly.

"Did she?" Santana didn't seem surprised.

Quinn nodded, "Is that...is that accurate? You wouldn't talk about it before. I figured now is a better time than ever."

Santana took in a deep breath, "I didn't see it and think, oh I bet Quinn would like this. There was a little book at the flower shop with what occasions you should get what for and what colors mean and all that crap and so yeah I knew what I was doing when I gave it to you." She answered quickly.

Quinn looked at her for a moment and grinned, "Why couldn't you just say that before?"

Santana snorted, "Why couldn't I just do a lot of things before?"

Quinn snorted, "Good point." She said and inched forward to kiss her lightly. She went to pull back but Santana brought her hand to the back of her neck and held her there, kissing her again. She tried to shift to lay on her back but with Quinn so close it didn't really work and she ended up almost falling off the couch.

She squealed and reached out for the coffee table to catch herself but it slid with her weight and she ended up on the floor anyway. Quinn remained on the couch looking down at her, laughing. Santana pursed her lips and grabbed onto her shirt and yanked her off the couch and on top of her.

"Santana!" She scolded as she came crashing down on top of her.

Santana shushed her before she pulled Quinn's face back to hers. Quinn wanted to push her away and not let her get her way but something inside her didn't care about that right now. She braced herself with her arms resting on either side of Santana's hands started wandering all over her back and sides.

"Seriously?" They heard Kurt say as he reentered the living room and walked towards the couch, "Ugh, whatever." He said as he stepped over them and onto the couch when they weren't stopping.

"Are you really just gonna sit there?" Santana asked, breaking away from Quinn. Quinn didn't care and immediately went to work on her neck.

"I'm not missing my show just because you two are groping on the floor." He said, turning the tv up.

"Whatever." Santana halfway moaned when Quinn sucked on the sensitive spot she found on her neck a couple of days ago.

"You have a bed you know." He grimaced.

"Ugh." Santana groaned and pushed Quinn up off of her. They both stood up, giving him a death glare before walking off to Santana's room.

"Are you su-" Santana started but Quinn quickly cut her off.

"Just shut up." She said and quickly attached her lips to Santana's again. She wrapped her arms around her neck and tangled her fingers in her dark. Santana put her hands on her waist and pulled her closer. Quinn leaned into her and moaned quietly into her mouth.

She slid her hands back around to Santana's chest and down her stomach to the hem of her shirt. She slid her hands under and kept moving them up, taking the shirt with her. Santana pulled back and looked into Quinn's eyes as she wordless lifted her arms so Quinn could pull it over her head.

Quinn's eyes immediately left Santana's to roam over the newly exposed skin. She reached out and traced her fingers over her abs. Santana watched her as her eyes remained transfixed on her own hands on Santana. She slowly slid them up and traced under her bra slowly glancing up and meeting Santana's gaze.

Santana's breath has gone from heavy breaths when they were kissing to short rapid breaths as she felt and watched Quinn start to explore her body. She was literally barely touching her but it was driving her insane. They heard the sound of the door opening and Rachel saying hello to Kurt. They exchanged a worried look before just shrugging it off.

"Like what you see?" She asked quietly with a smirk.

Quinn's lips quirked as she looked back down, "Maybe." She said and slid her hands around her waist pulling her up against her again. She looked up again briefly before connecting their mouths again, still hungry but this time with more meaning behind it. She slid her hands passed Santana's sweatpants' waistband and palmed her ass with a squeeze earning a moan from Santana.

Quinn started guiding Santana backwards in a blind search for the dresser or _something_ to lean against. Instead, Santana stepped onto and backed into the curtain stumbling backwards. She squeaked and reached out for something to balance them but grabbed the curtain, pulling it and the bar holding it up down around them as she fell backwards, Quinn landing on top of her again with a squeal of her own.

They landed with a loud thud, profanities stumbling out of _both_ their mouths. They heard Kurt burst into laughter as Rachel exclaimed, "Oh my god, are you guys okay!?"

"Shit." Santana groaned as Quinn struggled to roll off of her and untangle herself from the curtain. She's almost positive she was just wrapping it around herself even tighter. She whined and looked at Santana who just threw her arm over her face.

"What just happened?" Rachel asked as her wide eyes scanned over all the wreckage they caused. Her eyes landed on the shirtless Santana and then over to Quinn. She looked at her for a moment as she seemed to be thinking. A look flashed over her face and her eyes widened more, "You-I...oh my god." She said and starting pacing in a small circle.

"Good one, Grace." Kurt said between laughs.

"Ha ha." Santana mumbled sarcastically still not moving.

Quinn rolled her eyes and started trying to get out of the curtain as Rachel said, "So what...you two...what?"

"Yes." Quinn basically growled as she flailed her arms out of the curtain and stumbled as she stood up again. She looked at Kurt who had his hand over his mouth still clearly laughing at them, "Are you alive?" She poked at Santana with her foot.

She leaned over and grabbed Santana's arm off her face and pulled so she'd stand up. She groaned again before doing so. She glanced back at Rachel's confused/shocked face and Kurt, still in a fit of laughter, before turning back to Quinn, "Fuck."

Quinn tilted her head and gave her a sympathetic look, "I tried." She said, making Santana laugh quietly and roll her eyes.

"Would anyone like to explain what exactly is happening?" Rachel asked.

Santana's eyes fluttered shut in annoyance before she turned around, "Berry, I'd like you to meet the mysterious cute blonde hottie I've been talking about. Quinn you know Berry. Berry, Quinn."

Rachel gaped at them, "You're kidding right?"

"I'm standing here without a shirt on after we just fell on top of each other through that godforsaken curtain and you think I'm kidding?" Santana scoffed.

"You don't even like each other!" Rachel exclaimed, still confused.

Santana tilted her head and gave her an overly sweet smile, "_That_ is where you are terribly wrong."

"But you're always arguing and being a bitch to her." Rachel said.

"Oh you mean when we got here two weeks ago? That was a legitimate argument that needed to be had, when have we since then?" Santana asked.

Rachel blinked at her, "You have a couple times since then." She said quietly.

"Okay look my point is that Q and I are together and happy, 'Kay?" Santana said.

"So all the talk about the blonde and whoever Quinn was talking about was just about each other...why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Santana thought we'd never shut up about it." Kurt finally chimed in.

Quinn walked over the curtain back to the "room" and picked up Santana's shirt and handed it to her, "So you knew?" Rachel asked him, sounding offended.

"Rachel it was nothing personal this...is just really new for me. We didn't actually _tell _anyone who knows. He just figured it out." Quinn explained quickly.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Santana muttered as she slipped her shirt back over her head and walked away. Rachel watched her as she walked by before turning her attention back to Quinn.

"When and how and why?" She asked.

Quinn snorted and shook her head, Santana was right, "Like a month, something happened at Mr. Schue's "wedding" and I convinced her we should be together." She answered easily.

"_You_ did?" Rachel asked, still looking surprised.

"Yep." Quinn said.

Santana groaned as she walked out of the bathroom and looked at her room, "How are we supposed to have sex _now?_"

"Santana!" Quinn hissed.

"Well look! We thought we had no privacy before and now we literally have none." She complained.

"Oh wow." Rachel said as she brought her hand to her face and walked over to sit by Kurt.

Santana walked back over to Quinn and Rachel started asking Kurt everything, "This is upsetting." She said quietly.

Quinn laughed, "Why can't we just wait until they're in bed and turn off the lights?"

"Are you kidding me?" Santana gaped at her, "You're hot, I wanna see you."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Well, then fix the curtain. You're the one who broke it."

"Because you backed me into it!" Santana exclaimed.

"Shhhh," Quinn laughed, "Really though, you need to fix it." She said again.

"I don't know how." Santana scowled.

"I'll help you." Quinn said and stepped forward to wrap her arms around her neck, "They'll be busy talking, maybe we can sneak into one of their rooms." She suggested, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I wouldn't want to damage anything else in here." Santana rolled her eyes.

"You need to stop falling off of slash into things." Quinn smirked.

"It was your fault every time." Santana argued.

"Oh whatever." Quinn said before she kissed her.

Santana hummed and brought her arms around her waist as she kissed her back, "Where is all this sexualness coming from?"

"From the fact you're incredibly sexy and because every time we do the sweet lady kisses thing we're both left all hot and bothered." Quinn said quietly.

"What about the other thing?" Santana asked.

"I think we're good." Quinn grinned.

Santana smiled, "Me too."

"Anyway, dinner is on the counter you two." Rachel called over to them with a slight stutter when she saw them.

"'Kay." Quinn called over her shoulder, "Be right back." Quinn said before making her way to the bathroom before they ate.

* * *

"They better get that fucking curtain hung back up by the time we get back or I will not hesitate to cut someone." Santana said irritatedly as her, Quinn and Rachel walked down the sidewalk together.

"I think they can handle it." Rachel mumbled.

"Are you sure? I'd hate for them to hang it back up and then do the same fucking thing. I have _no_ idea why that kid still hangs around Hummel knowing he's still Blaine's butt buddy." Santana said.

"Seriously?" Rachel shot her a disgusted look.

"Don't listen to her." Quinn said and squeezed Santana's hand hard.

"Whatever." Rachel mumbled before turning and walking into a coffee shop.

They followed her in and walked to the counter, "If you get up there will you order mine? I have to go." Quinn whispered to Santana.

"Usual?" Santana asked as she dug distractedly through her purse.

"Yeah, thanks." Quinn smiled and started walking towards the back. She stopped suddenly when she saw a familiar face in the back corner booth. She turned on her heels and made a beeline for Santana, "You know I think we should just get our order and go." She said quickly.

"What why?" Santana asked, clearly confused.

"Because we just should." Quinn said as Rachel walked by her with her drink.

"Shelby!" She called out excitedly and Quinn closed her eyes and clenched her teeth.

Santana's eyes darted to where Rachel was headed off to, "I'm gonna kill that little hobbit." Santana growled.

"Santana she doesn't have to know I'm here too okay? Let's just hurry up and go." Quinn said quickly.

"Can you hurry up with that? Please?" Santana called over the counter.

She received a glare but the girl started hurrying. She handed them over and Santana pulled Quinn to the door, "Guys come here!" Rachel called.

Quinn glanced over at them and sighed, "We can just go." Santana suggested.

"I don't wanna be a bitch again, San." Quinn said quietly.

Santana pursed her lips, "Fine, go." She said and followed her back to them.

"Hello, Quinn. It's nice to see _you_ again." Shelby greeted her.

"Hi." Quinn said quietly.

Santana stood close to Quinn rubbing her lower back softly in an attempt to keep her relaxed as she stared a hole through the back of Rachel's head.

"Santana, good to see you too." Shelby said.

"Yeah you too." Santana said quickly, earning a nudge from Quinn.

"So how have you been, Quinn?" She asked.

"I've been good." She answered quickly, "What about you?" She asked quietly.

"Good! We're both good...she's at the daycare I'm running now. Lunch break." Shelby said.

Quinn tensed slightly at the indirect mention of her, "I'm...happy to hear that." She nodded with a forced smile.

"I'm sure she'd love to see you again...if you would like to." Shelby said.

Now Santana tensed next to her, "Well her birthday is next month you know. You'd be more than welcome to come. All of you if you'd like." She added with a smile.

"Um...I'll, yeah I'll think about it." Quinn managed quietly.

"No pressure." She smiled again, "Rachel and I think it would be good for you two...in the long run if not now. You know?"

"Yeah yeah, that's what Puck said." Quinn shook her head quickly.

"Baby breathe." Santana whispered in her ear when she turned her head around. Quinn didn't even realize she had been holding her breath almost the whole time.

Rachel turned to look at them, "Well we should probably go." She said and stood up, "It was nice seeing you, I'll let you know what happens with the callback!"

"Alright, good luck! Not that you'll need it." She grinned, "Bye guys!"

"Bye." Quinn and Santana mumbled before they walked away.

When they got out of the building Santana let go of Quinn and grabbed Rachel's wrist and yanked her around, "If you pull another stunt like that I swear to god I will kick your fucking ass." She hissed right in her face.

Quinn turned around with wide eyes as Rachel asked, "What are you even talking about?"

"Calling Quinn over to talk to her, did you ever think maybe when she said she was _thinking_ about it that maybe she was fucking thinking about it and _not_ ready to talk to her yet?"

Rachel leaned back slightly away from her, "It was just Shelby I don't see what the big deal is..."

"You don't-oh my god." Santana scoffed and threw Rachel's hand back to her.

"It's fine. San. It was going to happen eventually." Quinn finally said.

"I haven't seen you try so hard to stay composed in a really long time, Q, how is that okay?" Santana asked.

"I'm. Fine." Quinn said, grabbing her hands and looking her in the eyes, "If Beth was actually with her we might have an entirely different situation on our hands but she wasn't and I'm fine. Okay? Now can we just go back home?"

Santana glanced at Rachel who was watching them intently, "If you want to." She agreed quietly.

"But we just left." Rachel pointed out.

"Yeah and you just fucked it up. Look I don't know what your issue has been ever since last night but I suggest you get over before I end up kicking your ass, got it?" Santana threatened.

"I don't have an issue." Rachel snapped.

"Really? Because your behavior says differently. If you wanna stay out go ahead but I'm taking her home." Santana said with a glare.

Rachel pursed her lips before she pushed by them on the way back home, "Why is she acting like that?" Quinn asked quietly.

"I'm assuming she's either mad we didn't tell her sooner or she's convinced herself this is an unhealthy relationship...or she's into you." Santana said.

Quinn scoffed, "I'm sure."

"Who knows." Santana shrugged.

"You know I can hear you right?" Rachel said as she turned around and walked backwards for a few steps just looking at them before she turned around again, "The first one is right." She finally muttered.

"Rach I'm sorry, I told you that." Quinn said exasperatedly.

"Okay I know. So am I." She responded without turning around.

"Doubt it." Santana said before she threw her arm around Quinn's shoulders. Quinn sighed and leaned into her as she took a sip of her coffee. Bitchy Rachel is _always_ fun.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Santana asked as she watched Quinn watch Kurt and Adam struggle with the curtain rod...2 hours later.

She nodded, "Just thinking."

"Thinking what?" Santana asked.

"Thinking I really want to see her..." Quinn trailed off quietly, "Yet thinking I might not be ready to see her."

"You've grown up a lot since the last time you have." Santana pointed out.

Quinn pursed her lips, "I thought that last time too."

"You thought that when your hair was hot pink and you were a fucking Skank. I hate to say it but that was probably your most crazy phase, babe." Santana laughed softly.

Quinn's face finally broke out into a small grin, "True."

"When you're ready I'll be there for you, I'm sure Berry will be, hell even maybe Lady Hummel over there will be."

"I'll be what?" Kurt called over his shoulder.

"There for Q if she goes to Beth's birthday party. Or to see her at all." Santana said.

"Oh of course! Rachel says she looks just like you, I'd love to meet her!" He said excitedly.

"Rachel has been seeing her?" Quinn asked.

"Um...I don't know." He said suddenly not so excited.

"Fuck." Santana muttered when Quinn stood up and stormed to Rachel's room.

"Why didn't you tell me you've been seeing Beth too?" She asked as she tore through her curtain.

Rachel sat up quickly, "What?"

"Kurt just said you said she looks like me, have you been seeing her too?" Quinn repeated.

"Why does it matter?" Rachel asked, seemingly genuinely confused.

Quinn laughed humorlessly, "She's my daughter, Rachel. You could've told me how she's doing or sent me pictures or _something_ I don't freaking know!"

"She's not your daughter Quinn." Rachel said quietly.

"Oh she isn't? Then that must mean Shelby isn't your mother so why do you keep seeking her out, Rachel? Hmm?" Quinn snapped back.

"It's not the same."

"How is it not the fucking same, Rachel!? That's not even the point you know how much I think about her you could've have said _something_ for the love of god!" Quinn said raising her voice.

"Quinn, settle down." Santana said as she snuck up behind her after the word fuck flew out of Quinn's mouth for probably like the second time in her whole life.

"Quinn I'm sorry, I honestly didn't think it would be something you wanted to talk about." Rachel said quietly.

"Why?" Quinn asked, confused herself now.

"You've never asked and you haven't spoken about her since I've been meeting with Shelby...I don't know." Rachel explained.

"I didn't even know you were visiting Shelby in the first place." Quinn said, exasperatedly.

"Quinn is just a tad frustrated for several reasons, don't mind her." Santana said.

"That's funny considering you almost ripped my head off earlier." Rachel scoffed.

"I didn't say I'm not either." Santana narrowed her eyes as Rachel rolled hers.

"Okay this discussion is over, I'm sorry I went crazy." Quinn mumbled.

"It's fine." Rachel said and gave Santana an expectant look.

"What? I'm not apologizing. This is your fault, way to go." Santana made a tsking noise and shook her head. Rachel rolled her eyes again.

Quinn rolled her eyes too and walked back out of the room to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, taking a big drink. Rachel walked in behind Santana and walked over to her, "Do you wanna see her?" She asked hesitantly.

Quinn glanced between her and the phone in her hand and thought, "Um...yeah." She finally answered quietly.

Rachel hesitated before she handed Quinn the phone. Quinn glanced at Santana who was watching her carefully before she looked down at the phone. She looked at the picture; she still had wispy blonde curly hair and bright green eyes and still had Puck's silly lopsided grin as she sat on the floor playing with some toys.

"She's getting so big." Quinn whispered mostly to herself as she tried not to cry.

Santana immediately walked over behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist as she rested her chin on Quinn's shoulder, "Holy shit, she's literally a mini Quinn." She said and grabbed Quinn's hand so she could turn her wrist and see it better.

Rachel grabbed her phone back from them, "She's starting to talk a lot more and stuff...she likes coloring and doodling and stuff like that. Look, I'm sorry, I thought maybe if you wanted to know anything you would've said something. And I'm sorry for being a bitch, I'm happy for you two."

Quinn just smiled at her and nodded. Santana wrapped her hand back around her waist. Rachel smiled at them before she went back into her room, "You know...sometimes I forget you've actually had a baby." Santana said quietly, "It's weird to think about you know? And then seeing her...she looks just like you. It's crazy."

Quinn let out a quiet laugh, "How do you think I feel?"

Santana grinned and squeezed her, "You know, whatever you wanna do, I'll be here."

"I know." Quinn reassured quietly, "Can I tell you something?"

Santana slid around to the front of Quinn and looked her in the eye, "Of course."

Quinn sighed, "I've had a lot of stressful things happen over the past year and I feel like things are finally starting to calm back down...knock on wood. I just, I don't know. She's happy and healthy and wouldn't have any idea who I am or why I keep hanging around...maybe I should just wait awhile you know?"

Santana nodded, "I get it, Q. Maybe you're right? Just wait til she's a little older and can appreciate your presence whether she knows or not and in the meantime you can be happy for once."

"For once?" Quinn scoffed.

"You know what I mean." Santana rolled her eyes, "But yeah, you can watch from afar via Shelby...or Berry. Keep you at ease while you focus on yourself for awhile. Until you feel like you're ready."

Quinn grinned, "Thank you for understanding and not pressuring me to go through with it."

Santana shrugged, "You know I never thought I'd have to deal with baby mama drama. Especially like this." She smirked.

Quinn smiled and shook her head, "You're ridiculous."

"As long as I get you to smile." Santana grinned, "And I wish they'd hurry up with that fucking thing I wants to lay down and cuddle you until you feel better."

"I feel just fine." Quinn smiled.

"I still wants to cuddle you." Santana grinned.

Quinn smiled and shook her head again. Santana reached up and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "I love you, Quinn." She said just above a whisper against her lips.

Quinn bit her lip with a super quiet giggle as she kept her eyes closed. Santana watched intently for her reaction.

She opened her eyes, "I love you too, Santana." She said quietly with a smile. Santana smiled again and pulled her in for another longer kiss.

"Awwwwww!" Kurt exclaimed from the living room.

Santana pulled back and glared at him, "How did you even fucking hear that?"

"I didn't need to, I know a confession of love when I see one!" He exclaimed.

"Oh Jesus." Santana muttered.

"Ignore him." Quinn smiled as she turned Santana back to face her again with another kiss.

_Finally._


	22. Chapter 22

**Well, hello. Thanks again for everything :) I feel like this chapter was a long time coming. Very long time haha, _but_, I must as you not to judge it because I just feel super awkward writing these things but it needed to happen before everyone explodes with anticipation (including myself.) So yay, enjoy!**

"Santana I don't think it's going anywhere this time." Quinn said as she watched Santana inspect the curtain they all finally got put back up with a team effort.

"Yeah well I didn't think it'd be going anywhere the first time it got put up." Santana frowned as she gave it one final tug.

"If you don't stop pulling on it, it _will_ come tumbling down on you again," Quinn said with a small laugh, "Come to bed." She said, quieter now.

Santana turned around and looked at her, sitting on the edge of the bed looking back at her intently. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, "Why are you suddenly so ready for something to happen now?"

"I told you...I know we are and will be okay. And because if this doesn't happen soon I'm pretty sure we might explode." She laughed quietly.

Santana grinned and slowly approached her, "What about the other thing?"

"I'm gonna have to get over that regardless." She answered quietly as Santana reached her and pushed her fingers back through Quinn's hair as she stood in front of her.

"This probably goes against everything you believe in especially in regards to me but maybe you can let me take the reigns and teach you a thing or two." Santana smirked.

Quinn chuckled, "You've so kindly pointed out before, several times actually, that we've done this before. I know what to do I'm just...nervous that I don't know what I'm doing...if that makes sense." She frowned.

Santana blinked at her as she brought her hands from Quinn's hair to her face and pushed together her cheeks, "Yeah I think I get it." She said with a grin as Quinn batted her hands away from her face.

Santana nudged Quinn's knees apart to stand between them and brought her hands to Quinn's shoulders, squeezing them. She gave her a small smile, "We can wait a little longer if you want to." She offered quietly.

Quinn shook her head, "I'm...no. No."

Santana raised an eyebrow, "Okay okay." She said quietly.

They looked at each other for a long moment, "Do something." Quinn said quickly.

Santana chuckled quietly, "Calm down." She said and leaned down for a kiss. Quinn's hands remained idle in her lap as Santana's got lost in Quinn's hair again as she tried to deepen the kiss.

Santana sensed Quinn's hesitation and pulled back to look at her, "Lay down." She requested, spinning her finger around so she'd lay the right way on the bed. Quinn blinked at her but twisted around and rested her head on her pillow looking at Santana nervously.

Santana pulled off her jeans before climbing onto the bed and throwing a leg over Quinn to straddle her waist, "What makes you think I didn't wanna do that?" Quinn asked trying to fake a frown.

"They were tight, I didn't wanna wait." She responded quietly with a grin.

Quinn chuckled quietly and brought her hands up to rest on Santana's thighs, sliding up and down aimlessly. Santana leaned down and kissed her again, Quinn's hands moving from her legs into Santana's shirt, sliding up and down her sides slowly. Santana slid her tongue across Quinn's lips and Quinn happily granted her access, both making a noise somewhere between a whimper and a quiet moan.

Santana brought a hand from by Quinn's head to rest on her chest, tracing the neckline of her shirt before slowly traveling lower. She grabbed a fistful of the shirt and sat up, "Up." She said as she pulled her up with her.

Quinn sat up and lifted her arms allowing Santana to slowly push her shirt up and over her head, her hands running against Quinn's skin the entire time as she watched. After Santana threw the shirt across the room she reattached their lips, resting her hands on Quinn's sides so she'd stay up with her.

After a moment, Santana slid her hands forward to Quinn's front and pushed gently, signaling for her to lie back down. Santana looked down at her, her eyes roaming over her. Quinn's breathing was coming and going in short, rapid breaths, her heart beating faster under Santana's intense gaze.

Santana's eyes flickered to the left side of her rib cage and hips. She pouted slightly and reached out to run her fingers over the fading scars. Quinn took in a deep breath and watched Santana's face as she watched her own movements, "I didn't notice these last time." She said just above a whisper.

Quinn shrugged but didn't say anything. She was self-conscious about them, mainly because she freaking hated them. Why they were there. It reminded her of the sad place she was in that she tried to desperately hide around Rachel and anyone else. When she thought everything she had worked for and pushed through was all for nothing. Santana's gaze lifted back to Quinn's, "You're so strong, Q. _Always_ remember that, okay?" She said quietly, almost like she could read Quinn's thoughts. Reassuring her if she could make it through that, she could make it through anything else.

She shifted her attention away from there and over to flat stomach, running over them up over her bra, "And so incredibly beautiful..." She traced her index finger along the edge on both sides before she leaned down and kissed her again, "And sexy." She mumbled before she quickly pulled away from her lips to kiss along her jaw to her neck. Quinn turned her head and sighed and Santana worked her way down. Santana reached under Quinn, making her back arch slightly when she reached her chest, placing light kisses as she found the clasp to Quinn's bra.

She pulled back and looked up to Quinn who just nodded quickly, giving her permission to unhook her bra. She did so swiftly and quickly moved to pull the straps down Quinn's arms and threw it off across the room as well. She sat up again to look at her.

"Ah ah," Santana scolded when Quinn started to get uncomfortable and tried to cross her arms. She grabbed her wrists and made her put her hands on her waist and let go to slide hers back up Quinn's stomach. She slid them over her breasts, avoiding her nipples before leaning back down and kissing where she left off.

Quinn was sighing and starting to squirm around underneath her with the anticipation, "Santana." She groaned.

Santana ran her hand across the swell of Quinn's left breast and circled her nipple before pinching it as she placed her mouth on her other one. Quinn arched up slightly and bit her lip as a small sound tried to escape her mouth. Santana sucked and pinched for a moment before releasing and pulling back to smirk at Quinn who whined quietly at the loss of contact.

"Why'd you stop?" She whined quietly as she shifted around underneath her again.

Santana grinned and tilted her head, "Don't you want me to go lower?"

Quinn's eyes fluttered closed, "God, yes. Please." She moaned at the thought.

"Thought so." Santana muttered as she kissed Quinn's sternum and began making her way down and across Quinn's stomach with open-mouthed kisses. She brought her hands back up to Quinn's breasts as she took her time kissing and licking across her abs and ribs. Quinn moaned restlessly again, Santana inching further and further down before she reached the top of Quinn's jeans.

She reached down to undo them but Quinn stopped her and sat up, "Wait," She said quietly.

"What? What's wrong?" Santana asked, growing concerned.

Quinn grinned at her reassuringly, "Why do you keep taking my clothes off but not any of yours?"

Santana snorted, "I wasn't thinking about me."

"That's a first." Quinn laughed and Santana scoffed before she tore her shirt over her head.

"Better?" She asked, arms spread out.

"Not quite." Quinn answered and reached around to unhook her bra, sliding it down her arms and tossing it aside, "Now it is." She said, her voice dropping slightly before she looked back up into Santana's eyes.

She surged forward and took Santana's nipple into her mouth, earning a sharp gasp from Santana who was taken by surprise. Her back arched slightly and she brought a hand to Quinn's hair to keep her put. She sucked hard one final time before releasing and moving to the other side to do the same. Santana moaned again as Quinn continued the action with her hands sliding down to squeeze her ass as she did so.

Santana's hips rocked forward looking for some sort of contact as Quinn continued. Quinn's lips released her and she pushed forward, pulling Santana's legs from under her so she'd lay on her back. She settled between Santana's legs, slowly lowering herself. She watched between them as she lowered herself, their breasts coming into contact with each others. She bit her lip and rested fully against her, Santana making some indistinguishable noise in her ear before she turned her head to look at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Santana asked lowly, wrapping her legs around Quinn's waist.

Quinn chuckled as she lowered her face to Santana's, "What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked, grinding her hips down slightly.

Santana's hips bucked up as she struggled to respond, "Definitely not acting like you were ten minutes ago."

"Practice makes perfect right?" She smirked before she pressed her lips to Santana's.

Santana groaned and brought her hands back to the top of Quinn's jeans, "Whatever just take these fucking things off." She mumbled as she unbuttoned them and slid down the zipper. She released the death grip her legs had around Quinn's waist so she could shimmy them off, kicking them off by the pillow she was previously laying on.

She smirked before attaching her lips to Santana's neck as she brought her legs back around her waist, "Fucking hell, Quinn." Santana groaned as Quinn started rocking lightly against her as she nipped and kissed up and down Santana's neck.

"What's the problem, San?" Quinn asked quietly as she trailed a hand down Santana's side, down her thigh and back up again, resting on her breast and squeezing her nipple again as she ground her hips down again.

Santana's hips rocked up again, silently pleading for more contact, "You know what the problem is." She growled.

"Tell me." Quinn requested, looking into Santana's eyes.

"What happened to being all nervous and shit?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"You're hot I got over it." Quinn answered easily as she brought her hand down between them and traced her finger along the waistband of Santana's panties.

"Of course you did." Santana said, squirming slightly.

"Can I take these off?" Quinn asked, snapping it against Santana's skin.

"I will _murder_ you if you don't." Santana said, unhooking her legs again.

Quinn snorted and sat up between her legs, hooking her fingers in the top and slowly pulling down when Santana's raised her hips. After she pulled them all the way off she tossed them aside and looked back down at a now completely naked Santana.

"God." She muttered as she stared.

"I know you didn't forget how sexy I am." Santana smirked.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at her, "How could I?" She said, halfway sarcastically.

"Now yours." Santana commanded.

Quinn raised an eyebrow but lifted herself up and pulled them down, tossing them aside with the rest of their clothes scattered around. Santana bit her lip as she looked at Quinn the way Quinn was looking at her.

"Speechless?" Quinn smirked.

"I swear to god it's zero to sixty with you sometimes, I feel like I have whiplash." Santana said. Quinn leaned down and pulled herself up across Santana's body with a grin.

"You should be happier about this." Quinn said pointedly, wiggling her hips.

Santana let out a strangled noise, "God just fuck me, Fabray."

Quinn pursed her lips as she looked into Santana's eyes, her hand sliding down between them slowly. She moved down further and hesitantly slid a finger up through Santana's wet folds.

"God, Santana." Quinn gasped when she felt how wet she was and a long moan tore from Santana's throat.

"Fuck." Santana hissed, eyes fluttering closed when Quinn brushed over her clit, her hips rocking up again for more contact. Quinn went back to Santana's entrance and hesitated slightly. Santana sensed it again and opened her eyes, "Q, I know for a fact you know what you're doing. Just _fuck me._" She ended sharply, giving Quinn a very pointed look.

Quinn's eyes flickered between hers before she slowly pushed two fingers into Santana, "Jesus, fuck." Santana moaned. Quinn moaned in return at the sound and at the feel of Santana stretching around her fingers.

She stayed still for a moment when she was as far as she could go, giving Santana a second to adjust. She shifted slightly so she was straddling Santana's leg to give her arm and hand more room to comfortably move, "If you don't do something like now I will throw you off of me and do it myself, Quinn." She warned.

Quinn just smirked and pulled out of her before shoving her fingers back into her causing another moan to rip from Santana's throat. Quinn started pumping her fingers in and out, "You were saying?" She asked in her ear before she rested her forehead on her shoulder and started rocking her hips behind her hand for more pressure.

Santana moaned some unintelligible answer as she rocked her hips up in time with Quinn, "Is this good?" Quinn asked breathlessly, her nervousness getting the best of her again.

"Yesss." Santana answered through another moan. She let go of the sheets she had in a death grip and placed them on Quinn's hips and twisting over quickly, switching positions and earning a surprised noise from Quinn as she landed on her back.

Santana smirked down at her as they both stilled their movements, Quinn's fingers still inside her, "You're cute...but we're doing this at the same time. So I have to be on top." Santana said before she pushed two fingers inside Quinn before she had a chance to argue. However Quinn was pretty sure she didn't _have _to be on top.

Quinn gasped and moaned in surprise, her hips rocking up and in turn pushing her fingers deeper in Santana. Santana moaned as Quinn's fingers brushed the rough spot inside her. Santana began rocking her hips, moving in and out of Quinn, Quinn doing the same, both barely able to stay in synch with each other.

"God, Santana. Faster." Quinn moaned.

Santana groaned as she started rocking her hips and pumping her fingers faster, Quinn's pace increased as well to keep up. Quinn started curling her fingers on each thrust, "Oh my god." Santana moaned quietly and repeated the action inside Quinn, earning the same reaction.

Quinn felt Santana start to tighten around her fingers as she started a quiet chant in Quinn's ear consisting of the words fuck and shit and Quinn and don't stop for the love of god. Quinn groaned and ignored the burning in her forearm. She twisted her wrist around and brushed her thumb against Santana's clit with a well timed thrust and Santana came undone.

"Holy fuck, Quinn!" She struggled to stay quiet as she buried her face in Quinn's shoulder with another string of moans and obscenities came flooding out of her mouth as her thrusts inside Quinn became harder and more erratic.

Watching and listening to Santana come undone of top of her was way more than enough to send her over the edge as well and she came with a loud moan too, "Santana, ohhh my god." She moaned before Santana lifted her head and attached her mouth to Quinn's to swallow each others moans as they finished riding out their orgasms.

"Holy shit." Santana said breathlessly as she rolled off of Quinn, pulling her fingers out and wiping them on the sheets. Quinn went to do the same but Santana rolled on her side and grabbed her wrist. She brought her hand up to Quinn's lips, "Wanna taste?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Quinn didn't question and pulled her fingers into her mouth, licking Santana's essence off of herself. Santana watched her intently, biting her lip as Quinn groaned quietly at the taste. When she was done, Santana lunged forward and kissed her again, tasting herself in Quinn's mouth and moaning.

"Taste good?" Quinn teased when she pulled back.

"Not as good as you do, I'm sure." Santana said lowly as her eyes roamed back down Quinn's body. She looked back into Quinn's eyes and pushed the hair sticking to her face back.

Quinn laughed breathlessly, "Why don't you find out?"

"'Kay." Santana said with a devilish grin. She sat up and shimmied down the bed, resting on her knees at Quinn's feet, running her fingers through her own hair, "You sure you're ready?" She asked with a smirk.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her, "I think I can handle it."

Santana shrugged and started roaming her hands up and down Quinn's lower legs, "Just making sure." She said, laying down on her stomach, her face just inches from where Quinn wanted it, "You have to be quiet on your own this time." She pointed out as she nudged Quinn's legs farther apart.

Quinn rolled her eyes and looked down her body at Santana. Just seeing her there brought on a new wave of arousal and she wasn't even touching her yet. Santana smirked at her before she kissed the inside of Quinn's thigh softly. She kissed all the way up and smirked up at her again as she ghosted across her center to do the same to the other leg. She ran her hand down Quinn's leg and pulled it over her shoulder before she blew softly between her legs.

Quinn gasped quietly, "Santana please." She husked quietly.

"Please what, baby?" Santana asked, mocking Quinn from earlier before placing a soft kiss on her center.

"Don't tease." She said restlessly.

"Q..." Santana drawled out.

"God just...ugh, fuck me _please._" Quinn finally spat out, frustrated.

Santana groaned at her words and quickly dove forward, running her tongue up through Quinn's slit, "Holy, oh my god." Quinn said, bucking her hips up and throwing her head back on the bed as Santana moaned again at her first taste of her. Santana brought her hands up and rested them on Quinn's hips to keep her still as she repeated the action, earning the same response again.

She did it one last time, stopping at her clit and wrapping her lips around it, sucking lightly before flicking her tongue over it. Quinn was writhing and whimpering and moaning above her as her hand flew to Santana's hair to keep her there if not to increase the pressure.

Santana moaned against her at the noises she was making, the small vibration traveling all throughout Quinn's body, "Jesus, Santana." She said, her voice raising another octave as Santana continued sucking and licking at her clit. Her hips rocked wildly against Santana's face even though Santana was trying to hold her still.

Quinn started to feel the coiling low in her stomach again as Santana continued the ministrations, "Please don't stop, San. I'm so close." Quinn whined.

Santana looked up at her through her eyelashes to watch the scene unfold as she licked across her clit before pulling it back into her mouth, teeth scraping across it, "Holy, oh my...shit!" Quinn said loudly, bringing her free hand up to her mouth as her back arched off the bed, "God, Santana!" She mumbled into her hand as Santana continued licking, getting all of Quinn that she could as she rode out her orgasm.

Santana slinked back up Quinn's body when she was done with a proud smirk before she took her hand away from her mouth and kissed her. Quinn tried to moan, it came out more as a whine as she tasted herself. Santana pulled back and rolled over to rest against Quinn's side as she calmed down. Her breathing slowly came back to normal as Santana traced random patterns across her stomach. She turned her head lazily to Santana, "I don't know I still think you taste better." She smirked.

Santana snorted and shook her head, "I think we can agree to disagree here."

Quinn shrugged, "Maybe I need to check again?" She suggested quietly.

Santana raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

Quinn nodded, "Why not?"

Santana grinned, "If you say so."

"'Kay" Quinn winked before adjusting herself on top of Santana, "Rachel and Kurt are gonna hate us."

"They can get over it." Santana laughed before connecting their lips.

* * *

"Hey sexy lady." Santana said as she snuck up behind Quinn and wrapped her arms around her waist. Quinn stood up straight and leaned back into her as she watched the bowl turn in the microwave turn.

"Hey yourself." She said quietly as she rested her hands on Santana's arms.

"What are you making?" Santana asked, squeezing her in closer.

"Oatmeal." Quinn said unenthusiastically.

Santana snorted, "Nothing else?"

"Nothing that isn't vegan crap." Quinn frowned, "I miss bacon."

"We can go out for breakfast if you want." Santana suggested.

Quinn hummed in thought, "I feel like not doing anything actually. Maybe tomorrow?"

"It's a date." Santana grinned against her shoulder blade, "Why don't you wanna do anything today?" She asked, Quinn could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Oh I don't know, it's not like I was...busy all night and barely got four hours of sleep." Quinn said sarcastically.

"It's your fault for waking up so early." Santana pointed out.

"It's nine, Santana, that's not that early." Quinn said.

"Early for me." Santana mumbled as her hands started sliding down Quinn's stomach, "We can always go back to bed anyway, no one else is up."

"I'm fine." Quinn said quickly as she tried to squirm out of Santana's grasp.

Santana slid in front of Quinn as she turned her around and pushed her against the counter, "Super fine." She smirked.

"Cheesy much?" Quinn laughed.

"That's unfortunately what you do to me." Santana laughed as well as she slid her hands to Quinn's bare thighs and up under short shorts to squeeze her ass, "We have about three minutes to kill until that's done, how much you wanna bet I can have you screaming my name by the time it dings?" Santana asked confidently with another squeeze.

Quinn raised her eyebrows and struggled to ignore the shiver those words caused to go straight between her legs, "I think I'm done for awhile, San."

"Told you you couldn't handle it." Santana smirked.

Quinn pursed her lips, "I can and did handle it just fine, Santana. But after awhile enough is enough for now."

"But the counter behind you is just begging me to lift you up there and fuck you again." Santana said lowly.

"That's unsanitary, Santana." Quinn said trying not to laugh...or moan.

"I promise I'll clean it up." Santana said, her tongue darting out over her lips..

Quinn didn't know whether to laugh or to give in, "Santana..."

The microwave went off behind her, startling them both slightly and Santana continued staring basically into her soul. She slid her hands up to the waistband of her shorts and slipped her index finger in either side and slowly started to push them down. She was giving Quinn a huge opportunity to stop her and just walk away but she wasn't taking it.

Santana knelt down on her knees as she slid them the rest of the way down and guiding them over Quinn's feet. She kissed the inside of her legs softly and she rubbed the outside of them with her hands. Quinn was watching through half closed eyes she was struggling to keep open as she bit her lips in an attempt to prevent any loud noises escaping them.

Santana ghosted her lips over where Quinn wanted them most when she made it to the top of her legs. Then she stood up and quickly pulled Quinn in for a deep kiss, immediately swiping her tongue over Quinn's lip. Quinn moaned quietly and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist to try to pull her closer. She spread her legs further apart, hoping Santana would get the hint. Santana slid her hands up under Quinn's tank top and started squeezing and playing with her nipples, causing another strangled noise to come out of Quinn's mouth.

"I didn't know Quinn Fabray could be so sexual." Santana said quietly before she reattached her lips to Quinn's neck.

"Learn something new every day, huh?" Quinn asked through another moan.

"And I thought you didn't like to say fuck and shit." Santana pointed out as she continued working on her neck.

"Oh well." Quinn struggled to respond.

She felt Santana smirk against her skin before she slid her hands back behind Quinn's legs, "Up." She said and Quinn jumped up just enough to help her get her on the counter.

Santana pushed Quinn's legs apart as she ran her hands up and down her thighs, "So wet and we've barely done anything." Santana thought out loud, with an almost condescending tone before she absently brought a finger over and ran it through her folds.

Quinn's hips jerked, "San, please." She whined.

"Oh you want me to do it now?" Santana asked.

"Just hurry." Quinn groaned quickly.

Santana pulled her closer to the edge and Quinn leaned back on her hands waiting impatiently for her to do something. Santana looked like she was thinking for a moment before she took a short step backwards and leaned forward, swiping her tongue up through Quinn. Her hips jerked up and her back arched as she released a large breath.

Santana stopped and looked up at her, "You have to be quiet, got it?"

Quinn just bit her lip and nodded quickly. Santana pulled Quinn's legs over her shoulders and dove back in again, circling her tongue around and over Quinn's clit repeatedly. Quinn threw her head back and knocked it against the cabinet, "Ow, Jesus!" She said loudly, "I'm fine." She groaned quickly before Santana could stop when she looked up at her.

She put a hand over her mouth to stop the moans from coming out too loud. And possibly tears. Her head was throbbing. She ignored it though and concentrated on Santana and her face between her legs.

"Quinn are you-Oh my god!" They heard from across the kitchen shortly after, "What the, oh god." Rachel said and Santana stood up quickly and reached down to hand Quinn her shorts.

"Good morning, Berry." Santana said, casually wiping her mouth off as she stood in front of Quinn as she shimmied her shorts back on quickly before jumping down and rubbing the back of her head.

Rachel stared at them wide eyed and mouth agate. Quinn turned around and got her oatmeal out of the microwave and grabbed a spoon, "I make food there!" Rachel finally spat out.

Quinn turned away and started eating her food trying to ignore the _ache_ between her legs and on her head _and_ the fact that she had never been so embarrassed in her life. This is why she shouldn't listen to Santana about these things. Meanwhile she heard the floor creaking slightly behind her repeatedly, indicating Rachel was probably pacing around again.

"You were-I just...oh my god!" Rachel practically yelled in a voice about two octaves higher than normal, "I can't even look at you two now!"

"That's funny because you've been staring at us like Miss Pillsbury...Mrs. Schuester now oops, for about...the whole time." Santana pointed out.

"What is going on out here?" A groggy Kurt asked as he came charging out of his room.

"They were having sex on the counter!" Rachel nearly screamed as she began pacing faster.

Kurt looked between all of them before he snorted, "Didn't get enough last night, huh?"

"What?" Santana spat.

"Don't play dumb, Santana. Pretty sure the neighbors could've heard your poor attempts at staying quiet." Kurt said.

"Oh my god." Quinn groaned around a mouthful of oatmeal before covering her face with her hands.

"This isn't even about that, Kurt!" Rachel screeched, "I _saw _Santana defiling Quinn on the _counter!_ The same counter I make dinner on! The same counter that...is a counter!"

"I'm glad you were able to come to that conclusion." Santana said sarcastically.

"Why did you think that would be okay!?" Rachel asked, finally standing still, still gaping at her.

"Will you stop acting like this is some huge scandal? Q is clearly already embarrassed enough she doesn't need your over dramatic screechy voice yelling these things." Santana said.

"You're lucky I have bleach." Rachel said in a somewhat normal voice now as she walked over to look under the sink. She grabbed it, gloves and a rag and walked over to them, "Move. I'd make you do it but you'd probably just finish instead of cleaning." Rachel cringed as they moved out of her way.

"You've done it. All the bad things you've done to Rachel over the years and you finally did the one thing that sent her over the edge." Kurt said.

"Shut up." Quinn mumbled before she threw her bowl and spoon in the sink.

"All in good fun." Kurt defended.

"It most certainly is not good fun, Kurt." Rachel said, sounding offended as she cleaned the counter where Quinn had been sitting.

"I thought it was." Santana shrugged.

"I'm going to take a shower." Quinn mumbled.

"Need any company?" Santana asked flirtatiously.

"Oh god no," Rachel said almost immediately, "I don't want to clean the whole apartment of your filth."

Santana snorted, "You do know its a _shower_ right?"

Quinn sighed, "I think I'll be fine, San."

"Are you sure? At least let me finish what I started." Santana said sweetly.

"Oh my god, Santana!" Rachel screeched again. Kurt was just watching with an amused look on his face, not at all phased by what Santana was saying.

"Well, Berry, if you're so intent on cleaning the whole place of our "filth" then when you get done there you might wanna go over your room." Santana said.

Rachel immediately turned around, eyes comically widened again, "Are you serious!?"

"No, she's not." Quinn quickly butted in, "Santana stop."

"Why? This is fun, look at her." Santana pointed as Rachel turned back around.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Leave her alone."

Santana narrowed her eyes at her, "Fine."

"Thank you." Quinn said before walking out of the room and into Santana's to grab a change of clothes. She shifted her shorts around uncomfortably with a small whine as she dug through her things. Definitely a problem.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel sat on opposite ends of the couch later that night watching TV. Santana had gone to work and Kurt was hanging out with a few friends from work. Rachel had barely spoken to either Quinn or Santana all day so needless to say there was a lot of tension between the two right now.

"Rachel," Quinn said hesitantly. Rachel glanced over at her so she took that as a good sign, "I'm sorry about earlier...you know-"

"You don't have to say it," Rachel said quickly, "I accept your apology just please never ever do that again."

"Don't worry." Quinn said with a sigh, "That was more embarrassment than I needed for one morning."

Rachel laughed despite herself, "It's just so freaking weird seeing you two act the way you do. Since I found out yesterday you're not as private about it as you apparently have been...however looking back I probably should've noticed since you _were_ being weird."

Quinn chuckled, "I'm not gonna lie it took awhile to get used to it. However natural it felt with her it was just...odd, like...not being at each others throats and actually being nice and stuff."

"I can see that." Rachel smiled, "It's weird seeing you hold hands or hug or kiss...or have sex on my counter."

Quinn snorted and covered her face with her hand, "Sorry." She mumbled again.

Rachel chuckled, "But really...I'm not gonna lie I was skeptical at first but after Santana almost tore my head off outside the coffee shop I could see that she /really/ cares about you. She's kinda always been like that now that I think about it. No one else can bitch at you but she can." She laughed again.

"I've noticed that." Quinn grinned.

"So, it was your idea? This whole thing?" Rachel asked.

Quinn shrugged and nodded, "I put forth a plan and it took awhile for Santana to go along with it but...she finally did."

Rachel smiled at her, "For...a month I think Kurt said?"

"A month last Tuesday yeah." Quinn smiled.

"I'm happy you two are happy. You're oddly perfect for each other now that you're not always arguing and stuff." Rachel said.

Quinn laughed, "Thanks."

"How is she about the whole Beth thing?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

Quinn shrugged, "She _seems_ fine...I told her I think I should just wait awhile, til we're both older and stuff. Right now I don't think she'd be able to...I don't wanna say /care/ but I just don't think my presence would matter much to her at such a young age you know? And I kinda just wanna, be happy and not worry about that...I finally feel like I can be for awhile while I'm here with you guys and Santana." Quinn explained, "And she thinks that's a good idea. Whether or not because it meant she didn't have to deal with it I don't know." She ended with a laugh.

Rachel nodded and smiled, "Yeah I get it...maybe I can give Shelby your number? Or just ask for an update when you want?"

"You can talk to her for now." Quinn grinned.

"Okay well...just let me know." Rachel gave her a soft smile.

Quinn nodded, "Thank you, for everything." Quinn said.

Rachel tilted her head but didn't question her, "You're welcome, Quinn...And I'm sorry for acting the way I did I mean...I just, knowing that you guys were purposely hiding it from me even when Kurt knew kinda hurt." She admitted.

"I know, Rach. I'm sorry we didn't just tell you but...I don't know. Plus Santana was weird about it so..." Quinn said apologetically, "And I'm sorry for bitching at you...I now realize it was a tad hypocritical of me."

Rachel chuckled, "It's fine...that's what friends do right?"

"Only the best." Quinn laughed.

Rachel looked at her for a moment, "You know I never would've thought you would end up one of my best friends." She smiled.

Quinn smiled and shrugged, "I think I could say that about a lot of things in my life right now."

Rachel's eyes widened slightly, "Right!? You and Santana dating, Santana living with _me_ and _Kurt_, you and I being besties, I'm not centering my life around Finn anymore and _not caring_ about it...it's all very different than I thought it would be."

Quinn nodded and grinned, "But I wouldn't change a thing."

Rachel beamed, "Neither would I!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Without much of a plot to stick to I could literally go on forever with these two D: But I won't and this is sort of a filler to breeze through the summer without missing ****_everything _****but not writing everything because that would take forever so no. I'm thinking 25 will be the last unless I do an epilogue (let me know if you think I should or you want me to please?) Thanks and enjoy :)**

"How much longer til they're supposed to start?" Quinn mumbled quietly into Santana's neck. She, Santana, Rachel and Kurt snuck onto the roof to watch the Fourth of July fireworks without dealing with the crowd. Santana was lying down on a pillow with Quinn curled against her side while Rachel and Kurt sat on the other side of the blanket "dancing" to the music on the radio.

Santana checked her phone, "Probably soon, it's finally getting dark."

Quinn hummed in response and closed her eyes, "Don't let me fall asleep."

"I won't." Santana laughed quietly.

"You two are being boring!" Rachel backhanded Santana's thigh. She had been drinking wine all night and was a tad tipsy.

"Don't _ever_ touch, let alone _hit_ me again, Berry." Santana scowled.

Quinn cracked open one of her eyes to see Rachel frowning at them, "We're supposed to be having fun!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I'm laying with my boo, this is all the fun I need until you two leave us alone." Santana muttered.

Rachel frowned, "Are you saying we're not fun to be around?"

"I'm saying you got mad the last time you saw us having sex so I thought it'd be rude to do it now." Santana explained.

Rachel blinked at her and turned away without saying anything. She hates when they bring that up because it makes her think about it and then she "just can't look" at them. Quinn snorted, "Leave her alone about that."

"Why? I still think its humorous. It will forever be humorous." Santana said.

"Yeah well that wasn't one of my best moments so..." Quinn said.

Santana laughed as the radio announced the fireworks would begin after they played the Star Spangled Banner. Rachel sang along obnoxiously as Quinn and Santana sat up and huddled against each other to watch.

Santana held out her phone, "Selfie time!"

"Noooo!" Quinn tried to turn away.

"Yes!" Santana exclaimed as she pulled Quinn back to her. She put her hand on her opposite cheek to keep her there as she kissed her cheek and took the picture.

Quinn frowned and looked at it as Santana pulled it up. Quinn had a huge smile on her face despite her struggle. Santana laughed, "Your mouth is huge, babe."

Quinn scowled, "You're mean." She said as several booms rang through the sky catching their attention.

Santana poked around on her phone, "I love your oddly large mouth," She grinned as she put it down, "It's precious." She added and kissed her cheek again.

Quinn hummed a disbelieving response as she watched the fireworks across the sky, "These are so much better than the shit fests back at Lima." Santana commented a few minutes in.

"To be fair, Lima is an ant compared to New York City." Kurt said.

"That doesn't mean their fireworks should suck ass." Santana retorted and Kurt just shrugged. Santana's phone starting to vibrate between them caught Quinn's attention finally. She glanced at the screen and saw it was Santana's mom calling.

Santana pursed her lips and glanced at Quinn before picking it up and answering, "Hey, mom." She said casually. Quinn's lips quirked as she faced forward again. She could hear Maribel's voice on the other end of the phone but couldn't make out anything she was saying.

"Seriously?" Santana responded, sounding annoyed. She sighed and stood up and walked in front of them to the other side of the roof. Quinn kept a curious eye on her in her peripheral vision.

"Who is that?" Rachel turned around and asked Quinn.

"Her mom." Quinn shrugged.

"She sounded annoyed is everything okay?" Rachel asked again.

"I don't know, Rachel. I didn't hear what she said." Quinn answered with a sigh. A few minutes later, phone still held up to her ear, Santana turned around with an arm folded across her chest to support her other arm. She was looking back at them, presumably at Quinn. Quinn tilted her head curiously and Santana flashed her a smile even thought it was dark and Quinn could barely see it.

Shortly after, Santana turned around and leaned against the ledge of the roof after she shoved her phone in her back pocket. Quinn frowned and stood up, slowly walking over. She briefly considered stopping and taking a picture of Santana's silhouette and the fireworks seemingly going off around her but her phone camera sucks and she's never been good at catching fireworks.

"Is everything okay?" Quinn asked hesitantly as she slowly walked up beside her.

Santana glanced over at her, "Everything's fine, Q." She reassured.

"You sounded mad or something." Quinn pointed out as she rested her hand in top of Santana's and interlocked the fingers like that.

Santana glanced down at the action, "She," she chuckled quietly, "She saw the picture I put on Instagram and apparently needed to talk to me about it."

"What picture?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Do you have your phone?" Santana asked. Quinn glanced over at her and shook her head. Santana grabbed hers back out of her pocket and handed it to her, "Check."

Quinn frowned at Santana's lock screen which was a picture of her trying to feed a goat at the petting zoo they all went to last month. She had a worried look on her face and was standing as far back as the length of her arm would allow. Santana wouldn't stop laughing at her when she took it, "All the pictures you have and you use that one." Quinn muttered as she swiped her thumb across the screen and started to search for the right app.

"It amuses me. The home screen is my fave though." She said, leaning closer to see what she was doing. Quinn swiped to the side to see what it was.

"We're just kissing." Quinn laughed.

"Yeah well I like kissing you." Quinn grinned as she poked the Instagram icon and waited for it to load.

"Should I be worried if your mother felt the need to call you?" Quinn asked, "Oh my god it wasn't the one you took the other night was it?" Quinn flailed slightly and looked over at her with wide eyes.

Santana gaped at her and put her hand on her phone so Quinn wouldn't knock it off the edge, "Why would I _ever_ do that?"

Quinn relaxed, "I don't know."

Santana rolled her eyes, "You're such a dork sometimes, Jesus."

"Why? I wouldn't put it passed you," Quinn said and Santana scoffed when she started to mock her, "Look at what I'm about to do, bitches. Be jealous."

"The point of bragging about it is for them to _not_ get to see it." Santana pointed out as Quinn navigated her way to Santana's profile.

"Ew why did you post that?" Quinn frowned when she saw the most recent one was the one they just took a few minutes ago.

"It's cute. Open it and read what I said." Santana said quietly.

Quinn picked the phone up so she could she the words better. She saw Santana watching her intently as she read;

_Me and my beautiful honey bear waiting for the fireworks here in NYC to start. Best three (four kind of) months of my life. I can't wait to make this next month before she leaves for school again even better. I love you so much, Q._

Quinn smiled at her, "You even liked the month before you asked me to be your girlfriend?"

Santana snorted, "Of course that's the only thing you point out." She said and Quinn shrugged, "As much as I wanted to punch you in the face and make you leave me alone ever since that weekend you came up here, my life has improved significantly since then."

Quinn laughed, "You're welcome?" She said, slightly confused, "But why did your mom call you about it?"

Santana shrugged, "She just wanted to talk about it...us I guess."

Quinn gave her a questioning look so Santana continued, "She thinks I fell too hard, too fast again." She said quietly.

Quinn directed her attention back to the lights flashing across the sky, "I thought she was happy for us and stuff."

"No no, she is...she's just worried about me. She knows I don't usually put myself out there like that for people and she knows the only time I did it didn't go well and..." Santana explained.

"She does know I did pretty much the same as you here, right?" Quinn asked.

Santana shrugged, "I told her I know you and I know that if you weren't in it for the long haul you wouldn't have waited around practically two months, counting right after Valentines Day, for me."

Quinn laughed quietly, "I feel like that's an accurate statement considering _I_ wanted to punch _you_ a majority of that time."

Santana nudged her with her hip, "Everything worked out."

"I love you so much too, San." Quinn smiled and glanced over at her.

"Kiss?" Santana poked her lips out and leaned forward to look at Quinn's face as she turned away.

"No, I'm busy." Quinn said, trying to hold back a smile.

Santana leaned over and brushed Quinn's hair away from her neck before placing a soft kiss under her ear. Quinn shivered and twitched away from her, "I said I'm busy, Santana."

"I wanna _get_ busy." Santana smirked as she leaned into Quinn's side and interlocked their fingers with one hand and wrapped her other around Quinn's arm.

Quinn giggled, "With Kurt and Rachel back there, really?"

"We can give them a show that's worth watching." Santana laughed.

Quinn snorted, "I don't think they would appreciate it."

"Two hot girls having sex in front of them? Who wouldn't enjoy that?" Santana scoffed.

"Obviously Rachel. And Kurt...Neither of which like girls." Quinn said.

"Pft, Berry only got mad because we were doing it on the counter. Ten bucks says she'd be up for a threesome." Santana said.

"Santana!" Quinn hissed, "You're insane."

"It wasn't a suggestion I was merely making a bet with you, calm down." Santana squeezed her arm.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I'm sure."

"What, you think I wanna sleep with Berry?" Santana scoffed.

Quinn shrugged, "She's hot."

"What!?" Santana pulled away from her and gaped at her.

Quinn blinked and refrained from looking over at her, "You did tell me awhile ago you thought I always had a "lady boner" for her or whatever you said."

"And you denied it." Santana scowled.

"Are you really getting mad because I said Rachel is hot?" Quinn asked, holding back a laugh.

"I work every night, Quinn. I don't know what the fuck you guys do when I leave." Santana said.

"You think I sleep with Rachel when you're at work? Just because I said that?" Quinn scoffed.

"Do you?" Santana asked.

"No!" Quinn said loudly, "You can't tell me you don't think she is." She said pointedly.

"That's not even the point." Santana scoffed.

"Oh my god, you're flipping out because I said she is. Am I not allowed to find other girls attractive?" Quinn asked accusingly.

"Not ones we _know_" Santana said.

Quinn blinked at her, "You're being ridiculous."

"Quinn, anyone would be better for you than me. We've discussed this before and it worries the shit out of me." Santana said, quieter.

Quinn sighed, "And during said discussions I have told you I disagree with that and even if it was true I don't care." She said, calming herself down too.

"And you're an idiot for that." Santana said.

Quinn snorted and rolled her eyes, "I'm your idiot. Only yours. Not Rachel's, not anyone else's."

"All mine?" Santana asked with a smile playing on the edge of her lips.

"All yours." Quinn grinned.

Santana grinned and sighed as she leaned her head against Quinn's shoulder. They watched they rest of the display standing like that, "Now can I have a kiss?" Santana asked as they watched the last sparks fall.

Quinn snorted and turned her face towards her, "Is it really that important?"

"Yes! I said I like kissing you so just let me." Santana frowned.

Quinn snorted leaned closer to press her lips against Santana's, "Better?" She asked against them.

"Not quite." Santana smirked before letting go of her arm and making her turn her entire body towards her. She threw her hands up around Quinn's neck and pulled her face back to hers, "Now it is." She grinned before connecting their lips again.

They both sighed and leaned into each other as Quinn wrapped her arms tightly around Santana's waist. There was a catcall from Kurt and an "aww" from Rachel. They both smiled as they finally pulled apart.

"Go away!" Santana yelled halfheartedly at them.

"Inside?" Quinn asked quietly.

"Please!" Santana said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back across the roof, "Can you do us a favor and chill up here for awhile?" Santana asked as they walked by.

They glanced at each other, "I guess." Kurt said.

"Thank you!" Santana said and kept pulling Quinn along behind her. Quinn waved at them as they watched with amused looks on their faces.

Santana pulled her through the door and rushed down the stairs to their floor and down the hall. Quinn keeled over slightly to catch her breath as Santana worked to unlock the door, "You need to work on your stamina." Santana commented as she turned the key.

Quinn straightened up and scowled, "My stamina is just fine." She said as she shoved Santana through the door. No sooner than Santana got it closed was her back pushed up against it with Quinn attacking her lips.

She didn't waste any time in responding and immediately pushed her tongue by Quinn's lips. They moaned simultaneously and Quinn reached down to hike one of Santana's legs around her waist, grinding against her. Santana let out a low groan and detached her lips from Quinn's, her head lulling back with a thud against the door. Quinn blinked at her before she moved to her neck, sucking and nipping all the way down.

Santana made a noise somewhere between a disapproving groan and a moan, "I tell you every-fucking, Jesus, time not to leave marks, Fabray." She scolded, "My boss hates it." She struggled to spit out coherently while Quinn continued working on her neck and gently rocking her hips against her.

"But doing this means everyone knows you're not available and they leave you alone." Quinn muttered.

"Fuck, how many times do I have to tell you I want nothing to do with anyone but you." Santana all but whined.

Quinn pulled back and gave her a pointed look. Santana raised an eyebrow and let out a huff of air in frustration, "Would you like me to wear a sign or a shirt, or better yet, get _property of Quinn Fabray_ tattooed on my forehead?"

Quinn scoffed, "You're not my _property._"

"I'm yours, no matter what you wanna call me." Santana barely whispered.

"You're my girlfriend, I don't _own_ you." Quinn said.

"God why can't you just accept things like they are. I didn't argue with you about you being all mine and it was super sweet. Now you're just interrupting our sexy times," Santana said and Quinn rolled her eyes, "And you do own part of me." She added, staring back into Quinn's eyes just as intensely as Quinn was hers.

"What, your heart?" Quinn smirked.

"I was gonna say my vajayjay but okay." Santana laughed.

Quinn snorted and rested her forehead on Santana's shoulder, "You're ridiculous."

"Okay well, two parts then. My heart and vagina. No one else gets them." Santana said.

"And the rest of you?" Quinn asked, looking back at her again.

"Still all yours." Santana answered, seriously again, "Now stop talking and let me prove it." She smirked as she jumped up and wrapped her other leg around Quinn's waist.

"Quinn, is it safe to come in?" Rachel asked hesitantly outside of their room.

Quinn had been awake for a few minutes and didn't want to disturb Santana who was practically on top of her as she slept. Quinn pursed her lips, "Hang on." She answered quietly and struggled to slip out from under Santana. Her eyes swept over the room for _something_ to throw on. She found a pair of what looked like Santana's shorts and her sweatshirt.

She walked back over to the bed and pulled the blanket up over Santana who shifted slightly in her absence and kissed her forehead. She walked out of the room, almost taking out Rachel who was standing _right_ by the curtain.

"Sorry." Quinn whispered as she reached out to steady her.

Rachel laughed quietly, "It's fine." She said and walked Quinn over to the couch.

"What's up?" Quinn asked as they sat down.

"I was just gonna warn you I'm seeing Shelby today. She's gonna help me prepare for rehearsal and stuff. I remembered what we spoke about before and I was wondering if you changed your mind or wanted to know anything or..?" Rachel explained quietly.

"Oh," Quinn said and thought for a moment, "No, I haven't changed my mind...just, I don't know. Just the rundown of how she is and stuff."

Rachel nodded, "This still isn't easy is it?"

Quinn shook her head, "And I don't know why."

Rachel continued to stare at her, her lips quirked a little bit, "What?" Quinn asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I was just thinking how good the sex hair and tired face looks on you." She said as she struggled not to laugh.

"Ass." Quinn backhanded her arm.

"No, it's a compliment, really. I usually look like a troll." Rachel said.

Quinn blinked at her, "I don't need to think about that."

"_Think_ about it? Quinn I've _seen_ the before sex, the during sex and the after sex with you two okay? How do you think _I_ feel?" Rachel frowned.

Quinn snorted, "I'm assuming it doesn't bother you _that_ much."

"Why?" Rachel asked, confused.

"You complimented how I look right now." Quinn laughed.

Rachel poked out her lips as she thought, "Well you should know by now you always look gorgeous."

Quinn's eyebrows shot up, "Oh really?"

"Well duh, I've told you this several times." Rachel pointed out.

"_Pretty_ is all you've said...and hot that one time." Quinn said.

"Why would I risk my life saying anything else? Santana would think I'm hitting on you and like, smother me in my sleep or something." Rachel said seriously.

Quinn tried to bite back her smirk as she nodded her head slowly, "Interesting."

"What why?" Rachel asked quickly.

"Nothing." Quinn said.

"You're not gonna tell her I said that are you?" Rachel asked, eyes wide.

"Why? Does she have a reason to be mad about it?" Quinn asked.

"What like I'm jealous of her or that I want you?" Rachel scoffed.

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" Santana asked as she groggily stepped out of her room.

Rachel's eyes widened again, "Nothing."

Santana blinked at her, "All I heard you say was you want her."

"I was, no...You didn't hear before that." Rachel defended quickly.

Santana raised an eyebrow, "Why are you getting so defensive?"

"I'm not I just-" Rachel started.

"Everybody knows Q is hot, Berry, its fine." Santana said, surprising them both.

"I didn't even, what?" Rachel said, confused.

"I'm taking a shower," Santana said, ignoring her, "Would you like to join me, Q?"

Quinn laughed at the confused/scandalized look on Rachel's face, "Sure, baby." She said and stood up to walk back to their room.

Santana followed her and they grabbed clothes and stuff for the day before walking out and heading towards the bathroom, "So," Quinn started as she closed the door behind her and sat her stuff down, "What was that about?"

"Well, Berry's voice has a way of carrying and I actually heard the whole conversation so I was just messing with her." Santana answered easily.

"How?" Quinn asked as she combed through her hair.

Santana glanced at her, "She's afraid to say anything like that to you because of me, right? And me being "okay" with it yet not giving her a chance to explain herself is going to drive her crazy."

"So you're over what we argued about last night?" Quinn asked.

Santana looked at her for a moment, "Yeah...but that's kinda why I'm messing with her." She admitted with a smirk.

"You're such an ass to her." Quinn laughed.

"It's one of my favorite past times." Santana shrugged.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "_One?_"

"Yep," Santana nodded, "Another one is messing around with you." She added as she stepped closer to Quinn.

Quinn put the brush down as she stepped into her, "I don't think I like what you've done to me." She said quietly.

"What?" Santana asked, "Turn you into a crazy sexy time machine?" She smirked.

Quinn pursed her lips, "Precisely."

"Oh please, we barely do it. You're never awake when I get home from work." Santana scoffed.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Compared to my life before you."

"It was nonexistent." Santana bit back a grin.

"That's not entirely true." Quinn said.

"Don't talk about." Santana said quickly before she pushed Quinn's sweatshirt over her head. Her eyes blatantly scanned over her, Quinn _still_ wasn't used to _that_, "It's cute how nervous you get when I look at you." Santana commented quietly.

"We can't all be as confident as you." Quinn said before she pulled Santana's shirt off.

"True." She smirked before shimmying her shorts off and walking over to turn the water on. She was singing _Come and Get It_ quietly as she messed with the temperature. Once it was perfect she turned around and signaled for Quinn to come over and get in with her.

_This love, will be the death of me._ Quinn sang in her head as she walked over to her.

* * *

Quinn sat on the couch with Kurt after Santana left for work. They were waiting for Rachel to get back with something to eat when her phone started vibrating on the table. She leaned forward and looked at it and shot Kurt a worried look.

"What who is it?" He asked.

"It's my dad." She said quietly.

"Well don't answer it." He said simply.

She gaped at him, "I can't be an ass to him, Kurt. He's kind of the only resource I have right now."

"Then answer it! I don't know these things." He said sounding frustrated.

She pursed her lips before she picked it up and answered it, "Hello?"

"Good evening, Quinn." He said.

She rolled her eyes at his formality, "Hi, daddy." She said trying to sound cheerful as she cringed.

"Judy says you've spent the summer in New York, how's that going?" He asked. Quinn's eyes widened slightly as she started to panic, when did he talk to her?

"Uh, yeah I am. It's going really well. Lots of fun, I really like it here." She answered calmly.

"Who is it you're staying with?" He asked. Well hell, this is going to go _great._

"Rachel, Kurt and Santana. They have a loft here together." She said.

He hummed some sort of response, "Well I hope you're holding up okay." He said and Quinn rolled her eyes because she knows what he was implying.

"I'm fine, daddy." She said through gritted teeth.

"Met any nice boys?" He asked. _Jesus._

"Nope." She answered simply.

"Oh? Judy mentioned you were seeing someone."

"Oh, right. We started seeing each other before school let out." Quinn said quickly.

"So he goes to Yale too? Already sounds like a keeper." He said. Quinn could hear the disgusting smile he had on his face in his tone.

Quinn sighed and closed her eyes tightly, "Yeah, he uh, he's amazing."

"Where's he from?"

"Not far from Lima actually." She said and sat back roughly against the back of the couch. Kurt offered her a sympathetic look.

"Oh really? Huh, you'll have to stop by with him on one of your breaks."

"Yeah we'll see." She said, rolling her eyes again.

"What's his name?"

Quinn sighed, is this 20 questions or something? She glanced at Kurt who was watching her curiously, "Adam, his name is Adam." She said and he narrowed her eyes at her. She just shrugged.

She could practically hear the gears turning in his head, "He didn't effect your grades did he?"

Quinn almost scoffed, "No daddy, I still got A's and B's. Just like last semester. And every other semester ever."

"Just making sure. I don't want anything around that could distract you from doing your absolute best at Yale. I'm glad you're finally trying to get your life back together."

Quinn rolled her eyes so hard she thought they could've fallen out of her head, "Me too." Was all she said. _Finally trying?_

"Well, I was just checking up on you. Making sure it was still worth the money to keep you up there." He said.

Quinn laughed humorlessly, "Understandable. Can't have any more screw ups can we?"

"Absolutely not," He didn't seem to sense the sarcastic tone in her voice, "I was worried when your mother told me who you're staying with."

"Nothing is wrong with them, daddy. They've been my friends for awhile." Quinn said.

"You're life went to hell when you joined that damn glee club with them."

"My life was hell before that, father." She snapped.

"You watch your tone young lady. Your mother and I did everything right for you."

Quinn rolled her eyes again, "Yeah you're right. How could I forget."

"Well I see you still need to work on your attitude but other than that I see no reason why I shouldn't help you another year."

"Yeah, I'm going up there next week to take care of classes and stuff so..." Quinn said, trying to lose the edge in her voice.

"Oh are you?"

"Yeah..." Quinn said cautiously.

"When?"

"Um, Monday or Tuesday." She said.

"Well I'm going to Boston this weekend, maybe I could take a train up and meet you there." He offered.

"Oh no, daddy that's not necessary. It's really just meeting with my adviser and signing up for classes. There wouldn't be any need for you to go." She said quickly.

"Nonsense, I can make a payment while I'm there and get to see my little girl for awhile. Maybe meet...Adam?" He said.

Quinn brought her hand to her face, "He's actually in Ohio so he won't be with me."

"Oh, some other time then. But I'd still like to see you. It's been awhile."

"It certainly has." _With good reason._

"I'll see how my schedule is and let you know this weekend."

"Awesome." Quinn said.

"Alright, I'll let you go." He said.

"Okay, bye daddy." She said and they both hung up.

"Jesus Christ." She said as she practically threw her phone on the table.

"That sounded _lovely._" Kurt said.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at him, "He wants to meet me at Yale when I go next week. And he thinks I'm dating some douche bag named Adam."

"He probably doesn't think he's a douche bag." Kurt pointed out.

"Like I care what he thinks." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you do or you wouldn't have lied to him about five million times." Kurt pointed out, "And if you don't stop rolling your eyes I'm pretty sure they might fall out of your face soon."

Quinn rolled them again, it's like she couldn't stop, "This is stupid."

"What's the big deal? Pretend you're Lucy Q for a few hours and come back home and have tons of sex with Santana. It all cancels out." Kurt said.

"I can't believe how vulgar you are about our sex life." She said with a scowl.

"I'm not vulgar, I'm truthful. But really, what's the big deal?" He asked.

"Santana was gonna go with me, we were gonna hang out by ourselves for awhile." Quinn sighed.

"Take her and then chill when he leaves?" Kurt suggested.

"He doesn't exactly like any of you guys." Quinn pointed out.

Kurt made a look of realization, "Ohh, well..."

"Yeah." Quinn sighed.

"Dinner!" Rachel cheered as she came through the door. Quinn and Kurt watched her bring everything over, "What's wrong, what did I miss?" She asked when she saw them.

"Quinn's father wants to go with her when she goes up to New Haven next week." Kurt explained.

"Oh." Rachel said shortly, "I'm assuming he knows nothing about you these days?"

"Pretty much." Quinn said with a weak smile.

"I think you'll be okay." Rachel smiled as she passed around the food and drinks.

"Yeah right." Quinn mumbled.

"Well Santana always seems to make everything better for you, she was gonna go with you." Rachel said.

Quinn sighed, "Yeah but he's not exactly a fan of hers. Or any of you. He's not exactly happy I'm even staying here."

Rachel frowned, "He's not coming here is he?"

"He said he wanted to meet me there. I'm stupid and mentioned I was going up there and he's like, oh I'm going to Boston this weekend maybe I can meet you up there." Quinn mimicked him.

"Apparently I need to work on my attitude, so I can't exactly just say no I don't wanna see you." She continued.

"Plus he's why you're going there." Rachel sighed.

"Yeah." Quinn sighed too as she took a bite, "Maybe it would be better to just do it instead of waiting. Any other time would be in Lima and then I'd have to find a freakin Adam to bring with me."

"What?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Quinn is apparently dating a nice young man named Adam." Kurt said.

"Oh Quinn." Rachel offered her a sympathetic look.

"You could always just "break up" with him." Kurt said.

"True." Quinn nodded.

"You got in quite the mess didn't you?" Rachel asked.

"My entire life has been a mess." Quinn said with a pointed look.

"Just another hurdle to clear," Kurt said with a reassuring smile, "You've made it this far."

"Barely." Quinn mumbled. God this was going to end up a giant mess no matter what. She was sure of it.

"Whether he likes us or not, we're here for you." Rachel smiled.

"You got this." Kurt added.

"I hope you're right." Quinn sighed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Omg what is this, an update on Friday? :O Haha no anyway, this chapter isn't anything compared to next chapter which is currently almost done so it will be up on Sunday, like usual. I just hate keeping you waiting 'cause I hate waiting so I know it sucks lol. But yes, enjoy. And thanks for all the follows and favorites and reviews. I probably wouldn't have continued if it wasn't for all of you and your wonderful thoughts and things :)**

"You are gonna be okay, Q. It's just your dad." Santana reassured as she stood facing Quinn, both hands on her arms, looking into her eyes.

"_Just_? I feel like I'm gonna throw up, Santana." Quinn frowned.

She offered her a small smile, "I can still go, Q. Who gives a fuck if he hates me, I can still be there for you."

"He's not an idiot, Santana. He'd probably figure something was up and then I really would be screwed." Quinn sighed.

"But what about _Adam_?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"He doesn't exist and the only Adam I know is gay, calm down." Quinn said.

"Not even the point." Santana said.

"We've discussed this, Santana. There wasn't much else I could do." Quinn pointed out.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked with a sigh, "I hate that you have to pretend to be some straight, spoiled little bitch for him."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "I'm only acting like I did before I quote, screwed up."

"Exactly." Santana said.

Quinn narrowed her eyes, "Jerk."

"Just saying." Santana said with a grin.

"As offensive as that was, I appreciate your concern." Quinn said, "I think.."

"Anytime." Santana grinned, "Do you know when you'll be back?"

Quinn shook her head, "I don't know if he'll wanna get dinner or anything like that."

Santana checked her phone, "Well it's eleven now...that would be a long time."

"I'll try to be back before you leave." Quinn said with a small smile.

"I just wanna be there when you get back in case you need me." Santana said quietly.

Quinn smiled, "I'll wait up for you if necessary."

"Save up all your snarkiness, the smart-assness, the bitchiness, everything. Be a good girl and I'll let you take it all out on me with no repercussions." Santana offered.

Quinn grinned, "None whatsoever?"

"Well, I might come up with _something_." Santana smirked.

Quinn laughed, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Awesome." Santana grinned, "I love you, Q."

"I love you too, San." Quinn said before she kissed her, "I should go."

"Yeah." Santana sighed, "Call me if you need me or anything."

"Okay." Quinn smiled. She waved and walked away towards her train taking a deep breath. _I can do this._

* * *

"Looks like you're all set, Quinn!" Quinn's advisor, Kaitlyn, exclaimed.

"Awesome! I'm really excited about starting this year!" Quinn smiled.

"You should be! A year of experience under your belt and plus you can take a few classes you _want_ to, not all required." Kaitlyn smiled.

Quinn continued smiling, "I know, it's awesome!" She said, "I just wish there was a way to see my girlfriend more." She frowned.

"Aw, yeah. She doesn't go here?" Kaitlyn asked.

Quinn shook her head, "She lives in New York so it's not like I won't _ever_ see her but still."

Kaitlyn nodded, "Well that's good. You know, in special cases sometimes they let you get an apartment on campus Junior year instead of Senior year. Then if you're still together by then you might be ready to live together and she could move up here!"

"What qualifies as a special case?" Quinn asked.

"If you're financially capable, which its actually cheaper to pay the rent for them rather than paying for a dorm room so I think you'd qualify, how well of a student you are like how seriously you take your academics. Which again, you did exceptionally well for a Freshman so I have no doubt you'll do well this year. A few other things but all in all, I think you could qualify. I know it's a bit premature but would you be interested in that? I have some pull and could probably get you in next year if you want." She explained.

"I mean, I obviously can't see the future but I hope we're together for a very long time..." Quinn started and Kaitlyn nodded, "But I mean regardless I think I would like that." She smiled.

"Awesome! Like I said, I know it's premature but I have to admit you're one of my favorite students and have a lot of potential." She smiled at her.

"Thank you, I try." Quinn smiled.

"Alright so, here is your schedule. You still have your dorm so you don't need that information, umm...this is a copy of your book information and what you may need for your computer for certain classes...and that's it!" She exclaimed as she handed the papers over to Quinn.

"Awesome! Thank you." Quinn said as she took them and folded them into her purse.

"No problem. And if your dad shows up you can take him down the hall, I have a _lot_ more meetings today." She said.

"I don't know if he will since he isn't already but I'll remember that." Quinn said.

"No worries, he can still fax it in or do it online." Kaitlyn grinned.

Quinn nodded and stood up, "Well thanks again."

"I'm always here if you need anything else, have a great day!"

"You too." Quinn smiled as she walked out of the room. She checked her phone as she walked out of the building and it was just after 2. And nothing from her father who said he'd get in around the same time she did. She didn't know whether to be relieved or pissed off.

She poked around and found Santana on her contacts and called her. She walked around slowly as it rang and Santana finally answered it, "'Sup, babe." She said, trying to sound cool.

Quinn snorted, "'Sup," She said, failing to remain serious as she did so, "I got my classes all figured out."

"Oh cool, what are you taking?" Santana asked.

"Some more basic classes like history, another math class, sociology...And I'm taking a dance class which wasn't really recommended this year but I needed to fill a spot so..." Quinn explained.

"Ooh, what kind of dance?" Santana asked, Quinn could hear the smirk in her voice.

"It's like an introduction class so I don't really know what we'll do." Quinn said.

"Oh, damn," Santana said and Quinn snorted, "How's your padre?"

"Not here." Quinn scoffed.

"Oh...Is that good or bad?" Santana asked.

"I haven't decided yet." Quinn said as she sat down on a bench and took a drink of her water, "It's freaking hot here."

"That's weird it's like perfect here." Santana commented.

"Fantastic." Quinn sighed.

"You took your hotness with you." Santana said.

Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes, "I'm so mad actually," She said, "He's not even here and you didn't come with me, this sucks."

"Just take the next train back. No need to wait if he didn't even care enough to let you know what's going on." Santana pointed out.

"True." Quinn sighed and closed her eyes, "I'm tired."

Santana laughed quietly, "Does Quinnie need a nappy?"

"I needs to cuddle you." Quinn said.

"Annnd you just added an unnecessary S to a word. Success." Santana said.

Quinn snorted, "You're an idiot."

"I may be an idiot but you want to cuddle me. I win." Santana said.

"Annnnd I lose." Quinn said.

"Actually you still win because you have this hot piece of ass to cuddle you. It's a tie." Santana said trying to sound serious.

Quinn laughed and shook her head, "I see."

"Just come home, babe. Don't worry about him." Santana said again.

"That's easy for you to say," Quinn sighed, "Your future isn't in his hands."

"Lots of kids pay for school after they graduate, Q. It's not like he's your _only_ option." Santana said, "There's student loans, tons of financial aid shit, Q."

"Santana, it costs almost fifty thousand dollars a year to go here. Tuition, room and board, books, all that good stuff." Quinn pointed out.

"Holy shit, Q." Santana said, sounding surprised, "I thought you got some scholarships?"

"I did but in the grand scheme of things they barely make a dent." Quinn sighed, "Dad made too much money for me to qualify for that one thing they had us fill out Senior year."

"Damn your family's wealth." Santana said playfully.

Quinn laughed, "Right?" She sighed, "And I don't know about you but I'd rather know at least most of it is taken care of rather than me spending a majority of my life paying it off."

"Yeah...I get it I guess. I just hate that for you. Having to depend on him after everything that's happened." Santana said quietly.

"I don't like this either, Santana." Quinn sighed, "I was never who he thought I was...I was never who _anyone_ thought I was. I'm sick of being the...spoiled little bitch or whatever you said. That's not me and I'm sick of people thinking it is. It's like no one even knows me."

"_I_ know you. The Hummelberries know you. Your Yale friends got a taste of the real you." Santana said.

"I know," Quinn sighed, "It's just, frustrating I mean, my mom is the only one that _knows_...unless she told anyone. I can't just tell my dad to fuck off...it sucks. I can't wait until I don't _need_ him anymore and just go on about my merry way."

Santana snorted at her use of "fuck" in every day conversation. She was rubbing off on her too much, "Well on the bright side, Judy didn't tell him _who_ or of which gender you were seeing. I mean maybe that's a good sign on her part?" Santana offered.

"That's true." Quinn said quietly as she thought.

"And you never see him, I mean this was a spur of the moment kind of thing and he didn't even show up..." Santana added slowly.

"Also true," Quinn sighed, "It's still frustrating though...should I feel bad for tricking him like this I mean..."

"Are you fucking joking, Quinn?" Santana said, surprising Quinn, "That bastard kicked you out of your house, your _home,_ and literally disowned you until he knew you got your life back on track. What's tricking him out of a couple hundred thousand dollars compared to screwing up your life even more than it already was?"

Quinn pursed lips, "Good point."

"You're damn right it's a good point, rob that man blind for all I fucking care. He deserves it for being such a dick to you." Santana added.

Quinn smiled despite herself, "Calm down, San."

"Ugh, sorry. I get so pissed off thinking about him I just wanna kick his ass one good time." Santana sighed.

"I'm swooning." Quinn laughed.

"Still charming, huh?" Santana asked. Quinn could hear the smirk in her voice again.

"If I was wearing pants, they would've been charmed right off." Quinn said.

"And I'm not even in the same state." Santana said.

"You're just that good." Quinn laughed again, shaking her head to herself.

"Too bad you're not here, I could charm the rest of your clothes off." Santana said suggestively.

"I bet you could." Quinn said, still smiling, "What are _you_ doing?" She asked trying to change the subject.

Santana hummed, "Thinking about pulling you down the alley I'm about to walk by and fucking you against the building."

Quinn pursed her lips and covered her face with her hand, "That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then? You asked what I was doing and I told you." Santana said, trying to sound innocent.

"I mean like, where are you going or what are you doing as in why are you walking." Quinn explained.

"Ohh, well, I'm running a few errands that I can't do with you around so...but the alley thing is still accurate." Santana said.

Quinn snorted, "Against a filthy wall in an alley in New York City, huh? That doesn't sound like a good time."

"Bring a sanitary blanket with you." Santana laughed.

"Shut up." Quinn laughed too.

"One of these days it'll happen and you'll thank me because it'll be super hot." Santana said.

"The only way that would happen is if you get me drunk." Quinn said.

"Precisely," Santana said, "It'll be on the way home from somewhere and you'll be like, oh no Santana not here, as people walk by and then the excitement of the fact we could easily get caught would kick in plus wall sex is always hot anyway so..."

Quinn was doing her best not to actually _think_ about anything Santana was saying. She did have a train and cab ride home to make it through, "Ridiculous."

"But hot. You're probably thinking about it and getting all hot and bothered." Santana said, smirk evident again.

"It's like ninety, I've been hot." Quinn said seriously.

"You're always hot. However, I meant you know, your pa-"

"I know what you meant, Santana." Quinn interrupted quickly.

Santana snorted, "You're no fun at this, how am I supposed to survive when we can't see each other?"

"We're both in a public setting, Santana. If we were both lying in bed I would be more than happy to explain in great detail what I'm doing and how I wish it was you, blah blah blah." Quinn said.

"Oh would you?" Santana asked in disbelief, "Something tells me I'll just have to wait and see because you'll probably be super awkward about it." She laughed.

"This discussion is over." Quinn rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Fine." Santana said.

"Quinn?" The sound of the familiar voice caught Quinn's attention as she turned to where it came from.

"Hey, I have to go okay? I love you." She said distractedly into the phone.

"Is everything okay?" Santana asked.

"Yeah." Quinn said.

"Okay...I love you too, Q." Santana said slowly.

"Bye." Quinn hung up, "Where have you been?" She asked.

Her dad, Russell walked up closer to her, "My train was delayed. I was going to call you but it was when you said you had the meeting with your adviser so I thought I'd wait."

Quinn nodded slowly, "Well, I don't see why you bothered to come. I was about to leave."

He sat down on the bench next to her, "I get why you act like this towards me but can you drop the attitude already. You're nineteen, Quinn. It's time to grow up."

Quinn did her best to not roll her eyes, "That's easy for you to say considering you have no idea how _awful_ my life has been since you disowned me."

"You can't blame me for all the mistakes you made." He said like it was obvious.

Quinn gaped at him, "I made _one_ mistake, father. And that mistake has messed with my head ever since. You kicking me out certainly didn't help matters."

"You might not think I do, but I actually regret doing that. I could've helped you get your life back on track but instead I threw you out to handle it on your own and I shouldn't have done that." He said, surprising her, "That's why I'm doing this for you. Helping you go here. I understand how much you need this and how you need out of that hell hole called Lima. I'm trying to make it up to you."

She slowly turned to him and didn't know if he meant what he was saying or it he was just trying to look like the good guy here, "Really?"

"Of course."

She blinked at him and thought for a moment. It wouldn't be any good for her to dispute this, even if she thought it was a load of crap. She needs to stay on his good side for as long as she can and going along with this might be for the best. Keeping up with the attitude would only make things worse.

"I appreciate what you're doing, I really do. I don't think I'd be able to go here if it wasn't for you and I love it here /so/ much. So thank you." She said, doing her best to sound genuine and not like she would rather die.

He nodded, "Would you want to grab a late lunch? I actually can't stay long but I'd like to talk for a little bit."

Quinn's head was _screaming_ no and that she just wanted to go home, "Sure, there's a little restaurant down the block I always go to." She said as she started to stand.

He stood up to follow her, "Sounds great."

* * *

Quinn strolled through the door a little after 6. She threw her stuff on the table by the door and walked across the room to the couch, "Where's Santana?" She asked when she noticed she wasn't around.

"Taking a shower." Rachel answered as she looked at Quinn curiously, "Are you okay?"

Quinn nodded, "Long day."

Rachel gave her a sympathetic look, "Did everything go okay?"

"Yeah," Quinn sighed, "Better than I thought. Way better. My adviser told me I might be able to get an apartment on campus next year. I brought the idea up to him and he thinks it'd be a good idea as long as I try to help pay for it...get used to being on my own you know? So I think I'm good for awhile."

Rachel nodded, "That would be good. It's probably cheaper that way too. I know living here doesn't cost as much as the dorms at NYADA...plus I bet Santana would move in with you. If you both wanted to...so..."

Quinn nodded, "Obviously I need to talk to her about it but I'll probably wait awhile. Staying here one summer is way different than actually moving in together and sharing a life and responsibilities."

"You saw how Brody and I worked out so..." Rachel laughed.

"Santana isn't a prostitute though." Quinn grinned.

"Surprised me." Kurt said as he stepped out of the kitchen. She didn't even see him in there.

Quinn frowned, "You're rude."

"I'm kidding," He laughed. She wasn't convinced, "But time with Daddy Fabray went good?"

"He was an escort by the way...not a prostitute." Rachel chimed in quickly.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her but answered Kurt, "Yeah, I think I'm in his good graces again."

"Hey baby, I thought I heard you out here." Santana said as she whipped out of the bathroom in a tank top and shorts, her hair still wet. She walked over and gave her a kiss.

"Hey." Quinn smiled, "But yeah, apparently he feels bad about what he did? And he's making it up to me by doing this? I don't know...but I wasn't about to argue and make things worse again." She continued.

"If he feels bad about what he did to you then my name isn't Santana." Santana scoffed.

"Like I said," Quinn said with a pointed look at Santana, "I'm not gonna argue. Even if I do think he's full of crap. I need his help and if he's willing to give it then whatever."

"It's cute how she even manipulates her family too, isn't it?" Santana smiled proudly and ruffled her hair.

Quinn snorted and batted her hand away. Kurt and Rachel blinked at her, "Adorable." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Welp, I'm gonna dry my hair and shit. BRB." She said a she placed another kiss on Quinn's lips before walking away.

Kurt snapped his fingers to grab Quinn's attention from her as she sashayed away, "I asked you a question." He said sounding annoyed.

"Oh, what?" Quinn asked when Santana shut the door behind her after shooting her a quick smirk.

"Is this gonna be a regular thing now or no?" He asked again.

"Oh, no. No way. He probably won't care to see me unless I'm taking "Adam" to meet him and by the holidays "Adam" will be even more nonexistent so..." Quinn said.

"Aw, poor guy. Didn't even have a chance." Kurt sighed.

Quinn sighed, "I actually need to talk to my mom about that when the time comes...see if I'm even welcome there." She rolled her eyes.

"You can always join my family...for Thanksgiving at least. My dads weren't very happy I stayed here last year so..." Rachel said.

Quinn smiled, "Santana and I actually discussed just having them here by ourselves."

Rachel frowned, "But that sounds so depressing."

"Maybe you could get your dads to come up here," Kurt suggested, "We could all stay here and have...a calmer Thanksgiving this year."

"No kikis?" Rachel laughed.

"Please no." Kurt said quickly.

"What's a Kiki?" Quinn asked.

"A Kiki is a party fo-"

"Rachel don't even." Kurt stopped her, "Just look up the song_ Let's Have a_ _Kiki_...when you're not around Rachel."

Rachel frowned, "That was fun!"

"You know, it was. And I'm perfectly fine with it being a once in a lifetime experience." Kurt said.

Quinn watched them with her brows furrowed, "Okay well, that would be fun. You're dads like it here right?"

"Yeah...we'll see." Rachel smiled.

Quinn nodded and glanced back at the bathroom door, "So do you know what Santana was up to today?" She asked quietly.

Kurt and Rachel glanced at each other. Yeah they know, "No, she didn't say anything...why?" Rachel asked.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at them, "I called her earlier, she said she was running errands that she couldn't do with me around."

"Sounds suspicious." Kurt said.

Quinn's eyes narrowed even more, "Did she say something to you?"

"Quinn, honestly. What is happening in about...two weeks?" Kurt asked.

Quinn blinked, "I don't even know what today is."

"Let me give you a hint, it has to do with August fourteenth." He added.

"Oh," Quinn drawled out, "Was she getting me something?" She asked eagerly.

"Why would I tell you that?" He asked.

"Well you told me _that_!" Quinn pointed out.

"For being so smart, you really aren't sometimes." He said.

Quinn blinked at him, "Gee thanks."

"You'll find out soon, Quinn." Rachel smiled.

Quinn pursed her lips, "Okay well can you give me a hint? Because we've kept it pretty low key but she said she wants to do something better this month since it'll be the last monthiversary we have before I leave for school...and I don't know what exactly "better" means."

"Just show up and look pretty. Both of which would be easy for you." Rachel said.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "I feel like that's all I ever do. _I_ was the one who wanted this relationship first and now she's the one who's always doing things for me."

"That's how Santana is though, Quinn. Remember all the sappy crap she did for Brittany?" Kurt asked.

Quinn narrowed her eyes, "Yeah." She answered shortly.

He snorted, "Well okay then. She doesn't care. Whether she wanted this in the first place or not she wants it now and she probably wants to prove it to you every chance she gets."

Quinn sighed. He was actually probably right, "That doesn't mean I just wanna sit there and look pretty for her."

"She'll love whatever you get her, I'm sure. And looking pretty is what you do best. It'll be fine." Rachel said.

"Are you hitting on her again?" Santana asked as she came out of the bathroom in a Coyote Ugly tank top and cut off shorts.

Rachel looked back at her quickly, "I'm not, oh my god."

Quinn snorted, "Yes, save me." She said as she held out her hands for her.

Santana grinned and interlocked their fingers and she sat on the coffee table across from her, "Really, what were you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it." Quinn grinned, making Santana raise an eyebrow at her.

Rachel sighed and Quinn laughed. Santana has been bothering her about "hitting on" Quinn for weeks, "I was telling them about our conversation on the phone earlier." She finally said.

Santana raised both eyebrows, "Oh really?"

"Mmhmm," Quinn nodded, "I was seeking out their advice."

"About phone sex?" Santana scoffed. Rachel's eyes widened and Kurt snorted.

"No!" Rachel said, sounding and looking scandalized.

"As humorous as I'm sure this would be I must say, that definitely was not the topic we were discussing." Kurt said.

Santana narrowed her eyes, "Okay? We didn't talk about much else..."

"Oh my god." Rachel sighed.

"Just come cuddle me." Quinn said, standing up.

"You need cuddling advice?" Santana snorted as she stood up to follow her.

"No," Quinn sighed, "You're not allowed to know. Let's go."

"Whatevs." Santana shrugged and allowed Quinn to pull her to their room.

Quinn let go of her hand to let her walk to the other side of the bed. She pulled back the covers and kicked off her shoes before climbing in. Santana climbed in beside her with her back to her, allowing Quinn to be the big spoon. Quinn smiled and threw her arm around her waist and buried her face in the crook of her neck.

Santana poked around on her phone before putting her arm over Quinn's and interlocking their fingers, "I set my alarm in case we fall asleep."

"'Kay." Quinn mumbled quietly.

Santana chuckled, "But before you fall asleep, how exactly did it go today?"

Quinn sighed and lifted her face to talk clearer, "He was only an ass when he first showed up and told me to grow up and lose the attitude."

"Why should you lose your attitude? Maybe he needs to lose the pretentious asshole-itude." Santana practically spat out.

Quinn snorted, "Well, that aside, we just talked about what it was like in New Haven and what I've been up to...and he asked about my supposed lover."

"Jesus, what did you say? He's some six foot tall, brown hair...green eyed hunk of genius that you're just so madly in love with?" Santana said.

"Why does he have to have green eyes?" Quinn asked.

"Are you-just, what happened?" Santana asked with a huff.

"I didn't really describe physical appearance...he doesn't care about that. As long as the words, smart, sweet, money are involved he doesn't care." Quinn said.

"I'm so glad I live up to his expectations for you." Santana said, sounding annoyed.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "You are smart and sweet and so many other amazing things. And you can't lie, you make some crazy tips."

Santana snorted and turned over to face her, "It's true. I'm a hot commodity."

"Exactly." Quinn smiled as she absently ran her hand along Santana's side, "You're above and beyond my expectations and that's all that matters."

Santana grinned, "So no attitude to unleash on me?" She asked.

"No, actually. It was scary how easy it was to fall back into that role after we started actually talking." Quinn said.

"I see an academy award in your future." Santana laughed quietly, "Don't forget us little people."

Quinn snorted, "Because you won't be a star in your own right?"

"Doing what? Being a super hot Coyote Ugly girl?" Santana scoffed.

"Yeah right, Santana. You came here to do something with yourself to help you achieve your dream and I know for a fact that has nothing to do with bartending." Quinn said, narrowing her eyes.

"Okay so I wanna sing, you know I thought I was the shit in Lima just like Berry did but even she's realizing she's not God's gift to Broadway after coming here." Santana said.

"And? Look at what she's doing. She's gonna be in Funny Girl." Quinn pointed out.

Santana pursed her lips, "I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Maybe I can help you. I refuse to be one half of a power couple if the other half isn't part of the power." Quinn said with a small smile.

"I'm like ninety nine point nine percent positive the point of being a power couple is because you're both unstoppable bad asses. _Both_. Not that I don't think you could carry the title on your own but it doesn't work that way." Santana laughed.

Quinn snorted, "My point is, "nobodies" are usually the ones to make it big. I totally think if you actually tried you could be a star."

"Don't ever say that around Berry." Santana grinned.

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully, "Promise me you'll try? I'll help you."

Santana sighed, "Okay, I promise. If it'll make you happy."

"Don't do it just because it'll make me happy. Do it because it'll make you happy." Quinn said, half annoyed.

"It will, Quinn. Don't give me that attitude." Santana said in the same tone.

"I'm not allowed to now?" Quinn asked, confused.

"No because it would be _at_ me, you just said you have none leftover from _him_." Santana pointed out.

"Whatever." Quinn sighed.

"Don't whatever me either, Fabray." Santana said, closing her eyes.

"_Fine_." Quinn said pointedly.

"Do you _want_ me to kick your ass? Knock it off." Santana said.

"Sorry." Quinn mumbled.

"Apology accepted, I love you." Santana said quickly, in a lighter tone.

"You've lost it." Quinn muttered.

Santana snorted, "No, I just like messing with you."

"So you've said." Quinn said tiredly.

"I don't mean physically this time. However that is amazing as well, as you know." Santana smirked without opening her eyes.

Quinn snorted and scooted closer, "Whatever, I love you too."

* * *

"Who are you and what have you done to Santana Lopez?" Kurt jumped in front of Quinn and sat on the coffee table as Rachel sat beside her. Quinn looked up from her phone with wide eyes, glancing back and forth between them.

"I'm sorry what?" She asked obviously confused and a little worried.

"I'm not supposed to tell you what we talked about but I just wanna know what the hell you did to make her act the way she does." He said, leaning closer to her.

"Okay well, if I can't know what you're talking about how the hell am I supposed to know what you're referring to?" Quinn asked, leaning back a tad.

"Santana isn't Santana when it comes to you, she's more like...Santana "crazy heart-eyed, sappy romantic" Fabray." Kurt explained.

"Okay, so that didn't help much considering you mention that a lot." Quinn pointed out.

"Exactly!" Kurt said impatiently.

Quinn blinked at him and glanced over at Rachel who surprisingly was giving him the same look, "Okay...I don't know what to tell you...other than she loves me? She's not the bitch she pretends to be, I don't know why you act like I'm some miracle worker."

"Because we're not used to the not bitchy side of her. It's weird. She actually called me Kurt, Quinn. Kurt!" He exclaimed.

"Okay..." Quinn drawled out, still not understanding the issue, "Why don't you just appreciate it instead of freaking out? She was never exactly an angel towards me either, right Rach? And now she's fine."

"She's right, Kurt. Santana is usually...nice, kind of, and caring when it comes right down to something...She doesn't actually hate us or anything." Rachel said.

"Exactly, thank you." Quinn sighed.

"So you're trying to say, this new development has nothing to do with how smitten she is with you?" Kurt asked to confirm.

Quinn's lips quirked, "I'd love to take credit but like I said, not my doings."

"Q?" Santana said as she came out of their room. Quinn looked away from Kurt at her, "I'm leaving, babe."

Quinn frowned and stood up, maneuvering by Kurt awkwardly and making her way over to her, "They didn't say anything to you did they?" Santana asked when she reached her.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Not exactly. But you freaked Kurt out. He's convinced I've done something to the "real" you." Quinn smiled.

Santana snorted and rolled her eyes, "Awesome. Well...ignore them. Nothing important was said."

Quinn narrowed her eyes, "Somehow I doubt that but okay."

Santana brought her hands to Quinn's cheeks and squeezed them, kissing her lips as she made them poke out, "I love you babyyy." She drawled out quietly before kissing her again.

Quinn shimmied her way out of her grasp with a scowl, "Stop doing that, oh my god."

"Why? It's cute, plus it irritates you. Win-win." Santana smiled.

"That's not-that's not how win-wins work, Santana." Quinn sighed.

"Okay...win-win for me." She grinned.

"Ass." Quinn snorted.

"You love my ass." Santana said.

"That's-oh my god, just go. Bye. I love you too." Quinn sighed and started shooing her towards the door.

Santana stopped herself from being pushed out the door, "I love you, baby." She said with a laugh even though she was trying to be serious.

"I love you too." Quinn smiled and kissed her again before sliding the door shut between them, "Nothing about that was sappy or romantic." Quinn pointed out to them as she turned back around.

They both had stupid grins on their faces though, "No...but it was cute." Kurt said.

Quinn rolled her eyes with a smile, "Whatever."

"It was!" Rachel grinned.

Like Quinn was actually going to argue. She loved when Santana acted like that, not overly sweet and not bitchy just...herself. And she's glad she's the one that brings it out of her.

"What are we doing tonight?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I'm starving." Kurt said.

"I can whip up something real quick and we can watch a movie or something." Rachel suggested.

"Always with the movies." Quinn grinned as she walked back over to the couch.

"Our movies are the best, Quinn." Rachel smiled as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen.

"Of course they are." She grinned. Kurt walked over to pick a few put to choose from. Santana was never home for movie nights, it kind of upset her. But at the same time she actually grew to like spending this time with Rachel and Kurt. They really were starting to _be_ her family.


	25. Chapter 25

**The last chapter ahhhh. I'll post the epilogue maybe later or tomorrow depending on how busy I am this evening. But yes, thank you all so very much for everything. I hope the end is satisfying enough. I've never been good with ending things lol. I loved writing this, satisfying my Quinntana needs in my brain and pretty sure I fell in love with my Santana as well because how adorable would she be :) Anyway yes, here you go. Enjoy!**

When Quinn walked out of the bathroom, hair perfectly curled, wearing a cute light green dress, she saw Santana pacing around the living room. She was wearing a deep cut black dress that, to Quinn's surprise, wasn't _completely_ skin tight as the skirt was fluttering around with her quick movement. Quinn watched her for a moment before Santana finally noticed her standing there.

"Oh, hey." Santana stopped walking and looked at her with a smile.

Quinn gave her a questioning smile in return, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah why?" Santana asked quickly.

Quinn laughed quietly, "I have no idea how long you were pacing before I came out here but I've been standing here for about two minutes."

Santana blinked and sighed, "I'm fine I promise."

Quinn frowned slightly as she slowly walked over to her, "Really? Because you look like you're about to pass out."

Santana pursed her lips, "Okay, well...So maybe I still get nervous about our dates, does it matter?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "You don't need to get an attitude. That's all you needed to say."

"I'm sorry I just, I can't. I'm not talking to you about this." Santana huffed and turned away to sit on the couch.

Quinn sighed, "Are you gonna act like this all night? Because if so I think I would rather stay here."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine."

"You've _never_ acted like this, I don't understand why tonight is any different from the other dozens of dates we've been on." Quinn said.

"Are you ready?" Santana asked, completely ignoring Quinn's comment. Quinn nodded, "Okay then so can we just stop talking and go?"

Quinn blinked at her, "After you." She said, sweeping her hand in front of her towards the door.

Santana stood up and started for the door, "Do you care if we walk?"

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked.

"It would probably take about twenty or so minutes to walk there." Santana said as she grabbed a small jacket and threw it on her arm.

"I guess not then." Quinn answered.

"Okay..." Santana said slowly, "Well grab a jacket it's supposed to be cooler tonight."

Quinn pursed her lips and just grabbed the jacket she already had by the door, "'Kay, lets go." She said as she started out the door.

"Wait," Santana said grabbing her arm and stopping her. Quinn turned around and gave her a confused look, "You look beautiful, Q." She said with a small smile.

Quinn smiled, surprised, "So do you."

* * *

"Santana seriously, what is your deal?" Quinn asked after the waiter set their food down. Santana just gave her a look, "You barely said anything after we left."

Santana rolled her eyes pursed her lips, "I'm sorry."

Quinn blinked at her, "Just talk to me. You said you wanted tonight to be special and you're not even saying anything."

Santana sighed, "Okay...well do you like this place? I kinda didn't know where to take you. Because I didn't wanna go into the city..."

Quinn looked around, it was a nice little Italian restaurant. Not too fancy but not very casual either, "Yeah, it's nice. It reminds me of Breadstix, just a little nicer. I'm assuming that's why you chose it." She grinned.

Santana narrowed her eyes with a small grin, "Go ahead and make jokes, Fabray."

"I'm not joking, it was just an observation." Quinn laughed quietly before she took a bite of food.

"Uh huh," Santana said, disbelieving, "See if I _ever_ go to Breadstix with you again."

"It's fine, I'll just take you somewhere actually worth going." Quinn said.

Santana snorted, "Where? Olive Garden?"

"Because that's much different?" Quinn laughed, "I was actually thinking somewhere like...Fazoli's."

Santana snorted and choked back the food she had in her mouth, "That's even worse! Asshole, don't make me laugh when my mouth is full."

Quinn laughed, "Oops."

Santana shook her head and rolled her eyes with a grin, "I hate you."

Quinn narrowed her eyes, "I've been hanging around you too much. Does that mean you hate yourself?"

"Apparently." Santana said around a mouth full of food.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her, "You shouldn't."

"Obviously I was kidding. I mean look at me." Santana smirked.

"I have." Quinn said flatly.

"Excuse you," Santana scoffed, "I'm the hottest piece of action you have and will ever have."

Quinn looked at her for a moment before tilting her head slightly, "I hope so."

Santana blinked at her, obviously expecting another snarky come back, "Stop."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Santana you can't expect me not to say or think these things."

"I know..." Santana sighed and poked around her food, "We can talk about this later." She said quickly.

Quinn looked at her and knew she didn't need to prod her anymore about it, "You know...I noticed you asked me to be your girlfriend on the _fourteenth_...Was that on purpose or no?" She asked hesitantly.

Santana's lips quirked and she looked back up when she swallowed her food, "How long did it take for you to notice that?"

"Obviously I've always noticed but I didn't think about it purposely correlating with Valentine's Day until recently...I just haven't gotten around to asking." Quinn explained.

Santana nodded slowly, "Yeah, um. At first it didn't have anything to do with it...I just wanted to stop being an idiot," She started, Quinn laughed quietly, "And...I almost chickened out. Almost. And then I realized it had been two months since then and I don't know. It's not like it _really_ would've mattered but...It's sweet if you think about it. Almost like I did it on purpose." She ended with a small smirk.

"Little did you know, _six_ months later you would be a nervous wreck on a date with me celebrating being together four months." Quinn smirked as well.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Little did I know it was your plan the whole fucking time."

Quinn laughed, "It wasn't actually...I just wanted to sleep with you. I didn't think I'd end up wanting to _be_ with you."

"I'm irresistible, what can I say?" Santana said, and Quinn rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yeah, yeah." Quinn laughed again.

* * *

"It is rather chilly tonight, I guess the summer _is_ coming to an end." Quinn sighed as they walked aimlessly around the same park they went to the weekend she came to visit months ago.

"Don't remind me." Santana mumbled, squeezing her hand harder and pulling her closer.

Quinn smiled softly, "We still have two weeks."

"Seriously stop talking about it." Santana said quietly.

"It's not gonna go away just because we don't talk about it, San." Quinn pointed out carefully, "I would know."

"I know but I don't wanna think about it." Santana said quickly. Then she sighed, "Actually, this is a good segway...we do need to talk about it." She said, pulling Quinn over to the nearest bench.

She sat down and Quinn stood in front of her hesitantly, "Why?" She asked. She just said she didn't wanna think about it so why do they need to talk about it?

"Will you just sit down, Quinn." Santana said exasperatedly.

Quinn pursed her lips and carefully sat next to her, "You're starting to freak me out, Santana."

Santana gaped at her, "Would I go through the trouble of taking you to a nice dinner and shit if I was gonna break up with you?"

"I don't know..." Quinn said slowly.

Santana pursed her lips and struggled to refrain from rolling her eyes, "No, I'm not. I just...I'm scared about what's gonna happen when you leave." She admitted quietly.

Quinn furrowed her brow, "Why?"

Santana blinked slowly, "I don't know where exactly you stand with your sexuality...I mean you kind of don't talk about it. You're obviously not _straight_ but I'm not entirely convinced you're _gay_."

Quinn's eyes flickered quickly between Santana's as she tried to figure out what she was saying, "I don't understand what that has to do with anything."

"You're smart and beautiful and like the perfect mix of bitchy and sweet and I _know_ people want you, Q," Santana said, kind of bluntly, "And, I know you're sick of pretending to be something you're not for your dad...what if some nice guy comes along when I'm not around and makes everything easier?"

"You, what? Do you think if I wanted easy I would've even done this, Santana? It was no cake walk getting you to wanna date me in the first place." Quinn pointed out, confused.

"That's not the point, Q." Santana sighed.

"What _is_ the point then? Trust me, I know what's walking around up there. If I didn't do you think I would've wasted time with my freaking professor?" Quinn asked.

"Okay, first of all you can lose the attitude. Second of all, I don't fucking know. Last time I checked you were only fucking him because you thought being with an older man would be better for you." Santana scowled.

Quinn pursed her lips and took a breath, "Okay...the reason I thought that was because being with Finn or Puck or Sam didn't do _anything_ for me. In case you forgot that part. And then he didn't either. Hence why I came to you in the first place and why I'm here right now."

"Okay, so you're not into guys? At all?" Santana asked, "Because I believe I asked you this before we were together and you dodged the question."

"Okay, yeah no. I'm not into guys. Is that your only issue?" Quinn asked.

"No." Santana said, "I just...what if you find someone else?"

Quinn sighed, "Jesus Christ, Santana. I'm not interested in finding or even looking for someone else. If anyone should be worrying about this it's me. I don't know who the hell comes into that bar and thinks about hitting on you, especially after they see you dance like that. There are tons of girls here that would _love_ a night with you, I guarantee it."

Santana just blinked at her so she continued, "Couples have to deal with this all the time and they're just fine, Santana. It's not like I'm going across the country, it's just a quick train ride away. We survived before summer break."

"Yeah but it was just a three week wait until we spent the summer together. I don't expect you to come here all the time and you know how hard it is for me to get a day off, let alone a weekend." Santana said.

Quinn studied Santana's face for a moment. She was legitimately worried about this, she could see it in her eyes, "Santana, I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this. We'll be fine. I know I don't wanna be with anyone but you. And as long as you know that about me, I don't understand what the issue is."

Santana looked at her, "Of course I don't wanna be with anyone but you." She said quietly. Quinn was surprised she came right out and said that.

"Okay then, problem solved." Quinn said quietly with a small smile.

"It's not actually," Santana said quickly, stopping Quinn from standing up, "Well I mean it is but there's an actual reason I wanted to talk about this."

Quinn readjusted herself on the bench and gave her a questioning look, "Okay?"

Santana shifted uncomfortably and looked down at her hands in her lap, "Wow okay, so...I talked to Kurt and Rachel about this, and they thought it was a good idea..." She started and Quinn was immediately thrown off, did she miss when she _actually_ started referring to them by their actual names?

"What's a good idea?" Quinn asked nervously.

"And I talked to you about that to make sure it was..." She continued, "Even though you said what you did during dinner...which I mean I guess should mean what I just wanted you to confirm..." She thought out loud.

"What's a good idea?" Quinn repeated quickly.

"This would also probably explain why I've been acting like a fucking idiot all day." Santana added.

"Santana..." Quinn urged her on.

Santana took a breath and reached into her purse and pulled out a small box, "Oh my god." Quinn said nervously.

"Before you freak out this isn't what you're thinking." Santana said quickly and put her hand on Quinn's arm to keep her there.

Quinn raised a questioning eyebrow above wide eyes as she glanced between Santana's face and the box in her free hand. Santana looked at her and her lips quirked humorously, "You're such a dork, do you really think I'm about to ask you to marry me?"

Quinn released a quick, deep breath of air and visibly relaxed, "I don't fucking know, Santana. Why else would you be acting like such an idiot all day and freaking me out right now?" She breathed out quickly.

Santana snorted, "I should've known you would do something that ended up making this a thousand times easier."

"I'm glad you think giving me a heart attack is so hilarious." Quinn rolled her eyes.

Santana blinked at her, "We've been dating four months, Quinn."

"Lots of people get married before that, will you stop making fun of me and just tell me what you're doing?" Quinn sighed.

Santana chuckled, "Okay, well...I hate to underwhelm you but, it's actually just a promise ring," She said and opened the box, there was actually two matching rings in it. Simple silver bands with a small row of diamonds, "Like, you know..." She said nervously.

"It's not underwhelming, the proposal freak out wasn't from happiness," Quinn chuckled and Santana grinned, "I'm not _that_ crazy."

"Okay good because you were starting to freak me out even more for a second," Santana laughed quietly, "I just...I know I was hesitant about this relationship at first and it took awhile for me...us, to get used to it but...I want you to know that this wasn't a summer fling or i don't know, a rebound or anything like that. I love you and I'm serious about us and...I just...I don't know I just want you to know that. And I feel like when I actually have the balls to say shit like this you never actually believe me. So, I just want to make sure you do." She explained quietly, looking at them rather than at Quinn.

Quinn smiled and looked up from them to her, "These weren't expensive were they?"

Santana snorted and rolled her eyes, "They weren't cheap but they're not ridiculous." She said, looking up again.

"Annnd, the reason you talked to me about that was because you weren't sure _I_ would be okay with this?" Quinn asked.

Santana pursed her lips, "I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page before I made myself look like an even bigger idiot than before."

Quinn smiled and nodded slowly, "Okay, well, we're on the same page. Definitely. I've _been_ on this page."

Santana let out a breath of relief, "Thank god."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her and lifted her hand, "Are you gonna put it on me?" She asked, wiggling her fingers with a grin.

"I didn't know which hand I should put it on." Santana said. Quinn face palmed with her other hand.

"Right hand, please. We're not engaged." Quinn pointed out.

"Shut up." Santana said as she snatched Quinn's hand from in front of her face and grabbed a ring to put on her finger, "The guy said we can bring them in whenever to get cleaned or maybe engraved with our initials or something. I didn't know if you'd wanna do that or not so..." She said as she took the other ring from the box and shoved it back in her purse.

Quinn stopped her from putting it on herself and shrugged as she slid it onto Santana's finger slowly, "We can if you want...they were your idea in the first place. It would be kinda cute." She said with a grin as she looked back up at her.

Santana smiled at her, like actually smiled, "I feel like we just took a huge step."

"Promising to be with only each other?" Quinn asked, "That's kind of what relationships are, San." She chuckled.

"Well yeah, but...we have rings now." Santana said, "I feel like that makes it better...like, you know."

Quinn laughed quietly, "_You_ are a dork." She said before she leaned forward and kissed her softly, "But now I think what I got you sucks compared to this though." She said when she pulled back.

"What'd you get?" Santana asked eagerly.

Quinn reached into her purse and pulled out a piece of paper. Santana made a face as she reached for it but Quinn pulled it back before she could take it away, "I don't want you to take this the wrong way." She said.

"Take what the wrong way?" Santana asked, confused and still reaching for it.

"Remember when I said I'd help you, like being a singer?" Quinn asked as she held it away from her.

"Yeah." Santana nodded slowly as she pulled back to listen to her.

"I did some research and, it's highly recommended that even if you think you're already a good singer, that you work on training your voice. Like building it up to be stronger and develop a better range and stuff so, I found a really good vocal instructor in the city and signed you up for lessons with her..." Quinn explained carefully as she handed Santana the paper.

Santana glanced at her as she unfolded it and looked down, eyes scanning over the page, "Really?"

"Yeah I mean, I already think you're amazing but lots of singers still have vocal coaches. It can help you with your range and stuff and it can occupy you until we figure out what to do next." Quinn explained carefully.

Santana looked up at her, "I'm not mad or offended, Q. I actually think its a good idea. And it's very sweet of you to actually do this instead of just saying you'll help me. Thank you."

Quinn smiled, "I mean, it's not much compared to this," She said, waving her fingers, "But...I just thought it would be a good place to start."

"Yeah no, I mean...I'd still be doing nothing if it wasn't for this. Thanks, baby." Santana said sweetly.

"You're welcome." Quinn smiled. Santana returned the smile and folded the paper back up to put in her purse, "I love you."

"I love you too." Santana smiled, "You ready to go home?" She asked.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah."

Santana stood up and reached out for her hand, "Let's go."

Quinn grabbed her hand and they walked back to their building, mostly quiet. But a better quiet than when they left. More relaxed, "I'm just gonna warn you, they knew I was gonna do this so just be prepared in case they're home." Santana warned as they walked down the hall to the door.

"Awesome." Quinn chuckled as she waited for her to unlock the door. They barely got through the door before Rachel and Kurt were grabbing their hands to see them.

Santana ripped hers away from Kurt, "Are you two serious? You've already seen them, it's not like we're getting married."

"I'd like to make that very clear." Quinn added quickly as Rachel let her have her arm back.

Santana snorted, "She legit thought I was proposing to her."

"Aww," Rachel said as she went back to the couch, "That's cute."

"It's not actually because she was about to lose her shit...in a not good way." Santana explained.

Kurt frowned, "Why?"

"Of course you would ask that." Santana scowled at him.

Kurt frowned, "I mean its obvious you're headed that way I don't understand why it's so far fetched."

"Shut it." Santana warned.

"I suppose we should get our ear plugs and white noise maker out, huh?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

Quinn bit back a grin and looked down, allowing Santana to field that question, "You're finally learning, congrats." She said, clapping her hands slowly.

"As long as you keep it in the bedroom." Rachel added.

"You don't seem to be having a problem sitting on the couch." Santana said.

Rachel's eyes widened as she sat up straighter and looked behind her at it, "Seriously guys?" She asked, sounding more disappointed than anything else.

Kurt snorted and Quinn nudged Santana, "I wish I could reassure she's kidding this time...but I can't."

"Just go." Rachel sighed.

Santana grabbed Quinn's hand, "Happily." She grinned and bowed slightly before dragging Quinn off to their room.

Before Quinn even knew what was happening Santana had her arms around Quinn's neck, kissing her feverishly. Quinn struggled to keep her balance and not repeat the actions from the first time they did this and ruin everything. She began kissing back with more intent once she was confident she wouldn't fall back into the curtain and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, pulling her closer. Santana sighed and slid her hands around and under her jacket, sliding it off of her shoulders and onto the floor.

Quinn kicked it out of their way and guided Santana back towards the bed. Santana stopped before she reached it and pulled back from Quinn with a concerned look in her eyes.

"What?" Quinn asked nervously.

Santana blinked at her, "We haven't really talked about this but...I have a thing that...I want to try with you."

Quinn's eyes widened slightly, "What?"

Santana snorted despite herself, "It's nothing weird calm down," she reassured and Quinn visibly relaxed again. Santana was really testing her nerves tonight, "Like an actual _thing_."

Quinn blinked, "Santana..."

Santana sighed, "A strap on Quinn, do I need to spell it out?"

"Oh! Oh, oh...um." Quinn said slowly.

Santana nodded, "Yeah that wasn't really an answer...We don't have to, I don't know if you have some PTSD with _that_ or what..."

Quinn laughed quietly, "Is that even a thing?" She asked and Santana shrugged, "I mean...I guess..."

"Q, we don't have to it was just a suggestion." Santana said quickly.

"No, I do...it just wasn't something I really thought about before." Quinn said.

"Okay..." Santana said and walked over to her dresser. Quinn watched her as she pulled it out of her top drawer.

"Wait." Quinn said. Santana put it back down and turned to her, "Did you use that with Brittany? Or anyone?"

Santana blinked at her, "I..No, Quinn. This is new." She reassured.

"Okay." Quinn said quietly as she continued to look at her.

Santana grinned at her, "Help me unzip my dress." She said as she kicked off her heels, turning around and looking at her over her shoulder.

Quinn walked over and brushed her hair over her shoulder and slowly slid the zipper down her back. She slid it down her shoulders and arms and all the way down to the floor before Santana turned around. Quinn's eyes quickly scanned over her body and Santana hooked her fingers in her thong and slid it down her legs.

Quinn swallowed hard as Santana straightened back up and smirked at her, "You gonna take anything off sometime tonight?" She asked, gently running her hands up and down Quinn's arms. Quinn just nodded and started to fumble pulling her dress over her head.

Santana laughed quietly and helped her. Once it was properly discarded, Santana stepped into her again and wrapped her arms around her waist, "Have I ever told you how awkward you are about this sometimes?"

Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes, "It's been mentioned."

Santana grinned and slid her hands up and around Quinn's back to her bra clasp. She quickly released it and allowed it to fall to the floor before pulling her back in against her and kissing her. They both moaned when their skin came into contact. Santana slid her hands back down to Quinn's underwear and pushed them down her legs. Quinn kicked them away once they met the floor and brought her hands to Santana's hair, holding her in place as their tongues slid against each other slowly earning random small moans from either of them.

Santana's fingers danced gently over all the skin she could reach, gently scratching across her back to her sides and stomach. Up her stomach to her breasts, she played with her nipples earning another moan from Quinn before she pulled back, "Go lay on the bed." She requested quietly.

Quinn frowned at the loss of contact as Santana stepped back and she walked towards the bed, crawling up it and laying down in the center. Once she got situated she looked back up and watched Santana adjusting the harness on herself.

She pursed her lips and shifted uncomfortably, "Hurry up, Santana."

Santana laughed, "Impatient much?" She asked as she finished and turned around, "Weird huh?" She asked when Quinn just continued staring at her.

Quinn didn't know if "weird" was the right word...All she knows is that Santana is probably going to fuck her better than anyone who actually has one of those ever has and the thought was driving her _crazy_.

"Just come here." Quinn said and she quickly obliged, crawling up the bed and settling between her legs. She took Quinn's nipple into her mouth causing a strangled noise to escape Quinn's lips. She swirled her tongue around it and sucked, releasing it and looking at her as she moved to the other. Quinn put her hands on Santana's shoulders and stopped her.

"I know you probably want to make it slow and special or whatever but I would really appreciate it if you'd just-ohhh, my god." Quinn said getting louder and digging her fingers into her as Santana scooted up her body more and slowly rocked her hips against Quinn causing the shaft to slide through her wet folds.

"You'd really appreciate it if I'd just _what_, Q?" Santana asked sweetly but Quinn could see the teasing look threatening to cross her features.

Neither of them were still over getting the other to ask or even _beg_ for it. Especially Santana. All the time Quinn was the one bossing her around and she was the bitchy sidekick, it's satisfying to her. Except neither of them much care about giving in anymore. Like right now.

"Wait...does it do anything for you?" Quinn asked curiously.

Santana narrowed her eyes and grinned, "Yeah, don't worry about it."

"Okay...well then just do it already." Quinn said, struggling to remain calm.

Santana snorted, "So what, if it didn't you wouldn't do it?"

"No I was just wondering." Quinn sighed quickly.

Santana nodded slowly, "You know, this was just another reason I acted like an idiot all day."

"Why?" Quinn asked, shuddering again as Santana continued rocking her hips.

Santana shrugged and looked down between them, "Something about wearing this and fucking you senseless drives me crazy...it's been an issue." She admitted.

Quinn let out a quiet, airy laugh, "Obviously."

Santana nodded and reached between them, lining herself up with Quinn's entrance, "Okay so, are you ready?"

"Yes, Santana." Quinn said impatiently.

"Yes what, Q?" Santana asked teasingly.

"Fuck me, Santana. Dear god." Quinn said, still impatient.

Santana grinned, "Such language this evening," she said and started pushing into Quinn slowly. A long and low moan ripped from Quinn's throat getting louder the farther she went, "Loud mouth." Santana mumbled before she kissed her again, trying to muffle the noise she was making.

Once she was all the way in she pulled back and looked at Quinn's face. She was breathing heavily and her features were twisted somewhere between pain and pleasure, "Are you okay?" Santana asked quietly.

Quinn nodded quickly, "Yeah, yes."

Santana started slowly pulling out, earning another long groan from Quinn as she did so, "Are you sure?"

"Oh my god, yes Santana! Just go!" Quinn said loudly, more annoyed now than anything as she wrapped her lags around Santana's waist.

"Okay, bossy." Santana mumbled with a smirk as she got herself more comfortable before pulling the rest of the way out and slamming back into her.

"Jesus Christ!" Quinn moaned. Santana smirked and continued repeating the action at an almost tantalizingly slow pace, "Damn it, Santana if you're gonna fuck me then _fuck_ me." Quinn demanded breathlessly, opening her eyes and giving Santana a glare.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Santana smirked and quickly increased her pace inside Quinn. Quinn wasn't even trying to stay quiet as her hips met Santana's thrust for thrust as moan after moan and curse after curse poured from her mouth.

"Harder, please." She barely managed and Santana no longer cared about teasing or messing with her. She gripped at the mattress just above Quinn's head and repositioned herself slightly, increasing the speed and force of her hips even more.

"Jesus Christ, Quinn." She groaned as she buried her face in the crook of Quinn's neck and concentrated on the movement of her hips. The bed was starting to squeak..loudly...and somehow that spurred them on even more. Santana bit her lip in an attempt to stay quiet although she didn't know why considering Quinn didn't seem to give two shits at the moment.

Quinn was starting to feel the coil deep in her stomach just get tighter and tighter as her walls began to clench, "San, I'm-really...close." She barely managed to warn as she concentrated on meeting Santana's hips in time perfectly and brought her hands from gripping the sheets and to Santana's back, digging her nails into her.

"Fuck...let go, Q. Come for me." Santana mumbled in her ear as she struggled to hang on, waiting for Quinn's release. She lifted her head to watch her as she came.

Quinn's back arched and her head pushed back into the pillow behind her, "I'm-holy shit, Santana!" She struggled not to yell as she dug her nails into Santana's back even further than they already were and clenched her eyes shut tightly. She was pretty sure she literally just saw fireworks explode in her eyelids as she continued to moan softly as Santana kept going.

Santana struggled to keep up her movements as Quinn tightened even more around it but after seeing and hearing _that_ she went over the edge as well, her forehead falling back against Quinn's shoulders as a string of explicit moans escaped her mouth as well as she continued riding out both of their orgasms. She slowly brought her erratic hips to a stop as continued laying on and in Quinn as they both tried to regain themselves.

She finally pulled out of her, earning a small whine of disapproval from Quinn as she rolled to the side and struggled to undo the harness and just threw it to the side before she curled into Quinn's side. Quinn's breathing was still heavy as she rested her hand over Santana's on her stomach.

"Why haven't we done that before?" Quinn asked in a quiet, raspy voice.

Santana chuckled, "I'm not sure."

"I don't think I can move anymore." Quinn said sounding slightly worried, "Did you break me again?"

Santana snorted, "You'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Santana nodded, "Should I be worried because I feel like you liked that more than every other time.."

Quinn laughed, "No, but obviously _that_ is different from these." She said, dancing her fingers across Santana's arm.

"True...also I obviously know what I'm doing with it." She said proudly.

"Mmyeah," Quinn grinned, "I feel too exhausted...and gross to do anything else."

"Good 'cause you'd have to do it yourself." Santana said, "I'm done."

Quinn snorted, "When do I get to try it?" She asked quietly.

"Whenever you want." Santana said tiredly.

"Is it hard?" She asked.

"I don't think it is...I don't remember the first time I tried it though..it's not difficult when you get used to it though." Santana explained quietly.

Quinn nodded slowly, "Noted."

Santana laughed quietly and sat up, "Stand up."

"What why?" Quinn asked.

"So we can get under the covers, duh." Santana answered.

Quinn frowned and reluctantly stood on shaky legs by the bed as Santana threw back the comforter before pulling back flat sheet and climbing back in under it. Quinn quickly got back in bed too, this time she was curled against Santana's side.

"Thank you for everything today, San. Even if you were being weird a majority of the day." Quinn smiled.

"You're welcome?" Santana chuckled.

"Can I ask you for another favor?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"What?" She asked after a moment.

"Will you go get me some water...please?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm afraid I won't be doing that." Santana said.

"What why?" Quinn frowned.

"Well for one thing your voice sounds super hot like that and for another that would mean I have to find something to put on and _another_ thing, the Hummelberries are probably still out there and I'd rather not deal with them complaining about what a loud mouth you are." Santana explained.

Quinn sighed, "Fine." She said and shuffled away from her and out of the bed. She went to Santana's dresser and pulled out sweatpants and a tshirt, "Thanks for letting me borrow these." She said and struggled to pull the pants over her legs without losing her balance.

"Got that, babe?" Santana laughed as she watched her.

Quinn narrowed her eyes, "No thanks to you." She said as she pulled them and Santana just smirked. She threw on the shirt walked over to peek out of the curtain to see Rachel and Kurt still on the couch. She frowned and wondered if she could make it by without them seeing/hearing her.

She swiftly made her way into the kitchen to the fridge and pulled out a water, taking a big drink before closing the door and turning around. Rachel was standing in the middle of the kitchen looking at her while Kurt leaned against the counter, "Can I help you?" She asked, the water not helping her dry throat much.

"I was just telling Rachel that after that rendezvous _I_ feel like I need a smoke and a drink." Kurt said.

Quinn closed her eyes tightly and looked down, "You're welcome?"

Rachel gave him a disapproving look, "Actually, are you two done? Because I'd like to go to sleep now."

"I'm sorry, it must be really awkward to hear that because its certainly embarrassing to leave the room afterwards considering you always creep up on me like this." Quinn said, peeking back up at her.

"No it's fine, I can usually block it out but you just seemed super loud tonight. Just making sure I don't need any music blasting in my ears." Rachel gave her a fake smile.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at her tone, "We're going to sleep too, goodnight." She said and walked by them back to Santana's room, "They are assholes."

"Quinn, you didn't even try to be quiet." Santana said.

"Are you defending them?" Quinn scoffed as she pulled off the clothes and climbed back in bed next to her.

"I'm just saying if either of them did that, I would murder them in their sleep." Santana said.

"My bad." Quinn mumbled.

"They'll live. It's not like Berry and her Ken doll didn't scar me for life." Santana shuddered.

Quinn snorted, "Brody?"

"Yes dear god, I still have nightmares." Santana sighed.

Quinn laughed quietly, "Payback is a bitch then."

"Definitely." Santana smiled and pulled her closer.

"I love you, San." Quinn yawned.

"I love you too, Q." Santana responded quietly.

* * *

All four of them sat at the station waiting for Quinn to go. Santana and Quinn sat quietly, about ready to squeeze each others hands off as Kurt and Rachel talked to each other. Santana's leg was bobbing up and down quickly. She had been putting up a pretty strong front for the last week but Quinn could tell the approach of this day was getting to her. Just like it was her.

"It's not like I'm going to prison, Santana. I can leave on the weekends whenever I want to and whenever you can get off of work you can come up there." Quinn said reassuringly. She was actually taking this better than she thought she would. She thought the roles would be reversed.

Santana rolled her eyes and sighed, "Not the point."

Quinn pursed her lips and sat back in her seat. She obviously wasn't getting through to her, "What happened to not showing up at my house with a Uhaul?"

That got her to laugh a little bit, "I think that changed when you showed up at _mine_ with one."

Quinn grinned, happy she got her to smile, "Technically no moving trucks were involved."

Santana shook her head, rolling her eyes again playfully, "Idiot."

Quinn snorted and Rachel poked her arm to grab her attention, "On behalf of Kurt and I, I would like to say it was a pleasure hosting you this summer and we'd be more than happy to have you come back whenever you'd like."

Quinn narrowed her eyes and nodded slowly, "Thank you...It was a pleasure staying with you."

"Yeah it was." Santana murmured behind her.

Rachel ignored her and beamed at Quinn, "Are you excited to go back to school!?"

"Yes and no. Both for obvious reasons." Quinn smiled. A final announcement came over the intercom, interrupting them, and Santana let go of her hand as they all stood up.

Quinn moved around Rachel to hug Kurt, "Thank you for being so cool about us all summer." She said quietly.

He chuckled, "No problem, Quinn. Have fun up there."

"I'll try." She smiled before she turned to Rachel.

Rachel made some sort of smiling pouty face before launching herself at Quinn, wrapping her arms around her neck and hugging her tightly. Quinn pursed her lips and patted her back lightly as she struggled to breath, "I'm gonna miss you so much, Quinn!" She mumbled into her neck. Quinn glanced over Rachel's shoulder at Santana who was staring a hole through Rachel's head.

"I'll miss you too, Rach." She said quietly as she pried her arms off of her, "Let me know when your opening night is, I'll be here for sure."

"Of course!" Rachel beamed. Quinn smiled at her before moving around her to Santana.

Santana looked down at the floor as she kicked the toe of her shoe against it. Quinn tilted her head, "Look at me, San."

Santana took a breath but looked up with watery eyes, "I don't want you to go." She whispered.

Quinn let out a shaky breath of a laugh and pulled her in for a tight hug, "This isn't gonna be as bad as you're making it out to be." She reassured quietly as they hugged each other.

"I know but..." She sighed as she pulled back to look in her eyes, "We've spent so much time with each other and now we'll barely see each other, it's just. It sucks."

"I'll try to come up here as much as I can, okay?" She assured and Santana nodded.

"Last time someone left for college in a relationship I'm in it didn't work." Santana said quietly.

Quinn reached over with her right hand and grabbed Santana's right hand and brought them up between their faces, "Remember these?" She asked. Santana glanced at them and nodded, "They're there for a reason, San."

"I know." Santana said shakily, "I'm just being stupid."

Quinn did her best to hold back her tears. Santana almost never cries but when she does it breaks her heart, "It's not stupid, Santana," She said quietly, "I'm gonna miss you too but we have Skype and phone calls and text messages and surprise weekends that we get to visit each other. And like I said before, I'm coming back Friday for the three day weekend. That's just four days away."

Santana looked at her for a moment before she brought her hands to Quinn's face and pulled her in for a kiss, "Just call me when you get settled in please." Santana requested quietly when she pulled away from her lips.

Quinn nodded before pulling her in for another longer kiss, savoring the moment. After she pulled back she stepped away from Santana and grabbed her bag and purse and hiked them over her shoulder.

She smiled at Rachel and Kurt who were looking at her with sad smiles, "Bye guys, thanks for everything."

"You're welcome." Rachel smiled as they both offered her a small wave.

She turned back to Santana, "I love you, San." She said shakily.

"I love you too, Quinn." She said quietly. Quinn leaned in and gave her another quick kiss.

"I'll call you later." She said.

Santana nodded quickly, "Be careful."

Quinn nodded and waved before turning around and walking away. Then she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She rolled her eyes at herself, she knew they were both being ridiculous. But Santana had a point, they were together so much this summer and now they'd barely see each other until she had a break from school. It was a hard thought to digest. She doesn't remember the last time she's felt so happy and she's literally walking away from that very reason.

Of course she was excited to hang out with Chelsea and her other friends again. Move passed another year of college, get a step closer to finally living her life freely. But her heart is staying in NYC for now and it _hurts_. She turned around before she knew they'd be out of sight and Rachel and Kurt were sitting down again as Santana stood watching after her.

She offered her another small smile and wave that Santana returned. As much as figuratively leaving her heart with Santana hurt because that just proved she was _in love_ with her and even though that scared the shit out of her because she's never felt that way before, it made her happy and she knew she was taking Santana's with her as well. She turned around and continued walking to her train and boarded it, thankfully getting a seat to herself.

She sat down and leaned her head back against the head rest and smiled softly to herself. She twisted the ring around on her finger thoughtfully as she sat there. 6 months ago she wasn't sure _what_ would happen. She knew Santana was never just a one night stand to her...but she thanked god everyday that Santana thought the exact same thing about her.


	26. Epilogue

**So here it is. Short and sweet :) I see you guys saying I should continue and I'm not gonna lie I'm thinking about doing like, a better thought out sequel ****_but_**** I'm already working out a Faberry fic in my brain as a continuation of a Faberry week prompt so we'll see how either of those end up going. But if you like Faberry too you should totes keep an eye out for it :D Thank you all so much for everything again! :)**

Quinn, Rachel and Kurt sat at a small table cheering for Santana as she jumped off the makeshift stage and quickly ran over and wrapped Quinn up in a giant hug, "That's never not nerve wracking." She mumbled into Quinn's shoulder. Quinn smiled and hugged her back just as tightly.

"You were amazing, baby." She said reassuringly into her ear. Santana had been working with her vocal coach for about a year and started singing in bars and such either for talent competitions or to fill an entertainment slot. Like tonight. That was the only thing she could do right now to try to get a buzz going around about her.

"Thanks." She grinned as she pulled back and gave her a quick kiss before letting her go so they could sit down.

"It's nerve wracking but I can tell you love it." Rachel chimed in.

"I do," Santana said, "It's different being up there alone though, instead of with a group, you know?"

"Yeah I get it," Rachel said, "That's how I feel when it's time for one of my solos. But then the crowd cheers when it's over and I feel silly for worrying so much."

Santana nodded and Quinn sort of zoned out as they continued their discussion. Last summer after she went back to school Rachel and Santana got a lot closer. Rachel was now 75% "Rachel" and only "Berry" occasionally, usually depending on her mood. Which surprised Quinn, she noticed it when she came in for Thanksgiving and Santana helped Rachel cook and everything. Apparently it was Quinn's fault for leaving and Rachel was the one she had to talk to...again, surprising that she even _needed_ to talk about it and actually _did_.

Kurt wasn't so lucky but of course they've never really gotten along that much. At least Rachel and Santana made "friends" before they graduated. Quinn and Santana's relationship got...a lot more comfortable. Santana doesn't get weird about things anymore, they don't worry about anything they used to worry about, etc.

And Santana was still a huge "romantical" sap but Quinn tried to do more things for her as time went on. She "dragged" Santana back to Lima for Valentine's Day and Santana acted angry about it but when Quinn opened the door to the same room from a year earlier she ended up loving it.

"Hey!" Santana snapped her fingers in front of Quinn's face, "Where'd you go just then?" She asked with a grin playing on the edge of her lips.

Quinn shook her head and shrugged with a grin of her own, "Just thinking about you."

"What about?" Santana asked curiously.

Quinn shrugged again, "Oh you know, how amazing and sexy and talented you are. The usual."

Santana snorted, "Okay, smartass."

"Just saying." Quinn smiled.

"Well, we're gonna get going," Rachel said, interrupting them, "Got an early, busy day tomorrow."

Quinn turned to her and smiled, "Okay, thanks for coming and helping with everything."

"Anytime. Let me know if you need anymore help." Rachel smiled.

Quinn nodded, "Be safe. Lemme know when you get back, it's getting pretty late."

"Okay," Rachel nodded, "See you guys later."

"Bye guys." Santana said with a small wave in synch with Quinn. Kurt smiled and waved bye too and they were off and out the door.

"Miss Lopez?" Quinn turned to the voice and saw the owner of the place standing next to her.

"That would be me." Santana smiled.

"I'd like to personally tell you you sounded absolutely amazing tonight. I've gotten several requests to have you back sometime...would you be interested?" He asked.

Santana glanced over at Quinn briefly before answering, "Yeah, I'd love to!"

"Great!" He explained, "Would you mind giving me your or your manager's number? I'll let you know when we'd be interested in having you again."

"Yeah sure." Santana said, grabbing the pen and paper from him. She wrote down her number and handed it to him, "If this was a plot to just get my number I'm gonna save you the trouble and introduce you to my lovely girlfriend, Quinn." She gestured to her.

Quinn grinned and wiggled her fingers in a tiny wave as he laughed, "I promise that's not what this was. However beautiful you may be."

Quinn raised an eyebrow and Santana smiled, "I get that a lot." She said and Quinn snorted and shook her head as he laughed again.

"I'm sure you do. But I'll be in touch. Have a nice night." He said and walked away.

Santana turned back towards Quinn with a beaming smile, "Success all around."

Quinn nodded, "Mmhmm, you ready to go?"

"Sure, babe," She grinned at Quinn's tone, "You don't have to be jelly, I'm coming home with you after all."

Quinn's eyebrow raised impossibly higher as she pushed open the door and held it for her as she walked out, "I'm not jealous, Santana. Why would I be?"

Santana shrugged and interlocked their fingers as they started walking, pulling her closer against her side, "He basically hit on me right in front of you."

"And?" Quinn asked, "Jealous isn't the word I would use. Annoyed...irritated maybe."

Santana laughed, "This will happen all the time once I'm famous. You should get used to it."

Quinn laughed and shook her head, "That sounds a tad pretentious."

"It's true." Santana said.

"If you say so." Quinn grinned.

"I'll dedicate my first award to you before telling the whole world I'm gonna celebrate with you allllll night," Santana explained proudly, "So at least they'll know I'm happily taken and satisfied...but Grammy Award winner Santana Lopez. That sounds nice, huh?"

Quinn laughed again, "Perfect actually. And I'm just your doting and dutiful lover Quinn Fabray."

Santana hummed, "Just lover? That'll be awhile from now I'm sure. Maybeeee, Quinn...Lopez-Fabray."

Quinn's eyebrows shot up in surprise and she ignored whatever feeling that just gave her and went with the less serious route, "Really? I was thinking Fabray-Lopez."

Santana scoffed, "Santana Fabray?"

"Quinn Lopez?" Quinn scoffed too.

"Lopez-Fabray is clearly the best option." Santana said.

"Fabray-Lopez is but okay." Quinn grinned.

"Whatever." Santana sighed as she opened the door to the apartment building.

"Ah yes, because you know I'm right." Quinn said as she poked Santana's legs as she walked up the stairs in front of her.

"I'll kick you if you don't stop poking me _Fabray_." Santana warned halfheartedly and began walking up them faster.

"Yeah right." Quinn mumbled as she quickened her pace to catch up to her down the hall.

Santana unlocked the door and held out her hand to stop Quinn from going in, "I have to carry you over the threshold."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Um, why? Did we get married and I missed it? And I've already been inside..."

Santana rolled her eyes, "No smartass, this is our first time in here alone like together like starting our new life...do you even know why they do it?"

"Something about bad luck and evil spirits?" Quinn shrugged.

Santana blinked at her, "Okay...so come here."

"Why do _you_ have to carry _me_?" Quinn asked as she hesitantly stepped closer to her.

"Because I just do." Santana said impatiently.

"I'm not going until you tell me." Quinn said crossing her arms.

"Seriously?" Santana asked with a scoff. Quinn nodded, "Well that's the beautiful thing about carrying. You have no choice." She said and bent down, sweeping Quinn's legs from underneath her and swooping her up in her arms.

Quinn squealed and flailed out her arms to quickly wrap tightly around Santana's neck, "Asshole!" She said as she buried her face in the crook of Santana's neck so she wouldn't bang it against the door frame.

"Christ when did you get so heavy?" She said as she stepped forward.

"Oh my god, you're mean." Quinn whined as she wrapped her arms tighter.

"You're gonna strangle me, Quinn." Santana said distractedly as she maneuvered Quinn safely through the door.

"I think I'm okay with that." Quinn said as Santana kicked the door shut behind them and continued towards the bedroom.

"Well don't be because if I pass out we'll both die." Santana said as she made their way through the boxes carefully.

"Put me down, Santana." Quinn whined as she tried to pull in her legs to make herself fit through better.

"No, we'll be fine, you're supposed to trust me." Santana sighed.

"You sound like you're gonna fall over in about two seconds." Quinn observed nervously.

"In two seconds we'll be at our destination." Santana said.

Quinn sighed and just allowed Santana to get her there, mostly unharmed. Once they reached the bed, Santana threw her down on it, "I'm so glad we put this together instead of waiting, it's just asking for a proper break in." Santana smirked.

Quinn scooted up towards the headboard with a frown, "Santana it's been a ridiculously long day. I'm sure you're tired from moving all this crap just like I am. Plus I need to get up early."

"Why?" Santana asked as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and tossed it on top of a box by the bed before climbing towards Quinn.

"We need to get this place at least halfway put together before classes start Wednesday or I'll be too busy to care and it'll look horrible forever." Quinn explained and leaned back slightly when Santana straddled her legs with a sigh.

"Can we get a cat?" She asked.

"I-what?" Quinn asked, thrown off by the randomness of her question.

"We'll be like a cute little family. The Lopez-Fabrays." Santana grinned.

Quinn grinned despite herself, "I'm allergic to cats, baby." She said quietly.

"Are you really? What the fuck." Santana sighed.

"What about a puppy? Like a...Yorkie." Quinn smiled.

Santana frowned, "Cats are better. They're bitchy. We'd totally get along."

"Well we can't have one I'm sorry." Quinn said with narrowed eyes at Santana's tone.

Santana sighed, "Whatever...did your dad say anything about me being the one living with you?"

"Um-not really..." Quinn said.

"Really? No mentions of how it's only a one bedroom apartment?" Santana asked.

"I'm not talking to him about like, anything, Santana. I never have. The less he knows the better off we are." Quinn sighed, "Now can we sleep?"

Santana rolled her eyes. She's been very vocal about her dislike for him, even moreso than before, and how much she's over Quinn doing this. It's not like its a cakewalk for Quinn either but it's not like it matters much except for at the start of the year and end of each semester.

Her mother on the other hand knows and has gotten over it. The family, which found out mostly through the grapevine rather than from Judy or Quinn theirselves, not so much. But Quinn expected it and its not like she can say she's too worried about it. They've been distance since her pregnancy anyway.

Santana looked at her for a moment before climbing off of her, "I guess." Every time this gets brought up it ends up an argument and right now it seems like they both wanna avoid that.

They both stood up and quickly changed into something to sleep in. Santana just pulled her shirt and jeans off, climbing in bed in her tank top and panties while Quinn tried to find at least a shirt to pull on, "The sweatshirt I had on earlier is over there if you wanna throw it on, Q." Santana said, gesturing towards the empty dresser against the wall.

Quinn walked over and swiped it off after pulling her dress off. She threw it on and made her way back over to bed and climbed in next to Santana. Santana grabbed her by the sweatshirt and turned her over to face her, "I didn't mean to get you in a mood."

"I'm not. I just don't like that you think I'm okay with lying to him about you. I wouldn't do it if I didn't have to. Plus you said yourself to rob him blind so..." She ended with a playful tone.

"I didn't mean literally." Santana laughed quietly.

Quinn grinned, "I'm really happy we're doing this." She said quietly.

"Me too." Santana said.

"That's good," Quinn smiled, "'Cause I think you're gonna be stuck with me for awhile."

Santana rolled her eyes playfully, "God help me," She sighed, "Wait, how long is awhile? I have a thing on Friday, will you be gone by then?"

Quinn snorted and shoved her shoulder, "I wasn't planning on it."

Santana laughed, "Kidding."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I was thinking more like...forever." She said softly.

Santana blinked at her and nodded slowly, "I was afraid you'd say that."

"Goodnight." Quinn said and closed her eyes.

"No, babe. Look at me," Santana laughed quietly. Quinn cracked open one eye, "That doesn't sound _so_ bad I guess."

Quinn opened her other eye to study her better, "Good because its not happening any other way." She said, holding back a grin.

"See, I figured as much. I've been preparing myself. As long as you don't stop having sex with me I guess I'll survive." Santana sighed.

"I hate you. This is one of those _I don't know if you're kidding_ moments and I'm not sure if I should punch you or not." Quinn laughed quietly.

Santana rolled her eyes and smiled, "If that's actually how I felt I guarantee I wouldn't be here right now, you know that," She said, "Unfortunately I'm like crazy in love with you and I don't think my life would be useful elsewhere."

"Your life is useful in every aspect. But this one is best." Quinn smiled.

"Exactly my point." Santana said.

"I love you so much." Quinn sighed.

Santana snorted, "You're not supposed to sound like that pains you."

"Well it does," Quinn smiled, "But for good reasons...Like how I don't know what my life would be like if I didn't drag you to my room that night."

"Obviously not as good as this because I'm in it," Santana laughed and Quinn rolled her eyes, "But, same actually...nor do I see it at any point in the future without you." She admitted quietly.

Quinn smiled softly, "I'm glad."

"I love you so much too, Q." Santana said, scooting closer and pulling Quinn against her and resting her forehead against hers as she wrapped her arm around her waist.

Quinn grinned, Santana may be more comfortable with these things but that certainly didn't mean they talk about that all the time. It's not like Quinn thought any differently but it's nice to hear her actually say it.

"Give me a kiss, jerk." Quinn said quietly. Santana snorted and leaned back just enough to tilt her head slightly and leaned forward and gave her a lingering kiss.

"Better?" Santana asked against her lips.

"Much." Quinn grinned. Not like she wasn't already used to this but she could definitely get used to the idea of it like _this_. Just her and Santana in their cozy little apartment in New Haven. And wherever else in the future. Forever.


End file.
